


The Death King

by Theangelicdevil



Series: Life and Death [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe Game of Thrones, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Protective Jaime Lannister, Slow Build, Stannis the Mannis, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelicdevil/pseuds/Theangelicdevil
Summary: He was never meant to live past his first year. He was meant to die by the hands of his mother who gave him Life.But when the gods reversed time to give the Prince that was promised another chance, he too was given one. This in turn put Death's interest directed at him.And throughout his life he shall forever evade death's touch. Due to surviving his many close encounters with Death, people started calling him the Prince of Death and soon the Death King. The only human in history that can command Death .And his legend will be well known. More than the Prince that is Promised.For he is Lyonel Baratheon. The future King of the Seven Kingdoms, and the only one who has Death as their greatest ally.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Original Male Character(s), Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Original Male Character(s), Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Stannis Baratheon & Original Character(s), Tyrion Lannister & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Life and Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064687
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. How It All Begun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat more polished rewrite of my work; The Father of Westeros. 
> 
> I'm a newbie writer so if I make mistakes please bear with me. Any comments will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I promise to try make this story worth your while. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.  
> Bold - Talks about a Deity  
> Bold + Italic - Author's Personal Flare  
> Italic - Inner Thoughts / Speaking in Foreign Language

Once there were two **beings** , alone in an endless void. 

How **they** were made to be. No one knows. 

**They** just were.

All these two **beings** knows is that **they** are meant to be together. 

_**Like they are two sides of the same coin.** _

_**You cannot have one without the other.** _

One is **Life**.

And the other is **Death**.

 **Life** is a **being** of light,a **being** that gives. 

While **Death** is a **being** of darkness,a **being** that takes. 

**They** were complete opposites of each other. Yet only together **they** feel complete. 

* * *

But **they** were still alone. 

Even though **they** were together, **they** still felt loneliness inside the void.

_**How could you not feel alone when you've spent millions of years inside an endless void, having only each other as a companion?** _

So when **they** both have enough of the loneliness of the void, **Life** decided to give life to beings that **they** shall soon call **their** **children**. But **Life** did not want to do **it** alone, so **It** asked **Death's** help in creating this **children**. 

**Their** **children** that shall be **beings** of both light and dark, that can both give and take. **Children** that both **Life** and **Death** will forever treasure with all **their** very being. 

* * *

At first **Life** and **Death** lived in bliss inside **their** dark endless void with **their** many **children**. But then **they** saw **their** **children** growing weak. None of **them** can deny that **their** **children** are not like **Life** and **Death**.

And when **they** saw **their** **children's** life ending before **them** , **Death** asks **Life** to create new creatures that shall offer their lives so that **their** **children** will live. But **Life** would not accept that. 

**Life** cannot bear to create life just to give them to **Death's** cold embrace. No, **Life** will create life that shall help **their** **children** live through prayers. Creatures that shall worship **their** **children** as **gods**. 

And so **Life** created this creatures. **It** did not ask for **Death's** help this times in fear of what **its** dark thoughts might affect **its** feeble creatures. And soon the Children of the Forest were born. These children were nothing like **Life** and **Death's** **children**. 

But **Life** did not stop at that, **it** then went to create a world where these creatures will live in. A world where these creatures will receive life from the light present in this world. And in turn these creatures prayed to the **beings** that gave them life, **entities** that rule over them all. 

The Children of the Forest were content to live in the Northern parts of the world. They did not crave to explore the world they were given. They did not crave to create more of them and were more than happy to live out their lives worshiping their **gods**. And they lived for thousands of years by continually receiving life from the light in the world. 

And as a result these creatures continued worship, **Life** and **Death's** **children** grow stronger and **Life** was delighted to see **its** **children** grow stronger with each prayer. 

* * *

When **Death** found out about **Life's** doings, **Death** felt betrayed. 

For millions of years, **they** have been together. **They** have done everything **together**. But here **Life** was, creating creatures on **its** own accord. **Death** soon grew distant with **Life**. **It** grew distant with all **its** **children** who always seeked **their parents** approval. 

Guilty by **its** actions, **Life** created new creatures but this time **it** asked **Death's** help. Still feeling anger by **Life's** betrayal, **Death** added a little bit more of **its** dark thoughts to **their** new creation. And thus humans were born. 

* * *

Humans were nothing like the Children of the Forest. Aside from also being creatures of flesh, they bore no resemblance to **Life's** creation. These creatures do not receive life from light of the world, instead all they have is the life that was given to them. 

But since humans were feeble beings created by both **Life** and **Death** , their lives were borrowed. And once they have depleted the life given to them they are welcomed into the cold embrace of **Death**. 

And with every end of a human life, **Death** grows stronger. **Death** felt elated by this new found strength, long has **it** forgiven **Life** for **its** betrayal and began spending more time with **its children**. Seeing **Death** filled with such light, **Life** give into **Death's** request of making more of these humans. 

* * *

Soon there were more humans in the world than there are trees in the north. And when you add the fact that, unlike the Children of the Forest, humans asked **Life's** blessing to create more of them then their population is growing at an exceedingly alarming pace. 

But with every birth of a new human being, **Life's** power deteriorates. Of course only **Life** knows of this, **it** could not tell **Death** for **It** knew that **Death** will end humanity with a blink of an eye. 

**Life** treasures all **its** creations, from **its** **children** , to the feeble creatures **it** created up to the last tree that sprouts from the world's soil. 

But **its** detoriating powers were the least of Life's problems. For humans were growing discontent with living in the northern parts of the world, especially with their extremely large population. 

Soon enough, humans left the north and began to venture south. But the humans were not content with that, they began exploring the deepest parts of the world and discovering creatures that they were not meant to know. They even began to name the two largest parts of the world like it was their right. 

They named the Western part of the world, which included the North were they originated, as Westeros while the Eastern part is named Essos. 

* * *

With the humans gone, only the Children of the Forest were left in the North dutifully praying to their **gods** and living in relative peace. 

For another few thousand years, the Children of the Forest lived in the North in peace. That is until the humans came back. But these were not the same humans that left, many generations have passed since them. These humans were filled with more dark thoughts then their ancestors. 

They were filled with sinful thoughts. Lust for power that they do not deserve. But this did not stop the sole creation of **Life** to befriend these humans. For they see them as no different from them. 

But what they didn't know is that these humans worshiped different **gods**. The **new gods** the humans call them. The Children of the Forest respected the human's ideals. But they still stayed faithful to their **gods**. And after many years, these humans started worshiping the **old gods** again. And soon these humans are to be called the First Men. 

* * *

The First Men were not the only ones that returned to Westeros. After a few years of the first men's return, others quickly followed. Although they did leave the Northern part of Westeros well alone for many more years. These men became known as the Andals. 

**Life** and **Death's children** favor humans more than they do the Children of the Forest. They would often play with them, bestowing them powers and piting them against each other. That is until **Life** saw this and quickly put a stop to it. 

These were the days known as the Age of Heroes, where in humans were known to be bestowed powers by the **gods** themselves. 

* * *

Now unlike the First Men, the Andals preferred to worshiping their **new gods**. And it was due to the worshipping of these **new gods** that **Life** is no more. It was due humanity's prayers to none existent **gods** that gave birth to these **gods** through the last of **Life's** essence, that **Life** seized to exist. 

When **Death** learned the reason for **Life's** death, it grew furious to the point that it created life by **its** own powers. But **Death** was never meant to create life without the help of **Life**. 

For any creature **Death** creates will be a being of pure darkness. And this creature soon became known as the Great Other. 

A creature of pure darkness that its only purpose is to serve **Death's** darkest desire. 

To destroy humanity. 

For humans cause the death of **Death's** most beloved.

 **Its** other half. 

* * *

Soon after creating the Great Other, **Death** went into a self imposed exile while **it** mourns **Life** , leaving **its children** , the **old gods** , to handle world affairs. 

At first the **old gods** let **their parent** mourn the death of **their other parent** by killing a few humans. 

After all **Death** only created a single creature, how much harm can it do to thousands of humans? 

But when **they** saw how the Great Other gave birth to more of his kind by raising anything he killed, **they** began to feel fear. 

For not only were the Great Other were killing humans, but they were also killing the Children of the Forest, **their** greatest worshippers. Add in the fact that anything the Great Other touched died and joined his army, whether they were humans, a Child of the Forest, a harmless bunny or a newly sprouted flower, then life in the world was soon detoriating while death was expanding. 

In a desperate attempt to stop it, the **old gods** then sent a vision to one of their most devout worshippers, a man by the name of Bran Stark. A vision that states the need to eradicate the Great Other and its growing dead army. 

Soon Bran Stark seeked the help of the Children of the Forest and it was due to the vision that was given to him that the Children of the Forest went against their morals of causing harm and started to join humanity's fight against the Great Other. 

But their efforts were growing useless as their numbers lessen to the point that only a few hundred humans and a few dozen of the Children of the Forest are left. They made a strategic retreat and Bran Stark had immediately started the construction of high walls of ice, 700ft high and streches to the entire borders of the North. 

These will soon be known as the Great Wall. 

* * *

Even with the existence of the Great Wall, the **old gods** knew that the fight will never be over until the Great Other is killed. So some of **them** took matters into **their** own hands. 

Some of the **old gods** entered the bodies of the remaining Children of the Forest and took charge in fighting the army of the Great Other. Many of the First Men quickly followed after their comrades while the rest hid behind the wall praying for the return of their people. 

When the battle started, the **old gods** in the body of the Children of the Forest were winning, that is until the humans that the Great Other 's army killed started to join its own. And soon **they** were surrounded. 

It was then the **old gods** knew that they made a grave mistake. **They** have forsaken the life of their greatest worshippers and **their** own as **they** found out that **they** could not exit the bodies any longer. 

In a last ditch effort, the **old gods** inside the bodies gave **their** power to the strongest and eldest of **them** and in turn this **old god** used the stored up power to seal the Great Other in a large and strong casing of ice that shall last for thousands of years. 

The only **old god** remaining then left the body **it** occupied and **its** existence soon started to wander the world, passing from one human to another, watching and recording the world's history and trying to find a way to restore the might of the **old gods**.

These forsaken **old god** will soon call itself as the **Three Eyed Raven.**

* * *

After the defeat of the Great Other and the extinction of the Children of the Forest, humans stayed within the confines of the wall.

Bran Stark, who was now known as Bran the Builder, then began to rule the North as its first King. 

The other kingdoms of Westeros followed suit and soon had their own Kings that ruled over them. 

While the humans, ruled over their lands. The **new gods** ruled over them. The **old gods** of the North settled to rule under the **new gods** , embarrassed by **their** actions and feeling forsaken by **their** only living **parent**. 

When **they** were asked by the **new gods** about the origin of the great other and how **they** defeated it, **they** only say that it was due to **their** meddling that the Great Other was born and that **they** were forced to send a champion to defeat it. 

It was then that the **new gods** created a rule among **them**. A single rule that shall be followed at all costs. **They** must never meddle with human affairs unless necessary. 

* * *

While **Death** was in its self imposed exile, mourning the death of **its** other half, **it** unintentionally destroyed a large kingdom and all **its** inhabitants, save a few , in one of **its** fury induced wails. This was known as the Doom of Valyria. 

Seeing the cause of **its** action, **Death** for once felt guilt for causing the death of so many of the feeble creatures that **it** and **Life** created together. **Death** knew that **Life** treasured these creatures a much as any of **its** other creations. 

Having enough of mourning, **Death** returned to Westeros but was surprised to see it governed by **new gods** , particularly led by **six siblings**. When the **new gods** first saw **Death** they were amaze by its mere presence. The **new gods** have heard many things of **Death** from the **old gods** , and **they** wish for **Death** to join **them** and be the seventh of the **new gods**. For just as Westeros has seven kingdoms then **they** believe it deserves to have seven **gods**. 

At first **Death** had no plans on joining the new merry band of **gods** that dare call themselves, **divine beings**. **Death** even grew annoyed that humans even started to call it as the Stranger and one of the **new gods** of Westeros that **Death** gave the few humans that survived the dooms, dragons, creatures of mass destruction and death, to bring fire and blood to these feeble creatures that dare call **it** by a different name. 

But after a few hundred years of letting **Death** have its way with their followers, the **six sibling gods** had enough and went to give **Death** a piece of their minds. **Death** would have probably wiped them of their very existence if it weren't for the intervention of the **old gods** , **Death's** own **children** with **Life**. 

The **old gods** whispered to **Death** that no matter how they were created, these **gods** were born from **Life's** very essence. After this **Death** relented and settled into the role of one of the governing **gods** of Westeros. 

\---- 

It had been many years since the formation of the **Seven** , and many more since the defeat of the Great Other. Tales based on true events were twisted in favor of the victor. The Great Other is nothing more but a children's tale told by wet nurses to make the children behave. The Children of the Forest were nothing more but fictional characters told to children from the Northern Kingdoms. 

Westeros is now governed by a single King. Aegon Targeryan, or Aegon the Conqueror as he was called, rules the seven kingdoms of westeros by fire and blood. And for many generations his descendants will rule after him. 

While the **Seven** remained as the governing **gods** of not only Westeros, but the entire world. It was due to **them** having the most number of worshipers that **they** get to rule. Well, not that having worshipers affected **Death** , who is now called **the Stranger.** No **, Death** still gets **its** powers from the desperate wails of countless dead soul in **its** domain. 

And with the accumulating population of **its** domain, **Death** is easily the most powerful **divine entity** in the entire world. More powerful than all the **gods** , **old** and **new** , combined. 

Of course the **six new gods** had no real idea of the extents of **Death's** true power. All **they** knew is that **Death** is willing to rule over a domain that **they** have no wish to bother with. 

And for the next 300 hundred years, peace returned to Westeros. Until that is when the Great Other escaped from its icy confines while humanity is busy dealing with meaningless wars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I would not get into any unnecessary details of the events of the past three hundred years because everything that happened is basically canon of the tv universe, but instead of winning humanity basically lost.
> 
> Anyways, I would just skip to the part where in the Great Other has escaped its icy confines and finally won against humanity. 
> 
> But of course, let's leave that for the next chapter. 
> 
> Okay? 


	2. A Second Chance

\- North of the Great Wall -

( 5th Day of the 9th Month of 307 A.C. )

Cold…

Everything feels…. cold.... 

This is Jon Snow's, the King in The North, thoughts as the Night King, or the Great Other as it was once known , stabs a thin crystal sword into his heart. 

The Night King is a creature with flesh pale as milk dressed in ragged clothing underneath armor made of steel. It's eyes, deeper and bluer than any human eyes, are staring into Jon's own stark gray eyes with intense coldness that makes Jon avert his eyes to a figure on the snow covered ground, lying in between a large white dire wolf and a large black scaled dragon. 

The life in the eyes of the three were snuffed out way before Jon confronted the Night King. 

The figure is of a woman with a petite body and soft pale skin. Jon holds out his hand towards his love wanting to feel her soft silver blond hair in his hand for the last time. 

" I am so sorry" he whispered with his last breath as he finally succumbs to the icy cold darkness. 

Seeing that the last human in the North is dead, the Night King takes its sword out of the human's heart and lets him go onto the cold snow covered ground. 

It then walks towards the large dead dragon and holds out its hand to the dragon. After a few short moments the dragon's eyes open revealing the same icy blue eyes as the Night King. 

The Night King then does the same to the large white dire wolf. And just like the dragon, the dire wolf opens its eyes revealing the same icy blue eyes of the dead. 

The Night King then rides on the large dragon's back. And with a loud roar from the ferocious dragon, howls of thousands of undead echoes from behind. 

The Night King then begins the march with its undead army behind him. Its icy blue eyes now gleaming in victory. 

* * *

\- Dark Endless Void -

Several divine **entities** are gathered in a dark endless void, around a large circular stone table, a map of the world painted on top of it. These divine **entities** are known as the **gods** of the world, their origins each differ from one another. 

All that is known is that these divine **beings** protect the world with the powers **they** receive from their worshipers. And these **entities** are now arguing amongst **themselves** agitated by the vision **they** had just witnessed. 

These **deities** has just seen the end of humanity, by the hands of the Night King. Although Jon Snow may not have been the last human alive, he was the last human who even has a chance to defeat the Night King, all are nothing but cattle feeders. And all , but one, of the **gods** have dreadful looks on the faces of **their** ethereal bodies. 

With humanity's last hope dying by the Night King's hands, the extinction of humanity is now guaranteed. And with no human left alive, the **gods** knew that it will be a matter of time before **they** all seize to exist. Well all except one. 

The only one of these **gods** that is not at all perplexed is **Death** , or **the Stranger** as it is now called. For **Death** is eternal. **Death** does not need prayers from such feeble humans to exist. No. **Death** was one of the **Great Creators** after all. Not that any of these **gods** aside from the **old gods** of the North know of this. 

* * *

After living for thousands of years without **its** other half, **Death** has become aloof with worldly matters. Detached to anything that does not directly concern **it**. 

**Death** settles **itself** to being a mere observant to the new so called **divine gods** , that somehow **it** got itself involved in. The only reason that **Death** is even with **them** is because **it** wants to keep a close eyes on **its** **children** , to make sure **they** do not do anything more reckless like bringing the extinction of an entire species due to their impatience. Not that **they** haven't done that before. And if disguising **itself** as a mere lesser **divine being** as **it** is, so that **it** can keep an eye on **its children** , then **Death** will have to settle. 

* * *

Not that there aren't moments that keeps **Death** amused, and **these** so called **gods** fighting among **themselves** like mere children, is one of them. 

" This is preposterous!!! How could we have lost?!! " **Death's** shiver inducing gaze shift to **the Warrior** , one of the **new gods** that has the ethereal body of a man with a lean frame yet defined muscles wearing full plated armor, as he belows and stabs **his** sword onto the stone table. 

" Our so called Prince that was Promised lost. That's how.. " **Death's** gaze then switches to **the Crone** , another of the **new gods** that have the ethereal body of a woman with wizened features wearing a flowing hooded robe and holding a lantern in one of **her** hands, answers **her brother** with a nonchalant attitude. 

This comment of course starts another arguement from these **puny gods**. **Death** smirks with **its** make shift ethereal body, that **it** procured when it came back after **its** self imposed exile, as **it** bemusedly watch the arguing **gods**.

It swears all these **gods** do is argue among **themselves**. 

Having enough of the arguing gods, **Death's** icy gaze shifts to its children.

After thousands of years of having lesser worshippers, the **old gods** existence have diminished to the point that their ethereal bodies have aged to look old. Like **their parent** , **they** too have settled to being under the rule of the new gods. 

The remaining **seven of Death's children** squirm under their **parent's** intense gaze. 

For the last few hundred years, the **old gods** have remained silent ruling under the new **gods**. **Their** lacking presence has been especially felt by the people of the North. 

" There has to be another way!! We can't just seize to exist!! " The **Drowned God** , a seperate **new god** from the six siblings who has an ethereal body of a frail man with long brown hair and beard, wearing ragged clothing, desperately shouts. 

**Death** rolls its eyes at **the Drowned God.**

" Surely there is another way? " **The Mother** , one of the six sibling **new gods** with the ethereal body of a motherly figure with lovingly warm eyes, says with a forlorn look. 

**Death** then watches as the **new gods** began devising a plan to save **their** senseless existence. 

" What if.. What if we use our remaining powers to reverse time? " **The Smith** , another one of the **six sibling gods** with the ethereal body of a a man with a stock built wearing nothing but black trouser and a long apron, asks.

" Yes.. That might work.. But with our followers dead, even if we use our remaining powers together than it'll only be enough to rewind it for a single moon. If we have thought of this sooner than we would have had enough for at least a year.. " **The Crone** answers with a calculative look on **her** face. 

**Death** scoffs at this. No one gives **it** any mind. 

" Then what are we waiting for?! We must do so now and aid the Prince that was Promised!!" **R'hllor** , a **foreign new god** with the ethereal body of a man with long flaming red hair, blazing red eyes wearing bloody red flowing robes, shouts out. 

" Calm R'hllor, we must not forget that we had forbidden the personal interference with human matters.. " **The Father** , another of the **six sibling gods** with the ethereal body of a man with a gaunt face , **his** long graying hair falls behind **him** while **his** grey beard falls just at the top of the stone table, says with a strict tone. 

**R'hllor** sneers at the **Father** but does as **he** is told. 

" But **brother** , was there not a clause in that rule in which if there is a need for our divine intervention then we must do within all our power to help? " **The Maiden** , the last of the **six sibling gods** with the ethereal body of a stunning woman with bright red hair, deep blue eyes and an alluring smile, reasons with **the Father**. 

" Yes dearest **sister** , but we must remember the mistakes of the **old gods**.. " **The Father** gives the **old gods** a subtle glance at this, which earns **him** a glare from **Death**. 

" We must not interfere with human affairs, but giving clearer vision to our honored champion is not out of the question.. " **The Father** says, paying **Death's** glare no mind. 

The **gods** , aside from **Death** , all nod at this, albeit some were a little reluctant. 

**They** then all formed a circle and held hands, well everyone except **Death**. But after a few coaxing, more so from the **old gods** , **Death** finally relented and held hands with **them**. Soon blinding lights and a larger surge of darkness sprouts out of the **gods** and engulf the world. 

* * *

Time began to wind back, but it did not stop in a moon just as **the Crone** predicted. No. Time kept going back passing moons, years, decades and it would have kept going if **Death** hadn't released **its** hands from the other **gods** grasps. 

The **gods** then all let out exhausted gasps, except for Death who only pretends, and they all watched amazed at the new vision in the middle of the stone table. 

**They** all look amazed as the vision settles on a blonde haired woman giving birth during a raging storm, they read the year on the vision and was astounded to see that they have reversed time for over more than a moon as they would have thought. 

But exactly 24 years! 

The **new gods** then began to thank their most devout worshippers for their desperate prayers that gave **them** so much power to accomplish this incredible feat. While the **old gods** give wary glances to **their parent** knowing that it was **Death's** true power that made this possible.

 **Death's** gaze on the other hand was fixated on the vision, not that the vision of a woman cleaning up a bloodied black hair babe is anything interesting. For what **Death** remembers of this insignificant moment is that the boy will die in a few hours, by the hands of his own mother. 

But when Death saw the newborn babe's eyes, its curiosity was piqued. 

The boy should have been born with bright blue sapphire eyes. But instead, bright forest green eyes gleams with tears as the child lets out continuous wails like any new born child. 

After thanking **their** devout followers , the **new gods** were about to change the vision to that of their Prince that was Promised but **Death's** ominous voice sent shivers down their none existent spines. 

"No. " Says **Death** with **its** eyes still fixated on the vision particularly to the woman holding the child as she walks towards the boy's mother. 

The **new gods** are confused by this, even the **old gods** were confused by **Death's** actions. Never before has **Death** invested **itself** in worldly affairs. And here **it** was fixated on a vision about a poor child's untimely death by his mother's own hands. 

**They** look at the vision expecting the mother in the process of suffocating her child with a pillow after the woman leaves the chamber, but to **their** surprise the pillow that was supposed to be suffocating the child lays under the mother's arm as she tiredly nurses her child with her loving gaze not leaving him. 

They stare at the vision for a few more moments before snapping out of their stupor and remembering that watching the Prince that is Promised is far more important than a boy that somehow escaped a close encounter with death. 

When the vision was changed to that of a man carrying a newborn babe in his arms making his way North, **Death** snaps out of **its** trance and looks up to see all the **gods** fanatically watching a child that **it** has no interest in. 

**Death** then moves away from the **gods** ' fanatics towards somewhere in the void where in no one will disturb **it. Death** then used **its** powers to create a vision in front of **it** and continue to watch the newly born baby boy with black hair and bright forest green eyes, the same shade **Death** remembers being his **other half's** favorite.

And for once it a very long time **Death** became invested in something. And it will be for many more years to come _._  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I would like to explain that the reason for there being only seven of the Old Gods left is that they represent the seven Godswoods in Westeros. Also, the New Gods view Death as a wandering god that was only as powerful as them, only the Old Gods ( Life and Death's children) know the truth about Death. As for why Death does not want to clarify anything because it is too lazy to do it. With Life gone it only has its children to look after and seeing that its children are happy rulling under the Old Gods then it too will settle. 
> 
> Now as for the pronouns I will be using for the gods, here they are. 
> 
> Life - It  
> Death - It  
> Old Gods - Them ( Even if I am pertaining to only one of them)   
> New Gods - Them ( Collective )  
> The Father - Him  
> The Mother - Her  
> The Maiden - Her  
> The Crone - Her  
> The Smith - Him  
> The Warrior - Him  
> The Drowned God - Him  
> R'hllor - Him  
> The Many Faced Gods - Them
> 
> Lyonel's birth scene will be featured next chapter and will explain how exactly he avoided getting literally smothered to death by Cersei.


	3. Beginning of Change

( 5th Day of the 9th Moon of 283 A.C. )

\- Queen's Chambers in the Red Keep -

Sitting on a large and elegant four poster bed in the middle of her chambers is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Cersei Baratheon previously of house Lannister, nursing her newborn son in her arms. Her messy golden tresses falls freely behind her, while her stunning emerald green eyes is gazing lovingly at her son. 

Never would Cersei have thought that she will be nursing a black haired babe in her arms. A babe who is undoubtedly the son of her lawful husband, Robert Baratheon, the King of the Seven Kingdoms. 

* * *

Even this early in their marriage, there was no denying that love was not present between the King and the Queen's relationship. They were no lovers but simply husband and wife. 

And once the King uttered another woman's name while he takes his wife, any sort of affection, that the Queen felt for her husband upon their wedding day, immediately vanished. 

From then on, Cersei has taken it upon herself that whenever her husband lies with her, she will finish him off in different ways. Then she will immediately run off to her twin brother, who also happens to be her lover, and he will then spill his seed in her. Hoping to produce an heir with their gold tresses and emerald green eyes. 

So imagine Cersei's surprise and utter dread to find that the child she carried for nine moons came out with the same black locks as her husband. She laid there on the bed, exhausted, devasted and disgust filling her. 

_How could it happen?!_

_She was so careful?!_

_This should not have happened!!_

She could not let HIS son be the heir to the Iron Throne, the ancestral throne of the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

These were the thoughts that currently swirl in the Queen's mind. 

The Queen was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice that the midwife has put the abomination in her arms. 

That is until IT starts wailing.

Cersei looks down at the monster intending to shut it up but quickly stops when she saw bright forest green eyes looking up at her. She failed to notice that the child has stopped wailing and is now making gurgling noises as she gets lost in those somewhat familiar orbs. 

_He has my mother's eyes…_

Was the thought going through Cersei's mind as she gazes into her son's eyes. An unknown force pulling her into its depths. 

Cersei was a mere girl of eight years when her mother died. She could barely remember what she looks like, but what she does remember are her eyes. 

Those soft and warm green eyes, the same shades as the trees in the gardens of Casterly Rock, gazing lovingly at her and her twin even as her mother draws her last breath. 

Then she compares her mother's eyes to that of the child in her arms. They were not only the same exact shade, but they also have the same warmth as her mother's. 

_This was no abomination.._

_No.._

_How could she have thought of that..._

_No.._

_This was her child.._

_Her black haired child fortunately gifted with her mother's eyes.._

Cersei's gaze then softens as she tucks a lose black strand of hair from her son's face. She then adjusts his position in her arms so that he will be more comfortable, she even puts a pillow under her arms so that she will not tire them. 

And for the next few moments, Cersei lovingly gazes at her son without a care in the world. 

Nothing else mattered but her holding her child in her arms. 

* * *

When Jaime entered his sister's chambers, he expected her nursing THEIR son in her arms. But to his surprise, a black haired child is currently kneading at her tits while his twin lovingly gazes down at the child. 

Jaime felt a pang in his heart, he knew that it was only a matter of time before she will give Robert an heir. Just because she promised that she will only bear his children does not mean she has the liberty to do it. She was a Queen, and it was her duty to provide the King an heir. 

Just as it was the duty of Ser Jaime Lannister to remain in the Kingsguards. 

* * *

It has been three years since Jaime joined the Kingsguards, he was the youngest ever that joined. And unbeknownst to his father, Tywin Lannisters Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, that he only joined for he wanted to be with his twin sister, his other half. 

So when Cersei proposed to Jamie about joining the Kingsguard so they may be together, Jaime immediately agreed. But to his dismay, when his father found out about this he immediately resigned as Hand of the King and returned to Casterly Rock with Cersei, leaving Jaime in Kingslanding _._

This was due to the solemn oath of the Kingsguard to give up their titles, and perpetual celibacy. 

Normally having a son be named to the Kingsguard was a huge honor, but Jaime was no mere son. He was the heir to Casterly Rock, and he quickly left it all for a white cloak. That was Tywin's thoughts. 

But Jaime didn't give it up to be a mere bodyguard. 

He gave it all up to be with his beloved Cersei. 

The only woman, Jaime will ever love. 

Once Cersei told him that they were meant to be together _._

After all, they came out together. With him clutching her leg as they arrive in the world. 

They were only meant for each other. 

But alas that could never be. 

They were brother and sister. 

So when Cersei got married, he quickly vanished any hope for their dalliances to continue. 

But when his sister came to his private chambers one night, crying and pleading to make her forget the King's touch, he cannot help but oblige. 

And when the news of the Queen being with child came, both he and his twin thought that the child is his. But here they were proven wrong _._

It seems a stag's seed is strong. 

* * *

Jaime snaps out of his musings when he hears Cersei call out to him, he was standing in the opened door frame, his hand still cluthing the door handle. He immediately closes the door behind him before he walks towards his sister. 

The child may not be his, but that will not detter him with caring for his sister's sake. 

He sits beside Cersei and takes a better look at the now gurgling child gazing at his mother's now smiling face. Upon closer inspection he sees that the child is a boy, with dark black tresses and bright green eyes. 

Jaime pauses at this. 

Just like Cersei, Jaime immediately recognize the familiarity in those eyes. Jaime was never as close to his mother as Cersei, but even he could never forget his mother's eyes. 

" He has mother's eyes.. " Jaime whispers.

Cersei hums at her brother's words, her eyes not leaving her child. 

" What is his name? " Jaime asks as he diverts his eyes from the baby to his sister. 

Cersei remains silent as she begins to think of names. 

She had wanted to name her firstborn son as Joffrey. 

But when she saw her son, she immediately admonish this idea. 

Her son may have her mother's eyes and her own high cheekbones, but aside from those the boy is all Baratheon. 

So Cersei begins to lean into Baratheon names that she knows. 

Steffon, after the King's late father, is a good name. 

But it was not good enough for her son. 

Orys is another good name. 

But just like the first, Cersei thinks that it is not good enough for her son. 

So she returns to thinking of names. 

* * *

While she thinks of a name for her son, Cersei hears a faint whisper. 

Lyonel

It says. 

Hmm.. 

Lyonel sounds like a good Baratheon name...

And somehow, a voice at the back of her mind tells her that the name fits her son perfectly. 

" Lyonel.. " Cersei says with a soft whisper. 

Then she looks up proudly at Jaime. 

" His name shall be Lyonel! " she says with a proud smile. 

" Lyonel Baratheon.. " Jaime repeats testing the name as he looks at the child. 

Then he returns his gaze to Cersei. 

" It sounds perfect.. " He says with a loving and dashing smile. 

Cersei smiles back before quickly returning her gaze to her son. 

* * *

( 7th Day of the 9th Moon of 283 A.C. )

\- Red Keep -

Two days after Lyonel's birth, the King finally returned from his hunting trip. Robert presented his wife a large stag and in turn Cersei presented him a son. 

When Robert first held his son in his arms, as the newborn sleeps, he felt elated. He looks at the boy's features. He was pleased to see that aside from the boy's high cheekbones, he was all Baratheon. 

_He looks like Renly when he was a babe!_ The King thinks as he looks at his son. 

But then the boy opened his eyes, revealing those nasty green eyes of every Lannister. 

The King's mood immediately soured and he quickly handed the baby back to his wife and returned to burying his sorrow, over the death of his beloved, in wine and whores. 

The Queen felt enraged by this. 

She has given him an heir, yet all he thinks is a woman that could never be his. 

_Lyanna Stark_

The Queen curses that name much more than she curses her imp of a brother. 

It was that woman's name that the King calls whenever he claims her. 

And now, even with a son, a black haired son, the King still longs for her!

Cersei lets go of her rage when her son starts wailing in her arms. She then loosen her dress and let out one tit to nurse her child. 

She could have had the best wet nurses for her child, but Cersei does not wish to leave her son to their hands. 

_Who knows where those filthy creatures have been?_

_No._

_Cersei will nurse her own child._

_He is HER child._

It matter not if the King if spends time with them. 

As long as she has her son and her twin, then Cersei is in bliss. 

They are all that matters to Cersei. 

* * *

( 284 A.C. )

\- Red Keep -

There was but one word to describe the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. 

Happy

Lyonel was nothing but a happy babe. It is very seldom that he cries and he only do so when he is hungry or worst case scenario, hurt. This made taking care of him, more relaxing compared to other whiny babes. 

The King continued to ignore his heir, which the Queen pays no mind. Cersei happily spends all of her time with her babe and because of this, Jaime feels somewhat left out. 

Jaime has many times tried to woo Cersei back into his arms, but his efforts go to waste whenever he has her for a few moments she will immediately rush back to her son. 

Jaime thinks his nephew may also be clingy. 

Or maybe it was the Cersei that is clingy? 

After all she has not left her baby's side since the day he was born. It was as if it pains her to be away from her child for a few mere moments. 

* * *

It is pretty much an unhealthy obsession. 

Like an addiction of some kind. 

The babe on the other hand is very welcoming to new faces. He will babble at any one, his bright green eyes will set upon. This makes him very endearing. 

Everyone that sees him instantly falls in love with his adorable green eyes and bubbly personality. 

Not that Cersei will let anyone near him. 

Any servant that happen to lay their eyes on the prince was instantly banished from the Red Keep by the Queen's orders. 

She would not let any servant bathe him or even change his clothes let alone feed him. And at night she will always go to sleep in her bed with him in her arms. 

People were begining to worry for their Queen's sanity. 

Even Jon Arryn worries for the ten and eight namesday old young Queen. While Robert on the other hand continues his whoring and drinking without a care in the world. 

* * *

After a year of watching his sister obsessively fret over her son, Jaime deems it as a necessity to intervene. He grows worried for his sister's mental health. 

But when he confronted his sister about her unhealthy obsession with her son, he was surprised by her unexpected confession. 

She confessed about being afraid. 

_Afraid that the Stranger might take her child from her just as it took their late mother._

These were the thoughts that plague her mind whenever she looks into those green orbs. 

_She could hardly bear the lost of her mother as a child._

_But the lost of HER child, one who she gave birth to?_

_She knew that will slowly but surely kill her from the inside._

This is why she always keeps him close. Afraid that the moment she diverts her attention, something might happen to her son which will make her lose him. 

Understanding her fears, Jaime patiently tried to tell her that what happened to their mother will not happen to her son. He even jest that their mother died of childbirth, it could not possibly happen to her one namesday old son. 

But Jaime immediately regretted it when he saw the fury in his sister's eyes. 

He quickly apologized then tried to tell her that he grows worried for her. He then gently tells her the rumors that circles the Red Keep, of how she is losing her sanity with her obsession. 

He even makes up a lie of how people were talking about who will replace her as Queen when she goes truly mad and the King will be forced to send her away. 

The idea of not being the Queen surprisingly did not bother Cersei that much, especially when all she dreamed of as a child is to be Queen. 

But the idea of being separated from her son for all of his life? 

_To not see him take his first step, to hear his first word, or to see him grow into what she knows without a doubt will be the greatest King?_

This immediately snapped Cersei out of her obsession. 

_How would she protect her son from certain death if she is not there to do so?_

To Jaime's delight, Cersei resumes her duties as Queen, which involves managing the household of the Red Keep, the very next day.

Although he was disappointed that she still ignored his advances.For if she was not doing her duties, then she was spending time with her son. 

_Oh well_. Jaime thinks

_There was no rush._

_After all, they have all the time in the world_

* * *

( 285 A.C. )

Two years after his birth, Lyonel is already speaking more fluently than children of his age. Well as fluent as any child could afford. He still swirl his words mind you, it was just he was able to pronounce more words than his own peers. 

This amazed the Maesters and began whispering among themselves that the young prince might be gifted. 

Then to everyone's surprise, a year after learning how to crawl the young prince stands on his wobbly feet and starts running. 

_He runs like a young fawn!_ The servants thinks. 

Cersei has had more exercise the day her son starts running than she ever had for the past nineteen years of her life! 

Cersei even begins to drink tea that keeps her energized that the Maesters recommended . Only so she can keep up with her son's endless energy. 

The willful young prince would often get lost in his many adventurous run if it were not for his mother always following after him. Although it was not surprising that the prince had no sense of direction yet. He is only two after all. 

But this did not stop the Maesters in praising the young Prince. They are now openly calling the Prince gifted which piqued the interest of the King. But not enough for him to give the boy a time of his day. 

* * *

Cersei immediately beamed at the praises her son receives from such learned men. 

But what truly made her proud was her son's first word, a few moons after his first namesday. 

Mama. He said. 

Cersei rejoiced when she heard her son call her.

She immediately lifted him and began pampering him with kisses which made the baby let out adorable giggles. 

But she quickly learns that her son's first word will lead to many more and by the time his second namesday came around, he was forming somewhat full sentences.

It should not have bothered Cersei much if her son were talking about things he did for the day. 

Oh no..

Her son was not speaking but instead he was asking. 

He kept asking questions after questions, that even the Maesters could not keep up. 

By the time, a few moons has passed since his second namesday, the Queen was already at her wit's end with her son's unending questions. 

_He was very inquisitive._

_The most inquisitive person in her life_ , Cersei thinks. 

He would ask about anything he lays his eyes upon. 

How it was made, what it does, and anything else he could think of. 

Due to this, Cersei began drinking even more tea than she already does. She drinks so much tea that her previous addiction to wine has been easily replaced with an addiction to tea. 

Jon Arryn even began to see that Kingslanding had larger imports of tea than any other product in all of Westeros. 

* * *

(286 A.C.) 

One of the many questions that Lyonel frequently asks his mother is why he never met his father. At a very young age he knew his father was the King and was a very busy person. But he was curious as to why he had never once seen his father. 

All his mother could tell him was that his father had no interest in him. This immediately saddened him. 

_Did his father not like him? Does he despise him? What did he do for his father to ignore him so?_

This were the unvoiced questions in Lyonel's mind. 

Normally he would have blurted these questions as soon as he thought of them, but for once he finds himself he could not. He does not know why. And somehow he was fine with not knowing. 

But when an opportunity to meet his father came, Lyonel wasted no time in quickly taking advantage of it. Which will soon leave him in heaps of trouble and might even give him his first close encounter with death.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Lyonel's presence a lot of the characters will be a little out of character, specially the people he interacts with on a regular basis. But I will try to make their change reasonable and gradual as much as possible. 
> 
> I'd appreciate any comments you make whether they're good or bad. I want to make my writing better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned! 😊


	4. A Bad Omen

\- Red Keep -

( 5th Day of the 9th Moon of 286 A.C. )

Today is supposed to be Lyonel's third namesday celebration. The Hand of the King held a tourney in the young prince's honor, but due to said Prince being down with fever, sadly he was not able to attend. 

The young Prince came down with the fever as a result of accidentally falling in a tub of very cold water thanks to his inquisitive nature. The Queen who is heavily pregnant with her second child was not able to keep an eye on her son. 

Due to this, the Queen reluctantly assigned a household guard to keep a keen eye on her son, once he recovered two weeks after his namesday celebration. 

It was also due to this that Lyonel missed the opportunity to meet his father. He was sincerely disappointed at this. But thanks to his bubbly personality, his sorrow did not linger that long and as soon as he recovered he was back on his feet exploring the hidden tunnels of the castle with his guard following behind him. 

* * *

( 1st Week of the 10th Moon of 286 A.C. )

\- Red Keep -

A moon after his namesday celebration Lyonel overheard from the servants that his father was going on a hunting trip in a week. 

Lyonel then remembers that his mother mentioned that his father loves hunting. He thinks that if he showed interest in hunting then his father might pay attention to him. 

_His father might even bring him along!_ The excited boy thinks. 

Lyonel then quickly goes to his resting and heavily pregnant mother and told her his idea. The Queen immediately shut this down telling him that he was still to young to go hunting. She then replaced his household guard with Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguards. 

Lyonel deflated at being denied by his mother and threw a childish tantrum by hiding from his Kingsguard shadow and playing harmless pranks on the servants. 

This of course only got him an earful from his mother, who was not angry by his antics but by his disregard of her authority. Lyonel was then banned from exploring the castle and was forced to take afternoon naps to keep him occupied. 

But when the day came for his father's hunt, Lyonel was able to accompany the King by a lucky chance. 

* * *

( 2nd Week of the 10th Moon of 286 A.C. )

During the middle of his afternoon nap Lyonel became thirsty, but when he got up to fetch water from the small pitcher in his chambers, it was empty. So he peeked out the door to request for more from some passing servant. Then the young Prince saw the Kingsguard posted outside his door was sleeping, he knew this was his chance to sneak off. 

He quickly tiptoed out of his chamber and into the halls. He quickly maneuvers through the long and seemingly endless halls of the Red Keep until he gets lost. Again. 

Lyonel becomes frightened when he remembered that he was alone. 

_His mother was not with him._

_Neither was his guard with him._

Then he thinks that if he keeps running then he might arrive somewhere, where a servant will be present, the servant will then recognize him and bring him back to his mother. 

Satisfied with his new plan, he then starts running. He kept running until he somehow arrive at the stables.

Once inside, he looked on in awe at the many horses inside the stables. Then he saw two stable boys attaching a small wagon onto a large brown horse. He was about to approach the boys but stopped when he saw a Kingsguard approaching them, and it was not just any Kingsguard but the Lord Commander himself! Ser Barristan Selmy. 

Lyonel's bright forest green eyes twinkle in awe as he watches, the Lord Commander tell the boys to hurry up, from his hiding place behind a stack of hay. Then he hears Barristan mention that the wagon was to be used to carry the King's catch in today's hunt. 

Lyonel's eyes widen at this and another brilliant idea pops into his young mind.

Once Barristan left the stable and the boys were busy fretting over the other horses to be used during the hunt, after they finished preparing the wagon, Lyonel sneaked into the wagon and hopped in hiding himself by using the large fabric inside the wagon. 

He giddily waited for the horse to move and begin pulling the wagon. But to his dismay, nothing happens for a few more moments. He got too tired of waiting that he fell asleep in the wagon hidden by the large fabric draped over him. 

* * *

When Lyonel wakes up from his impromptu nap, he feels the wagon moving. He takes a peek outside the wagon and see the passing greenery of the Kingswoods. His eyes widen when he finds a young man with black hair and bright blue eyes looking at him. He lets out a small squeak before hiding himself in the wagon under the large fabric. 

The young boy chuckles before paying him no mind, thinking he is nothing but a common boy that sneaked into the King's hunting party. 

The young boy is Renly Baratheon, the King's youngest brother and the young Lord of Stormsend. 

Just like his brother, Renly has never interacted with Lyonel due to Cersei keeping the boy close to her. She forbids anyone in seeing him and since the King does not care about his heir, the Queen can do as she pleases.

Renly was sad about this. Any hope of being a good older brother figure to a small boy was lost. 

Renly dreamt of teaching the boy how to read and write, how to ride a horse, how to hold a training sword for the first time ,and anything else he can think of. He dreams of being a good brother to Lyonel that neither of his brothers are to him. 

You see , Renly and Robert does not have a good brotherly relationship. Heck, Robert has no relationship with any of his brothers aside from sharing the same blood. The Baratheon brothers were complete strangers to each other. 

And the King does not mind it, it does not bother him that he knows nothing about his own brothers. For in Robert's mind he has only one brother, Ned Stark the warden of the North, a man that the King fostered with under Jon Arryn. 

Now as for the reason Renly was summoned from Stormsend and is now joining his brother's hunting party is only to keep appearances. To show that the King's brothers have their brother's favor. 

If you ask Renly, he'd rather be at home, hosting balls and charming various Lord's daughters. But here he is, riding with his brother's party for a hunting trip that will likely mean spending a couple of days in the muddy forest of the Kingswoods. 

_Oh what a burden it is to be the King's brother._

\----

When the wagon makes a complete stop, Lyonel takes a peek outside once again to see the men getting off their horses. He then sees them making their way into the forest by foot. Lyonel immediately gets out of the wagon in fear of being left behind, he then runs as fast as he can trying to catch up with them. 

But it was futile, his small childish legs could not keep up with the adults and he was left behind. 

He looks around the forest in fear. 

This was worse than being lost in the castle grounds.Lyonel thinks.

Lyonel then starts running to the direction he knew he came from, hoping to get back to the safety of the wagon. But instead he ends up deeper into the forest. 

He then crouches down to the ground and cries in fear. He was a child of three lost in the middle of a large forest. 

Then he hear some shuffles. 

Lyonel looks up and sees a majestic looking lion stalking towards a small white bunny. Lyonel face turns into awe as he tries to get closer to the large lion. 

He then steps on a branch which quickly alerts the bunny that makes it hops away.

Angry at loosing its prey, the lion turns its attention to Lyonel. It then waits for Lyonel to approach and once in front, the lion strikes Lyonel with its massive claws right into the boy's chest. 

Lyonel is sent flying by the force of the strike as he roars in horrifying pain and falls on the ground a few feet away from the lion, unconscious with three large claw marks on his small chest, his red tunic with lion motifs torn up and discarded on the ground in front of the lion. 

* * *

The King and his hunting party was making their way deeper into the forest went they heard a loud roar. This would have been a normal occurrence in the forest, many predators live in the Kingswoods. But the roar they heard was not of a beast but a pain filled roar of a child. They all gained confused faces at this and quickly move to follow the sound and check on it. 

\-----

(Meanwhile) 

\- Queen's Chambers -

The Queen is currently lying on her bed with her legs spread wide while her golden twin brother is on top of her pounding her, like a lion in heat. Her eyes are closed as she relishes the feeling of her brother inside of her. 

Then all of a sudden she feels a sense of foreboding overcome her. 

" Stop! Stop! " She yells as she opens her eyes and pushes her brother off of her. 

Jaime looks at her confused as he watches her get up and grab her dress that was discarded on the floor. 

" Is something wrong? " He asks worriedly. 

" I need to check on my son.. " Was all the heavily pregnant Cersei says as she puts on her dress.

Jaime gets up and helps the Queen with her dress. Once done, he lays a tender kiss on her exposed shoulders and moves up to her neck as he says. " The boy is taking his afternoon nap Cersei, guarded by Ser Meryn Trant, by YOUR orders. " 

Once her properly dressed, Cersei steps away from her brother's advances and bolts out of her chambers towards her son's. 

* * *

\- Lyonel's Chambers -

Once Cersei arrives at the door of her son's chambers, the sense of foreboding she felt earlier intensifies as she sees Ser Meryn Trant,who is wearing his full Kingsguards armor aside from the helmet, has fallen asleep on his post by the opened door of the sleeping chambers. 

She then slaps the sleeping knight which abruptly wakes him up. The foolish knight turns his head to the sides with an angry expression but quickly turns white when he sees the Queen in front of him with an angrier expression. 

" Where is my son?! " The Queen snarls angrily at him. 

Ser. Trant nervously answers. " The little Prince is taking his afternoon nap Your Grace.. " 

" Then why is the door opened?! " She asks as she eyes the open door. 

Trant's eyes widen when he sees the opened door, the Queen rolls her eyes at the foolish knight and quickly barges into her son's chambers and quickly turn pale when she cannot see him. 

" W-Where is he? " She stutters. 

" I.. He was.. " Trant fumbles with his words. 

The Queen then starts slapping Trant while yelling at him to find her son. Jaime arrives in time to save Trant's face from turning red with Cersei's non stop slapping. 

Once saved, Trant immediately bolts out of the Prince's chambers and starts his search for the sneaky Prince that just got him in so much trouble. 

Cersei falls apart in Jaime's arms, tears falling form her eyes as she has this tugging feeling in her chest. A feeling that only a mother gets when their child is in grave danger. 

* * *

When the King and his hunting party arrive at the place where they heard the roar, all they see is a dead lion lying in a pool of its own blood. The King then notices a small red cloth near the lion's body, upon closer inspection he found out that the cloth is actually a torn up red tunic that seems to belong to a small child. 

The King grey confused at this.

_Why is a child's tunic near a dead lion's body?_

_Did a child get eaten by the lion?_

_But what killed the lion?_

This were the questions in the King's mind. 

" Maybe it was the child that I saw.. " The King hears his brother say. 

He turns around and ask his brother. " What child? "

" A child that sneaked into the hunting wagon brother. The child must have followed us when we started walking deeper into the woods. He might have gotten lost and met an unfortunate fate. " Renly says sadly. 

Robert got a ominous feeling from Renly's words. Somehow his mind goes to his three namesday old son, whom he never officially met since the boy's birth. 

Then Robert hears his men shout, he turns around and see them pointing at a smaller pool of blood a few feet from the dead lion. The King then feels dread settling in his stomach at the sight. 

Robert makes a hasty decision to go home. To check on his son, who he knows should be taking his afternoon nap. He just wants to make sure that whatever he is feeling is senseless worry and that his son is fine. That the boy is in the safe arms of his pregnant wife. 

He turns to his men and orders half of them to stay and search the entire forest of any signs of a child whom the tunic should belong to, then he orders the other half of his men along, with his younger brother, to quickly make their way home. 

Although confused by their King's abrupt orders, the men followed it none the less. Renly grumpily following behind his Kingly brother. 

The King, his brother and half of his hunting party is making their back to the Red Keep. All the while, the King cannot shake of his worry. 

* * *

\- Red Keep -

The Queen is currently sitting on her chair, inside her chambers, drinking tea desperately trying to calm herself while the entire castle is in uproar. Three empty teapots is lying on top of the table in front of her, while her handsmaid is hovering beside her carrying a teapot full of warm tea ready to refill her cup upon request. 

A knock on her door, makes her look up. She tells the person to enter and her eyes immediately narrows while a scowl appears on her face. 

Ser Meryn Trant bows before his Queen and relays the urgent news. " Your Grace, the King and his party was sighted returning.."

Cersei's eyes widen at this. She begins to worry again. 

_Why is HE returning so soon?_

_Unless something happened?_

_Did it have something to do with her son's disappearance?_

Cersei abruptly stands up and startled her handsmaid who drops the teapot on the ground spilling the remaining tea in it. She ignores the foolish girl, and makes a mental note to punish her later, and makes her way out the door, quickly followed by Ser Meryn Trant. 

Once the Queen made it to the courtyard, she sees her husband getting off his horse. She quickly runs towards him while shouting. " Robert! Robert! " 

As soon as her husband turned, she immediately overwhelmed him with questions.

" Why are you back so early? "

" Is he with you? "

" Is that why you came back? "

" Who are you talking about woman?" Is all the King says, not really answering any of her questions. 

" Lyonel! " She shouts getting frustrated. 

" Why would he be with us? " The King asks seemingly confused. 

Now it is her that grows confused. 

_Was her son not with them?_

_If they were not bringing her son home.._

_Then why are they back so early?_

_Were they not supposed to spend three days hunting in the Kingswoods ?_

" But.. I.. Thought.. Then why.. Why did you return so early? " She stutters out. 

This time, her good brother answers her. 

" We received a bad omen.. " Renly says while he raises his hand, a small torn up red tunic in his arms. 

Her eyes widen as she recognizes the tunic. She shakily grabs the tunic from his hands and take a closer look. She turns pale when she sees the familiar golden lion motif's on the tunic. 

" No. No. No. It can't be.. " She mumbles quietly with her face completely pale. 

" What is it?!" The King asks. 

" This is his.. his tunic... " She mutters. 

" Whose is it? Speak woman!! " The King belows. 

" Lyonel's!!! " She shouts back angrily. 

The King then turns pale as well. 

" How can you be sure? " Renly questions.

" I made it myself! " She lashes out at him. 

Soon after she finishes yelling at Renly she begins hyperventilating. Then all of a sudden her eyes starts to flutter, her breathing slows down and soon after she falls to the ground, dead faint. 

* * *

\- Kingswoods -

When the King ordered half of his men to stay behind, Ser Barristan volunteered to stay and gave the task of protecting the King to Ser Arys Oakheart. He did not know why, but he had this feeling of the need to stau behind. Like he was needed here. 

And when they heard the child like roar of pain again, he knew his premonition was right. 

He quickly ran ahead of the group, hoping to find out who exactly, is making those yells. 

When he arrives at the scene, he was horrified to see a young shirtless boy getting devoured by a large lioness. 

Ser Barristan did not think twice as he grabs his sword and stabs the lion. He ignores the boy's yells of protest as he removes the lion from the boy's body. 

But to his surprise, he feels the boy start pounding on his breastplate with little force, the boy can manage.

" No!! You hurt mama lion!! " The boy yells. 

Barristan looks at the boy's head and see a messy tuft of black hair, he looks at the boy's face and see the familiar high cheek bones of the Queen's but what made his eyes widen were the boy's eyes. 

Barristan only knows of one person that has that exact shade of bright forest green eyes. 

And that person was the Crown Prince. 

The young Prince Lyonel Baratheon. 

He snaps out of his shock when he sees the boy collapse, he quickly kneels down to catch the boy in his arms. 

He inspects the Prince for any injuries and he turns pale when he sees three large claw marks on the boy's chest. The wounds are quickly turning purple, the skin around it are bright red, pulsating with every beat. 

Barristan puts the back of his hand on the boy's forehead and feels him burning up. He then removes the white cloak from his back and wraps it around Lyonel, hoping to bring the boy's fever down. 

When the men arrive, he quickly orders them to grab his horse. Seeing the suffering young Prince in the Lord Commander's arms, the men quickly follow the old knight's orders without needing to ask questions. 

With two men leaving to get the horse, Ser Barristan is left in the middle of the forest carrying a highly feverish Prince on his arms and only one other men guarding them from beasts lurking in the Kingswoods. 

*MEOW*

They all turn around and see a small lion cub licking its dead mother's face. It kept meowing at its mother, hoping to wake her up. 

The man was about to move in to kill the cub and let it join its mother in the after life, but quickly stops when he hears the Prince tiredly pleading. 

" No... Please.. No hurt baby lion.. Mama lion save me... " 

Barristan looks down and see his Prince's arms shakingly reaching for the lion cub. 

As if understanding the boy's words, the lion cub quickly runs towards Lyonel and starts licking his hands, making the boy giggle. 

Barristan's gaze switches from his Prince to the lion cub then back to the Prince. 

He then gets the sudden idea that maybe, just maybe, the lioness was licking the Prince's wounds thinking it will heal them. 

_It was probable._

_Maybe the large dead lion from earlier attacked the Prince but the lioness quickly came to the rescue._

_No wonder the Prince was mad at him when he killed the lioness._

He frowns as he sees Lyonel giggle as the lion cub continually licks his hand. 

When he looks up he sees the man unmoving and awaiting his orders. Barristan then tells him to grab the lion cub and bring it back with them. 

When the man grabs the lion cub away from the Prince, Lyonel starts yelling in protest while the cub itself tries to bite the man to set itself free. 

The two men have arrived just in time as Lyonel starts struggling in Barristan's arms. So the old knight gets up and carries the struggling prince up to his horse and he quickly get on behind the boy, and soon they are galloping out of the forest in haste. 

* * *

When Cersei regains consciousness, she was relieved to know that her son has been found. But her relief quickly turns to dread when she enter his chambers and see him in a bad state. 

She wanted to wrap her arms around her son but a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist prevents her from doing so. 

Cersei felt a terrible and agonizing pain in her chest. She feels her heart shattering into many tiny pieces as she looks at the three very large claw marks on her son's chest. She was thrashing in the arms of her husband desperately trying to get to her son. 

Her throat hurts along with her heart. She couldn't breathe... her eyes burns, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

" Cersei! Calm down! The Grand Maester can't properly check on him with all your screaming!! " She hears her fool of a husband shout.

Knowing that she is hindering her son's recovery she immediately muffles her cries and stops her thrashing. The hold on her waist loosens as she falls on her knees and cries a river of tears. 

She continues to cry until Grand Maester Pycelle stands before them, he told them of how the Prince has a very high fever due to the infection on his wound. He told them that her son only has until nightfall. 

_No._

_No._

_It can't be._

_Not her son._

_She can't lose her son._

_Not her precious boy._

Cersei ignores her husband's outburst by punching the wall of the chambers very hard as she shakily takes a sit next to her son's bed. She tucks a loose strand of hair from his pale face. 

She ignores the loud slam of the chamber door as she is left alone with her dying son. 

She gently glides her finger on his arm, stopping on his hands. She then clutches both of his hands in hers as her tears continue to fall. 

Her world darkens as she focuses on her son's shallow breaths. She brings his hands up to her face and lay gentle kisses on the back of his hands. Like she would usually do when he trips and cries. 

Then she does something. Something she hasn't done since her mother died. 

She prays.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know this is an earlier update than normal, but the truth is I'm planning to update twice this week. It's actually my birthweek and for that I want to give my readers a treat. Thank you so much for staying tuned to my story and if you can please leave a comment so that I may know how I can improve my writing.
> 
> By the way I made a timeline on several important people's birth so that you won't get confused by their ages and such. 
> 
> 262 A.C.  
> \- Robert Baratheon ( 28th Day of the 4th Moon ) 
> 
> 264 A.C.  
> \- Stannis Baratheon 
> 
> 266 A.C.  
> \- Jaime & Cersei Lannister ( 27th Day of the 5th Moon )
> 
> 273 A.C.  
> \- Tyrion Lannister 
> 
> 275 A.C.  
> \- Arianne Martell
> 
> 276 A.C.  
> \- Willas Tyrell   
> \- Alan ( Original Character )
> 
> 277 A.C.  
> \- Renly Baratheon 
> 
> 279 A.C.  
> \- Yara Greyjoy & Loras Tyrell 
> 
> 281 A.C.  
> \- Mya Stone
> 
> 282 A.C.  
> \- Ramsay Snow 
> 
> 283 A.C.  
> \- Jon Snow & Margaery Tyrell ( 7th Moon )   
> \- Robb Stark & Theon Greyjoy ( 8th Moon )  
> \- Lyonel Baratheon & Daenerys Targeryan ( 5th Day of the 9th Moon ) 
> 
> 284 A.C.  
> \- Gendry Waters
> 
> 286 A.C.  
> \- Joffrey Baratheon ( 24th Day of the 11th Moon)   
> \- Sansa Stark ( 12th Moon ) 
> 
> 287 A.C.  
> \- Trystane Martell
> 
> 288 A.C.  
> \- Bran Stark
> 
> 289 A.C.  
> \- Arya Stark   
> \- Shireen Baratheon 
> 
> 290 A.C.  
> \- Edric Baratheon ( Original Character )  
> \- Myrcella Baratheon ( 14th Day of the 9th Moon )
> 
> 292 A.C.   
> \- Robert Arryn
> 
> 293 A.C.  
> \- Tommen Baratheon ( 28th Day of the 7th Moon )

\- Endless Void -

Bored…

This is the perfect word to describe what the **Old Gods** are feeling right now. 

It has been three years since all the **Gods** used **their** powers to rewind time and give humanity another chance. But all the **Gods** have done is watch over **their** Promised Prince. 

It's not like there is anything interesting thing happening in the boy's life. 

Everything is the same as the previous timeline!! 

_**Atleast for the meantime**_

The **Old Gods** has no clue how the **New Gods** not get bored by **their** fanatics. 

**They** ignore the **New Gods** worry over the boy, who has the fever as he previously did, to turn and look at the empty spot of **Death** , or **the Stranger** as it is now known. 

**They** grow curious at the boy that **their** only living **parent** got hooked on. 

What made the boy special enough to get **Death's** unwanted attention?

 **They** leave the **New Gods** to **their** dramatics and moved to where **they** know **their parent** is staying for the past three years. 

But to **their** dismay, **they** were too late. **They** see the boy in his death bed while his mother is desperately praying to the **New Gods** beside him. 

**They** guess the boy was not special at all. 

The seven remaining **children** of **Life** and **Death** moves behind **their parent** and was about to offer **their** condolences to **it** when **it** begins to speak. 

" The boy is not dead " **Death** says with **its** chilling voice. 

The **Old Gods** look at **each other** confused before turning back to **their parent.**

" Yet. But it will only be a matter of time before the boy dies.. No child can survive wounds like those at their age.. " **One** of the **Old Gods** says, **their** faces all have a forlorn look. 

" Watch closely. " Says **Death**. 

And **they** do. **They** watch with **Death** in complete silence. But after watching for a few minutes **they** grow confused. **They** do not know what **they** are supposed to be watching for. 

Then **Death** speaks in a tone only a **parent** teaching their **children** can have. 

" When a human dies, their soul turns dark before leaving the body. It is why lost souls, or ghosts as the humans call them, look like shadows. But look at the boy's spirit. "

 **They** look at what **Death** is saying and sees something very unsual. 

The boy's very spirit, that only **gods** like **them** can see while it is still inside the body, is flickering from light to dark and back to light again. 

" The boy's spirit does not admit defeat. His spirit is desperately holding on to his body. " **Death** says.

" Why? There's nothing the spirit can do when the boy's body finally gives up. " **Another** of **Death's children** asks. 

" We shall see " Was all **Death** says. 

**They** grow worried at this. Worried that **Death** might try to save the boy. 

**Death** is not supposed to give, **it** is a **being** that takes. Anything **it** gives, takes in **its** place. 

That is how the Great Other was born. 

The **Old Gods** then decide to leave **Death** to **its** machinations and make a mental note to keep an eye on **their parent**. 

* * *

\- Death's Realm -

Once **its children** left, **Death** uses **its** powers to summon the boy's spirit to **its** personal realm. 

A realm that **it** made with **Life** , where the dead and the living could meet. 

_**As for how they can meet is an entirely different matter that shall be discussed another time.** _

_**Now back to the boy.** _

The boy's soul is not dark, nor is it light. His very soul is a perfect mixture of the two, a grayish color, kind of like silver. The child's gray shadow like soul looks up and sees **Death** , his bright eyes twinkle in awe as he takes a look at **it.**

Souls his age are normally afraid at **Death** whenever they first saw **it** , then they warm up to **it** as **Death** personally guides them to the afterlife. **It** has been doing this as a tribute to **Life** , who **Death** knows would have been doing the same if **it** was alive. 

Yet here was this boy, showing no signs of initial fear as he looks at **Death** with wide bright eyes. Now what truly makes **Death** so invested in him are those very same eyes currently gleaming at **it** with awe. 

Normally, when a soul is in the brink of separation from its body, the eyes become dull. But this boy's eyes are as bright as when he is alive. 

Then the boy does something that surprises **Death** even further. He speaks. 

Who are you? 

What are you?

Where am I? 

Where is my Mama? 

And my Papa? 

Do you know where they are? 

Why do you look like a beast from the stories Mama read to me before bed? 

Can I call you Beasty? 

This are but a few of the many questions the boys asks **it**. 

**Death** stands there in front of the boy stunned into utter silence. 

A soul should not be able to speak. 

Yet this one yaps like one of those feeble creatures **it** created with **Life**. And **it** cannot believe the courage of this young soul daring to call **it** such a degratory name as **Beasty**.. 

Then for the first time since losing **its other half,** **Death** grows amused. **It** bends down so that **it** is eye level with the boy's soul and gently pats the boy's head like a loving parent. 

This shuts up the boy as he relishes the warm feeling behind those tender pats. 

**Death** then stays to keep the boy company. **Death** hasn't been around life in a very long time, and somehow **it** feels... Connected to the boy. 

* * *

After a few silent moments, the boy starts talking again and keeps asking **it** series of questions. **Death** never did have the patience to deal with energetic children, that's why **it** never bothered with **its own children** til **they** were old enough. 

And **Death** would not be bothering with this yapping one either. 

**Death** then remembers a child so opposite of him yet so similar. **It** decides to send the boy there while **it** will deal with the new gods. 

**Death** outstretches **its** finger to the boy before opening a small portal underneath him and watch as the boy falls in it. 

* * *

\- Red Keep -

Cersei wakes up to her son's whimpers. She looks out the window and see the sun shining bright. She sighs in relief when she sees her son is still breathing, albeit he keeps whimpering every few seconds. His eye lids continually flutter as if he is dreaming. 

She gets up from the chair beside his bed and was about to move to the door but stops when she saw something that made her eyes widen. 

There was a lion cub curled up on the floor beside the bed. She watches in fear as the lion cub is woken up by her son's whimpers and climbs on his bed. 

She was about to yell bloody murder when she saw the lion cub lick her son's finger and her son immediately stops whimpering. His face turns peaceful as his breathing evens out. 

Cersei then hesitantly moves closer to the cub while reaching out her hand. As she gets closer, the cub's head perks up and it cocks its head at her. She puts her hand above the cub's head and when she saw it looking at her with its bright yellow eyes, she starts petting it. 

She pets it for a little while until her son starts whimpering again, she immediately stops and the cub returns to licking and her son's whimpers simmer down. 

Cersei smiles at her son's peaceful form before moving towards the door. She peeks out the door to see her twin standing guard outside, he gives her his dashing smile once he sees her. She smiles back before ordering him to call the Grand Maester and tell him that her son is alive and is currently whimpering in pain. 

Jaime's eyes widen at the news and recovers from the shock a few seconds later. He then nods his head and moves to call the Grand Maester.

Seeing her twin leave she closes the door before returning to her son's side. She gently glides her finger over his face, humming a soft soothing tune as she waits for her twin to return with the Grand Maester. All the while the cub is curled up to her son's side with her son's hand lying next to the cub's face. 

* * *

\- House with a Red Door and a Lemon Tree -

In the middle of one of the rooms of a small house, sits a small girl with her knees tucked in front of her while her small thin arms wrap itself around her tucked legs. 

The girl's long silver blonde hair falls in front of her, covering her face. She is facing her small soft bed and sits a few feet away. Every few seconds she lets out crestfallen sniffs as tears fall from her eyes.

This girl is Daenerys Targeryan, a young princess in exile. The daughter of the late Mad King. 

Now the reason for the Daenerys' saddened mood is that she just found out that she killed her mother. Her older brother called her a monster, a monster that their mother died giving birth too. 

Daenerys is only three. She has never met her mother, her nursemaid just left, leaving her alone with her brother and now her brother hates her for killing their mother. 

She continues her muffled cries, afraid of being heard by her sleeping brother, until she sees hears something loud. She looks up with tears still falling from her purple colored eyes and see a small black hole appear in her ceiling just above her bed. 

She backs away from her bed when she sees the hole grow bigger before a small gray shadow like figure falls on top of her bed. The hole disappears as soon as the figure passes through it. 

She shakily backs away until she stops when sees the shadow turn to her revealing the brightest forest green eyes she has ever seen, they remind her of the leaves that fall from her lemon tree. 

Her fears diminishes the longer she looks at those striking eyes. She only snaps out of her trance like state when the shadow is kneeling in front of her before it starts to speak. 

" Hi!! " The shadow says with a child like voice.

Daenerys blinks her eyes before replying. 

" Uh.. Hewo..? " 

" I'm Lyonel, who you? " The shadow says. 

" Lion? " Daenerys asks confused, she still has trouble with her pronunciation. Her handsmaid used to teach her, but now that she is gone and that her brother hates her, she has no one to teach her. 

" Yeah! My mama calls me Lyon!! " The shadow says, its eyes are trained on her. 

Then all of a sudden she feels something that she can't explain. Like she is sad and angry at the same time. 

" I no have mama... " She says. 

" Oh.. " Lyon says in a sad tone. 

Then he jumps up startling poor Daenerys. 

" Oh ! We share my Mama! " He shouts. 

This surprises Daenerys. " Really? " She asks with a hopeful look. 

Then she sees Lyonel nod, or at least she thinks he did. 

_**Try to imagine Lyonel's current form as a smaller form of Peter Pan's shadow but instead of black he is gray almost silver like and has has shining bright green eyes.** _

" Yeah! " Lyon happily replies. 

" Yey!! " Daenerys jumps next to him.

For the next few seconds they continue to jump in joy until Lyon remembers something. 

"Oh.. Who you? . " He says as he stops jumping. 

Dany stops jumping when she sees the shadow stop then her eyes widen when she remembered that she really hasn't given him her name yet. 

" I'm Dany! " She says with a smile. 

" Hi Dany! " Lyon says. 

She smiles brightly at this , not really understanding why someone being glad to know her makes her so happy. 

Then she sees Lyon's eyes trained on her hair. 

" Pretty hair..... " He says. 

She smiles brighter. 

" Thank you.. Lyon has pretty eyes!! " She says. 

" Really? Mama say I have my grandma's eyes! " He says with his eyes twinkling in joy. 

" Can you.. Talk of mama? " Dany asks curiously. 

And Lyon happily obliges her. He tells him all about his mama, how she is very warm like, how she smells of the green stuff she loves to drink. Dany on the other hand quietly soaks up all the stories Lyon tells her. 

Unbeknownst to the two, their friendship is something that many people will not agree to. The daughter of the Mad King and the son of the Usurper were never meant to be friends. But somehow this is what they are becoming. 

* * *

\- Red Keep -

Once the Grand Maester entered the chambers, the Queen hastily grabs the cub, despite its protest, and makes way for the Grand Maester to check on her son. 

She stands in the side, anxiously watching while the cub in her hand keeps meowing. She feels her brother stand behind her with his hand rubbing her shoulders hoping it will calm her. 

But it only serves to make her more anxious. 

She cannot calm down especially when she knows that her son is fighting for his life.

She quickly steps out of her twin's reach and hastily shakes her head when she sees him pursue her. 

She ignores the hurt look on his face as she focuses her attention on her son. 

_She loves her brother. More than a sister should love a brother._

_But she loves her son more._

She returns to the present when she hears her oaf of a husband stomping his way into the chambers, a hopeful look adorning his reddening and now bearded face. 

Cersei watch as Robert moves behind Maester Pycelle, his hands all covered in bandage. She see him cringe everytime her son lets out a pain filled whimper.

When Robert turns around she sees his face turn even redder. He stomps his way to her until he stops in front of her with an angry look on his face, he then points at the lion cub in her arms and shouts. 

" What the bloody hell is that beast doing in here Woman?!! " 

" Lyon seems attached to the cub... He whimpers even more when the cub is not near him.. It's as if the cub is his guardian or something.. " She tells him with a calm face. 

" It's a bloody beast Cersei!! It should not be anywhere near our son!! " He yells.

_Our son?!_

_How dare he!!_

_A day ago he could care less about his heir. But now that her son is in the brink of death, he dares call him his son?!?!_

" He is MY son "" She growls at him.

He backs down when he sees my furious state, seemingly guilty. 

" He's my son too.. " He mumbles. 

" Your Graces.. " The Grand Maester says. 

The King and Queen then both their heads to him and give him their full attention. 

* * *

Pycelle shakes his head with a confused and rueful look. " He should be awake Your Graces.. I'm sorry.. But if the little prince does not wake in a few hours than the fever would surely take over his body.. Then it will only be a matter of time before he meets with the Stranger.. " 

**_Oh if only they knew the truth...._ **

_No_. 

Cersei shakes her head while Robert bows his head. 

_Her son will wake._

She knows it. 

_Her son will survive this._

She mentally reassures herself as tears forms in her eyes. 

" He will wake up.. My son will wake up.. He is my precious cub... He shall fight **the Stranger itself** to return to me.. " She says convinced that her first born would do so. 

A certain phropecy she received from Maggy the Frog as a child comes to mind.

_Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds._

_Her son does not have blone hair. He son will not die. He has black hair instead of the gold prophesied by the stupid witch._

_She had endured labor of more than thirteen hours for him, the pain was horrible but it will not compare to the notion of losing her first born son._

* * *

Once the Grand Maester and her twin left, Robert approaches her and she feels him put a bandaged hand on her shoulder.

" You must get some rest Cersei.. It does not do good for the baby if you lack rest.. " He says as he gently tugs Cersei away from the bed. 

The Queen resists the King's tugs. " No.. Please.. He needs me.. Please Robert.. My son.. Our son needs me.. " She begs. Gone was her anger, she was but a shell. She wipes some wayward tears as she looks up at her husband with pleading eyes. 

Robert reluctantly nods his head and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him with as much gentleness as he can afford. 

Once her husband is gone, Cersei puts down the lion cub on her son's bed and watch it curl itself into a ball next to her son's right hand. Then she takes the seat beside the left side of her son and start praying. 

Not knowing what else to do but beg the gods to return her son to her. 

Since her mother died, she has forsaken any relationship she has with the gods. Believing prayers to be useless, she begins to think that maybe she was right. 

She has prayed to the gods last night yet her son was well. 

She was getting desperate. 

She was about to lose hope when she remembers what her aunt Genna told her about prayers. Her aunt told them that sometimes, in order for prayers to be heard a person must make a sacrifice that is worthy to the gods. 

She didn't believe that when she was praying for her mother's life. But maybe she should believe it now, now that it was her son's life on the line. 

It won't hurt her to make a promise to the **gods** , especially if it can save her son's life. 

So the Queen begins thinking of something to sacrifice, something that she values a lot but values less than her son's life. 

Then she thinks of her twin. Jaime. The second person she loves most, her other half. If forgoing her love for him will save her son's life, then she will willingly deny him. 

_She will do anything for her son._

" Gentle Mother please save my son's life. Stranger I beg you to stay away from my son, and fair Father please.. Oh please forgive me for my sins. I swear I would not lay with Jaime again.. Oh please, please bring me back my dearest son... " She desperately prays. 

Then she thinks of praying to the Old Gods, hoping that with more gods she pray to, then the higher chance one of them will answer her prayers. 

" Oh dear Old Gods.. I.. I don't know how to pray to you... I know I am not a Northerner for you to hear my prayers.. I know that this is the first time I have prayed to you.. But please.. Oh please.. I am but a desperate mother.. A mother desperately praying for her son's life.. I will forsake any romantic love I have for my brother.. I will be a dutiful wife if you please it.. Oh please bring me back my son.. " She prays. 

She was at her wits end. She was the Queen, the most powerful woman in Westeros. Yet she was powerless towards her son's condition. 

She kept on praying for many more minutes until she passes out with her head laying next to her son's left hand. 


	6. The Old Gods

\- Endless Void -

When **Death** returns to the endless void, **it** quickly moves towards the **gods** ' meeting place. Once there, **Death** sees that the **gods** have not stopped **their** senseless fanatic about a boy that has already failed **them** once. 

**It** rolls **its** ethereal eyes at **them** before walking back to **its** place and slamming **its** animalistic hand to the stone table successfully getting the **old** and **new gods** ' attention. 

**The Father** merely raises an eyebrow at **it** before asking. " Is something wrong **Stranger? "**

" Yes. There is a prayer that **I** would like **you** to answer. " **It** says with a voice that sent chills down the **gods** ' ethereal spines. 

" We have no time to answer an insignificant human's prayers dear **sibling**.." **The Maiden** answers with an alluring smile, yet it has no effect on **Death** what so ever, in fact it gets the opposite reaction.

" Do not call me **your sibling.**." **Death** growls menacingly. 

**The Maiden's** ethereal eyes widen at **Death** as **she** gulps down **her** fear. 

" Is there a reason why **you** wish for **us** to answer prayers? " **The Crone** asks. 

" Yes. " Is all **Death** says. 

The **gods** look at **each other** confusedly at this. Then **the Mother** asks in a gentle like tone to not offend **the Stranger**. " May we ask why? " 

" A boy is dying.. And a mother prayed with a worthy sacrifice.. " **Death** says. 

" So what? Are we supposed to just answer the mother's prayer and heal her son just because she promised a worthy sacrifice? " **The Smith** asks. 

" Yes. " **Death** answers. 

" If **we** do that then **we'll** probably have to answer all prayers as well! Do shut up **Stranger** and mind **your** own realm! **You** have no business dealing with the living! All **you** have to do is make sure that no more of the dead joins the Great Other's army! " **The Warrior** angrily spats at **Death**. 

This makes **Death** angry. 

_It would be so easy to erase the existence of this puny gods_. **Death** thinks. 

But two gentle hands grabing **its** own, stops **it** from doing so. **It** looks down and see **its** hands being held by old wrinkly ethereal hands. **Death** looks up to see **its children** giving **it** a gentle look. 

One of the **Old Gods** turns to the **New Gods** and say. " I believe the **Stranger** is just stressed with having too many souls of young children in its realm... " 

**R'hllor** scoffs at this. " Tch. **The Stranger's** responsibilities are ever so light... All **it** needs to do is keep an eye on some souls.. How stressful can it be.. ? " 

The other one of the **Old Gods** , holding **Death's** hands, speaks up in defense of **their parent**. " Everyone has their moments.. And we believe **the Stranger** is no different. Please forgive **it..** " 

**The Stranger** remains calm at **its children's** tender touch. But on the inside **, it** wants to obliterate the **New Gods** from **their** very spots

" Very well.. See to it that **the Stranger** calms down before it returns to **its** place. " **The Father** dismissingly says with a voice that expels authority. 

All the **Old Gods** bow before **they** pull **their parent** to the place **it** had occupied for the past three years. 

* * *

Once **they** arrive to **their** intended place, **Death** lets go of **its childrens** hands and turns to them with its cold blooded eyes. 

" **Those fools**.. Oh how easy it shall be for **me** to wipe **them** of **their** very existence... " **Death** growls angrily. 

**The Old Gods** give wary glance at **each other**. 

" What were you talking about in there? " One of the **Old Gods** asks. 

**Death** turns **its** attention to **them** beginning a rather enlightening conversation to the **Old Gods.**

" **You** can save the boy. " 

" But **we** thought **you** said the boy will survive? "

" His soul will. But his body may not. "

" Then his soul will simply pass to **your** Realm. " 

" No. He will not. "

" Why not? "

" A living soul cannot pass through the afterlife. "

" How will the boy's soul be living if his body is dead?" 

" His body may be dead. But his soul will refuse to leave. Refuse to give up. His young soul will be forced to roam the world in perpetuity, a fate that **Life** would not intend for one of **our** creations. " 

" … But **Life** is gone.. " 

" Yet **Its** spirit lives on. Through its creations including **you** , **our** own **children**. "

 **The Old Gods** all widen **their** eyes at this. It had been thousands of years since **Death** acknowledged **them** as **its children** and not just **its** creation like so many others. 

Then **they** begin to wonder. 

What is up with the boy that **Death** is changing so drastically at such a short time?

" Even if we want to help the boy.. We have no power to use. " **They** tell **it.**

 **Death** answers. " A mother's desperate prayer with the addition of her sacrifice will give you the power you need. " 

" From what we remember the family of the boy's mother prays to the **New Gods**. She will pray to **them** as well.. Not to **us**.. " **They** hastily answer.

 **Death** then waves **its** hand and a vision appears. A vision of the woman praying to the **New Gods** , specifically **the Seven.**

 **They** look at **their parent** that says " you are just proving our point." 

**Death** ignores it and says. " Listen carefully. "

 **They** turn back to the vision and listen. Then **they** heard something that suddenly make **them** feel empowered. 

" Oh dear **Old Gods**.. I.. I don't know how to pray to **you**... I know I am not a Northerner for **you** to hear my prayers.. I know that this is the first time I have prayed to **you**.. But please.. Oh please.. I am but a desperate mother.. A mother desperately praying for her son's life.. I promise to deny any romantic love I have for my brother.. I promise to be a dutiful wife if **you** please it.. Oh please bring me back my son.. " The mother prays. 

The power **they** were receiving from one woman's prayer surpises **them**. 

_How could it be that they feel so empowered by one woman's prayer, her first one at that, yet spend years feeling weak from the prayers of their hundreds of Northern folllowers?_

**They** did know why, but for the first time in a very very long time the **Old Gods** feel like **they** matter. **They** feel like **they** can finally help the humans that **they** have unintentionally forsaken, due to **their** weakend state. 

**They** all begin to whisper to each other to come up with a decision. 

**Death** watches **them** with a feeling **it** never felt before. **It** was nervous. 

Then **the Old Gods** stop **their** whispering and turns to **Death** with determined looks. " **We** shall do it! " 

**Death** nods greatfully at **them** , another feeling **it** never felt before. 

**The Old Gods** hold hands and use the power they received from the mother's prayer before a bright light burst out of **them** and the boy's body start glowing, unbeknownst to his sleeping mother. 

Soon after the light leaves the boy's body, his fever disappears and his breathing returns to normal. 

Satisfied with **their** work, the Old Gods , who seemed to grow younger, looks proudly at **their parent** as if saying " it is done".

 **Death** gives an acknowledging nod of **its** head before opening a portal to retrive the boy's soul and return it to his body. 

* * *

\- House with a Red Door and a Lemon Tree -

Lyon and Dany are currently sitting on the floor, next to Dany's bed facing each other. They have been exchanging stories of things they've seen for hours now. 

One of their stories involve children that Dany saw playing outside by her lemon tree. She described how the three children call themselves friends and that they were passing a ball around. 

Then Lyon has a thought that he asks " Dany.. Do you wanna be my friend? " 

" Really? " Dany asks hopefully. 

" Yeah! " Lyon answers as he gets up. 

In her joy, Dany gets up before jumping at Lyon to give him a hug. 

But instead, she simply passes through him and falls face first on the floor. Once she lifts her head, tears starts falling in her eyes. 

Lyon quickly turns around when he sees his friend pass through him, he crouches in front of her with a frown on his face, not that Dany can see it. 

" I'm sowwy Dany.. Please no cry.. Or.. Or I'll cry too.. " He says sadly. 

This just makes Dany cry harder. And true to his words, Lyon also starts crying.

In that moment, another hole opens up in the walls. This one is larger than the previous one, and a large dark figure with animalistic features wearing a cowled robe passes through it. 

And when **Death** sees the two crying children **it** begins to regret coming in what **it** views as the worst possible moment. 

**It's** blood red eyes, in the middle of hollow-like eye socket, gazes at the two children with an expression that resembles annoyance. **Death** lets out a mumbled cough which gets at least one of the crying children's attention. 

Dany stops crying and looks behind Lyon to see what the noise was, and what she sees is the scariest thing she has ever laid her eyes on. She quickly turns pale at this and she starts shaking. She wanted to scream in fear but her throat has gone dry. 

Lyon stops crying and cocks his head when he sees his friend start shaking. He turns around and see **Death** standing there in the middle of the room. 

" **Beasty**! " Lyon shouts as he gets up and runs towards **Death** with his arms spread wide. 

Dany forgets her fear when she sees her friend hug the terrifying large creature. Her fear gets replaced by the odd feeling of both sadness and anger she felt earlier. 

She was angry that this creature gets to hug her friend and sad that she can't. 

When Lyon has enough of the hug, he lets go and looks up to **Death**. **Death** nods **its** head at him and says. " It's time to go child.. "

Dany suddenly starts panicking at this. 

" D-Don't go.. " Dany says with a tremble in her voice. 

**Death** turns to Dany as she spoke, which greatly startles the girl. But Dany bravely swallows her fear so that she can stop her friend from going. 

" Where we going **Beasty**? " Lyon asks **Death**. 

" You must return to your mother.. " **Death** says as it looks down at Lyon. 

" Mama? " Lyon asks. 

**Death** just nods at this. 

Lyon smiles that only **Death** can see before he turns to Dany and waves while saying" Bye bye Dany! I'm gonna go back to Mama now.. "

Dany starts crying as she sees her friend wave at her. " No.. Don't go... " 

**Death** ignores her cries as it raises **its** arm and points **its** finger in the air. A portal open in front of them. **Death** then grabs Lyonel and drags him into the portal, Lyonel shouts at his friend before he passes through the portal. " I come back to play again Dany!! "

Once the portal closes Dany runs to her bed and cries into her pillows, she cries all night until she falls asleep, dreaming of her newest friend whom she thought she just lost forever. 

* * *

When Danaerys wakes up, it was to her brother's shouts and as she stretches her arms while she yawns, her mind wonders to her odd dream. About a silver like shadow she met with the brightest green eyes she has ever seen. 

And every night since then she will wish to dream of him again, her first and only friend for many more years to come. 

* * *

\- Red Keep -

Cersei wakes up the next day to a joyful sound. It was a sound she thought she will never hear again. The sound of her son's joyful laughter. 

She lifts her head and sees her lawful husband rubbing his bearded face on her son's cheeks making the boy giggle. 

" Papa! Stop! You're tickling me! " She hears her son shout in between giggles. 

" Aye son! I'm your Papa! " Robert laughs joyfully at her son. 

Beside the large oaf stands Pycelle wearing a surprised and astonished look on his old wrinkly face. " This is truly a marvelous blessing by the gods Your Grace! " 

She stands up and makes her way to her son. 

" Mama! " Lyonel shouts seeing his mother is now awake and is walking towards him. 

Cersei stops in front of Robert and raise her arms expectantly at him. Robert took the cue and immediately hand her son to her. 

Once in her arms, tears fall from her eyes as she feels him bury his face on her neck while mumbling. " Mama.. " 

Once she had enough of the embrace, she lets go of the hug and gently put him on top of the bed. The lion cub immediately hoping in next to him and starts licking his hand making him laugh. 

She takes this time to get a proper look at him. 

His hair was more or less a mess than it usually was, his cheeks have a tint of red due to the fever he just had. " Will he be okay? " She quickly asks the Grand Maester in worry. 

" The young prince might still have a fever for days due to the infection on his wounds. And it is imperative that the wound be cleaned on a regular basis. He shall also need plenty of rest, but I believe the worst has passed. The gods have listened to your prayers and brought your son back to you.. " Pycelle answers preaching.

Cersei takes a sit next to her son as she sighs in relief, she then gently carress her son's hair as the boy takes the cub and put it on his lap. 

Robert looks at them with a warm smile before turning to Pycelle. 

" The Queen and I would like to be alone with our son.. And his pet... Leave us... " Robert orders. 

Pycelle bows his head before leaving the chamber and closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Once Pycelle is gone, Robert takes a seat beside Cersei, who is gently petting Lyonel's head as the boy pets the cub on his lap. 

" Papa! Mama! Can we keep her? " The boy looks up to his parents with what can only be described as puppy dog eyes. 

Robert immediately relents while Cersei merely raises an eyebrow at this. " How can you tell that it's a she sweetling? " 

Lyonel cocks his head at her question. 

" Cause she told me.. " He says as if it's obvious. 

Both Robert and Cersei blinks at this before glancing at each other. Robert then breaks the awkward silence with a chuckle. " Well son, if you're keeping her then she needs a name! " 

Lyonel smiles before he starts thinking, the lion cub has stopped her licking and is now curled up on his lap. 

" Meraxes!! " Lyonel shouts happily. 

Cersei's eyes widen in fear, she quickly turns to Robert to see him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Cersei internally curses her twin for telling stories of the three Targeryan dragons to her son. 

She immediately speaks up to avoid further conflict. " That sounds like a wonderful name. But why don't you give her a nickname too? "

" Nickname? " Lyonel asks.

" Yes. A nickname is a shorter version of your name. Like how I call you my Lyon.. " She explains with a warm smile. 

Her son smiles brightly at this. " Okay! I call her Mera ! "

" Why don't you call her Mera always? " She tries to persuade. 

But she knew she will regret it. 

" Why? " He asks. 

_**Damn it.** _

" Well.. Uhh.. " She tries to think of a reason. 

" Because you are always called as Lyon, that way you and Mera can have the same number of words in your name. " Robert answers for her. 

She turns her head to him in surprise. She sees him smiling at her son. 

" Oh.. Okay.." Lyonel answers with a yawn. 

She turns back to her son, ignoring her husband in the meantime. 

" Come now sweetling, you heard the Grand Maester.. You must get plenty of rest.. " She says as she lifts him up, almost forgetting about the cub. 

Thankfully Robert catches the cub before it can fall off Lyonel's lap. She looks up and gives her husband a brief yet thankful nod before focusing her attention to lying her son on his bed. 

She then tucks him in before kissing his forehead affectionately, while Robert puts the lion cub next to their son. Mera immediately curling up next to him and falls asleep. 

She steps back to allow Robert to do the same. Then she heard him whisper, " I love you son.. " 

And they are both surprised to hear Lyonel respond with a mumble of " Love you too Papa.. " 

She then sees a tear fall from Robert's eyes as she turns to her. She give him an awkward smile as they stand there in front of each other. 

They stand there in silence for a little while longer, until Robert speaks up. " I'm sorry.. "

Cersei remains silent. 

" I'm sorry for mistreating you.. For not acknowledging our son.. I'm sorry that he almost got killed because of my negligence... " He says with tears falling from his eyes as his face reddens. 

She remains silent as she watches him cry before her, a feat she never imagined can happen. 

" I.. I made a promise.. I made a promise to the gods.. I.. I ask them to bring him back.. I promised to be a better King.. A better husband.. And most of all a better father.. " He says as he looks her in the eye as he says his promises to her. 

_He was not the only one that made a promise.._

She thinks. 

" Can we.. Can we try again? " He asks.

" Try what? " She asks. 

" This marriage? Can we try again? If not for us.. Then at least for our son, our children.. " He says as he gently puts his hands on her pregnant belly. 

She looks down at the large hands on her belly before looking up at the man that they belong to. She sees the hopeful look in his eyes. 

She glances at her son and see the peaceful look on his face. She eyes his chest as it expands and deplates when he breathes. She turns back to the man she calls her husband. " I.. I once admired you.. " She confesses. 

Robert smiles at this as he takes away his hands from my pregnant belly. 

" But any admiration I held on our wedding day vanished the moment you uttered HER name when you took me.. " She says spitefully. 

Robert looks down guiltily at this. 

_She hates him with every fiber of her being..._

She turns to her son again. 

But she made a vow to the Gods. 

She vowed to forsake the love she has for her brother. 

She vowed to be a dutiful wife. 

The Gods answered her prayers. 

_Will they take her son's life if she forsake her vows?_

_No._

_That is not something she is willing to test._

_She will never willingly endager the life of her son._

She looks down at her husband with a stern gaze. 

" BUT.. " She says with a calmer yet cold tone. 

Robert looks up at this. 

" I am willing to try again.. For our son.. " She says through gritted teeth. 

Robert nods at this as he smiles. Then to her surprise he gently cups her cheeks and leans in. 

_This was it._

This kiss will be the end of her relationship with her twin and the start of her relationship with her husband. 

_Will she be able to do this?_

_Of course she can_

_She must_

_For her son_

She feels his rough lips on hers, a single tear of lost love falls from her eyes while her lawful husband continue to kiss her with affection that she never knew he had. 

* * *

Two days after Lyonel woke up, Cersei is strolling the gardens of the Red Keep. She finds herself wandering off to the Godswoods . It was like there was some force pulling her there. She leaves her guards at the entrance of the Godswood wishing for some privacy. 

When she entered the Godswoods, she sees something that shocked her. The old wrinkly, seemingly dead tree of the Godswood was suddenly filled with life. Its leaves were stained red, the same shade as blood. 

And as she stands there, in front of the large Godswood tree, she felt several pairs of eyes watching her, as if they were judging her. 

She looks around her surroundings and see that she is alone, her guards were still standing guard at the entrance of the Godswoods. 

Then she feels a strong breeze pass through her. Sounds like whispers echoes through the woods. And as she turns back to the tree she gasps when she sees the eyes on the face of the tree have turned green. 

_Green like her son's eyes._

She falls on her knees as she realizes what it means. 

_It was them._

_They were the ones that answered her prayers._

_They were the ones that saved her son._

And it will be them that she will worship from then on. 

For they were the only ones that heard her in her most desperate time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter this week that I promised to you all. Thank you so much for staying tuned to my story up to this point. Seriously guys I appreciate it. 
> 
> Things will start to change for Lyonel after meeting Death, he will begin to have a connection with it and this will greatly confuse him. He would still be the bubbly child though, but with a little hint of darkness thanks to Death.
> 
> His change will still be gradual which is why I am giving a warning that this story will be extremely slow build. But if continue to stay tuned I promise to try and make this worth your while..
> 
> Thank you so much!


	7. Do You Hear Them?

\- Red Keep -

( 3rd Week of the 10th Moon of 286 A.C. )

A week after Lyonel woke up, people in the Red Keep are adjusting to the changes that the young Crown Prince's almost death brought. 

As soon as Lyonel woke up, the Queen immediately moved out of her chambers, that is next to the King's, to the one next to hers. Then the King and Queen moved Lyonel into the Queen's old chambers so that he is in between both of his parents. They were both worried about their son and the couple's first agreement was that their son's health and safety was their main concern, placing him in the chambers between their own will make the distance , that they need to cross if Lyonel is in pain, be relatively shorter. 

Then two days after Lyonel woke up both the young Prince and the Queen are deemed bedridden by the Grand Maester for completely different reasons. 

The Queen was sent to her bed when she was found unconscious in the middle of the Godswoods by her guards two days after her son woke up. The Queen would not speak of why she collapsed exactly but the Grand Maester blames it on her pregnancy. 

" The Queen was under a lot of stress during the young Prince fight with The Stranger. She must require rest to not have any complications during her labor. "

The Grand Maester told the King. 

Robert immediately agreed to this while the Queen surprisingly made no comment. She remained in her trance like state until she snapped out of it a day later. She was hysterically crying on to her husband's chest while muttering words like. 

The Old Gods..

My son..

Listened.. 

Robert payed the words no mind as he focused on comforting his weeping wife. He thought she was just under a lot of stress with everything that happened during the last week. 

They did just come close to losing their son. 

It was no surprise that she was still hysterical. 

* * *

Lyonel on the other hand was condemned to his bed to give his wounds time to heal. The Grand Maester was well aware how wild the Prince could become, and it would do him no good if he develops another high fever due to his strenuous activities. 

At first, the young Prince had made no arguments with it. But two days after waking up the Prince would get restless. He would often start crying when he is alone in the room, even with his pet lion cub always staying by his side. 

He would often ask the Grand Maester if he could also hear the whispers. The old Maester simply dismissed it to the boy's wild imagination, but when a week has passed and the Prince continued to ask him this, he had no choice but to report it to the King. 

* * *

\- Lyonel's Chambers -

Lyonel is sitting on his bed with his knees tucked in front of him while his arms are wrapped around them, the boy's head is down with his forehead lying on top of his knee caps. The young lion cub is sitting on the floor next to his bed looking worriedly up at him. 

Robert sits down in front of his son and lays a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. " Son.. What's wrong?" He asks with a soft tone. 

Lyonel does not answer with words but with a whimper. 

Robert looks behind him casting the Grand Maester a worried look before turning back to his son. 

" Lyonel.. Son.. Please tell me what's wrong.. Please my son.." Robert begs.

Then Lyonel stops whimpering and slowly looks up, his bright forest green eyes are filled with tears at he looks at his father. " Papa?? " 

" Yes son.. Papa is here" Robert smiles softly at him as he moves in to embrace his son who snuggles into his chest. 

" Papa.. I hear whispers.. Papa.. Do you hear them? " Lyonel mumbles into his chest. 

Robert lets go of the hug and looks down at his son. " What wisphers son? "

Lyonel's cries have now turned into muffled sobs. " Papa.. I hear whispers.. They sound scary Papa.. I scared.. " 

" I believe the Prince is having misguided illusions due to the high fever he suffered Your Grace.. " Pycelle says. 

Robert comforts his son, as he tells Pycelle to leave them and close the door. 

Once alone, he starts humming a song that he remembers his mother sung to him as a child. Lyonel's sobs lessen until it comes to a full stop and gets replaced by soft snores. 

He tucks in his son before watching the cub curl into itself on top of his son's bed by the edge of it. He turns to his son and lay a soft kiss on the boy's head. He then leaves his son's chambers towards the tower of the Hand.

* * *

Since his son woke up, Robert has stayed true to his vows. He has stopped fucking whores and drinking wine. Although the latter was harder for him than he initially thought. 

He has even taken his duties as King more seriously. 

Two days after his son woke up, Robert started attending the small council meetings much to the surprise of his small council and the delight of his Hand/ father figure, Jon Arryn. 

He has also started being nicer to his wife, he starts by doing simple things such as visiting her in a daily basis and being there for her as she cries her stress away. He will stay with her until she has calmed down and ask to be left alone. He would lay a quick kiss on her cheek before bidding her farewell. 

But the greatest change in the King is that he spends more time with his son. He started with awkwardly visiting the boy and watching him sleep, thinking of how close he was to losing the boy. Up to when the boy would wake up with a nightmare and would smile brightly when his father in his chambers and begin talking to him as if he wasn't absent in the boy's life for the past three years. 

So when the Grand Maester went to tell him of the nightmares his son is plagued with, he all but ran to his son's chambers as soon as the old Maester finished explaining. 

And now as he makes his way to Jon Arryn's chambers, he can't help but worry for his son. Nightmares during daytime is never a good thing, especially for a child so young. 

Robert quickens his pace as his worry intensifies, with Ser Barristan hastily following after the King. 

* * *

\- Queen's Chambers -

Seeing the King heading towards the Hand's tower, Jaime saw this as the perfect opportunity to visit his sister. For the past week, he had not have a chance to be alone with his beloved. It was either he was assigned to guard the King or when he was not assigned to do so, then the King was spending time with his sister. 

He enters her chambers with a charming smile on his dashing face, but it quickly disappears when he sees the fearful look on his sister's face. 

He closes the door behind him, before approaching her. " Cersei? " he calls out worriedly.

" Y-You shouldn't b-be here Jaime... " Cersei stutters. 

" Are you alright sweet sister? " Jaime asks as he sits on her bed. 

She hastily shakes her head. " N-No Jaime.. Y-You must not be here... T-They will see.. No... " She mumbles. 

Jaime looks perplexed at this. " Do not worry Cersei.. I made sure no one saw me come in.. "

" No! " She shouts out which startles him. " Jaime.. You don't understand.. The Gods.. They will see if.. I made a promise Jaime.. A promise to the Gods! " She mutters. 

" The Gods? Last I heard you weren't a believer sweet sister.. " Jaime chuckles. 

" You don't understand Jaime! They spoke to me! The Gods spoke to me in the Godswoods! " She frustratingly shouts. 

" The New Gods are worshipped in a Septer Cersei.. You are making no sense.. " He says as he moves in to embrace her. 

But Cersei just scoots back while shaking her head. " No Jaime.. I.. I can't.. I made a vow to the Gods.. " 

Jaime raises an eyebrow at this. " What vow Cersei? What are you talking about?"

" I made a vow.. I asked the Gods to save my son.. And in turn.. I vowed to forsake our love.. " Cersei says with tears forming in her eyes. 

A piece of Jaime's heart breaks at it. " W-What? " He asks. " No.. " He shakes his head. " Surely you're jesting? " He denies. 

" No Jaime.. I jest you not... I made a vow.. " She mutters while sobbing. 

" You don't even believe in Gods! Not since mother died! " He frustratingly yells out as he stands up. 

" It is true.. " Cersei mumbles. 

Then he knees on the ground and reaches for her hands. " Then surely your vows means nothing.. Your son is safe.. And we have our own coming soon.. Our own golden lion.. Cersei.. " he pleads. 

" No.. Jaime.. They showed me.. The Old Gods showed me that they are watching.. That they are listening.. " She says. " The Gods are not merciful Jaime.. But somehow.. For once they were.. They gave mercy to my son.. But they warned me.. " She mutters. " They warned me that they can easily take him from me! " She yells out. 

Jaime looks taken back by this. " T-Then .. What now? Are we to just return to being brother and sister? Are we to deny our love for each other? " 

" We came into the world together Cersei! You told me this! " He yells at her. 

" Yes Jaime.. " She says sadly. 

He then forcefully wraps his arms around her, she struggles in his embrace. " I love you Cersei.. I love you.. Please.. Don't forsake our love.. " he begs her. 

" No!! Jaime! No! " Cersei shouts as she pushes him away. 

Jaime looks at her with a hurt expression, tears falling from his eyes. 

Then she smiles at him, giving him hope. But her words quickly devastates him. " The Gods showed me.. They showed me that they will take him Jaime.. They will take him if I break my vows.. I love you Jaime.. I always will.. But.. I love my son more.. 

I am so sorry my love.. But.. I cannot lose my son.. "

Jaime kneels by the the side of her bed with his heart breaking on the inside. After a few seconds he stands up and walks out the door seemingly in a trance like state, leaving Cersei alone in her chambers saddened by her forsaken love. 

* * *

\- Jon Arryn's Chambers -

Jon Arryn is currently busy settling matters of the realm before he goes to bed when he suddenly hears a loud knock on his door. He asks who it is and was further surprised to hear the King on the other side of the door. He then tells him to enter as he gets up from his chair. 

Robert opens the door and watch the man he sees as a father stand in the middle of the chamber with a confused look. He closes the door behind him and walk towards the man until he stopped in front of him. 

" What brings you here Robert? " Jon asks as he looks Robert up and down confused at his presence. 

" It's my son Jon.. " Robert says with a worried look. 

" Did the Prince develop another fever? " Jon asks with an equally worried look. 

" No.. The boy is fine.. Well physically.. But the Grand Maester says he is being plagued with misguided illusions.. The boy is scared.. He says he is hearing whispers.. " He says. " I.. I don't know what to do Jon.. Am I to get back my son only to lose him to madness? " 

" Is this some sort of a bad joke from the Gods? To have ended a line of madness only to have my own line be plagued with it?! " Robert murmurs hopelessly. 

" No Robert.. The young Prince is not turning mad.. Illusions after a high fever is normal for a child as young as the Prince.. " Jon says as he lays a comforting hand on Robert's shoulder. " You shall need to distract the boy.. Talk to him.. Comfort him.. " 

Robert looks at him with misty eyes. " Yeah.. I.. I can do that.. " he says with a smile forming on his face. 

Then his smile quickly drops. " To tell you the truth.. My son worries me.. He reminded me too much of Ned.. When he made his first kill.. He said he was also hearing whispers.. It was as if the Old Gods were judging him he says.. " He says with a forlorn look. " My son is three.. He should not be seeing things that doesn't exist! " Robert frustratingly shouts. 

" It could not be helped Robert.. The boy did just suffer a near death experience.. Maybe it is the Gods' way of speaking to him.. Or maybe it was all just some misguided illusions after all.. " Jon says. 

" Aye.. I worry for him still.. I could not be with him all the time.. I do not want to leave him to his demons when I leave him to attend to my duties.. " Robert confesses. 

" Why don't you introduce the Prince to music? The sounds might do well to distract him when he is left on his own.. " Jon suggests. 

" Music? You mean like the harp? " Robert asks. Then his mind immediately starts thinking of a golden harp played by a silver haired Prince. 

" No! " He yells out as his face turns red. " My son will not play the harp like he is some filthy dragonspawn! " 

" No.. I did not mean the harp Your Grace " Jon says carefully. Everyone is aware of the King's hatred for anything that can relate to Targeryans. " Contrary to your belief Robert, the harp is not the only musical instrument there is.. " 

Robert calms down at this. " What instrument do you suggest then? " he asks. 

" Correct me if I'm wrong Your Grace.. But did you not bring a small set of drums when you went to foster in the Eyrie? " Jon recalls. 

Robert eyes widen while he smiles. " How could I not forget! I used to beat those drums day in and day out! You were forced to lock the damn thing up when the bags under your eyes deepened! " He chuckles. 

" Well yes.. " Jon says with an impassive face. He turns around and walks towards one of the largest chests in his chambers. Robert follows him and stops when he sees Jon kneel in front of the chest and open it. Jon then rummages in the chest until he pulls out something. 

A small set of drums. 

There were three drums in total, all tied together. A small one, the size of a circular basin, is situated in the middle while two smaller ones are tied to both of its sides. All of drums are made of oak trees with carvings of prancing stags around it. 

Jon blows on the dust that covers the drums before he gives it to Robert who takes it with a surprised look. " You still have it? " Robert asks bewildered. 

" Yes.. I am a very sentimental person.. And no matter how annoying you were with those drums.. It was the only thing that calmed you down when your parents died. " Jon Arryn says. 

" I remember my mother's sweet voice with every beat of the drums.. When she gave it to me, she would often sing a song as I beat the drums. " Robert says with a frown as he traces his fingers over the carving of prancing stags.

" I believe the Prince would benefit with this.. He might forget his dreams if he plays these.. " Jon says. 

Robert looks at Jon with a thankful smile on his face. " Thank you Jon.. Truly" he says as he hugs the man before he leaves the chambers. 

Jon Arryn is then therefore left alone, in the middle of his chambers feeling nostalgic with the conversation he had with his King. 

* * *

\- Lyonel's Chambers -

The next day, as soon as the sun rises, Robert immediately heads to his son's chambers with the drums in his arm. 

He enters the room, hiding the drums behind his back, and sees the Grand Maester having just finished with changing his son's bandages. The lion cub is sitting on top of the bed beside his son, while his son is in a sitting position with the boy's hand petting the cub's furs. 

" How is he Pycelle? " Robert asks the Grand Maester as he closes the door behind him.

" I believe the Prince is still plagued with dreams Your Grace.. " Pycelle says. 

Robert casts a worried look to his son before turning back to Pycelle. " Leave us.. " 

" Yes Your Grace" Pycelle bows to his King before leaving the chambers. 

Once they are left alone, Robert brings the drums to his front and walks towards his son. Lyonel looks up when he sees his father in front of him. Robert frowns when he sees the tired look on his son's face, while the boy's eyes is gleaming with fear. 

Robert sits on the bed and puts the drums on his son's lap. Lyonel stops his petting, which earns him a whine from the cub, and inspects at the drums with a curious look. " What this Papa? " The boy asks.

" These are called drums son.. I had them when I was a little boy like you! " He says with a smile. 

Lyonel looks up at him with wide eyes. " Really?? " 

" Aye son... They helped me forget the monsters in my mind.. I was hoping they will help you forget the monsters in yours.. " Robert says. 

Lyonel blinks at him before he looks down at the drums. He then beats it once, he cocks his head as he furrows his eyebrows. Robert chuckles when he sees his son's expression. 

Lyonel then starts beating the drums non stop making a loud and chaotic noise. Robert wanted to stop the boy but when he hears his son's laughter accompany the noise, he suddenly can't find the strength to do so. 

" Papa! Papa! They gone!! The whispers go away! " Lyonel shouts out while Meraxes jumps up and down with every beat of the drums. 

Robert laughs loudly at this. " See! I told you they'll work!! " 

Robert sits there on his son's bed listening to his son while the boy makes a ruckus with his drums. A smile never leaving his smile as he keeps his eyes focused solely on the boy. 

_Aye.._

_That will keep his son occupied when he cannot.._

Robert thinks. 

Then a loud knock is heard, accompanied by Ser Barristan's deep voice. " Your Grace.. The Lord Hand seeks entry.. "

Robert immediately gives him permission and soon Jon Arryn enters the chambers. A smile graces the old man's face once he sees the young Prince happily beating the drums. 

" Jon!! " Robert's booming voice made Jon turn his head to him. " You were right! " Robert shouts with a large smile. 

" Thank you Your Grace…" Jon says with a vow. " But I believe you must cut this visit short.. You are needed in the small council.. " he says as he stands. 

Robert frowns and turns to his son. He then hugs the boy from behind while wrapping his arms around Lyonel's shoulders. He maintains the embrace for a few more seconds until he lets go and kisses his son's head before standing up. He then follows Jon out the door, but before he steps a foot out he turns to his son. " Have fun son! Papa needs to work!"

Lyonel stops for a few seconds and looks up at him. The boy cocks his head to the side before smiling and waves his hand at his father. " Bye Bye Papa! Be a good King! "

Robert grins at this. " Yes son! For you I will!" He shouts out before leaving the chambers. As soon as the door closes, the sounds of drums beating loudly starts up. 

Robeet chuckles at this before he and Jon Arryn start heading towards the small council chambers, with Robert feeling empowered by his son's words. 

* * *

\- Red Keep -

Two days later the King has come to regret his decision for Lyonel is definitely like him when he was a child. Just like how Robert gave Jon Arryn sleepless nights, now his son is giving him and his wife sleepless nights. 

The Queen is so agitated by the constant sounds of beating drums that she once tried to get out of bed but quickly collapsed before she can set foot out of her chambers. 

Robert even once tried to confiscate the drums from his son just as Jon Arryn did to him, but when he saw his son turning into a tearful mess, Lyonel suddenly reminds him of his younger self. 

His younger self who would bury the pain of losing his parents with the constant banging of the drums. He knew his son and his own experience were different, but Robert remembers that unbearable pain. A pain he does not want his son to experience. Not after almost losing him. 

So he soon gave in and gave the drums back to his son, the servants who witnessed this thought that the young Prince was favored by his father, that the King would give in to his every whims. Soon enough these servants started a rumor amongst them that the young Prince is one to not be trifled with, for the King greatly loves his son and heir. 

But the problem still stand, Lyonel Baratheon was still making such loud noises that neither the King nor the Queen could get a proper good night sleep, because whenever the boy wakes up from a nightmare, which happens often, he starts playing the drums until he falls asleep, which doesn't happen for a few hours. 

It became so unbearable to them that the Robert issued a reward to anyone that can make his son stop playing without making the boy cry. Five Hundred Gold Dragons. Everyone thought it was a handsome reward for such a simple task, but they all shall be proven wrong. 

* * *

A day after hearing the promise of a reward, many servants have tried their hand with the task. But all of those who tried left Lyonel's chambers with torn up clothes and scratches on their person as inside the chambers, Meraxes is getting her furs caressed by asobbing Lyonel while she chews on the pieces of clothe she have torn. 

To make matters worse, when the King heard from his own son how these servants have upset the boy, he immediately had them thrown out of the Red Keep. 

But the worst was when the Queen heard of this, she had her Lannister men grab these servants on their way out of the Red Keep and throw them into the dungeons where they will rot for the rest of their miserable lives. 

It was due to this that an unwritten rule circulated around the castle by the servants. 

To upset the Prince is to bring the King and most specially the vicious Queen's wrath upon you.  
  
  



	8. The Lannisters

\- Red Keep - 

( 1st Week of the 11th Moon of 286 A.C. )

Two weeks have passed since Lyonel started playing his drums, and to say the King and Queen haven't had a proper sleep for weeks is the greatest understatement of the decade. 

The King was so tired that the Queen suggested to him the tea that she drinks to keep her energy up. At first Robert was apprehensive about drinking tea, thinking it too feminine for his taste buds. But after a week of sleepless nights have passed, he all but readily jumped in this drink that was highly recommended by his wife. 

And he was glad that he did. He swears he would have dropped dead due to exhaustion if it weren't for the addicting yet refreshing drink. If anyone dare say he would get addicted to tea three years ago, he would have laughed at their faces before landing a hard punch on their guts. But there he was drinking tea in the middle of a small council meeting. 

**_Oh how life have changed._ **

* * *

There are others that tried to take the drums away from the Crown Prince without making said Prince cry. But all have failed. 

There was Renly that tried and quickly failed in less than a few minutes. 

Then there was Jaime who entered his nephew's chambers looking determined and left hours later looking elated due to some unknown reason. 

Lyonel was even brought to his mother's chambers one day and went back to his room in silence with a small bag full of coins. But of course that only kept him occupied for a few hours before he started playing again. 

Then their prayers finally gets answered. In the form of a young blonde dwarf no less. 

* * *

\- Lyonel's Chambers -

Lyonel is sitting crossed legs on top of his bed happily beating the drums on his lap, while his lion cub is curled up on his side when the door to his chambers open revealing his Kingsguard Uncle. 

" Hewo uncle Jaime!" Lyonel greets him with a bright smile. 

" Hello nephew.." Jaime greets back with a fond chuckle. " I believe you have a guest.. " he says. 

Lyonel beams at the idea of a guest thinking it's his father or mother. But his face turns confused when he sees a short blonde haired man walking in a very funny way. 

" Who you? " Lyonel blurts out with his head cocked to the side. 

" It's who are you my Prince.. " The short man corrects him. " And it is a pleasure to meet you little nephew. I am Tyrion Lannister, your uncle. " 

" Uncle? " He asks. " Like uncle Renly and uncle Jaime? " He asks looking up to Jaime. 

" Yes Lyonel.. I did mention that both of your parents have two brothers did I not? " Jaime answers. 

Lyonel nods at this before he returns his attention back to his drums. 

" Quite a smart young lad is he not Jaime? " Tyrion says with a bemused grin. 

" He reminds me of you little brother. " Jaime answers. 

" Why you here little uncle? " Lyonel asks while he softly beats his drums

Tyrion chuckles at his nephew's term for him. " Well I have heard news that my dearest sister and King are beside themselves worrying about you. " He says softly. " Then there is that handsome reward.. " Tyrion jokingly adds. Jaime quickly nudges Tyrion at this. 

Tyrion rubs his shoulders before turning back to his nephew and start walking towards the bed. " It seems the news of your attachment to those drums rung true. " 

Lyonel stops his beating and tilts his head with a confused look. 

Tyrion smiles while his nephew continues looking at him confusedly as he climbs the bed. 

" You talk funny little uncle.. " Lyonel says with pursed lips. 

Both Tyrion and Jaime chuckles at this, while Meraxes perks up her ears when she hears the men's laughter. 

" My that's quite a pet you have there little nephew.. " Tyrion says as he looks at the lion cub. 

" Mera not pet. Mera my friend! " Lyonel shouts out before he puffs out his cheeks and pouts his lips with an annoyed look on his face. 

Jaime chuckles at his nephew's adorable expression while Tyrion looks apologizes. " Apologies.. I meant no offense. "

Lyonel smiles at this. But he quickly frowns when he sees his little uncle take his drums away. He was about to protest but stopped when he saw his uncle Jaime put a small book on his lap. " I believe I owe you a gift on your third namesday little Lyon... " Tyrion says. 

" A book? " Lyonel says as he looks at the book with the curiosity of a child. 

" Not just any book, but a book about the Age of Heroes" Tyrion says as he opens the book for his nephew. 

" I not know to read.. " Lyonel honestly says with a large frown. 

" I shall teach you.. " Tyrion answers. 

Lyonel looks up at him with tears forming in his eyes. " I no wanna.. " he says as he shakes his head. 

Tyrion frowns at this not knowing what to say. He looks at his nephew as if analyzing him

" I thought you like learning Lyonel? Is that not why you ask so many questions all the time.. " Jaime asks in slight worry. 

His nephew was the most inquisitive person he has ever met, to see him unwilling to learn something is quite perplexing for Jaime. 

" No... " Lyonel whimpers with his tears now falling. Meraxes starts growling but stays in her position.

Jaime's expression turns into panic when he sees his nephew tearing up, thinking it was something he said. Tyrion on the other hand finally speaks up. " Brother.. Would you kindly leave us ?" He asks as he turns to his brother. 

Jaime wanted to say no but Tyrion cuts him off with " I believe we little people and lion must have a deep conversation.. " 

Although reluctant, Jaime leaves the chambers but not before shooting his nephew an apologetic look. 

* * *

Once alone Tyrion carries the book off his nephew's lap, making sure to avoid the lion cub that is keeping an eye on him while still silently growling , and sets it aside, he then takes the boy's hands into his own and gently glides his thumb over the back of his nephew's hand. Lyonel stops crying and looks up to his little uncle. Meraxes stops growling and relaxes when she sees Lyonel stop crying.

Tyrion gives a small smile before asking. " May I know the real reason why you don't want to learn how to read? " 

Lyonel stubbornly shakes his head. " I no wanna. " 

" Your uncle Jaime told me stories in his letters about how our nephew was the most inquisitive person he has ever met. I was so intrigued about this young boy that I rushed over to King's Landing all the way from Casterly Rock.. " Tyrion says. 

Lyonel's eyes widen at this. " Weally? " 

" Yes. I expected to see my little nephew who is eager to learn but to my disappointment, I am met with a scared boy who I thought was a brave lion like my brother. " Tyrion says. 

" I no brave little uncle. I afraid.. Mama.. Mama show me to count.. " Lyonel confessed. 

" Oh. So you do like learning. " Tyrion quips with a raised eyebrow. 

" I like learn.. But I hate whispers, little uncle. " Lyonel says. 

" Whispers? " Tyrion asks. 

Lyonel nods. " Whispers.. I hear them with no noise. I hear them when I no count.. I don't wanna learn cause they not make the whisper go away. I scared little uncle. I no brave like Papa and Uncle" Lyonel confessed with an insecure look. 

" But you are brave nephew.. " Tyrion says making Lyonel look at him with a confused look. " You know nephew. A wise man once told me.. Bravery isn't about not being afraid. It's about being afraid but having the strength to face your fears anyway. " He adds. 

Lyonel confused look remains. " I not get little uncle? " 

" You face your fears of the whispers by playing your drums nephew.. I believe that shows a great deal of your bravery. " Tyrion says encouragingly. 

Lyonel's eyes widen at this before his frown slowly but surely turn into a large smile. " You think so?! "

" I know so! " Tyrion assures him. 

" You right little uncle! I brave like Papa and uncle Jaime! " Lyonel says as he stands up on the bed and puffs out his chest. Meraxes stands up next to him meowing at him as if agreeing with him. 

Tyrion chuckles at this. " Why don't you face your fears in a different way. " Tyroon coaxes him. 

" How? " Lyonel asks now a little more eager to know. 

" By reading of course! " Tyrion says. 

" But reading makes no noise! And whispers don't go with no noise! " Lyonel argues. 

" Ah.. But one always gets lost with tales of great heroes nephew. You can forget the world as you enter a new world within your mind" Tyrion says. 

" Weally? " Lyonel asks. 

" Yes.. I can personally assure you. I love getting lost in stories I read from books. " Tyrion answers. 

Lyonel then adopts a thoughtful look as if contemplating his uncles words. Tyrion sits in silence with a small encouraging smile while Meraxes starts rubbing herself around Lyonel's legs. 

After a few more minutes, Lyonel smiles brighter as he picks up Meraxes in his arms with a little difficulty, the cub is becoming heavier for him this passing weeks, before he sits down in front of his little uncle with his legs crossed and Meraxes on his lap. 

Lyonel then looks at his uncle and says with childish determination " I wanna learn now uncle.. " Tyrion grins before he opens the book and begun teaching his nephew. 

* * *

After a few hours of peaceful silence, the Queen has grown worried, she knew her son was wide awake since a few hours ago based on the report of her handmaidens while her husband attends his Kingly duties. When Robert came to visit her, Cersei quickly asked him to carry her to their son's chambers. 

When Robert learned from Cersei that their son had been surprisingly silent for the past few hours before his visit, he quickly agrees to carry her to their son's chambers. 

When Robert sees Jaime standing guard outside their son's chambers with a bemused grin on his smug face, Robert sighed in slight relief that at least his son was not in danger. For even if he and his good brother have not had the greatest relationship, he knew that the Lannister is too fond of his son to let any harm befall him. 

Cersei's growl returns Robert's mind to the present, he turns around and was surprised to see his son sitting on top of his bed with a book on his lap. The imp of Casterly Rock sitting right in front of his son. 

The King and Queen were then further surprised that their son had wilingly set his drums aside infavor of learning to read. Cersei wanted to strangle her imp of a brother for daring to go against her words of staying away from her son, but when she saw her son's bright smile as he tells her, of the stories he read and how the whispers disappeared, she lost the will to do so. 

She guess she can cut the little monster some slack if only for the fact that he managed to stop her son from beating those balsted drums, were many had tried and failed, including herself. 

But that did not stop her from giving her brother a menacing glare when he jokingly asks the reward from her husband who only laughed at the blasted little beast. 

* * *

\- Red Keep -

( 24th Day of the 11th Moon of 286 A.C. )

Jaime Lannister is currently carrying his groggy nephew in his arms, making their way to his sister's chambers who had just finished giving birth. It was only a small distance from the boy's chambers to the Queen's, but Jaime wanted to make the walk as comfortable as he can for his nephew. 

Jaime chuckles as his nephew lets out a yawn before the boy nuzzles his face on Jaime's neck. 

Jaime has grown rather fond of the boy and it was thanks to a few simple yet meaningful words. 

* * *

( Three Weeks Ago ) 

Jaime entered his nephew's chambers with a determined look and a plan in mind. He plans to entice the boy with stories of knights and dragons. 

Jaime knows all boys love hearing stories about knights and dragons. After all when he was a boy that was all he could think of, until Cersei started to join him in bed of course. 

After many stories Jaime thought his plan was going well. The boy was clearly enchanted by the stories but his inquisitive nature shined so brightly that it caught Jaime off guard. 

" Uncle. Why they call you Kingswayer? " His nephew asked. 

Jaime has heard that question a thousand times, yet he did not know how to answer at that moment. He did not know if it had something to do with it coming from his nephew's mouth but somehow he wanted to answer the inquisitive boy. 

In his slight panic, Jaime all but blurted out that he killed a King and the people are condemning him for it. 

" What condem? " Lyonel asks. 

Jaime chuckles as he forgot that although the boy may be smart for his age, he was a boy no less and there are words that he wouldn't understand if not explained to him. " Condem means.. Umm.. Like punish? .. The people are punishing me. " He tries to explain. 

Lyonel eyes twinkle in delight as he heard his uncle explain but his curiosity remains. 

" But why they codem you? "Lyonel asks. 

Again, Jaime did not know how to answer. He doesn't know how to interact with children much, that and he is afraid to upset the boy. Especially since he knows how much his beloved adores the boy. 

" Because killing the King you are sworn to protect is bad. " Jaime tries to explain. 

" What swown? " Lyonel asks with his head cocked. 

Mera meows on his lap as if telling him to continue petting her. 

Jaime eyes the lion cub on his nephew's lap. How his sister allowed the boy to keep it is still beyond him. 

" Sworn means promise.. I promised to protect the King when I joined the Kingsguard. " He explains as he looks up to the boy's eyes, the same eyes as his mother. 

" Oh.. " The boy answer with his mouth formed into an O shape, giving him an adorable look. He looks down at Mera as he pets her, then looks up to his uncle. " Why? "

" Why what? " Jaime asks confused. 

" Why you kill? " Lyonel asks with his head slightly tilted to the side.

Yet again, Jaime really didn't know how to answer. No one ever asked why he killed the Mad King, yet here was his three namesday old nephew asking him something that no wise men had asked before. 

" Why you kill uncle? You no bad.. You good! You pwotect Papa and Mama and Mera and Me from bad people! " Lyonel enthusiastically says. Mera meowing loudly with him as if agreeing. 

Jaim's eyes widen at this. 

_For many years he wanted someone, at least one person to tell him that he was good despite what he had done. Never did he guess that he shall hear those words from a black haired boy who happens to be his nephew._

The boy's words were so simple and innocent yet they were ever so meaningful to Jaime. 

_And somehow, somehow Jaime understands his sister's love for the boy. It was hard not to fall for him. The boy was such an innocent thing that you can't help but want to protect him at all costs._

Snapping out of his shock, Jaime chuckles as he affectionately ruffles the boy's hair. And seemingly forgetting his purpose of visit, he bids the boy farewell kissing him on the head and leaves the boy with his drums. 

Jaime plans to reflect on what just transpired in his own personal chambers, but before he closes the door he whispers. " Rest well dear nephew.. Your uncle shall be here to protect you always.. " 

He clamps Ser Meryn Trant's shoulders and warns him to keep an eye on the young prince lest he be run down by the Lannister's sword. He then leaves his fellow Kingsguard by the front of his nephew's chambers slightly disheveled while he whistles a happy tune as he walks back to his own chambers. 

* * *

( Present) 

\- Queen's Chambers -

After ten hours of painful labor, Cersei has finally given birth to her newborn child. A blonde haired, green eyed boy. 

_Her newest son is a Lannister through and through. Just like her and her twin, Jaime_. 

As soon as she saw the familiar tuft of blonde hair, she knew the child is her twin's. Not her husband's. 

Speaking of husband. Cersei's eyes are trained on Robert's form as he holds her newborn son in his arms, while Jon Arryn is standing behind him looking down at the baby in the King's arms. She internally scoffs at the proud look on the oaf's face. 

Even though her husband has been nothing but kind towards her for the past weeks, Cersei's hate for him has not yet disappeared. She believes it will never happen. No matter how much she wants to. 

It will be a lot less harder to keep her promise to the Gods if she didn't hate her husband so much. It would be so much easier to forget her love for Jaime if she had loved or even just liked her husband. 

But no, the Gods do not make it easy for her. 

" Cersei! " Robert's booming voice snaps her out of her thoughts. 

She glares tiredly at him. 

Robert returns the glare with a sheepish look. " Sorry. " He apologizes " I was simply asking if you had thought of a name yet? " he asks with a small smile. 

She guess the times the oaf asks for her opinion, just like now, makes her hatred of him somewhat lessen. 

She thinks of names she wants for her new child while Robert continues rocking the newborn in his arms as he sees his wife develop a thoughtful look. 

" Joffrey.. " Cersei murmurs softly. 

" Joffrey? " Jon Arryn asks as if testing the name on his lips. 

Cersei nods at him. " I've always wanted to name a child Joffrey.. " she says. 

" Joffrey Baratheon.. Hmm.. I guess it fits him.. Even if it's a Lannister name.. " Robert says as he carress the baby's face. 

Cersei glares at her husband for a few seconds for his Lannister comment but soon sighs tiredly. She was beyond exhausted with the childbirth, she had labored longer with her second child than her first born. 

**_Speaking of firstborn..._ **

A loud knock on the door, makes both the King and Queen's heads turn towards it. The door then opens revealing the Kingslayer holding a groggy Lyonel in his arms. But once Lyonel sees the baby in his father's arms, he all but leaped off his uncle's arms just so he can run to his father. 

" Papa! Papa! " The boy shouts as he runs. He then stops in front of his father and starts jumping trying to get a look at the baby. " Ish that baby?! I wanna shee baby! " He shouts. 

Jaime silently chuckles as he watches his nephew as he settles by the door.

Robert smiles at his son before he glances at his wife, who has a frown in her face from being ignored by their eldest son. He looks down to the boy and gently coaxes him to his mother. " Why don't you sit with your mother? I'll give your brother to her so you can take a better look at him.. "

Lyonel turns to his mother, who is now sporting a hopeful look, before smiling and running towards her. He jumps into bed next to her and snuggles his face on his mother's neck while murmuring. " I miss Mama.. "

Cersei cries tears of joy as she wraps her arms around her son. " I miss you too my little Lyon.. Oh my precious baby.. "

Lyonel lets go of the hug with an annoyed look on his face" I no baby Mama! " he says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest as he puffs out his cheeks and leans on the pillow his mother is leaning on. 

Cersei just smiles as she lays an affectionate kiss on his head while Robert, Jaime and Jon Arryn chuckles at this. Robert then moves in to give Cersei their newborn son. Lyonel let out astonished gasp as he looks at his baby brother.

" What he name Mama? " he asks as he looks up to his mother. 

" His name is Joffrey.." Cersei says before Robert can speak. 

" Joffwey? " Lyonel says testing the name on his young lips. 

" It's Joffrey sweetling" Cersei says as she looks at her son. 

" Joffwey.. " Lyonel says before pouting as he couldn't pronounce the name correctly then he comes up with a brilliant idea." I call him Joff Mama! " Lyonel says with a determined look. 

" Sure son.. You can call him Joff.. Like how we call you Lyon.. " Robert says as he shuffles the boy's hair. 

* * *

Jaime looks at his sister with THEIR son in her arms. Oh yes.. With just one look, Jaime knows the babe was his. He looked exactly like him. But of course he must show indifference, after all to everyone in this room , except his sister , the boy was just another nephew to him.

Speaking of nephew.. He can't help but smile as he sees the love in his nephew's eyes as he looks at his new sibling.

 _If only his nephew was his son.. Then he would truly be the happiest man in the world_. 

But alas, he'll just have to settle being an Uncle.. At least he knows his son will be under his nephew's protection. 

_No one will know their secret. No one but his sister and him. And it must stay that way. No matter what._


	9. A Debt Owed

\- Red Keep -

( 1st Moon of 287 A.C. )

Two moons after Joffrey's birth , Tyrion Lannister was ordered by his father, Tywin Lannister, to return to Casterly Rock. When Lyonel found out about this he was greatly saddened. 

Two weeks have passed since his little uncle left, yet Lyonel still sulks around the Red Keep. This made the people residing in the Red Keep a little uncomfortable. 

They expected the boy to start running around the castle as he usually did upon his recovery, but to their dismay the boy would often spend his time either locked up in his chambers trying to read the book his uncle gave to him on his own or in his brother's chamber sitting in front of the baby's crib and staring at his sleeping brother for hours. 

Cersei is infuriated by how her imp of a brother's lack of a presence is affecting her eldest son. She was so tempted to march to Casterly Rock just so she can straggle the little beast with her very hands. 

But alas it was something she couldn't do, so she settle with just worrying for her son along with her husband. 

Even Jaime was worried about Lyonel's despondent behavior. 

It was unlike the boy to stay quiet, the boy was a good visualization of a ball of sunshine. His nephew was so full of energy that you can't help but be blinded by his brightness. And yet Lyonel's brightness seemed to have been snuffed out of him with Tyrion's leave. 

It was greatly unnerving to everyone who knows the bubbly boy. 

Jon Arryn then suggested to the King and Queen that maybe they should begin the Prince's lessons earlier than intended. At first both of them disagreed with this seeing as their son was only three, but Jon quickly retorted that the Maesters will begin with simple lessons such as reading for now. It is just so the lessons could keep the boy occupied until he forgets about his uncle's lack of presence. 

After much consideration, the King and Queen relented and agreed to begin their son's lessons much earlier than intended. 

* * *

( 3rd Moon of 287 A.C. )

Two moons have passed since Lyonel started his studies. Thankfully having several Maesters teach him how to read has somehow lessen Lyonel's longing for his first teacher and little uncle. 

The boy was still sad to not have his little uncle there to teach him, but with the amount of things the Maesters are teaching him aside from reading, Lyonel's time was pretty much well occupied. 

Any spare time Lyonel does have, he spends it exploring the Red Keep, with his Kingsguard uncle following after him , or with his brother playing with the baby. The young blonde haired babe has finally started sitting up and will always start gurgling when he sees his brother. Lyonel would often climb into his brother's crib and try to read to his baby brother the book that his little uncle gave to him. He would keep reading until he could not read the words anymore or the baby have fallen asleep and he soon falls asleep next to the babe. 

Cersei was delighted to see the bond between her sons grow stronger each day that passes. 

* * *

( 7th Moon of 287 A.C. )

After several moons of teaching the Crown Prince, the Maester are astounded at the rate of the Prince's progress. After half a year of teaching the Prince how to read, the Prince can already read a simple worded book like a boy twice his age. 

The more religious of the Maesters view it as a gift of the Gods while the logical ones credit it to the boy's stubborn nature. But Jon Arryn likes to think it is a little of both. 

Since the day Robert asked him for advise, Jon Arryn has kept a keen eye out on the Crown Prince. 

And what he sees convinces him that the boy is a perfect mix of Baratheon and Lannister blood. The boy had the wilful and stubborn nature of the Baratheons and the clever mind of the Lannisters. 

_Jon believes that the boy may become a true asset to both his parents in the future._

* * *

( 8th Moon of 287 A.C. )

During one of his many exploration of the Red Keep, Lyonel and his Kingsguard uncle has somehow ended up in the kennels where they keep the hounds. This was where he saw some of the servants training the hounds to do tricks and reward them with treats when they do it successfully. 

Lyonel suddenly got the idea to teach his own lion cub tricks like the servants did with the hounds. Jaime was a little apprehensive about his nephew's idea but still followed after the boy when he began his treck to the kitchens for some treats. 

* * *

After returning to his chambers with a small pot of sliced meat on hand courtesy of the kind head cook, Lyonel started teaching Meraxes how to do the tricks he saw the hounds did. Jaime would chuckle as he saw the confused look the lion cub would give his nephew as the boy demonstrates the trick. But he then grows astounded as he sees the cub copy his nephew's actions a few minutes later. 

Of course Lyonel happily and handsomely rewarded his friend with every trick she does successfully. He would continue this for weeks until the cub was as trained as any trained hound was. 

Jaime would then think. 

_Apparently the lion is truly a creature of intelligence._

* * *

( 9th Moon of 287 A.C. )

The King had ordered a grand feast for his heir's fourth namesday celebration. Lyonel enjoyed watching the tourney while sitting on his father's lap up on the stands along with his mother that has his baby brother in her arms. Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy stood behind the King, the former keeping a keen eye on his nephew while the latter does the same with the King. 

Robert would chuckle everytime his son stands up on his lap to get a better view of knights trading blows in the melee or when a knight falls off his horse in the jousting. 

The day ended with the family having a calm and peaceful dinner in Lyonel's chambers with the royal parents listening to the boy's every words, while Joffrey, who was on his mother's lap, babbles to Meraxes who was lying next to Lyonel's seat. 

* * *

After seeing the tourney he witnessed on his namesday celebration, Lyonel wanted to learn to fight and started pestering his father to teach him. 

Cersei outright denied this saying that her son was too young to learn to fight which Robert hesitantly agreed, while silently thinking to teach the boy next year. 

Lyonel then began to whine about being denied what he wanted that Robert grew uncomfortable at this. He did not like seeing his son so upset. While Cersei was staying firm about her decision. 

Robert tried to compromise with his wife to teach the boy how to ride a horse instead but yet again, she objects to this. She openly voiced out her wory that something might happen to her son. 

Robert simply sighed at this understanding the source of his wife's paranioa, maybe after another year it will disappear he thinks, but for now there was nothing he can do about it. After all, he too was slightly anxious to start letting his son do dangerous activities, even if he knows the boy will be under the supervision of the best people the blasted Lannister gold could afford. 

Lyonel on the other hand did not understand this, he would ask questions after questions in which his parents will simply evade them or change the topic altogether. This annoys the boy and he began to avoid his parents as much as he can and spend more time with his baby brother. 

* * *

( 10th Moon of 287 A.C. )

One day, Lyonel had both his parents called into his brother's chambers, right next to their mother's. The King and Queen hurriedly rushed over in great worry.   
A moon has passed since their eldest son begun avoiding them. 

When they reached the chambers they were relieved to see both of their sons are safe under the watchful eyes of Ser Jaime Lannister. 

But something else catches their eyes. Their almost one namesday old baby was standing and walking towards them with the help of their eldest. 

Cersei grins as she kneels and let the baby come to her while Robert smiled proudly as he watch his eldest son guide his youngest towards their mother. 

Once the baby is in his wife's arms, Robert scoops up Lyonel and hugs him before moving to hug his wife, who has their youngest in her arms while he has their eldest in his. 

Jaime stood there with a sad and longing look as he watch the small family of four embrace. 

While in the embrace, Cersei's smirk widens knowing that this event will mark the start of an unbreakable bond between her sons. 

Her sons will be true lions that the world shall tremble with their mighty roars!

* * *

( 12th Moon of 287 A.C. )

When Robert had a grand feast for Joffrey's first namesday celebration, Lyonel once again watched the tourney on his father's lap. And once again the boy pestered his father to teach him how to fight. 

Yet Cersei refused this again. But this time, Robert taught of a different compromise. He told his wife that he would take his son on his hunting trip. Upon hearing this, the boy began jumping in joy while Cersei yelled out her protest. 

Robert winced at his wife's shrieks before he told her that he will be bringing a larger party with two guards for Lyonel along with her own twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister to guard the boy. 

Once again Cersei had wanted to protest but when she saw her son's hopeful look she knew she couldn't deny him again. It broke her heart the last time he ignored her for an entire moon. 

So she relented, she then told her husband that it is only supposed to be a short trip and they are to bring the almost grown Meraxes with them, since she knows how protective the lion cub is with her son. Robert agreed seeing as he wants the lion to learn how to hunt on her own so that their meat supply wouldn't run low so much. 

* * *

Cersei waited for her husband and her eldest son in Joffrey's chambers while playing with the baby. When she heard the news of their return, she all but ran out to the court yard with her youngest son in her arms. 

As soon as she saw her eldest, Cersei gave Joffrey to Robert and engulfed Lyonel in a tight embrace.   
Robert then urged them to head inside so that Lyonel could tell his mother the stories of their adventures in the Kingswoods. 

* * *

Later that night during their supper, Lyonel once again had both of his parents attention as he began to retell their adventures in the Kingswoods. He made exaggerated hand gestures especially as he recalled how Meraxes apparently caught a deer in her first try. 

The mentioned lion perking up as she hears her name before returning to watching a wobbly Joffrey wandering around the Queen's chambers. 

* * *

( 2nd Moon of 288 A.C. )

By this time, Meraxes has grown into a fully matured and very large lioness. She spends most of her time hunting in the wild or sleeping beside her master, Lyonel. 

It was like the lion knew her master was still too young to play with her and would often keep herself busy, but is always nearby when the young Prince is not in the presence of a guard. Ready to pounce at anyone that will cause him any harm, like a true guardian. 

* * *

( 3rd Moon of 288 A.C. )

After the short hunting trip, Robert would spend a lot of time with his eldest son and heir, he would often have the boy sit on his lap during small council meetings. Of course he had the boy bring a book to read after the first time he did it and the boy kept asking questions that the council meeting had to be cut short due to the boy's none stop yapping. 

Cersei was against the idea at first but when Robert gave her a seat in the small council to shut her up, and to his left side no less, she soon relented and happily joined the meeting listening and learning about the matters of the small council while also keeping an eye on her eldest son.

* * *

( 4th Moon of 288 A.C. )

It was during the fourth moon of the year that something unbelievable happened. It was quite a short but an unforgettable moment. 

It happened during the second week of the moon. Lyonel was sitting on Robert's lap curiously listening to his father's small council meeting, seeing that he had finished reading his book, when he hears something that he thought was not right. 

The Crown Prince then decides to interupt the meeting with a question that caught the King by surprise. 

" Papa! " Lyonel shouts out getting the King's attention. " Why did you steal from uncle Stannis? " The boy's question brought silence to the council room. 

The King did not know how to answer his son, and felt pressured by the stares he received from everyone in the small council. 

After a few more seconds of silence Lyonel got off his father's lap and ran to his mother with tears falling from his eyes. 

Robert's heart begins to beat faster as he hears the painfilled whimpers of his first born son. He grew panicked as he sees his wife trying to calm the wailing boy, but fails to do so. 

" What is wrong son? " Robert asks his son in both worry and panic. 

" Papa is bad King! " Lyonel shouts angrily. 

Robert's face blanch at his son's words while some members of the small council covered their mouths to prevent the escape of their amused snorts. 

" H-How can you say I'm a bad King son? " Robert asks growing more panicked. The King highly values how his son sees him, and for the boy to view him as a bad King was not sitting well for him.

" Cause you steal from uncle Stannis!! That makes you bad! " The Crown Prince angrily shouted. 

Robert gets frustrated at this. " So what?! You want me to give Stannis back Stromsend?! " He shouts back. 

Lyonel lets out a whimper as he nods his head. 

" Fine! " Robert shouts. " Jon! " He shouts turning to his hand. " Start writing! " He orders in which Jon hastily grabs a clean sheet of parchment and his quill. " I, Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of -- Urgh fill up the damn titles.. " He frustratingly says. " Return Stannis Baratheon as Lord of Stormsend! " 

Several surpised gasps are heard at the King's abrupt proclamation. But no one was more surprised than Stannis Baratheon, himself. 

For the past four years , Stannis patiently served his brother and King with hope of getting back his birthright. But his hope deminishes with each year that passed until he had no hope left. He became more stern and uncaring even to his own wife. 

His eyes wander off to his nephew who is now being squashed by his brother's large muscular arms in a fierce embrace. Then to his surprise, the boy runs up to him as soon as his brother had let go of the hug. 

He looks down at the boy in front of him, merely raising an eyebrow at the boy's widely spread arms. 

" I believe my son is asking for an embrace Stannis.. " Robert chuckles. 

Stannis looks up to his brother for a few seconds before he nods. He lifts the boy up by his armpits and sit him on his lap, Lyonel immediately snuggles up to him as soon as he settles on Stannis' lap. 

And for the first time, Stannis feels warmth. A familiar warmth that makes you feel giddy on the inside. He soon feels himself return the boy's embrace and unshed tears began to fall from his eyes. 

After his nephew lets go of the hug, Stannis gives him a small yet genuine smile, one that no one else has seen before. He owes the boy that much, even if said boy does not know the full extent of what his action caused. 

_He owes the boy a great debt_

Stannis thinks. 

Then he realizes that his nephew might view his brother as a good King after this. But Robert was far from being a good King. Even though he was giving greater effort in becoming a good King than he has for the past four years, he was still no good King. 

_Yes._

_That's it!_

Stannis thinks. 

He shall teach his nephew to be the greatest King in history. He shall teach the boy to take his duties seriously so that Westeros shall flourish under his rule. 

_Lyonel Baratheon will be the greatest King of Westeros._

Stannis will make sure of that. 


	10. Stannis' Meddling

\- Red Keep -

( 6th Moon of 288 A.C. )

When Stannis Baratheon returned to Stormsend with a missive of his reinstatement as the Lord of Stormsend by the King, Renly was crushed. But when he found out it was all due to his eldest nephew, he felt betrayed. 

His dream of being the Prince's brother figure went out the garbage the moment he heard the words from the missive leave his older brother's mouth. 

Then, for the very first time he felt fury. 

Renly has always been a calm boy, but what his nephew did was enough to make him as furious as his house words. 

From then on, Renly began to loathe his nephew's very presence. And whenever he sees the boy, it would often take everything he has to not lash out at him. 

He was infuriated when his nephew cheerfully greeted him with a tight embrace as if the boy hasn't done him wrong. 

_He was supposed to be Lord of Stormsend! Not Stannis, the man is to stoic to rule over House Baratheon! While he, on the other hand, is a charming young lad that can woo people to his sides. He would have made House Baratheon many allies with his charms! All Stannis would do is make more enemies with his stern attitude._

These were the thoughts swirling in Renly's mind when his nephew asked him a question. Even as he remains silent,the boy kept asking the question over and over again.

That is until Renly exploded and lashed out at Lyonel all of a sudden. He let out all his negative feelings to the boy in heaps. This made said boy turn into a crying mess. The next day, Renly was then ordered to leave King's Landing and head to Dragonstone earlier than he was expected to.

This of course made Renly loathe Lyonel even more. 

* * *

True to his words, as soon as he returns to King's Landing, Stannis personally takes over his eldest nephew's lessons. His added duties did not deter him in his determination to mold his nephew into becoming a worthy King. 

Of course the boy was still too young to be taught how to rule. 

So the first thing Stannis did was find out about what the boy could do at the moment. And he was pleased to know that his eldest nephew could count to at least a hundred and could read simple worded books due to the Maesters help. 

Stannis then sternly told the Maester that he would then take over the Prince's studies. And when the Maester went to the King to complain, Stannis explained to Robert that he owes the boy a great debt and that it was his duty to educate him.

Robert didn't want to argue with another one of his brothers after having just sent the other one away so he readily agreed to his brother's request seeing nothing wrong with the stoic man taking over his son's studies. 

* * *

After having the King's approval, Stannis began teaching his nephew. 

At first Lyonel was confused as to why his uncle is teaching him but when Stannis explained it to him he was delighted to learn from the stoic man. 

After his inquisitive thirst was quenched, Lyonel listened attentively to his uncle's lessons. The young Prince was even excited when he found out that his uncle's first lesson was learning how to write. He studied it vigorously, hoping to write a letter to his little uncle who he missed dearly, and would continue practicing until he runs out of paper for the day's lesson. 

As he watched the boy practice writing one day, Stannis had found out that rumors of his nephew being gifted was somewhat true. 

_**It was not that the boy learned writing in the first try.** _

_**No.** _

It was because Stannis had taught the boy to write with his right hand, but when the boy got tired he immediately shifted to using his left one. When Stannis asked him about this, Lyonel would simply shrug and tell him that his right hand was tired. 

Stannis was silently impressed since there weren't many ambidextrous people in the world. It seems his nephew was one of the luckier ones indeed. 

_Ser Arthur Dayne was proven to be ambidextrous as a young boy and this special ability developed into him being a dual wielder and one of the best swordsman of the Kingsguards in history._

_No._

Stannis shakes this thought out of his head. 

_His nephew would not be just some decorative knight. His nephew is meant to be a King._

_Yes, it would not hurt if the boy becomes an accomplished swordsman, but that will not be his only redeeming quality._

_History shall remember Lyonel Baratheon as the greatest King._

Stannis would make sure of that. 

* * *

Aside from taking over some of Lyonel's studies, Stannis has also gotten himself involved in the boy's daily tasks. The stoic man was annoyed to find out that the Queen still takes care of his nephew's personal grooming as if the boy was a mere infant. 

_It would not do well if the boy grows up overly attached to his mother._

Stannis thought. 

" A Prince must not be over reliant with his mother. " He argued to his Kingly brother when he brought up the issue to him. 

The Queen, of course, made her protest to this well known. Her loud shrieks echoed through the walls of the Red Keep that Robert had to cover his ears to protect them, from the pain inflicted by the loud shrieks, while Stannis simply chose to mask his pain with a purse of his lips and a twitch of his eye. 

And despite Cersei's protest, Robert listened to his brother's advise, especially after it was backed up by Jon Arryn, and ordered his Hand to find his son a personal servant that shall take care of the Prince's need from then on. 

* * *

( 7th Moon of 288 A.C. ) 

After many long weeks, Jon Arryn has finally presented a young lad to the King to be Lyonel's manservant. Alan was his name, a young boy of ten and two with dirty blonde hair and dull brown eyes. Jon Arryn said that the Head Cook had highly recommended the boy to him and after interviewing the boy himself, the Hand of the King supports this recommendation. 

Robert was apprehensive about the young lad due to his age, seeing as they found out that the boy was only a year older than the King's own youngest brother. He was worried that the lad's age might deter him in doing his duties and might say hurtful words to his son when he gets annoyed by the boy's constant yapping, just like what his brother had done. 

But after Stannis had personally seen to the boy's abilities, he had backed Jon Arryn's support and promised to punish the boy if he ever say a hurtful word to his nephew. This finally convinced Robert to allow the boy to be his heir's manservant. 

The King then told the lad that he would be presented to his son in the next moon and if his son didn't like him then he would immediately be dismissed. 

Alan quickly agreed to this and profusely thanked the King for the opportunity presented to him despite his nervousness. 

* * *

\- Joffrey's Chambers - 

While the King, his Hand and brother were busy finding a manservant for Lyonel, the Queen is relishing the last moments of personally grooming her eldest son. 

Lyonel is currently sitting cross-legged on top of Joffrey's bed with said blonde haired babe sitting in front of him facing him. Behind the Crown Prince is the Queen combing her eldest son's messy black hair while humming a soft tune. Meraxes was lying on the floor in the middle of the chambers keeping an eye on the two boys. 

Lyonel has been trying to teach his brother to talk for the past hour but had no success so far. " Come on Joff! Say Mama! " Lyonel shouts to his brother which just makes the babe giggle before he continues to babble. 

Cersei would chuckle at her black haired son's adorable pout. " Your brother is barely two Lyon.. " Cersei tries to reason to her son. 

Lyonel would look up to his mother with his pout remaining on his face. Cersei was giving Lyonel an encouraging smile when they hear Joffrey sound out. " Ly-on.. " The babe babbles. 

Both Cersei and Lyonel quickly turn their head to the babe just in time to hear him repeat the sound. " Ly-on.. " The babe babbles yet again. 

Lyonel then smiles brightly and hugs his brother while shouting. " He say my name! Joff say my name!! " The boy shouts as he hugs his baby brother. 

Cersei was stunned to silence for a few seconds before she beams proudly at both her sons. " Mama! Mama! Joff say my name! " She hears her eldest shout happily as he lets go of the now giggling babe. 

Cersei scoops up her youngest as she lays tender kisses on chubby cheeks before turning to her eldest son who had a proud grin on his face. " He say my name Mama! " The boy proudly says. 

" Yes sweetling. I heard it my little Lyon.. " She says as she lays a tender kiss on top of his hair. 

Cersei then sits down putting the babe on her lap facing her as her eldest snuggles himself onto her side while facing his brother. " Joff! Joff! Say my name again! " Lyonel asks his brother. 

Not really understanding what is going on but loving his brother's laughter Joffrey speaks again. " Ly-on! " The babe happily babbles. This makes Lyonel smile as he gently grabs his brother's small hand and lay kisses on it just like how his mother does it. 

Cersei was content to happily watch her sons interact. Nothing else mattered to her but her children. 

_They were her greatest treasures. And would remain so as long as she is a mother._

* * *

( 8th Moon of 288 A.C. ) 

Lyonel has been in a very good mood since meeting Alan, he had quickly befriended the boy and was delighted to know that, just like him, Alan was also has a younger brother. He would then tell his new friend about his younger brother, Joffrey, and even introduced Alan to Meraxes, who eyed the boy as if he was some sort of new chew toy that greatly terrified said toy.... boy. 

Alan had different views of the Prince before he started working as the Prince's personal servant, or manservant as it is better known. He had thought that the Prince was just a plain old spoiled Lannister child as the people of Flea's Bottom viewed the Prince due to his mother. While the head cook of the castle, who was an old friend of his late mother, had told him that the Prince was a bubbly and wild yet well mannered child. 

But what he saw was definitely not something he expected. Yes, the rumors of him being spoiled was somewhat true seeing as the boy always gets what he wants but just like the head cook told him the boy was really a bubbly and well mannered child. 

The boy was also very friendly and endearing, he did not hesitate to walk up to Alan and strike up a conversation, or in the boy's case, something like an interrogation as Lyonel kept asking questions after questions that had Alan's head spinning until he snapped out of it when Lyonel asked to be his friend. 

With a slight hesitance he nodded his head at the Prince and was further surprised to be engulfed in a tight embrace by said Prince. 

And in that hug a sudden thought comes to Alan's mind. 

_Maybe having a Prince as a friend wouldn't be too bad._

_That is as long as he doesn't make the boy cry._

* * *

( 9th Moon of 288 A.C. ) 

Robert had wanted to host another grand feast for his heir's namesday but Stannis, who had gotten involved in the King's life in more ways than one, had persuaded his brother to host a small feast instead and maybe gift the boy something he would like. Robert hesitantly agreed to this and thought long and hard on what to give to his eldest son. 

Then he remembers that the boy has been begging him to teach him to either fight or ride a horse for more than a year. Of course Lyonel was still too young for both but maybe he could get a head start with riding a horse. 

_And what better way to start than having a horse to grow up with?_

Robert thinks as he makes his way to the stables. 

* * *

Cersei was furious when she found out that her oaf of a husband will not be hosting a grand feast for her eldest son, just as her precious son deserves. But her fury redirects itself onto her good brother when she finds out that it was due to him that Robert hosted a small feast instead of the grand ones he usually does. But since she was a woman, all she could do was fume in silence and glare at the man hoping her glare could melt the stoic man from where he stands. 

She had a small moment of victory over her husband when Robert presented a newborn foal to her eldest son on his namesday feast. 

* * *

Lyonel quickly hugged the pure black foal the moment his eyes landed on it. He then went over to his father and thanked him over and over again. 

The young Prince was too busy thanking his father to realize that his lion friend had arrived at his feast, but when Lyonel sees Meraxes eyeing the foal he quickly ran to her and stop in front of her. 

Everyone curiously watched the Crown Prince stand tall in front of a large lion probably twice his size. They all felt nervous for the young Prince, but said Prince did not feel nervous at all. 

Lyonel narrows his eyes at the lion while putting one of his hands on his waist while the other shakes a finger in front of the lion. " No Mera! You cannot eat the baby horse! " 

Robert chokes on the boar he was currently eating, shortly having a moment when his entire life flashes before him as he begins to feel the lack of air coming to his body. For a moment there, he thought that was how his life was going to end. Choked by a boar. 

**_Oh what a way to die._**

Ironically the Kingslayer was standing behind him and saw him choking. Jaime moved quickly as he hit his King by the back really really hard, this makes Robert spit the piece of boar meat he was choking on. 

He sighed in relief, internally thanking the Gods that he did not die by choking on a boar. 

_**Seriously? What is it with Robert and boars?!**_

He makes the note to himself to stay away from boars from then on, and turns around to see that it was the Kingslayer that saved his life. He was about to begrudgingly thank the man when all of a sudden he hears loud growls coming from the lioness. 

Mera growls in protest at Lyonel startling some people, while putting Robert, Stannis, Jaime and the rest of the Kingsguards on high alert, ready to jump in to rescue Lyonel from the large beast at any moment. Cersei carefully watches the lion with worry etched on her face. 

Lyonel on the other hand just stomps his foot before putting both his hands on his waist and glares at his lion friend. " No Mera! If you eat baby horse, I won't give you food! "

Mera continues growling at this. Robert, Jaime Stannis and Barristan continue to inch closer to the boy so that they can easily grab him, if the lion ever decides to eat him. 

" No Mera! I lock you in cage if you eat baby horse! " Lyonel stubbornly shouts. 

Meraxes then begins to whimper at this which makes Lyonel deflate. He then starts consoling his friend by gently petting her head. " It's alright Mera.. I'm not mad at you. 

Everyone sighs in relief when they see the large lion relax under the Prince's touch while Joffrey laughs on his mother's lap . 

It takes a few seconds for the absurdity of the situation to sink in, but once it does Robert erupts in laughter while the others laugh lightly at their Crown Prince, Joffrey giggles turns to babbles as he shouts out his brother's name making the people happily copy the babe. 

_It was such an absurd scenario!_

_A small boy of six reprimanding a large lioness twice his size like it was a spoiled child._

Lyonel had a confused face as he looks at everyone laughing while some were shouting out his name, he ignores this, thinking that it probably had something to do with the adult stuffs his father once told him about, and moves to introduce Mera to his newest friend, a black foal with unusually red eyes he named Shadow. 

* * *

( 10th Moon of 288 A.C. )

After becoming the Prince's manservant, Alan was delighted to know that he would always be fed. But he didn't over indulge himself with the benefits of becoming the Crown Prince's manservant. 

Alan often would only eat half of his supper and keep the other half. Then at the end of every week, when the Prince would sit on his father's lap as the King has a small council meeting, Alan would sneak out of the Red Keep and head towards the orphanage in Flea's Bottom where he would meet his brother, Gendry. 

Alan would then give his brother the portions he saved from his supper and talk to his brother until he knew it was time for him to return, lest he be discovered and thrown in the dungeons. 

* * *

He would continue this routine until Lyonel discovers him doing it. 

" What's that? " Lyonel curiously asks as he sees Alan holding a sack in his hands. 

Alan was nervously sweating not expecting to see the Prince at this time seeing as the King was having a council meeting. " M-My Prince.. I thought you with yer father.. " He says. 

Lyonel shakes his head. " I don't wanna sit on Papa's lap.. I wanna play with you! " Lyonel says as he shows Alan his toys, a two wooden figures of a lion and a stag. " What's that? " Lyonel asks again as he points at the sack on Alan's hand. 

Alan curses his luck knowing the Prince well enough that if he didn't answer his question then he would ask other people and that would surely get him in trouble. 

" Mi food.. I was hoping to give it to mi brother.. " Alan explains with a resigned sigh. 

" Ohh.. " Lyonel says as his mouth forms a circle. " Can I come? " He asks giddily. 

Alan's eyes widen at this. 

" Y-You can't.. I get in trouble if you come.. This is a secret.. " Alan says. 

" Secret? " Lyonel asks with his head titled to the side. 

Alan nods a this. " Yes.. A secret.. Please.. You have to keep this as a secret.. Do it for me.. Yer friend? " Alan begs. 

Being called a friend made Lyonel smile brighter. " Okay!! I keep secret cause you're my friend! " Lyonel says. 

Alan sighs in relief. " Thank ya.. " Alan greatfully says. 

Lyonel nods happily at this. " Okay.. I go play with Joffrey now.. You play with your brother too.. " He says as he walks towards the door. He then turns around " Have fun! " he says before leaving. 

Alan smiles at the Prince's skipping form before he continues to sneak out of the Red Keep to visit his brother. 

_He guess having a Prince as a friend wasn't bad after all._


	11. Onwards to Casterly Rock!

\- Lyonel's Chambers - 

( 1st Week of the 5th Moon of 289 A.C. )

One of Alan's many duties as the Crown Prince's manservant is to bathe said Prince's pet lion. Bathing it alone was a hard enough task, add in the fact that said beast terrifies Alan makes it much worse, especially when the beast has its eyes trained on him whenever he washes her dirtied furs. 

Thankfully, this was one of the days that the Prince chose to stay by his side as he bathes the beast instead of sitting on his father's lap during a small council meeting. 

" Alan! " Lyonel's voice makes Alan's gaze divert from the large beast towards the Prince. 

" Sorry Mi'Prince.. I was not listening.. " Alan apologizes. 

Lyonel gives his friend a frown at the use of his title. " I told you to call me Lyon cause you're my friend.. " He says grumpily. 

Alan chuckles at him. " Ya know I can't.. If the King or Queen hears me calling yer'name so casually I would get in trouble.. " He shakes his head as he reasons. 

" But Mama and Papa are not here! " Lyonel stubbornly reasons. " You call me Lyon or I tell Papa your secret! " He says crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Alan's eyes widen as panic overcomes him. It had been several moons since the Prince discovered his secret, and so far the young boy has kept it to himself. Although there are times such as this that the Prince uses his secret as leverage to get what he wants. 

" Okay.. Okay.. I'll call ya Lyon.. " Alan surrenders as he raises his hands. 

*GROWL*

Both boys turn to see a very wet Meraxes siting in a large tub gazing at Alan with a somewhat menacing glare as she growls loudly at being interrupted. 

Alan chuckles before continuing to brush the dirt from the lion's fur while Lyonel continues his blabbing. 

" I wanna go to Casterly Rock and see my little uncle.. I miss him.. " Lyonel says with a small frown. 

" I thought you sent him a letter? " Alan asks he dumps a bucket full of water over Meraxes' body. 

" I did! " Lyonel answers with a proud smile before his frown returns slowly. " But little uncle haven't replied... " He says. " Does he not remember me?? " He says with tears threatening to fall. 

Meraxes then startles Alan as she hops of the large tub soaking wet and moves towards her master, as if sensing his distress. Lyonel turns to his friend and soon erupt into giggles as the lion begins licking his face. 

Alan sighs tiredly as he sees the puddle of water beginning to form under Meraxes before moving to fetch a cloth to wipe the lion with.

" Maybe yer uncle is busy.. " Alan suggests as he dries the lion up with a large clean cloth.

Lyonel just nods at Alan's reason before he returns to caressing Meraxes'somewhat dried fur. And as he glides his hands over her soft and now very clean fur an idea pops up in his head. "If little uncle can't go here then maybe we can go there! " He shouts out gleefully.

" Go where? " Alan asks a little confused. 

" Casterly Rock!! " Lyonel shouts " That's where Mama and uncle Jaime used to live! And little uncle too! " Lyonel explains. 

" I don't think - " Alan was about to say something but got interrupted by Lyonel's excited babbles. 

" Mama told me that she and uncle Jaime used to play with their cousins in Lannisport! I wanna meet my cousins and play in Lannisport too!! " He says excitedly. 

" But don't ya have a cousin here and another one on the way? " Alan says.

" Yeah my baby cousin, Shireen! " Lyonel agrees as he nods. " But she's just a baby.. Uncle Stannis says his new baby won't come for a few more moons! Plus I can't play with babies" he reasons. " I can't even play with Joff much since he is also too small!! " He adds. 

" And ye sure you have cousins you can play with there? " Alan asks intrigued. 

Lyonel giddily nods at this. " Yeah! Mama said I have cousins there my age! " He reasons. 

Alan chuckles when he sees his friend's determined look. The boy has already made up his made, so Alan knew that there was little he could do. 

" I'm gonna tell Papa now! " Lyonel announces before he runs out of his chambers with Meraxes following after him. 

Ser Arys, who was standing guard outside, was startled by the Prince's swift leave but quickly regains control of his emotions and follows after his charge, leaving Alan to clean up the Prince's chambers as he thinks about how he would be able help his brother if the Prince manages to convince the King to leave the capital and head towards Casterly Rock. 

* * *

\- Red Keep -

( 4th Week of the 5th Moon ) 

When Lyonel approached his father about his desire to visit Casterly Rock he was denied. 

The King was not fond of his good father and did not appreciate the thought of having to live under the cold hearted man's castle for even a single day. Of course Lyonel did not take kindly to his father's refusal and would have thrown a tantrum if his uncle Stannis had not forbidden him from doing so. 

" Tantrums are unbeffiting of a Prince " Stannis explained to his eldest nephew.

So instead of throwing a tanrum, Lyonel stubbornly went to find ways to convince his father. He approached anyone he can at this matter. 

He approached his uncle Stannis who did little to convince his brother, then he approached his mother and was somewhat able to make the King consider but not enough to convince him to do so. 

Jon Arryn was the only one that Lyonel approached that was able to convince the King to fulfill the Prince's desire. But it was not for the reason that Lyonel thought so. 

Jon Arryn convinced the King to humor the Prince in his desire to go to Casterly Rock and let the boy celebrate his namesday with cousins he could actually play with.

When Robert tried to argue that he has no desire to stay under his good-father's castle for long, Jon Arryn argued that the King could head towards Highgarden to discuss trade that they have planned for years after his eldest's namesday and be back just in time for the namesday of his youngest. 

The King pondered on his Hand's proposal for weeks before coming up with a decision. He then summoned his small council and announced his decision to celebrate his sons' namesdays in Casterly Rock. 

Lyonel cheered loudly at his announcement and proceeded to embrace his father all throughout the rest of the small council meeting while the Queen had a smile on her face and even seemed excited. At the end of the meeting, the King had decided to have his Hand, Jon Arryn, handle the small council matter for the meantime until his return. 

Stannis opted to stay behind as well both to help Jon Arryn and to look after his recently discovered pregnant wife, Selyse Baratheon, and his newborn daughter, Shireen Baratheon. He then asigns four of the best of his own household guards to look after his arguably favorite nephew's well-being on his stead. 

After sending a missive to Lord Tywin Lannister to expect their arrival in two moons, Robert and his entourage, consisting of his family, all seven of his Kingsguards, several men with their steeds and a large lioness, left King's Landing towards Casterly Rock. 

* * *

\- Endless Void -

( Meanwhile ) 

**Death's** eyes are fixed on the vision of the unique boy **it** had kept an eye on for years, ignoring the hushed murmurs of **its children**. 

**Death** scoffs at **them**. 

Even without giving **them** **its** attention, **Death** knew its children were plotting something. It had thought that **its** children had learned **their** lesson with the extinction of the Children of the Forest, but here **they** were plotting something yet again. 

This was exactly the reason why **it** cannot stay away for long. 

**Death** thought as **it** tunes in on **its children's** murmurs while **its** gaze does not leave the vision. 

Apparently the **Old Gods** are planning to influence a certain significant event in history to **their** benefit. 

**Death** noted as **it** deduced **their** murmurs. **It** then began to think of a significant event that was supposed to happen that year until **its** mind landed on one. 

The Ironborn sacking of Lannisport in 289 A.C. 

**Death** realized. **It** then returned **its** full attention towards the vision of the boy. 

**Death** sighs exhaustedly at **its** foolish and lustful **children**. **They** had a taste of power and lustfully wanted more.

Sometimes **they** acted more human than celestial. 

**Death** thinks as **it** decides not to intervene until needed. **It** will leave them with **their** plans. 

Plans that involve the black haired, green eyed Crown Prince of Westeros. 

* * *

\- Gold Road -

( 2nd Week of the 6th Moon of 289 A.C. )

Despite being excited about their destination, Lyonel has grown rather bored on the journey. With his uncle Stannis staying behind, Lyonel's lessons has been on halt for the meantime. And to releave his boredom, Lyonel had started to continue teaching Alan on how to read and write. 

Since finding out that Alan couldn't read and write, Lyonel had tried to teach his friend how to. And despite not having much success he stubbornly continue to do so. 

The two boys are currently spending time in Lyonel's tent set up for the day, the King went on a hunt with his men and an enthusiastic Meraxes tag along while the Queen was in Joffrey's relaxing as she plays with the blonde babe. Jaime was in the tent with them bemusedly keeping an eye on his nephew. 

" No. No. No. " Lyonel says as he looks at the chicken scratch writing of Alan, while said lad is scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look. 

" I'm sorry mi'Prince.. I am trying my best.. " Alan apologizes making sure to use the proper title seeing as they were not alone. 

Lyonel frowns at his friend before he looks up when he hears someone approaching his tent. His eyes light up when he sees a bloodied Meraxes entering the tent approaching him. 

" Mera! " Lyonel shouts as the large beast gently nudges him with her head. Blood from her latest hunt dripping from her mouth, yet the young Prince was unbothered by it as he continues to sink his face onto the beast's soft furs. 

" How about this mi'Prince? " Alan asks as he shows him his work on a new piece of paper. 

Lyonel shakes his head. " No.. You're doing it wrong... " He says getting upset. 

Alan deflates at his friend's disapproval. It was then that Jaime decides to intervene not for the servant boy's sake but for his nephew, who he knows was growing more upset simply by the fact that the lion's fur is starting to rise up and it starts to growl. 

" You've been teaching the boy how to write for less than a few moons Lyon.. " Jaime says as he puts his hands on Lyonel's shoulders. Lyonel looks up to his uncle with a pout on his face. " Your writing weren't so great at the beginning too, wasn't it? " He reminds him. 

" I guess.. " Lyonel says sadly. 

" Yer'uncle is right mi'Prince .. " Alan says agreeing. " Look at da bright side.. I could read now thanks to ya.. " He says greatfully. 

" You're right!! " Lyonel shouts as he smiles then he notices their depleted supply of paper. " I'm gonna ask Papa for more paper since he's back now! " He says before heading out of his tent with Meraxes following after him. 

Jaime was about to move to follow after his nephew before he decides to give the servant boy a little warning. 

" It's best you start practicing harder boy.. Or my sister's shrieks and the King's fury will be the least of your problems if you continue to upset my nephew.. " He says warningly. "Oh! And I will not hesitate to run you through my sword if I am ever ordered to do so.. " He adds making Alan turn pale. 

Jaime then gives Alan a dashing smile before heading out of the tent to run after his nephew. 

_Guess there were bound to be consequences in being overly friendly with the Crown Prince._

Alan thinks as color slowly returns to his face as he takes a large gulp after the Kingslayer left him alone in the tent. 

* * *

( 1st Week of the 7th Moon of 289 A.C. )

" I'm bored!!! " Lyonel shouts as he lays on the grass covered ground of the Goldroad with Alan standing beside him. Off to the side Ser Meryn Trant is standing guard while Meraxes was searching the nearby area for something. 

" Maybe ya should have come with the King on his hunt.. " Alan says. 

Lyonel turns his body so that he was lying on the grass with his front and looks up to Alan. " But Mama said I can't come cause it's too dangerous.. " He says. " It's not like I haven't come with Papa on his hunt before.. " He grumpily mumbles as he turns to lying on his back . 

Alan just chuckles at his friend's grumpiness before sitting on the grass next to him. They stay there in relative silence, enjoying the cool summer breeze on their faces. 

A few seconds later Meraxes comes running clutching something in her mouth. She then drops it in front of them, Lyonel then sits up to get a good look at it while Alan curiously leans in. 

Lyonel looks at the dead rat infront of him for a few seconds before he looks up and cocks his head at Meraxes. Alan blinks his eyes. " Guess Meraxes is more cat than beast.. " he says as he chuckles. 

Lyonel turns to Alan at his statement with a confused look. 

Alan sighs when he sees his friend's confused look and knows that he needs to give the Prince an answer or risk getting bombarded with an onslaught of questions. 

" The cats in the Red Keep usually catch the rats in the kitchen.. " He explains. 

" Oh.. " Lyonel says before his confused look returns. " But why did she gave it to me? " he asks. 

Alan shrugs his shoulders. " I don't know.. The cats also gave the rats they caught to the cooks.. Maybe they asking to be praised or something.. " He explains the best he can. " Use to freak out the women when they did it too.. " He adds as an after thought. 

" Girls are scared of rats?? " Lyonel asks while a mischevious glint appears in his eyes. 

" Aye.. They always shout bloody murder whenever they see a dead rat in front of them.. " Alan answers. " I don't know why though.. Maybe cause ---" Alan was about to continue but stop when he sees the mischevious look on his friend's face. 

" Oy.. What are ya planning?? " Alan nervously asks knowing what that particular mischevious look entails. 

But Lyonel ignored him as the young Prince turns to Meraxes. " Good job Mera!! " He says praising the lion as he affectionately scratches her chin which she greatly enjoys. 

Once he was done praising his beastly friend, Lyonel quickly grabs a cloth from his pocket and wraps the dead rat in it. He then starts running towards his mother's tent to show the rat to his brother's wet nurse , whom he knows dislike since he found his baby brother crying alone in his chambers. 

Alan sighs when he was seemingly left in the field while the Prince runs away with Meraxes and Ser Meryn Trant trailing behind him. 

_Alan could only hope that he doesn't get in trouble for this._

* * *

( 4th Week of the 7th Moon of 289 A.C. )

Most of the King's men are now walking on eggshells around their Crown Prince. 

After being satisfied with successfully scaring his brother's wetnurse, Lyonel had taken pranking to a whole new level by pranking anyone he lay his eyes on. Of course the only ones exempted are his parents, the Kingsguards and his only human friend and manservant, Alan. 

Alan is extremely greatful to be part of Lyonel's exemption to his pranks, especially when he sees how some people wakes up seemingly covered from head to toe with mud, while othes have to watch out for worms and other bugs in their food. And other just seemed to find dead rats, rabbits and other small animals in their belongings. 

Robert simply laughed at his son's shenanigans and even laughed harder when he heard his men comparing his son to a chaotic storm. Cersei saw her son's cunningness shining through his pranks and could not help but be proud. 

The Kingsguards were a little apprehensive with the Prince's behavior but was all just thankful that they weren't targets themselves. 

But no one was more amused, than Jaime Lannister himself as he was always the first one to laugh at the boy's pranks and would always give him a proud pat on the back for a job well done. 

But after another few weeks of letting Lyonel cause mayhem with his entourage, Robert quickly diverts his son's attention from his pranks with combat lessons. 

" Come on son! Show me that famous Baratheon strength of yours! " Robert encouragingly shouts as Lyonel continues to wrecklessly hit his father's wooden sword with two of his own shorter ones.

Everyone was a little surprised when the Prince picked up two swords instead of one and when they asked him why, he replied with an answer that he thought was obvious. " I have two hands so I need two swords.. " He reasoned. Robert simply laughed at this before instructing his son how to strike. 

" Lyon! Lyon! " Joffrey shouted his brother's name as he stands on top of his mother's lap who was sitted on a wooden bench set up on the sides with Meraxes curled up by her feet. 

The King's entourage are gathered around the King and his heir intriguedly watching the young Prince's progress. 

Some of the veteran fighters could already see that the Prince have not inherited his father's famous strength and seems to taken more after his Kingslayer uncle who favors speed over strength. But Robert immediately dissolves this from his mind as soon as it forms.

_It was still too early.._

_His son was still young, he has plenty of time to build up his strength._

Robert thinks as he continues to take the boy's very weak strikes. 

* * *

( 3rd Day of the 8th Moon of 289 A.C. )

Lyonel is currently sitting beside his mother, who has his drowsy brother on her lap, in the large wheelhouse that the King had personally made for his family as the King's entourage ride closer to Deep Den, the seat of House Lydden, one of the bannerman of House Lannister

The Crown Prince was happily reading a book outloud to his brother as his mother listens in when all of a sudden he notices his mother's pale face while she starts wobbling in her seat. 

And when he saw his mother's grip on his baby brother loosen, Lyonel instinctively grabs his brother, letting go of his book, just in time as his mother falls face first on the floor of the wheelhouse. 

" HELP!!! " Lyonel shouts in worry as he looks at his mother's unconscious form while holding his now crying brother to his chest. " PAPA! HELP! MAMA IS DOWN!! " He shouts in fear as tears starts falling from his eyes. 

Lyonel then feels the wheelhouse come to a sudden stop and the door opens revealing his uncle Jaime with a worried look on his face. Jaime's eyes widen when his eyes wander from his nephew's tear stained face, as the boy holds on dearly to his crying brother, to his sister's unconscious form. 

Jaime then quickly carries his sister out of the carriage and to the open field as Robert arrives. 

" What the bloody hell happened?! " Robert asks as he grabs his unconscious wife from the Kingslayer's arms. 

" I don't know.. Lyonel he.. He started shouting.. " Jaime worriedly says as he turns to his nephew, who is looking at his mother with worry clearly reflecting in his forest green eyes. 

Robert wanted to console his son, but his unconscious wife was to be his priority at the moment. 

" Someone fetch me my steed! " The King orders as he turns around with his unconscious wife in his arms. 

" Trant! Ride ahead and order Lord Lydden to ready a Maester and await for our immediate arrival! " The King orders one of his Kingsguards, who immediately leaves to follow his King's orders.

One of the soldiers then approached the King with the King's steed in tow. 

" Selmy! Blount! Greenfield! " Robert shouts as he calls for three of his Kingsguards, who all stand attentively awaiting their King's orders. " We'll ride ahead to Deep Den! " He says as he momentarily hands his wife to Ser Barristan so that he could embark on his steed. 

" Lannister, Moore and Oakheart you're in the charge of protecting my sons.. " Robert orders as he lifts his wife towards his front. " Ride in a steady pace with the rest of the procession. " He orders before he starts his steed on a gallop. Soon the King rides out towards Deep Den with his unconscious wife and three of his Kingsguards following after him. 

* * *

\- Deep Den -

( 5th Day of the 8th Moon of 289 A.C. )

The King is currently walking towards the gate of Deep Den to receive his sons from his entourage that was supposed to arrive today. Accompanying him was Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Meryn Trant, leaving Ser Preston Greenfield and Ser Boros Blount to guard his recently discovered pregnant wife. 

Robert giddily smiles as he remembered the moment he heard the news. Both he and Cersei had dumbfounded looks as they heard the Maester of the castle relay them the news. 

This was the first child that Robert has been present since the beginning. 

He had only been present in his eldest child's life since the boy was three. And although he was present on his second child's birth he wasn't present during his wife's pregnancy then. 

But now here he was present since the very beginning. 

He then makes a promise to himself to be more involved with his wife's pregnancy as much as he can. 

Even though he knows that he will never love his wife, he at least respects her enough to be there for her as much as he can. 

She was the mother of his children after all. 

**_Speaking of children.._ **

Robert's smiles brighten as he watch his eldest son disembark from his wife's wheelhouse and run towards him. He bends down and opens his arms wide ready to catch the boy. 

Lyonel crushes to his father and immediately burries his face on his father's chest. He then looks up at his father. " Where's Mama? " He asks worriedly. 

Robert smiles as he answers his son. " Your mother is fine son.. " He says as he stands up lifting his eldest son up on one of his arms and opens his other one to retrieve his second son from the Kingslayer's arms. 

" Papa.. " The blonde babe babbles sadly. 

Robert he lays a kiss on top of Joffrey's head. He then turns around and starts walking back to his wife with his children in his arms followed by the rest of his Kingsguards. 

* * *

\- Cersei's Chambers -

" You must not overexert yourself Your Grace. The child in your womb does not do well with stress. " The Maester reminds the Queen as her eyes begin to twitch in irritation. He then bows his head and leaves the Queen alone in the chambers. 

Cersei let out a loud tsk once she is left alone. 

_For Gods sake! This was her third child! A Maester would think she is well aware on how to handle a pregnancy by this point._

She thinks irritably. 

Her irritation dissolves though when the door to her chambers open revealing her eldest son with a large smile on his face as his eyes land on her form. 

" Mama! " Cersei hears him shout as she opens her arms wide. 

" You scared me Mama.. " She felt touched by her son's worry as he burries his face into her neck just like he did when he was younger. 

Cersei affectionately carress her son's unruly black hair as she sees her husband enter with Joffrey in his arms. 

" Mama.. " The blonde babe whined stretching out his arms to his mother. 

Robert bends down to hand Joffrey to Cersei while Lyonel remained snuggled into his mother's other side. 

" I'm sorry for worrying you my darlings.. " Cersei cooed to her sons. 

Lyonel lets go of his cuddle and he looks at his mother's eyes. Forest green staring right into emerald ones. 

" Why did you fall Mama?!" He asks his mother with a worried look. 

Cersei gives her son a warm smile before answering. " I'm pregnant my sweetling.. " She says. 

" Pregnant?! " Lyonel asks as his eyes widen.

" Yes son.. You mother has a baby in her belly.. " Robert says putting his hands on his waist and proudly puffing out his chest. 

Lyonel then gasps loudly before squealing giddily. " We're gonna have a new baby!!! " He shouts as he hops off the bed and start jumping around. 

Robert laughs loudly as he watches his eldest son's little celebration accompanied by his youngest jumping on the bed held by his wife. 

Then out of nowhere Meraxes barges into the chamber with two Westernland soldiers soon following after. 

" Apologies Your Grace.. " The soldiers apologized as they notice where they were. 

" She.. She just started bitting onto her cage until it cracked open.. " One of the soldiers tried to explain as he eyes the large beast now growling at them. 

" Mera!! We're gonna have a new baby " Lyonel shouted running to his friend hugging her large body. The lion seemingly relaxes feeling her master's mood had gotten better. 

" My Prince.. " The other soldier tries to warn Lyonel. 

" Enough! " Robert bellows as he stands up. " Get out before I have you made into the lion's supper! " He barks out. 

The two soldiers turns pale from the proclamation before hurriedly leaving the chamber closing the door behind them. 

Robert sighs as he shakes his head before returning to his sit beside his wife, taking Joffrey from her arms and putting him on his lap. 

" Do you think the beast felt his upset? " Robert curiously asks his wife as they watch Lyonel giggle as his face gets slobbered by the large lion. 

All she can do is shrug her shoulders as she momentarily forgets about her pregnancy in favor of wandering about the anomaly of her son's pet beast. 

* * *

Outside the chamber doors, Jaime wallows in his sorrow as he overheard the news. 

He was glad that his sister was alright but sad that she was with child. Especially since he knows that child was not his. 

Jaime takes a large breath of air before releasing it with a heavy sigh as he returns to doing his duty. 

_The duty of a glorified bodyguard._

\-----

( 2nd Day of the 9th Moon of 289 A.C. )

Lyonel was bouncing on the edge of his seat inside his mother's wheelhouse with his mother, baby brother and his lion friend. 

The large lion has grown more attached to her master since she felt his upset a few weeks prior. She growls at anyone who dare suggest separating her from him.

" Are we there yet?! " Lyonel asks for what seemed like the 100th time that day. 

Cersei lets out a tired sigh as she answered her very excited son. " Not yet sweetling.. " She says as she turns to look at her youngest playing with the lion. 

Lyonel pouts at his mother's nonchalant dismissal. " How long until we get there ? " He asks with a whine. 

" Soon my love.. " Cersei says as she turns to him with a smile before leaning down to lay a kiss on his cheek. 

Lyonel returns the smile before turning to his friend and playing with the lion alongside his brother. 

* * *

( A Few Hours Later ) 

" Lyon.. " Cersei calls out to her eldest son. 

Lyonel looks up to his mother with a curious look. " Look out the window son.. " She says with a grin as she gestures to the window of her wheelhouse. 

Lyonel looks out the window as his mother picks up his brother and sits him on her lap. 

" Woah!! " Lyonel shouts as he sees the large and grand castle known as Casterly Rock. 

His eyes shine brighter than it had for years as he feels his excitement bubble from within his chest. 

" Welcome to Casterly Rock.. " Jaime says welcome him with a dashing smile as he rides beside the wheelhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go.
> 
> Myrcella will now officially be Robert's true born daughter while Lyonel is his only true born son. Cersei's prophecy from Maggy the frog will now be changed, or will it? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out. 
> 
> Also, I just want to inform you all that I will change my update day to two days later than my usual. I usually update every Friday but I'm going to be changing it to every Sunday instead since I am getting left behind in my studies alot. I'll still try to keep up my weekly to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> Please stay tuned as the Greyjoy Rebellion is soon to happen. Lyonel will play a somewhat important role in it since his very presence will bring many changes to this significant event in Game of Thrones/ A Song of Fire and Ice history.


	12. Casterly Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will change Death's pronoun to he/him and Life's pronoun to she/her. The other Gods will remain the same.

\- Casterly Rock -

( 2nd Day of the 9th Moon of 289 A.C. )

Lyonel hops off the wheelhouse after his mother and let out a loud and astonished gasp as his eyes wander around the gathered crowd.

_He had never seen so many blonde hair in one place before!_

Lyonel thinks as he looks around in complete awe at the number of blonde men and women gathered around the Court Yard.

*GROWL*

Lyonel turns around and smiles at his friend who is hopping off the wheelhouse , her descent being accompanied by many startled shouts from the crowd. He ignores the crowd in favor of hugging his friend which she greatly appreciates as she shows her appreciation by licking his face making him erupt in a fit of giggles.

" Son! Come! Introduce yourself! " Robert yells out to his son in front of his unimpressed father by law.

" Yes Papa! " Lyonel shouted to his father before turning back to his lion. " You stay here Mera.. Behave.. " He orders her. And when he sees her obey and sit down on the ground he all but ran towards his parents standing in front of an old man with dark red armor,adorned with golden lions, and a stone-face expression.

" Greetings. I am Crown Prince Lyonel Baratheon.. " He says as dutifully as he can, making sure to recite the words his uncle Stannis taught him to use when introducing himself.

Tywin nods his head satisfied by the young Prince's decorum. " Greetings my Prince.. " He says with a slight bow of his head. " I am Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West " He says as he turns to his grandson, his eyes unconsciously landing on the boy's own bright orbs.

Then Tywin momentarily freezes on his spot, seemingly unnoticed by anyone, his eyes locked on the boy's familiar forest green eyes.

_Eyes which he quickly recognizes as his wife's, Joana Lannister. They were the exact same color and they even have that mischevious twinkle in them that used to annoy him to no end._

_The boy also have HER smile!_

Tywin thought as he suddenly felt like he was taking a trip down his memories. He thought of the love of his life smilling at him, the same way the boy is doing, how her eyes shined so brightly as she stares right into his set of cold green eyes.

" He is also my father and your grandfather sweetling.. " His daughter's words did nothing to pull him back from his memories.

Then he was engulfed by a warmth that brought a shock to his very core, snapping him out of his memories and bringing him back to the present. He looks down to see the boy's arms wrapped around his torso burying his face on his waist.

The entire crowd gasps in surprise as they watch the Crown Prince engulf their Lord in an embrace. Robert merely chuckled when he sees his wife's surprised expression.

_She should have not been shocked.. Their eldest son have always been a hugger.._

Robert thinks as he continues chuckling.

Ser Kevan and Lady Genna Lannister, Lord Tywin's siblings, were then beyond shocked to see their brother actually reciprocate the hug in his own way, by gently and awkwardly patting the boy's messy black hair.

" Where's little uncle? " Was the first words that come out of Lyonel's mouth as he lets go of the hug.

Jaime answers his father's unvoiced question when he sees the man adopt a confused look. " He means Tyrion.. " He informs him.

Tywin scowls at the mention of Tyrion and was about to answer the boy but becomes silent when he notices the large lion sitting in front of the royal wheelhouse.

Seeing his grandfather staring at something behind him Lyonel turns around and smiles when he sees his lion sitting in front of the wheelhouse, behaving. " Mera come on meet my grandfather! " The Prince shouts out to the beast as he waves his hand over his head.

Tywin merely raises an eyebrow when he sees the beast obey his grandson's orders as if it was a seasoned soldier obeying their Lord's command.

" Grandfather this is Mera! She's one of my best friends! " Lyonel introduced his best friend to his grandfather as the lion sits in front of the stone-face man. " Alan is somewhere doing something.. " he says as he looks around for his other best friend.

" My, what a magnificent beast.. " Genna Lannister says as she admires the large lion.

Lyonel quickly turned to the woman who spoke, momentarily forgetting about looking for his friend, and puffs out his cheeks angrily at her. " Mera is not a beast! She's my best friend! " he shouted at her with an annoyed look which Meraxes reflects with a loud growl.

" Lyon! " Cersei scolded her eldest son for shouting at her aunt, the woman who raised her and her twin since their mother passed.

Lyonel frowns at being scolded and turns to his mother. " But Mama!! She called Mera a beast!! " He whined with Meraxes growling as if backing up his claim.

" Didn't Stannis teach you how to address people with respect? " Robert says as he bends down to put Joffrey down on the ground. The blonde babe quickly wobbling towards his brother as soon as his foot sets on the ground.

Lyonel's pout doesn't leave his face until his brother crashes onto him, Meraxes' mood quickly lightens when she sees the smile on her master's face making everyone relax.

Tywin watches on in silence, somewhat intrigued about the boy who happens to be his grandson that was gifted with his late wife's eyes. 

_The boy might be well-mannered, but it seems his age prohibits him from being unable to stop blabbering what is in his mind.._

_And the boy is also quite.. Bubbly.._

Tywin thinks as the corner of his lips twitch in discomfort.

Lyonel smiles at his brother's adorable face as he hugs the boy before turning to his great aunt with an apologetic look. " I'm sorry great-aunt Genna.. " He apologizes.

Genna diverts her attention from the terrifying lion to her adorable grand-nephew and bends down so that she is eye level with him. " I'm sorry for calling your friend a beast.. " She apologizes to Lyonel as she tucks a strand of loose black hair around his ear. " And you can call me aunt Genna darling.. " She says as she lays a kiss on the boy's cheeks before doing the same to the blonde babe on the boy's arms.

" And you can call me uncle Kevan.. " Ser Kevan Lannister says as he bends down as well.

Lyonel smiles brightly as the rest of his mother's family began introducing themselves to him and his brother. The boy momentarily forgets about his little uncle as he and his little brother excitedly meets their many Lannisters cousins.

Cersei stood there smiling at her son's bright smile with Robert hovering protectively behind her. Jaime smiles as he watches his nephew and secret son get bombarded with many of their cousins. But his smile quickly vanishes when he saw his father leave without a word. Still confused and a little worried with his brother's lacking appearance in the Court Yard, Jaime decides to follow his father and ask him.

* * *

\- Tyrion's Chambers -

Wasted.

Tyrion Lannister was beyond wasted. 

**_Why was he wasted you may ask._ **

**_Well..._ **

For the past two years he had burried his pain with wine.

The pain of never meeting his mother. The pain of never being acknowledged by his father. And the pain of falling in love and losing his love in the most agonizing way he imagines possible.

A year ago he had fallen in love with a woman, a peasant whore, and married her in secret.

Of course that did not sit well with his father, who immediately intervined to not sully the Lannister name.

Tywin Lannister had ordered his men to barge into his son's chambers and fuck the dwarf's whore wife while he had his son watch the whore enjoy it.

And when a man was done fucking his wife he will give her a silver stag then the next man repeats the action. After they were all done, and his wife had a belly full of different men's cum and a pouch full of silver coins, Tywin forced Tyrion to fuck his wife and reward her with a gold dragon and said " A Lannister should be worth more "

And since his marriage ended, Tyrion's life started to go downhill. He kept fucking whores left and right and would always be intoxicated, even at first light.

He was filled with pain and anger but would choose to bury it deep within him, surrounding himself with an impenetrable wall to protect him for further pain.

It was only his eldest nephew that is able to move pass those walls. His nephew who saw him as a person and not a dwarf, a monster. His nephew who would surround him in warmth with his hugs that are always accompanied by cheerful laughter. His nephew who has his mother's eyes, or at least that was what his brother told him.

Tyrion have never met his mother, have never felt her love. But it was like the Gods gave him his nephew in her place. And he would forever be greatful to them for that.

Tyrion still remembers the day he received a letter made by said nephew. 

It was written in a very messy way which shows that it was obviously a child that wrote it, but the contents of the letter was written in a very heartwarming and adorable manner that for the first time since his wife left ,Tyrion laughed.

And it was thanks to his nephew's letter that Tyrion found the courage to face the world yet again. Day by day he tried to regain his strength to face his problems head on, remembering the words he bestowed the boy. " Bravery isn't about not being afraid. It's about being afraid but having the strength to face your fears anyway. "

And with those words in mind he will regain his strength to face his fears of being hurt. He would always be hurt because of his fate. But he will face them head on for like his nephew, he was brave. He would wear it like armor and charge through life like the lion he knows he is, no matter how much his father tried to deny it.

He was shamed to admit that he had not gathered enough strength to reply to his nephew's letters and made a promise to himself to visit the boy as soon as he can.

But to his surprise, it seems the boy was coming to him. 

Which is why he had a little celebration last night as he waits for the boy's arrival, looking forward to the warmth the boy unknowingly brings but went a little overboard as he ends up being indisposed in the morning.

" You're wasted... " Tyrion groans when he hears his brother's familiar voice. He looks up to see him wearing his traditional Kingsguard armor and leaning on the frame of Tyrion's opened chamber door.

" Hello to you too dearest brother.. " Tyrion sarcastically greets his brother as he sits up on his bed.

Jaime chuckles before walking towards his brother, his hand on the hilt of his sword. " Father told me.. " He says as he stops in front of the bed. " What were you thinking Tyrion.. Marrying a whore? " He says with a disapproving look.

" Well according to father I was thinking with my cock! " Tyrion jests with a dry chuckle.

Jaime sighs at his brother. " Yes.. Father told me that you've been doing a lot of that lately.." Jaime says with a chuckle.

" Oh I'm sure father has told you lots of things.. " Tyrion bitterly says as he reaches for a cup of water sitting on top of his beside table.

" Tyrion. Whatever is happening to you stops now.. " Jaime says suddenly growing serious as he crosses his arms over his chest while he watches his brother drinking water. 

Tyrion puts down the cup he drank from before he looks up to his brother with a questioning gaze.

" Lyon does not need to see your sorry state.. He is far too young to be corrupted by your ways.. " Jaime says seriously. " And our sweet sister will strangle you in your sleep if you do manage to corrupt her precious black lion.. " He adds to somewhat lighten the mood as he uncrosses his hands and put them on his waist instead.

" If she could get away with it, I'm pretty sure our sister would do that even without me corrupting her son.. " Tyrion says with a chuckle.

The two brothers then burst out in laughter at the likeliness of it happening.

" Fix yourself first then meet our nephew, the boy has missed you dearly... " Jaime genuinely says before leaving his brother's chambers, closing the door behind him.

Tyrion then hops off his bed and wobbly heads to his wardrobe to prepare for the day.

Feeling excited for the first time in more than a year as he looks forward to seeing his little nephew after being away for so long.

* * *

( 5th Day of the 9th Moon of 289 A.C. )

\- Casterly Rock -

Lyonel happily celebrated his sixth namesday in Casterly Rock with his family. Robert tried his best to not show his discomfort at being surrounded by Lannisters in all sides, while Cersei enjoyed being with her family, despite her immobility brought by her pregnancy.

Tywin had hosted a tournament for the Crown Prince to show his loyalty to the crown and give a show of power to the other Kingdoms as well.

Jaime Lannister was compelled to compete in the joust by his father to show the might of House Lannister. Yet in the end he had ultimately lost to Sir Barristan Selmy, much to the disappointment of his father and to the delight of the King. 

Then during his feast, Lyonel had requested to his parents to have his little uncle sit beside him while his brother, Joffrey, was to be seated on his other side. Seeing as it was the boy's namesday feast, the King relented to this request and sat on the other side of Tyrion while Cersei sat on the other side of Joffrey, keeping an eye on both her sons while glaring and scowling at her grinning youngest brother throughout the feast.

* * *

( 12th Day of the 9th Moon of 289 A.C. )

A few days after Lyonel's namesday celebration, Robert left his pregnant wife and young sons in the hands of three of his Kingsguards, believing they were in safe hands with his wife's family, and head towards Highgarden to discuss trade for the Capital with the Tyrells. One that the King and his Hand, Jon Arryn, has been planning for more than two years.

Ser Preston Greenfield was assigned to guard the pregnant Queen, Ser Mandon Moore was assigned to guard Prince Joffrey while Ser Meryn Trant was assigned to guard Prince Lyonel.

Robert made sure to give Ser Meryn a warning that if any harm comes to his son again, like the event from three years ago, then the King will have his head.

Tywin Lannister also left at the same time as the King, seeing as he had plans to visit some of his bannermen even before he received the missive of the King's arrival.

The Lord of Casterly Rock then dragged his son, Ser Jaime Lannister, along. And since the King practically hates the pompous blonde man, he readily agreed when Tywin requested for Jaime's presence in his journey.

Happily tossing the Kingslayer to the mercy of his proud lion of a father.

* * *

( 15th Day of the 10th Moon of 289 A.C. )

With his father and Kingsguard uncle gone and his mother pregnant and immobile, Lyonel spends most of his time either reading a book with his little uncle Tyrion, babbling with Joffrey in the babe's chambers or causing mayhem throughout the castle with two of his Lannister cousins, Lucion and Lancel Lannister, who were technically the eight namesdays old cousins of the Queen.

Several days of causing trouble in the castle, Ser Kevan Lannister, who was left in charge after his brother's departure, had allowed the boys roam Lannisport instead, upon the Prince's request. Of course under the constant guard of at least a dozen Lannister guards and the four Baratheon guards that the Prince's own uncle, Stannis Baratheon, sent with them along with Ser Meryn Trant, who was the Crown Prince's assigned bodyguard.

Having several guards watching his every move he makes did not sit well with Lyonel. He tolerated the four Baratheon guards his uncle Stannis sent to protect him, because he actually grew to like them throughout the journey, but the dozen Lannister gaurds that his uncle Kevan assigned to them merely irritates the young Prince. The boy dreamed of roaming the streets of Lannisport freely with his cousins, yet here they were being followed by at least a hundred guards in the boy's mind. 

Lucion and Lancel weren't bothered by the guards that much seeing as they were old enough to understand the reason behind their presence but Lyonel wasn't. He gets annoyed by their presence so much that he plans to use them as his main targets for his pranks, which he had gotten the habit of doing lately. 

* * *

\- Lannisport -

( 18th Day of the 10th Moon of 289 A.C. )

" Lancel come on!! " Lyonel quietly mouths while waving his hand as he and Lucion hide behind a large crate.

Lancel runs towards them and quickly hides behind the crate with his cousins, as eight guards turn the corner.

The three boys eagerly watch as the men draw near the stairs, leading to the docks. A few seconds later they all hear the guards' armors clang loudly as the guards fall down the stairs in several painful positions.

The boys come out of their hiding spots all laughing as they watch the guards try to stand yet fail to do so as the ground, starting from the stairs and down to the docks, was completely covered with slippery slime like substance.

The Lannister men all have red faces that match their armor as they glare at the three young boys in both embarrassment and anger. Laughter could be heard from all around them as the people, which includes the four Baratheon soldiers, laugh at the guards' sorry state while some of their unharmed fellow Lannister guards carefully went down, making sure to avoid the slime, to help them.

Alan sighs as he shakes his head at his young friend. " Ya'll be in big trouble if your grandfather finds out about this mi' Prince " Alan warns his friend, making sure to use his friend's proper title since they were in public.

" Grandfather is gone Alan.. And he won't punish me because Papa won't let him.. " Lyonel answers smugly. " Plus I'm a Prince! Mama said I could do anything I want.. " He adds as he returns to watching the product of his latest prank.

Alan sighs at his friend's response hating this side of him.

_Despite being a well mannered boy, the young Prince was heavily spoiled by both of his parents._

_Stannis was taking care of that attitude of his but sadly the man was left in King's Landing expecting the birth of his second child._

" You have no right to question the Prince.. boy.. " Ser Meryn Trant scolds spitting out the last word venomously.

Alan deflates with the Kingsguard's scolding, especially since Lyonel was too busy laughing with his cousins to defend him.

_Alan could only hope that he doesn't get mixed up with them when the boys get in trouble for this._

* * *

\- Casterly Rock -

( 19th Day of the 10th Moon of 289 A.C. )

True to Alan's thought, the three boys did get in trouble for the mayhem they caused. Well, Lyonel got off at a lesser degree than the two boys thanks to his mother's interference.

Lancel and Lucion's punishment was to help the stable boys clean the stables for the entire day which the two boys did while grumbling all throughout the process.

Lyonel was simply forbidden to leave his chambers for an entire day which he was actually delighted to do so, seeing as he happily spent the entire day reading the new book his little uncle gave him on his namesday.

Poor Alan on the other hand received Lyonel's true punishment in his stead, of course this was done without the Prince's knowledge.

The punishment wasn't so severe,for now, he was just forbidden to have supper for a day which he was used to doing back in the streets of Flea's Bottom.

This was done to remind the servant boy to keep a better eye on his charge lest he suffer more severe consequences the next time.

* * *

\- Lannisport -

( 20th Day of the 10th Moon of 289 A.C. )

After spending the previous day cleaning the stables, the two Lannister boys have learned their lesson and refused to join their Princely cousin in causing mayhem. Lyonel pouted at them, since he had fun playing pranks on the guards, but relented since he didn't want his cousins to get in trouble again so he suggested that they explore Lannisport instead.

The boys looked at each other contemplating Lyonel's proposal before shrugging and accompany him in Lannisport with their many guards.

" Ship! " Joffrey shouts pointing at the large ship by the docks.

Lyonel had brought his baby brother with them to Lannisport without his mother's knowledge, since his pregnant mother was asleep, and was showing his brother the many ships by the docks while the sun begins to set in front of them.

The four boys were now sitted on a large crate at the port, with Joffrey sitting in front of his brother's spread legs, a few yards away from the 'slime pit', that they have created and had yet finsihed cleaning up due to the gravity of the slime used.

Their guards are scattered throughout the port while Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Mandon Moore stands a few feet behind them. Meraxes was no where to be seen as she had gone to the nearby woods to hunt on her own.

" Yeah that's a ship Joff! Good job! " Lyonel praises his brother as he hugs him from behind.

" Dog! " Joff enthusiastically shouted at a banner with three running dogs.

" That's the sigil of House Clegane! " Lucion says beside Lyonel's left.

" What house is that? " Alan curiuosly asks as he points at a banner with six white seashells on sand.

" That's House Westerling! " Lancel quickly answers cutting Lucion off.

The two Lannister boys have been showing off to their friends about their knowledge on the Westernland Houses of Westeros.

Lyonel giggles as he watch his friends begin a competition on who can name more House sigils than the other. His eyes diverts from them to the other ships near the port until he caught sight of something highly unsual.

_A black banner with a large yellow kraken in the middle._

_That's strange.._

He thinks.

His little uncle once showed him all the sigils of House Lannister's bannermen and he had never once seen a kraken in one of them.

" What house is that? " He points at the distant ship with the kraken banner.

Lancel and Lucion stops their arguement to look at what Lyonel was pointing at and their eyes both widen when they recognize the banner.

" Isn't that House Greyjoy's banner? " Lucion asks Lancel.

" Yep. " Was all Lancel reply as he nods.

" House Greyjoy? Aren't they from the Iron Islands? " Alan asks confused.

" They are.. " The two blonde boys simultaneously say.

" What are Ironborns doing near Lannisport? " Lyonel asks curiously.

" Probably something not good.. " Alan says with a worried expression. " I think we should warn the guards.. " He suggests.

Lyonel nods at his friend's suggestion and turns around to call for one of his guards. " Ser Moore! " Lyonel shouts.

Ser Mandon Moore dutifully head towards his Prince and bows before him. " My Prince.. " He greets.

" Ser Moore we just saw an Ironborn ship are they here to visit us? " Lyonel curiously asks him as he points at the ship coming near them.

Ser Moore raises his head with a confused look before quickly turning to look at the ship his Prince was pointing at. His eyes widen as he recognizes the banner of House Greyjoy flying freely on top of the ship's sails. He then turns pale when he sees several ships soon follow behind the first one.

" Trant! " Ser Moore shouts out to his fellow Kingsguard. " Grab the Princes and head back to the Castle! " He orders.

Trant runs until he is infront of them and has a confused look on his face. " Why? What's wrong? " He asks.

" The Ironborns are here! " Ser Moore shouts as he began to order the Lannister guards to sound the alarm. " Grab the Princes and young Lords and return them to the castle! " He repeats his orders to his fellow Kingsguard.

Despite his dislike of being ordered by a man who is of the same station, Ser Meryn Trant quickly grabs Prince Joffrey into his arms while he pulls Prince Lyonel by his hands. " Come! " He says as he tugs them towards the unslimed stairs of the docks.

Alan then began to guide the two young Lannisters towards the stairs as several guards quickly surround their group. The group then makes their way towards the streets of Lannisport with the safety of Casterly Rock as their final destination in mind.

**_The Greyjoy Rebellion have begun and Lyonel unknowingly finds himself in the middle of it all._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!! And as I promised, my new chapter is here. Please provide some feedbacks if you can and stay tuned since the Sacking of Lannisport starts next chapter. And of course like every significant event in Lyonel's life, Death is involved so stay tuned to see what he will do and how he will stop his meddlesome children.


	13. Sacking of Lannisport Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Before you start the story there are some things you must know. 
> 
> 1st thing you should is the telling of time in the story compared to our own. This is only a rough estimate based on the research I made and by no means accurate, but this is what I will be using through out the entire story. 
> 
> Sunset: 4pm to 6pm  
> Hour of Bat: 6pm to 8pm  
> Hour of Eel: 8pm to 10pm  
> Hour of Ghost: 10pm to 12am (Midnight)  
> Hour of Owl: 12 am to 2 am  
> Hour of the Wolf: 2am to 4am (Blackest Part of Night)   
> Hour of the Nightingale: 4am to 6am  
> Sunrise: 6am to 8am  
> Early Morning: 8am to 10am  
> Late Morning : 10am to 12pm  
> Noon: 12pm to 2pm  
> Afternoon: 2pm to 4pm
> 
> 2nd is that the text font will be changed from this chapter onward. I will be changing it for the entire story once I'm finished. 
> 
> " I'm Lyonel Baratheon " - Person Speaking.   
> " I am Death " ~In Bold Text~- Divine Entity Speaking.   
> The Old Gods ~In Bold Text~ - Talking about the Divine Entities.   
> "Valar Moghulis" (All Men Must Die) - Translated Foreign Language  
> A lion with a different coating ~In Italic Text~ - Inner thoughts.   
> Who's the author? ~ In Bold and Italic Text~ - Author's Personal Flare.
> 
> 3rd is that the timeline of births of some characters will change too. But I haven't finalized it so I can't show it yet. I will do it once I've finalized it. 

( 20th Day of the 10th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Sunset )

\- The Silence -

Euron Greyjoy, a formidable Captain of the Ironfleet, is watching the burning fleets of House Lannister on the deck of his personal flagship, The Silence, with a viscous grin on his face.

His brother, King Balon Greyjoy, had just declared the Iron Island's independence and had amass his Ironfleet for rebellion against the Usurper.

When they've heard that the King arrived in Lannisport with his family, Euron wanted to advise his brother to postpone their plan. He knew that it would not do well for them to face the Usurper and the Proud Lion head on. But his brother was far too foolish to listen to his advise.

Thankfully both Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister left Casterly Rock before they could enact their plan. It gave them the perfect opportunity to lay a surprise attack on the Lannister fleet that were idly standing by the docks of Lannisport like a bunch of sitting ducks.

Despite their success in burning the idle Lannister fleet, Euron had gone behind his Commander's, his other brother Victarion, back and ordered some of his men to get on some boats and ride to the Rock under the disguise of darkness. The Lannisters will be far too busy worrying about their burning ships to pay heed to the few small boats rowing their way.

And Euron was satisfied to find that he had made the right choice for he had just received reports that his men were currently laying siege to the great city of House Lannister.

" What is dead may never die.. " Euron says.

" What is dead may never die! " Came the equal response of his men before they returned to their tasks.

They will succeed. Euron believes it. Soon they will be independent once again and then they can reave, rove, raid and rape to their hearts desire.

*GASP*

Queen Cersei Baratheon wakes up from her slumber, gasping for air. She puts a hand over her chest as she calms her rapidly beating heart. She had just woken from a nightmare and her heart was beating like her son's blasted drums.

Once her heart has calmed, Cersei takes a look at her dimly lit surroundings to find herself lying on her bed in her childhood chambers. She gets up and quickly felt dizzy at her abrupt action, she takes a deep breath before trying again, this time at a much slower pace.

Cersei then walks to her balcony and leans on its stone railings as she takes a deep breath of the fresh air. She releases her breath with a content sigh while she watches the sun set over the city of Lannisport. It was always relaxing to breathe fresh air rather than the foul air of King's Landing were you can smell the stench of Flea's Bottom all the way to the Red Keep.

She smiles as she imagines Lyonel wandering the streets of the city with his cousins, just like she did when she was young. She chuckles as she remembered seeing her uncle Kevan rubbing his forehead in frustration at her son's shenanigans the day before.

Her uncle wanted to punish her son for the ordeal with the guards but Cersei wouldn't have any of it.

She had not prayed to the Gods and forsaken her love to her beloved twin just for her son to be punished.

As long as she draws breath, no harm will come to her son.

Cersei thinks as she looks at the her father's burning fleet in the docks.

...

_Burning?_

Cersei blinks.

_Was she still dreaming or is her father's fleet really burning?_

Cersei asks herself, confused.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

" Your Grace! It is I, Ser Preston Greenfield.." Ser Preston's voice rings from the other side of the door.

" You may enter" Cersei replies as her eyes are worriedly fixed on her father's burning ships, a frown on her face.

Ser Preston enters and bows to his Queen before approaching.

" Tell me Ser Preston am I still dreaming or is that my father's fleet burning by the docks? " Cersei asks.

" What you see is true Your Grace.. " Ser Preston answers. " The Ironborns are sacking Lannisport as we speak.. "

Cersei's eyes widen before she hastily turns around, ignoring the nausea that came from the sudden turn of events. " What of my son? " she asks.

" No words have come of the Princes' whereabouts Your Grace.. " Ser Preston answers as he frowns, his eyes cast down. " Last I've heard the young Princes are still in Lannisport along with their Lannister cousins and their guards.. "

Cersei takes a deep breath as she feels her her start beating faster. And as she calms herself until she realizes something.

" Ser Preston.. " She calls out to the knight who quickly looks up at her. " What do you mean Princes? "

Ser Preston's frown deepens. " Prince Lyonel had brought Prince Joffrey with him to Lannisport, Your Grace.. "

_No._

_This can't be happening.._

_Not again..._

The beating of Cersei's heart quickens yet again. Her breathing turns shallow while her body starts trembling.

" Your Grace.. Your .. Kevan ... ordered ... you ... stay in ... Great Hall ... with ... other ... Lords and Ladies in ... castle.. " Cersei could barely make out Ser Preston's words as her vision blurs and her head starts spinning.

Ser Preston stopped speaking when he sees his Queen shakily turn to him, her face completely pale before her eyes roll at the back of her head and her body slumps down. Fortunately, he was able to catch her before she falls to the ground. He checks her breathing before he gently picks her up to bring her to the Great Hall were she and her unborn child will be kept safe.

* * *

\- Lannisport -

_Everything was going wrong..._

They were supposed to simply walk through the streets and out the gates and make their way to the castle. It was supposed to be simple. But of course it wasn't. They were not expecting the Lannister flee to burn the moment they step foot on the streets nor were they expecting to see them filled with Ironborn invaders.

_How the Ironborns manage to land in the city before the soldiers could notice them was beyond Alan._

The city has long descended in a state of utter chaos.

People were frantically running for their lives,many of the commonfolks were fleeing the city making their way towards Casterly Rock creating a stampede in their panic. The darkening sky had a red and golden hue due to the fires from the burning Lannister fleet while Lannister soldiers are locked in combat with the Ironborn invaders.

*SLASH*

Alan cringes as he sees Ser Meryn's sword slash through the third Ironborn that dared to charge at their group.

Alan was holding onto Lyonel's hand, running infront of them are Lancel and Lucion, both boys holding onto each other's hands with terrified expressions on their faces, while the young Prince Joffrey was in the arms of Jack, one of the Baratheon guards asigned to Prince Lyonel. The three other Baratheon guards are behind them watching their backs, while the dozen of Lannister guards surrounding them had been reduced to half their numbers since their many encounters with groups of unruly Ironborns.

*THUD*

Another Ironborn falls from their Baratheon guard's sword.

In a life and death situation such as this, Alan knows that he should be worried for his life. But instead, here he was worrying about his Prince and first friend that wasn't a nice old women or his baby brother.

Unlike their guards, who were far too busy fighting off the Ironborns, Alan had immediately noticed his friend's unsual behavior. The young Prince had turned silent the moment they rounded a corner from the street they just came from.

Alan had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the chaos happening around them and more to do with the fact that the Prince was muttering to himself like he was delusional.

" Hurry! The gates are closing! " Ser Meryn's shouts snaps Alan from his fretting.

Alan looks up to see Ser Meryn fighting off two Ironborns by the closing gates. Lucion and Lancel Lannister were on the other side of the gates along with Prince Joffrey in the arms of Jack while the rest of their other guards where fending off the Ironborns creating a clear path for them to run through.

Alan doesn't think twice in tightening his hold on Lyonel's hand and began pulling the young Prince as he runs towards the closing gate, with their guards giving them cover.

As Alan runs, pulling Lyonel with him, he feels as if time was slowing down on him. He could see the gate slowly closing as Ser Meryn's sword slashes through one of the Ironborns before turning just in time to block the other one's strike.

Alan's feet grows heavy with every step while his heart beats faster with every move. The Ironborn that Ser Meryn was fending off managed to escape his grasp and was heading for Prince Joffrey with his battle axe raised.

Then, just when Alan was only a few feet from crossing the gates, he felt a sudden hard tug on his hand that managed to stop him on his track. He looks down at his hand and see that Lyonel had let go of it and was now crouched down on the ground frantically shaking his head, his hands now covering his ears.

Alan's eyes could only widen before he turns back towards the gate and sees them close in on the image of the Baratheon soldier dodging the Ironborn's axe while Ser Meryn proceeds to stab his sword through the man's heart.

*THUD*

And the gates of Lannisport has officially shut close, trapping those left behind in a city filled with more than a dozen crazed and bloodthirsty Ironborns invaders.

" Fuck! " Alan curses.

* * *

\- Outside The Gates Of Lannisport -

*WHOOSH*

Ser Meryn dodges the arrow shot at him by a mere foot, landing on the ground beneath him instead.

" The Prince is in capable hands Ser Meryn.. " Jack, the Baratheon guard holding Prince Joffrey, wisphers his assurance to the Kingsguard.

" No! " Ser Meryn stubbornly says as he hits the hardwood gate in anger. His sword barely makes a dent on the thick wooden doors of the gate.

" We are the best soldiers in the Baratheon army, assigned to protect the Crown Prince by Lord Stannis Baratheon himself. " Jack confidently says. " My brothers in arm will make sure no harm comes to the Prince.. " He assures the Kingsguard.

Ser Meryn turns to him, his eyes filled with rage. " I am supposed to be the one to protect the Prince! " He snarls. " I was assigned by the KING! " He adds in anger. " If any harm comes to the Prince it will be on MY HEAD ! " He finishes by yelling.

*WHIMPER*

Ser Meryn turns to the toddler in Jack's arms and felt guilty for scaring the already scared child further. He takes a huge breath before releasing it with a huge sigh.

" A-Are you saying that P-Prince Lyonel is still in the city Ser? " A man with brown hair wearing dirty clothing asks as he approaches them.

Ser Meryn turns to the man with a glare while Jack answers the man in a gentle and kind tone. " Yes.. Please do keep your voices down, the Prince would not do well if the Ironborns find out.. "

Two other men with equally dirtied clothing approach and stop behind the brown haired man. " Maybe we could help.. " The bald one of the two men says.

" And how do you think you can help? " Ser Meryn scoffs at them.

" We know another passage that goes in and out of the city.. " A man with dirty blonde hair answers.

Jack's eyes widen at this information. " What passage? "

" Lord Tyrion had hired us to dig an underground tunnel for the sewers he was to construct under the orders of his Lord Father.. " The bald one answers.

Ser Meryn then immediately grabs a fistful of the man's shirt and brings the man face to his. " Bring me to that passage! " He growls angrily.

*SWOOSH*

Ser Meryn immediately pushed the bald man away when he noticed an arrow flying towards them. Startled by the abrupt force of the push, the bald man falls on his behind with a bewildered look while the two other men immediately move to help him.

" Let the men find the Prince and guide him out.. " Jack advises Ser Meryn as he pull on the cloak he had earlier put over Joffrey's head to furthee hide the babe's face from the Ironborn shooting at them. " We need to get Prince Joffrey and the young Lords back to the castle.. "

Ser Meryn sneers at Jack. He was infuriated at the audacity of this mere soldier ordering him, a member of the Kingsguards, to neglect the Prince that was assigned to him.

" You're not disobeying the King's orders.. " Jack says as if he had just read Ser Meryn's mind, but in truth was only able to intercept the man's thought based on his expression. " You've merely change charges with Ser Boros, who I might remind you is still inside the city with the Crown Prince and many more guards.. " he reasons. " The children are in need of both our protection as of this moment.. "

" I wanna go home.. " Lancel moans.

" Mama.. " Joffrey whimpers.

" I hate Ironborns .. " Lucion whines with a pout.

While Ser Meryn hesitates, the Ironborn at the top of the gates sees this as an opportunity and fires another arrow, this time aiming it at a covered Prince Joffrey's head. Fortunately, Jack sees this and quickly moves to the side, the arrow missing the blonde babe's head a mere half foot.

" If we stay here then we're nothing but a bunch of sitting ducks.. " Jack says before he turns to the three men and gives them his orders. " You are to find the Prince and guide him and his guards to this passage you speak of. Tell his Baratheon guards that their brother in arms, Jack, and Ser Meryn of the Kingsguard sent you. " he instructs them. " Succeed and you might get rewarded by the King himself for your endeavor. " he adds to encourage them.

The three men had smiles on their faces as they imagine the handsome reward they may be gifted by the King if they are to save his eldest son and heir, tthy all eagerly nodded their head before running off.

Jack watched them til they disappeared, he then turns around and starts walking towards the dirt path, Lucion and Lancel Lannister quickly following after him.

Ser Meryn casts the Ironborn one more harsh glare before turning around and following after the Baratheon guard, choosing to protect the younger Prince since he couldn't protect the older one at the moment.

* * *

\- On top Of The Gates -

" Tsk " The Ironborn clicks his tongue in frustration.

Even though he had only a glimpse of the features of the babe in the Baratheon soldier's arms, the man knows that the blonde babe in the Baratheon soldier's arms was Prince Joffrey Baratheon, the youngest son King Robert Baratheon.

It wasn't that hard to get. There weren't many Baratheon soldiers willing to protect a Lannister unless that Lannister is a Prince and there was only one Prince with pure Lannister features. The eldest one looked more Baratheon with the only feature he got from the Lannisters are his green eyes.

_Wait.._

_Black hair and green eyes.._

The man's eyes widen as he suddenly realized that the younger of the two boys that was in front of the recently closed gates he saw from earlier might be Prince Lyonel Baratheon, the King's eldest son and the Crown Prince!

_That would probably explain the terrified look of the dirty blonde haired lad and the immediate flocking of the Baratheon and Lannister guards to the two boys!_

A wicked grin appears on the Ironborn's face before he looks down at his brother in arms. " Send a message to Commander Victarion and Captain Euron! The Crown Prince is trapped in the city and ripe for the taking! " He orders accompanied by a maniacal laugh.

The man watches with a satisfied glint in his eyes as his men obeys his orders and went to inform the Commander and Captain of their Ironfleet.

_King Balon would surely reward them handsomely if they bring him the Ursurper's beloved son..._

* * *

( Hour of the Bat )

\- Back Alley in Lannisport -

" What is going on with the Prince, lad? " One of Lyonel's Baratheon guards, Chris, asks Alan.

" I.. I don't know.. " Alan answers shaking his head before returning to watching over his friend with a worried look on his face.

" I think I've heard about this.. " Another one of the Baratheon guards, Thomas, says as he recognizes the Prince's behavior. " It's Day Terrors, Lord Stannis warned us that there's a chance that the Prince will suffer from them yet again"

" Day Terrors? " Alan asks confused, he had never heard of such a thing before.

" It's what the Grand Maester called it, apparently it was like nightmares but instead of having them during his sleep he has them when he is awake. " Thomas explains. " Heard he got them after his accident "

" Poor kid.. " Chris says as he casts his Prince a sympathetic look.

" Can't you guys just wake him up or something ? " Simon says, the last Baratheon guard who was on the look out. " Shit.. The last three of the Prince's Lannister guards are getting butchered out there.. " he says as he cringes when he sees one of the Lannister guard's head fall from his shoulders by an Ironborn's axe. " Make that two.. "

" You don't think we haven't tried? " Thomas growls. " We've been --"

Thomas' sentence was cut off when he suddenly sees Lyonel's trembles have stopped and his head had perked up, his eyes looking around with a distant look in them.

" Wha--" Before Alan could ask what was going on with his friend, Lyonel starts running out of the Alley much to the horror of the Prince's guards.

" Shit! " Alan curses as he immediately runs after his friend, quickly followed by the Prince's Baratheon guards.

* * *

\- The Silence -

Euron Greyjoy was on the deck of his flagship, ordering his men to prepare for their arrival in harbor, when one of his men approached him, he furrows his eyebrows when the man stops in front of him.

" Captain! One of our men in the city reported to have sighted the Crown Prince Lyonel Baratheon ! " The man reports.

" What makes you sure that the boy is the Crown Prince? " Euron scoffs.

" The boy had the same features as the Prince and was flanked by both Baratheon and Lannister guards! " The man answered.

Euron's eyes widen before a wicked grin appears on his face. He turns to his men and tells them to hurry. " We have a fawn to hunt! " he tells them, the wicked grin never leaving his face.

**" Help us.... "**

Lyonel Baratheon was speeding through the chaotic streets of Lannisport, fortunately and surprisingly undetected. His small stature made it easy for him to prance through the streets like a young fawn. His attention was on the direction the voices in his head was giving him.

Alan, on the other hand , was having no such luck. He was maneuvering through the streets at a much slower pace making sure to avoid the strikes of both the Ironborns and the Lannister men that give him no care.

The Lannister soldiers had arrived from the docks by Ser Boros' command, the Kingsguard himself have yet to arrive, and immediately engaged in a battle with the Ironborns upon their arrival. Alan was actually greatful for their presence since he was sure he would have been long dead if it weren't for them.

*SLASH*

Alan narrowly dodges an Ironborn's axe before he continues his pursuit while a Lannister soldier engages with the Ironborn. He pays no mind to the three guards that were being left behind as they get engaged in a battle with the Ironborns. Following after his friend, being the only goal in his mind, Alan picks up his pace and follows Lyonel, who had just turned to a dark corner at the end of the street.

Simon was locked in battle with an ugly looking Ironborn when he notices the Prince leave Simon's sight, with the servant boy hot on his tail, without a guard yo protect him. " Protect the Prince!!! " Simon instinctively shouts and quickly regrets his slip up the moment the words leave his mouth.

The streets turn silent for a few seconds before the Ironborns let out loud war cries as they start running after Lyonel with wicked grins on their faces. After getting over their shocks, some of the scattered Lannister soldiers immediately moved to run after their Prince while the rest blocked the Ironborns' path.

*CLANG*

Simon's sword blocks an Ironborn's axe before kicking the man off.

*SLASH* *SLASH*

Chris's ' sword slashes through two Ironborns' torsos.

" Chris! Run! Go after the Prince! You're the fastest amongst us! " Thomas shouts as he dodges an Ironborn's axe before killing them.

" We have these Ironborn scums handled! " Simon assures with a grin as he fights off another Ironborn.

Chris nods at his comrades before rushing after the Prince, passing the Lannister soldiers that was blocking the path and slashing through any enemy he encounters with determination.

" Hey you ugly fuckers! We're right over here! " Thomas shouts at the retreating Ironborns kicking a stone at one of them.

While most of the Ironborns continue to fight through the rows of Lannisteer soldiers blocking their path, at least a half a dozen of them stopped with Simon and Thomas' taunts and turn around with furious expressions. Then they all began to surround the two brave but stupid and possibly suicidal Baratheon soldiers.

" You know these fuckers wouldn't be this aggresive if you haven't opened your fat mouth.. " Thomas says as his back collides with Simon's.

" Oh fuck off! " Simon snarls as he sees them getting surrounded by the wickedly grinning Ironborns.

" You think the bloody Lannisters will be done with their large haul of Ironborn scums before we're reduced to minced meat? " Thomas hopefully asks as he turns to his left, while Simon instinctively turns to the right, their back tightly pushed against each other.

Simon doesn't answer which makes Thomas lose hope and sigh in surrender. He takes one final look at the ugly faces of the Ironborns that surround them before he takes a glance at his brother in arms.

" Ready to die old friend? " Thomas says with a grin, yet his eyes showing fear and surrender as if he knows it's his time.

" Who says I'm dying? " Simon says with an grin and equally fear filled eyes.

They both nod at each other before charging towards the Ironborns with mighty war cries of their own, prepared to die and take down as many Ironborns they can manage with them.

* * *

\- Endless Void -

 **Death** is currently watching the vision of the boy as **he** usually did. Ever since meeting the boy, **he** had gotten more interested at him.

The boy was an anomaly.

Someone who was not supposed to exist and yet he does. And his presence was bringing about a series of change that was re-shaping the future of the world.

A scowl appears on **Death's** ethereal face when he realizes that **his children** was purposely leading the boy to his demise with **their** murmurs.

_No._

**Death** won't allow it.

The boy's fate may be set due to **his** foolish **children's** actions but his destiny was not. The boy would not die today. **He** will make sure of it, for **he** was **Death**.

Only **he** gets to decide who will die.

 **Death** then glides **his** hand above the vision, sending a message to a simple minded creature **he** knows will follow **his** will without question. The creature will keep the boy alive long enough for **him** to order **his** children to undo **their** wrongs.

 **He** will make sure that **they** do, even if **he** has to force **them**.

* * *

\- Forest -

Meraxes can be seen running after a large prancing stag in the middle of the forest. She stops her chase when she notices the stag stop in front of a stream, head leaning down to take a drink.

She was getting ready to pounce at her prey when all of a sudden her head perks up and she looks at the far distance with her ears wide open.

She ignores the retreating stag that was alerted by her presence as she continues to listen for something with her ears tuned in.

*ROAR*

Meraxes lets out a furious roar, that scared the nearby birds off the trees, then she starts running out of the forest towards the direction where she can feel her upset master.

**" Help us... "**

Lyonel runs.

**" Help us... "**

Lyonel keeps running to the voices, his surroundings becoming hazy as he focuses on the voices that grows louder the further he goes.

**" Help us... "**

Lyonel continues to run until he stops. He stops when he sees a woman being held against the wall while an Ironborn fucks her from behind against her will, a young girl, no older the Lyonel, crouched down beside them crying.

" Help us.. " The small child cries for help.

Lyonel's child like mind didn't register that the woman was being raped, what he does know is that the man was hurting the woman based on the woman's pain filled shouts and the child's whimpers.

Lyonel picks up a rock on the ground and throws it, with all his might, at the bad man.

" Hey! " The man shouts startled by the rock that hit him at the back of his bare leg, he turns around, with his trousers still down, and see a black haired boy with puffed out cheeks and an angry look.

" Bad! " Lyonel angrily shouts at the man. " You're a bad man! Stop hurting her! " he scolds him.

" Get out of here brat! " The man says before turning around.

Annoyed at being ignored by the bad man, Lyonel stomps his feet yet the man continued ignoring him as he goes back to 'hurting' the woman.

Then all of a sudden, Lyonel feels a sudden tug on his arm. Surprised, Lyonel turns around to see Alan grabbing onto his arm while breathing heavily. " There ya are.. " Alan wisphers.

" Alan! " Lyon says. " The bad man is hurting that lady! " He says while pointing.

Alan turns to look at what Lyonel was pointing at and turns red when he sees the woman getting fucked. He quickly turns to Lyonel and covers the boy's eyes with both his hands, afraid that the boy's innocence might get ruined by the immoral act.

" No.. Stop covering my eyes Alan.. " Lyonel says while struggling. " We need to save them from the bad man!! "

Alan removes his hand as he cups Lyonel's head with his hands making the boy look at him. " No we don't Lyon. We can't help them now... Yer safety is our priority right now.. "

" Yes we can Alan! " Lyon stubbornly says. " I'm a Prince! Uncle Stannis said it's my duty to protect my people! " He says before slipping pass Alan.

" And how da ya think you're gonna help her? " Alan asks while Lucifer his hand on his waist. " Yer small and weak.. Ya can't fight him.. " he argues. " And by the time yer guards come here he will be finished with her and she might be dead by then.. " he blabbers. Then he quickly covers his mouth, regretting the words that came out.

Alan turns to Lyonel to see him wide eyed staring at him in horror. " Dead? Why will she be dead? Is the bad man gonna kill her? " Lyonel asks.

" Uh.. " Alan stutters, not knowing what to answer.

Lyonel shakes his head.

If the bad man is gonna kill the lady then he needs to save her now!

Lyonel thinks as he looks around. Then his eyes settle on a small chunk of debris on the ground.

" Oy.. What are you doing? " Alan asks, the familiar feeling of when things are about to go wrong, sinking in.

Lyonel gives him a side grin as he lifts up the debris with both his arms. Then, with all his might, he throws the debris at the man's back, the debris shattering when it made impact.

Alan could only watch in horror as the Ironborn turns around with a pissed off expression present on his face, then the man's eyes zone in on him and Lyonel.

" Serves you right! " Lyonel shouts with a proud look.

" Why you little shit! " The man growls as he starts pulls up his trousers.

" Fuck.. " Alan curses as he snaps out of his horror. He then quickly grabs Lyonel's hands and starts pulling the boy as he sprints off towards the opposite direction of where they came from. 

With his trousers up, the Ironborn follows after them with righteous fury present in his eyes.

" I'm gonna skin you alive, Shrimp!! " The Ironborn shouts while running after Lyonel and Alan.

" I'm no shrimp! " Lyonel shouts back.

" This isn't the time to argue about names Lyon!! " Alan shouts as he continues running, pulling Lyonel with him.

Lyonel pouts as he runs before an idea pops into his mind and turns around at the Ironborn as he runs. " Bet you can't catch us Shrimp face!! " he taunts.

Lyonel's taunt seemed to make the Ironborn angrier as the man picked up his pace. Seeing this, Alan also picked up his pace and was just glad that Lyonel started running ahead of him.

_At least the boy is fast.._

Alan thinks before his eyes widen when he sees what lies ahead of them. He was too busy running for their lives that he failed to notice that they were heading towards Lyonel's 'slime pit', which have yet been properly cleaned up from the previous day.

" Lyon! " Alan shouts in warning as he stops, but he was too late as Lyonel slips on the slime covered ground and lands on his bottom. But the boy doesn't stop there, as his bottom continues to slide through the ground til he went flying over the edge of the steps and lands on the slime covered ground to the docks, relatively safe yet his bottom will hurt for quiet a while.

" I've got you now! " The Ironborn shouts running after Alan, who quickly shifts to his right to dodge and watch as the man passes him and slip on the slime.

Unlike Lyonel, the man doesn't fall on his bottom but dives front first instead, his chest slipping through the slime covered ground and as he flies over the edge, he tries to adjust his position to soften his landing, but only proved to make it worse as the man's back makes impact with the ground.

*THUD*

The man falls dead, blood pouring out of his ears, for his head had bounced at least thrice on the hard, albeit slime covered, solid ground.

Alan's mouth was open wide in complete shock at what just transpired while a stunned Lyonel stared at the dead man with a look of complete horror.

" Alan.. " Lyonel calls out to his friend. " Did I kill the bad man? " He asks, looking up to Alan with tears threatening to fall.

Alan snaps out of his stupor when he hears the sadness in his friend's voice. " N-No.. " Alan stutters. " Tis was an accident.. " he says. " Ya.. Tis was just an accident.. " He reasons.

Lyonel turns his eyes from his friend to the Ironborn with a frown on his face before he accepts Alan's words and nods his head in acceptance.

_He didn't kill the man.. Alan said it was an accident.. And Alan doesn't lie to him.. The bad man deserved it.. He was hurting the lady._

Lyonel thinks before he remembers something.

" The lady! " Lyonel shouts.

Alan cocks his head confused.

" We need to go back to the lady and the little girl! " Lyonel shouts as he tries to get up but fails and falls back on his bottom.

Alan chuckled when he sees Lyonel pout and cross his arms over his chest, a trait the boy has gotten to doing whenever he gets annoyed. " Stay there! I'm going to look for a rope! " he says before he starts looking around.

" Hurry up Alan! " Lyonel shouts. " The bad man peed and he smells bad! " Lyonel complains while a disgusted look appears on his face.

Alan comes back a few seconds later and tosses the rope he found next to a large crate, that lyonel and his cousins once hid behind, and quickly grabs the other end.

Lyonel scoots towards the rope sliding his bottom through the slime like substance. Once the rope is in his grasps, Lyonel tugs on it as he pulls his body up but fails and falls behind yet again.

" Alan! I can't get up! " Lyonel shouts before pouting.

Alan tried to resist the urge to laugh at the Prince's annoyance as he moves to the side before he stops on the side without slime and begins pulling. " Hold on tight, I'm gonna pull you up! "

While Alan was busy pulling Lyonel up, he didn't see an Ironborn wandering around. But the man quickly notices Alan and begins approaching behind him, raising his weapon, ready to strike the teenage boy with his axe.

*SPLOTCH*

A startled Alan turns around at the sound to see Chris behind him, with the guards sword lunged at an Ironborn's back. The Prince's manservant turns pale when he realized how close he was from dying as Chris removes his sword from the dead man.

" Where's the Prince lad? " Chris says as he looks around for his Prince.

Alan takes swallows before looking up at Chris. " He's down there.. " Alan says as he points down at the docks.

Chris looks at where the servant boy was pointing at and sees the Prince sitting on the slime pit with a dead Ironborn next to him. He then quickly grabs the rope from Alan and shoves him aside before he starts tugging at the rope.

After being shoved aside by the Prince's Baratheon guard, Alan makes himself busy by finding something to cover the dead body on the ground.

_No need to further traumatize the little Prince._

Alan thinks as he moves.

A few more tugs later, Chris finally managed to pull Lyonel, just as Alan finished covering the dead Ironborn with a large cloak, he found from who knows where, and immediately gave the young Prince a thorough look over for any harm on his person.

" Are you alright my Prince? " Chris worriedly asks as he pats Lyonel down.

" I'm fine! " Lyonel answers as he nods.

" Good.. " Chris says as he gets up while holding Lyonel's hand. " We need to get you to safety my Prince.. " he says as he starts pulling on the Prince's hands.

" No!! " Lyonel says as he tugs his hand free. " We need to help the lady and the little girl! " he says.

Chris raises an eyebrow and looks at Alan for an explanation.

" The Prince found a woman being.. Umm.. 'hurt' by that Ironborn.. " Alan explains pointing at the dead Ironborn on top of Lyonel's 'slime pit'.

Chris nods before turning back to the Prince. " There is no need to concern yourself with them my Prince.. We must get you to safety.. "

" No!! The bad man was hurting the lady and Alan said he would have killed her if I didn't save her! So I made the bad man chase me until he fell down the stairs. And now that the bad man is gone we need to go back to them! " Lyonel yells out all in one breath, this time a look of anger appearing on his face.

" We can't my Prince.. " Chris answers.

" Yes we can! " He stubbornly says as he stomps his foot on the ground. " Uncle Stannis taught me that one of the Prince's duties is to protect his people! I need to protect them cause they are my people! We need to take them with us! "he shouts with his eyes twinkling with conviction.

Chris could only stare at his Prince as the boy's sense of justice suddenly reminded him of a man he admires and respect. Stannis Baratheon, the Prince's own uncle.

* * *

Christian Buckler, or Chris as he likes to be called, was no older than Lord Stannis when the seige of Stormsend, during Robert's Rebellion, happened. He was there attending to an errand of his father, Lord Ralph Buckler, a loyal bannerman of House Baratheon when the Tyrell army laid seige on the great ancestral home of House Baratheon.

The people inside the castle were all starved to the brink of death, it didn't matter if they were high born or commoners, they were all victims of starvation. Everyone in the castle would probably have all died if it were not for a smuggler that managed to move pass the Tyrell fleet and brought them food to eat.

Then as he hungrily ate the loaf of bread handed to him by the smuggler, Chris saw an equally starving Stannis Baratheon tend to his people before he tended to himself. The young Lord ensured that all his people were fed before he allowed himself to enjoy the little food that was left.

When Chris curiously asked about the young Lord's actions, Stannis gave him a simple and stern reply. " It is my duty to take care of my people"

It was then that Chris began to admire the man's sense of duty. Most Lords would have taken most of the food for themselves and let their people argue over what left over food they could scrape off their Lord's plate. Yet here was this young man putting his people before himself.

**_It was at that moment that Stannis Baratheon unknowingly received Chris's loyalty._ **

After Robert Baratheon won the war and became King, Chris knew that Stannis Baratheon was to be the new Lord of Stormsend, it was the man's birthright after all. 

So Chris registered to the Baratheon army hoping to serve the Lord that saved his life and have asked nothing from him in return.

But to his dismay, a few moons later, Stannis Baratheon was robbed of his birthright by the King himself, who had instated Renly Baratheon as the new Lord of Stormsend and cast Stannis Baratheon aside, all because the honorable man was unfortunately too late to kill the last Targeryans for his bitter and vengeful older brother.

Chris was saddened to serve a different Lord, but he trained and kept up hope that one day, justice will be served and the Lord he vowed to serve would return.

After three long years, Chris had managed to rise up the ranks of the army and became one of the best fighters. His father had many times tried to pursuade him from leaving and instead pursue for a knighthood. But he argued that he wasn't his father's heir, seing as he was a just a third son, so he could do as he wished with his life. After many years of trying, his father finally gave up on him and bid him well on his endeavor. 

With his father's blessings, Chris then continued his duties and was even assigned as a household guard to the rulling Lord of Stormsend, even if the Lord is just a young, narcissistic fool.

After another year of serving a pumpous lad, Chris heard news of Lord Stannis being reinstated as the Lord of Stormsend. He couldn't erase the smile on his face when he was reassigned to Lord Stannis Baratheon's household guards the day the Lord came to Stormsend, announcing his reinstatement.

After years of waiting he was finally serving the Lord he wanted, and it was all thanks to a young Prince of four.

Chris greatfully thought, with a desire to get to know the young Prince. 

So when Lord Stannis asigned Chris to protect his nephew, along with three of the best Baratheon household guards, for the entire journey to Casterly Rock in the Lord's steid, Chris did his best to fulfill his duties. 

* * *

Although fulfilling his duties proved to be a tiring yet enjoying ordeal.

_The young Prince was full of energy._

He was always on the run, and the only rest the guards would have is when the Prince is reading, or teaching his younger brother or his manservant how to speak or write, respectively, and when the Prince is eating with his parents or asleep in his tent.

_The Prince was wild._

His pranks were always hilarious to watch, if you were not the Prince's target of course.

_But the Prince is also very caring and considerate._

As the boy would always hand all of his guards drinks, with the help of his manservant, whenever he notices the sun shining brightly on a hot summer day. And he would also offer them a smile, that seemed to alleviate their weariness, along with every drink.

The young Prince have already began to remind Chris of Stannis Baratheon then, aside from the whole smilling thing, but now that the boy mentioned how Lord Stannis taught him of justice, he can't help but believe that the boy would become one of the greatest King Westeros has ever had.

_How could he not when he has a great man like Stannis Baratheon teaching him?_

_And if this wild yet caring boy was to become a great King, then Chris will help the boy anyway he can. And he will make sure to live to see it, for he also selfishly want to be there when it happens._

" Lead the way my Prince... " Chris says as he offers his hand to Lyonel, who immediately gave him a bright smile before turning around, he then lets himself be pulled by the young Prince towards the direction of the woman and little girl.

Alan could only sigh as he witness someone else become a victim of the Prince's irresistible eyes. Whatever was the boy's emotions, his eyes would always display it with such intensity that people couldn't help get lost in them.

_It's like the Prince's eyes is his greatest weapon! No mere human could ever resist it!_

Alan chuckles at his ridiculous jest before following after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is part one of the Sacking of Lannisport. Death is displeased with his children's actions and will persuade them to undo their wrongdoings. 
> 
> Please leave some comments so I may have some input and stay tuned for part two. Some things will be the same and some will be different about the history of the Greyjoy Rebellion. 
> 
> See y'all next week!


	14. Sacking of Lannisport Part 2

( 20th Day of the 10th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Hour Of The Eel )

\- Ocean Road -

Under the dark skies of the Westerlands, Tywin Lannister and his son, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard, can be seen riding ahead of their procession in haste, more than a hundred Lannister men riding closely behind them.

They were discussing business with the Lord of Crakehall when they received a raven from Tywin's younger brother, Ser Kevan Lannister, with an urgent message which entails that Lannisport was currently being sacked by Ironborns and that the young Princes were caught in the mishap.

A lack of visual didn't deter them from hopping onto their steeds and begin their treck back to Lannisport with the bulk of the Lannister army behind them.

Tywin fumes as he rides his steed towards the city. He had been far too complacent and left his city without any contingency plans for foreign invaders, such as the Ironborns. Now, due to his foolishness, his city was paying. His fleet was burning and his city is being sacked.

_He will make those Ironborn scums pay for shaming his House!_

Jaime was also fuming, but it was due to a different reason than his father's. He never cared much for his family's legacy like his father does. He had only ever cared for being a knight and his beloved Cersei.

But after having his love forsaken by his sister, Jaime felt lost.

It was then Jaime decided to focuse his life into being a knight, the only thing he had left to care for. But it was a hard task when people would speak ill of him behind his back.

"Kingslayer... Oathbreaker... A man without honor... " They would often call him behind his back or for some of the more courageous ones, right to his face.

" A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of a sheep " His father would often tell him, but no matter what he does, their words affect him still.

He used to often burried these concerns by making love to Cersei. Being deep inside her made him forget the worries he had and feel the love he desperately crave for. But after being tossed aside by his sister for her precious black lion, Jaime felt like his life was falling apart.

Jaime had wanted to despise the child that took everything from him. The child that was not his.. But he couldn't.

Not when the boy was the first person that see him as Jaime. Not Jaime the Kingslayer, or Jaime son of Tywin or Jaime the beloved twin, just Jaime. And as the years passed by Jaime had gotten fond of being known as Uncle Jaime.

He would often crave for the boy's cry of "Uncle Jaime! Uncle Jaime! " before his nephew would ask him for stories about knights and dragons and he would oblige, or the boy will show him something he would use for his latest prank and seek his approval, or even the boy's soft murmur of " Goodnight Uncle Jaime " before he closes the boy's chamber door at night. Jaime treasures the last one most. It felt so genuinely endearing to him.

Then before long, Jaime had found himself protective of his nephew. He would often threaten anyone that would put a frown on the bubbly boy's face and even take care of any would be assasins that would dare lay a finger on the boy, of course he makes sure this is kept hidden from the boy to preserve his innocence that makes him so endearing.

And now his nephew is put in harm's way and Jaime isn't there to protect him. To makes matters worse, his secret son was also in harm's way. Jaime knew that he would never be able to face his sister or even himself if anything were to happen to them.

He swears to himself that if any harm comes to any of the Princes, especially his nephew who had grown rather fond of, he will lead his father's army and march towards the ancestral home of House Greyjoy and lay siege to it.

* * *

\- Lannisport -

" Uhh... Where are they? " Alan asks as they stop in front of where they knew the woman and little girl was a while ago, the young lad was now holding a small torch that dimly lights their surroundings.

" You sure they were here? " Chris asks with a raised eyebrow, his left hand is still clutching the Prince's while his right is holding his sword.

**" Help us... "**

" Over there! " Lyon says as he points to a very dark corner of the streets. " They're over there! "

Both Alan and Chris turns to where Lyonel was pointing at, before they turned to each other with confused expressions.

" Ya sure about that Lyon? " Alan asks.

Lyonel looks up to him and nods his head. " Yeah! "

" How can you say so My Prince? " Chris asks, intrigued.

" I can hear them! " He answers with a proud smile.

Alan and Chris's confused expressions remain as they try to listen and were both disappointed to hear nothing but the chaos of the burning fleet by the docks.

" I don't hear them ... " Chris says.

" Maybe it's cause you're deaf! " Lyonel says. Alan had to quickly cover his mouth when he saw the Baratheon soldier's offended look. " I hear them right now! " Lyonel adds.

Alan couldn't help himself and suddenly burst out laughing while Chris simply glared at the servant boy.

**" Help us... "**

" Come on!! " Lyonel shouts as he pulls on Chris's hand, leaving a laughing Alan behind.

When they finally turned the corner and reached the end of the street their eyes make out the form of a terrified woman, crouched down to the ground clutching a little girl in her arms protectively, her back turned to them. " P-Please.. We don't want no trouble... " the woman pleads.

Chris tries to reach out to the woman but quickly hesitate when he sees her flinch.

Lyonel lets go of Chris's hand as he comes closer to the woman, his hand reaching out to her. " Don't be scared.. We're here to save you! " He tells her with a bright smile.

The woman looks at Lyonel's hand before she looks up to Lyonel's face, his bright smile slowly making her fear fade.

" Y-You.. " The woman stutters as she shakily raises her hands to hold Lyonel's outstretched one. " You're that boy... " she says as she recognizes him.

Chris brings his sword forward when he sees Lyonel hold the harmless woman's hand and guide her up, he keeps his senses on high alert just in case she does anything to harm the Prince.

" I'm Lyonel Baratheon! What's your name? " Lyonel asks as he greets her.

The woman's eyes widen as she recognizes his name, she quickly moves to bow, pulling the girl's head down with hers. " Mi'Prince... "

Lyonel pouts having his question unanswered. " What's your name? " he repeats.

The woman stands up with her eyes still wide in shock. " H-Helena Mi'Prince.. " She stutters. " T-This is mi'sister Alexa.. " Helena adds as she pushes her sister in front of Lyonel.

Lyonel smiles when he sees green eyes curiously looking into his own set. " Nice to meet you both! Can you be my friends? " He asks. " I don't have many friends.... I only have Mera and Alan.. " he adds with a frown as Alan puts an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

Seeing the frown on the bubbly boy's face unsettles Chris as he puts his sword away. " I thought I was your friend My Prince? " he asks with a grin.

Lyonel looks up at his guard and sees the man's genuine smile. He smiles as he nods at him before he turns back to the sisters. " Chris too! He's my friend now too! "

" We be happy to be yer friend mi'Prince! " Helena giddily answers for both her and her sister, while Alexa only looks up at her sister before looking back at Lyonel and nods her head with a small smile on her face.

" Yey! " Lyonel cheers as he hugs them both, which greatly surprises the two sisters.

Alan watches his friend embrace two strangers as if they have been friends for years. It never ceases to amaze him that the young Prince can make friends with just about anyone from anywhere.

*CLUMP* *CLUMP* *CLUMP*

The five of them immediately looks up when they hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the corner of the street, their only way in end and out. Chris immediately unsheathes his sword as he stands protectively in front of their group. Alan pulls Lyonel and Alexa behind him beside Helena while they all stand behind Chris.

*CLUMP* *CLUMP* *CLUMP*

The sounds grow louder, all five of them were silent as they anxiously wait. Alan sent out a silent prayer to the Gods for the approaching footsteps to be coming from allies.

Fortunately his prayers were answered. He releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he sees the familiar white cloak of the Kingsguard along with the bright red cloaks of the Lannister soldiers. Alan watches in silence as the Kingsguard removes his helmet when he approached and kneels in front of Lyonel.

* * *

\- Gates of Lannisport -

*ROAR*

Meraxes lets out a loud roar at the closed gates of Lannisport demanding entry, but all she receives is an arrow from above that she had quickly evaded thanks to her heightened senses. She looks up and growls at the man that tried to shoot her, but stops a few seconds later as her ears perks up.

*SWISH*

Meraxes jumped to her right successfully avoiding another arrow shot at her, she gives the human at top another growl before she turns to her right and starts running.

Meraxes continue to run until she arrives at a cliff. Her ears perk up as she listens, then with a low growl she begins jumping down the rocks until she found an entrace blocked by some wooden planks. She strikes the planks with her sharp claws and roared as she watch the wood fall to the ground by her feet, her roar producing an echo throughout the empty tunnel. She ignores the echoes as she begins her treck through the tunnels, to where she can feel her master.

* * *

( 20th Day of the 11th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Hour of the Ghosts )

\- Great Hall of Casterly Rock -

*SLAP*

Tryion cringes as he hears his sister's loud slap echo throughout the now silent Great Hall of Casterly Rock.

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

Tyrion almost pities Ser Meryn, whose face have long since turned red with scratches brought by the jewels of the rings on his sister's fingers.

_Almost._

Tyrion shakes his head removing that silly notion from his mind. No, he shouldn't pity the foolish knight. The man shouldn't even be given the honor of being called a knight, he was but a simpleton who have far too many times failed to do his duty.

_How hard was it to keep an eye on a six namesday old boy?_

Tyrion admits that his nephew can be quite a trouble maker and a stubborn kid, but the man was a Kingsguard! He shouldn't be out ran or even out smarted by a small child!

And now because of this good for nothing chunk of armored flesh, his nephew, his precious little nephew, was trapped in the city that have now turned into the Kraken's domain.

Although he was relieved to find his younger nephew and cousins safe, he was beyond worried for his eldest nephew.

" BRING ME MY SON!!!! "

Tyrion cringes as his sister's loud, ear piercing shrieks reaches his sensitive ears, all eyes are turned to the Queen's pregnant form with varying looks of worry, pity and fear. He would have chuckled at the foolish knight's frantic mumble of "Yes Your Grace " before he stumbled out of the Great Hall, if he knew it wouldn't have turned his sister's fury at him.

To be honest he was a bit disappointed at himself and greatly jealous of his older brother at the moment. Never before had Tyrion been so jealous of his brother than he is now. If he was a warrior like Jaime then he could accompany the incompetent knight to look for his nephew. But instead, he was but a simple dwarf. A drunken little lustful beast as his father would often refer to him.

Tyrion sighs to himself as he knows there is nothing else he could do but pray to the Gods to bring the boy back to them safe and sound.

_That, and make sure his pregnant sister doesn't accidentally squish the living daylights out of his youngest nephew..._

* * *

\- Lannisport -

Alan has a smile on his face as he watch his friend from behind, the young Prince was giddily skipping through the streets of Lannisport while holding onto a silent Alexa's hand. He glances beside him and see Helena looking at the Lannister soldiers surrounding them with frantic fear in her eyes and a hint of awe. His eyes shift from the woman beside him to the three men in leading them just behind Ser Boros and Chris.

When Ser Boros and the two dozen Lannister soldiers arrived earlier they were accompanied by three peasants. A dirty blonde haired man, a brown haired man and a bald man that served as Ser Boros' guide to Prince Lyonel.

Apparently the three men have been following Lyonel since he and Alan started running away from the Ironborn that raped Helena, but when they saw how Lyonel 'dealt' with the Ironborn the men had second thoughts on approaching, they feared that they might be seen as an enemy and be 'dealt' in the same way as the Ironborn, so instead they turned around til they met up with Ser Boros and his group and explained their task, that was given to them by one of the knight's fellow Kingsguard brother. Soon after, the three men began to guide Ser Boros and his men through the streets till they met up with Lyonel's group.

*CLUMP* *CLUMP* *CLUMP*

Alan snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of loud approaching footsteps. He smiles in anticipation of more incoming soldier to rescue them but it quickly turns into a frown when he sees at least a hundred Ironborn running towards them quickly surrounding their group.

" It looks like we caught ourselves some lions! " Alan looks pass Ser Boros and Chris's shoulder to see a tall, well built man with black hair and a beard appear from the large group of Ironborns and stop in front of them with a crooked grin on his handsome face. " And will you look at that! There's a baby stag among them! " The man adds pointing at Lyonel, which prompts Alan to gently pull his friend behind him, along with Alexa who Lyonel is still holding hands with.

" I'm no baby! " Lyonel shouts as his head pops out from behind Alan, at the left side of his waist while Alexa does the same to his right.

" This isn't the time to worry about that Lyon.. " Alan wisphers to his friend as he gently guides the children's head back behind him.

Alan turns back looking in front of him and see the tall man grinning madly. " Where are my manners.. I am Euron Greyjoy the finest Captain in all the seas.. " The man introduces himself with an elaborate bow.

" What's your purpose here, Kraken..? " Ser Boros asks with a low growl.

Alan sees Euron stand straight, the man's hands gripping the edge of the belt wrapped around his waist. " I'm here to fetch my Kingly brother a young stag.. " He answers with a grin as gestures at Lyonel.

Alan's body instinctively moves to cover his friend further while Ser Boros, Chris and the rest of the men moves closer to them, shielding their Prince once they've heard the Ironborn Captain's intention.

" Get them boys! " Was all Alan heard before all hell broke loose.

* * *

\- Gates of Lannisport -

*SWOOSH*

*SPLOTCH*

*THUD*

Jaime diverts his eyes from the body of the Ironborn, who was on top of the gates shooting at anyone that came, that one of their men have just shot, to the large wooden gate of Lannisport. The gate was tightly shut from the inside and with its thick exterior, any siege weapon their men brought will take hours to destroy it. And by the way his father is reconsidering it, proves that the stern man's priority was not getting to the children but to reduce the damage done to his city.

_His damn legacy._

Jaime thinks bitterly as approaches his father.

" What are we to do now father? " Jaime asks.

" I'm figuring out a way to enter the city without destroying our gate Jaime. " Tywin sternly answers as his eyes are focused at the gates in front of him " Do not act so hasty. " He chastisises his son with a side glance before turning back to the gates.

Jaime angrily grits his teeth. He feels himself start trembling with rage. " My nephews are in there! " He furiously shouts at his father as he explodes, gaining his father's attention who turns to him with a cocked eyebrow. " They are currently running for their lives in there and you don't want to make haste?! "

Jaime takes a step back as he continue. " Should I order our men to fetch us some tea while we're at it. Have a quaint tea party where we exchange gossip as we wait for the Ironborns to serve us my nephews mutilated bodies?! " he snarks.

As he finished, Jaime breathes heavily while he matches the glare his father is giving him. The men that momentarily froze quickly returned to their tasks when they saw the furious Kingslayer gave them a side glance before returning to glaring at his red faced father.

Jaime scoffs at his father and turns right walking away from his father, ignoring the furious shouts of his father as the stern man calls for him, half of the men following behind him.

Jaime continued walking in anger until he tripped on the edge of a cliff and landed down on the rocky field. His men on top quickly scrambling to take a look down at their Lord. They all sigh in relief when they see him look a little disoriented but safe.

" Do you need some help My'Lord? " One of the men asks from above.

Jaime shakes the dirt off his hands and looks up at his men. " Grab me some rope! " he orders them. The men nodded before they disappeared to look for some rope while Jaime takes the opportunity to look around.

*BURBLE*

Jaime's head quickly perks up when he hears the sound of a current. He turns to the direction of the sound and decides to follow it to investigate.

Jaime continued to follow the sound until he arrived in front of an entrance of a tunnel with broken wooden planks lying on the moist ground. Upon closer inspection, Jaime sees that the planks had claw marks in it.

Jaime then realizes that there is only one beast he knows that could make those marks.

_An intelligent and very protective beast._

Jaime smiles before he runs to the edge of the cliff and orders his men to jumped down. The men on top all looked at each other, confused before they shrugged and followed their Lord's weird order.

Once all his men are down, Jaime turns to them with an unsual serious look on his normally jovial face. " I think I found our way into the city.. " He tells them.

" Shouldn't we tell Lord Tywin My'Lord? " One of the soldiers asks.

" There's no time... We need to save the young Princes! " Jaime frustratedly answers. " I'll deal with my father.. Our mission is to rescue my nephews... " He tells them as he looks at them all.

After seeing their nods, Jaime turns around as he begins showing them the tunnel he had discovered that would hopefully get them inside the city.

* * *

( Hour of the Wolf)

\- Lannisport -

_It all happened so fast._

One moment Alan hears Euron Greyjoy command the Ironborns to attack and the next he finds the number of Lannister soldiers protectively surrounding them quickly deminish.

The wall of soldiers protecting them are growing thinner by the minute. And Alan knows that means they'll soon get captured or killed.

_Well the Prince will get captured while the rest of them would simply be killed off..._

Alan dryly reminds himself.

" Mercy! Please! " One of their guides desperate pleas gets Alan's attention as he turns to it.

*SPLOTCH*

Alan cringes when he sees the bald man spurt out blood as an Ironborn's sword is plunged to the man's chest. He closes his eyes when he sees the Ironborn moving to lift the sword from the dead man's body.

" No!!! " Alan quickly opens his eyes when he hears Lyonel, his heart skips a beat when he sees the young Prince charging at the Ironborn, who was raising his sword intending to strike down the brown haired peasant beside the now dead bald man, with an all so familiar expression on his face.

An expression that Alan recognized from when Lyonel went to 'punish' the bad man that 'hurt' Helena earlier.

_Shit...._

* * *

\- At The End of The Tunnels -

Upon exiting the tunnels, Meraxes ears perks up as if listening for something. She turns to her right and hears the ocean, she turns to her left and hear shouts of humans.

*ROAR*

Upon sensing her master's upset mood, Meraxes starts sprinting to his direction coming to his rescue like the animal guardian she is.

* * *

\- Lannisport -

Alan is a smart lad. He is not bookish smart but street smart.

Alan's mother, who was a whore, had died from a fever two years after giving birth to his baby brother, Gendry Waters. Soon after their mother's death, Alan and Gendry was kicked out of the whore house their mother used to work at, after the owner thought they also have the fever that killed their mother and feared that they might spread it to the other whores. After being kicked out of the only place they thought of as home, Alan was left no choice but to survive in the streets of Flea Bottom while caring for his brother at the tender age of ten.

There were many things he had to learn on his own to survive, for him and his brother. He had to learn to be resourceful, finding them a meal that would last them both the entire day and a place to stay for the night was an essential part of their survival, how to stay clean as much as they possibly can to keep themselves from getting any sickness that may kill them, how to lie and act to handle the Gold Cloaks lurking thoughout the city, he had to learn which type of people are best to avoid and how to sneak around to avoid these people.

Heck even after being employed as the Crown Prince's personal servant, with the help of the Head Cook of the castle who was a dear friend of his late mother that found him and Gendry while she was in streets of silk in Flea Bottom one day, Alan had to learn the secret passages in and out of the Red Keep to sneak food off to his baby brother down in the orphanage he was forced to leave him in. He even had to learn how to subtlely manipulate the little Prince to keep his secret.

Although it was only later that he found no need to manipulate the little Prince since the boy's initial offer of friendship was genuine.

Friend.

It was such a foreign word for Alan. He had never had a friend before. He never had time for friends, he was far too busy keeping his baby brother alive to have time for friends.

But then he finds himself being a friend to the most unlikely person someone like him would become friends with.

_A commoner was friends with a Prince, and not just any Prince but the Crown Prince! The Future King!_

Even though there were more liabilities than benefits to being the Crown Prince's friend, Alan wouldn't trade it with anyone. Truthfully Alan had just wanted to use his friendship with the Prince in the far future, gaining favor with the future King is the greatest benefit one could get. But as he got to know the boy more he found out that deep down the young Prince has a good heart.

The Prince would always find ways to bring him more food to give to his brother, and would always ask about his brother. He had even taught Alan to read and had been teaching him to write since the beginning of their journey.

And before long Alan had then began to see the young Prince as his brother. Someone he that he had grown to love, someone who saw him as a person and not as a mere servant, someone he had to protect just like he does with his brother.

Alan is very lucky in that regard, to call someone like Lyonel as his friend. Genuinely and wholely.

But he was also unlucky because he had to learn how to deal with a lot people and a beast being overprotective of the bubbly yet lonely boy. Alan had to learn that last one the most, especially when he was constantly bombarded with threats from the Kingslayer and growls from the large lioness.

After learning many things for the past thirteen years of his life, Alan could safely say he's smart. Smart enough to not let the harmless threats of the kingslayer bother him, smart enough to learn how to bribe a grown lion. Most of all, smart enough to know not to jump in front of a man with raising his sword.

As much as he's fond of the boy, Lyonel is an idiot when it comes to life-threatening situations. Granted, the boy didn't grow up in the streets of Flea Bottom like him, he didn't know the danger of the real world. Lyonel was a pampered young Prince who hasn't suffered from the world's harsh reality. The boy was constantly told that he is a stag or a lion and that the world should fear him instead of him fearing it.

So of course the Prince didn't know that he should run away from a man with a sword instead of bravely charging at the man as if he is the lion or stag his royal parents keep telling him he is, but Alan did. He knows that his chances of surviving is higher if he avoids this kinds of scenarios, yet his body moved on its own. Even though his mind tells him no, his heart pumps blood that makes his body move on its own. Doing what his heart wants. To protect the boy that became his friend. His friend that he has grown to love as his little brother.

Lyonel hugged the terrified man that the bad man was about to attack. He was afraid, but like his little uncle told him he was brave enough to face his fear.

_He shouldn't fear the bad men because Ser Boros, Chris and the other soldiers will protect him._

_His Mama said that they will protect him because he is their Prince!_

*SPLOTCH*

Lyonel frowns when he feels someone spitting on his back, he turns around to scold at the bad man for spitting on his back but instead of the bad man he finds Alan standing in front of him, blood dripping from his mouth like a waterfall.

" A-Alan? " Lyonel meekly calls his friend as his eyes are wide open with tears forming at the edge.

Lyonel could barely make out Ser Boros shout of "My Prince! " his eyes are fixed on Alan's weakening form, he didn't even notice the brown haired man he saved cowardly retreat to the center of their group.

" D-Don't cry Lyon.. " He hears Alan gurgle through a mouthful of blood as his friend tries to offer him a smile, which only makes him cry as he sees the hurt glint in his friend's eyes.

" Alan.. " Lyonel murmurs. " You're hurt.. The bad men hurt you... " He says as his tears start falling.

" Can ya do me a favor? As yer friend? One last favor Lyon? " Alan asks . " C-Can ya... P-Promise to.. Take care of my baby brother? Please.. " he pleads as his legs shakes before it soon fails him and he slumps onto Lyonel with his eyes closing for the final time, knocking the boy down with him on top.

" Alan? " Lyonel shouts as he shakes his still friend. " Alan!! " He shouts again as he continues shaking. " ALAN!!!!!!!! "

* * *

*ROAR*

The humans parted as soon as they catch sight of Meraxes running through the streets. They were all startled at her presence, never have they expected to see a large lioness lurking through the streets of the city.

Meraxes ignores the humans as she runs faster to the direction of her master's shout of anguish.

* * *

\- At The End Of The Tunnel -

Jaime's head perks up when he hears the familiar roar of his nephew's pet beast upon existing the tunnel. He turns to his men as he orders them to follow him before he starts sprinting towards the direction of the roar, killing any Ironborn scum they encounter along the way.

* * *

\- Lannisport -

_Mama..._

_Papa..._

_I wanna go home..._

_I don't wanna play anymore..._

_Please make the bad guys go away..._

_They killed Alan..._

_He's gone...._

_They took him from me..._

_Make them go away..._

Lyonel calls out to his parents while he cries, still clutching his friend's dead body close to his chest. The young Prince was naively unaware by the chaos that surrounds him as he mourns his friend, while Ser Boros is protecting him from all the Ironborns charging towards them.

**" Help us.... "**

Lyonel looks up when he hears the familiar wisphers. He looked around him with wide and clearly traumatized eyes until his eyes land on a certain Ironborn's form.

The Ironborn who was pinning Helena to the ground. Lyonel's eyes then widen when he sees Alexa jump on the man's back and continue to beat her fists on his back, but the man simply tosses her to the side knocking her out cold.

As his eyes drift to Alexa's unconscious form on the ground, Lyonel felt something more than anger.

Fury.

He feels it bubbling in his stomach, pumping through his veins.

_Was this what his Papa said about their house words?_

_Ours is the Fury._

_But his Mama said he was a lion like her.._

_Hear me Roar._

He doesn't know, he doesn't understand. All he knows is he wants to hurt the bad men that was hurting his friends, the bad men that took his best friend from him.

_He will make them pay!_

*CLUNK*

Lyonel looks down to see a dagger seemingly appear out of nowhere by his feet. He slowly picks it up and looks at his reflection through the blade.

" No! Please have mercy!! " Lyonel looks up to see the man pinning Helena down has the edge of his sword by her throat.

" Shut up whore! " Lyonel hears the man growl. " We're just gonna have fun! "

_Fun?!_

_Hurting his friends wasn't fun!_

_Hurting his friends is bad!_

_That makes the man bad!_

_Uncle Stannis and Uncle Jaime told him that bad men deserve to die!_

Lyonel's body began to move on its own, rage channelling adrenaline through his body. He then feels his legs start moving as he soon starts running towards the man, tightly clutching the hilt of the dagger with both his hands.

Lyonel then lets out a loud roar of fury as he jumps on the man's back and began to stab his back. He takes the dagger out when he feels the man start to look behind and he then plunges it back to the man's back. He doesn't know what overcomes him as he continues doing it, adrenaline pumping through his veins allowing him to stab the man over and over again in blind rage as he continues to roar in fury.

* * *

*THUD*

Chris diverts his eyes from the Ironborn he just killed to the direction of where the roars of fury is coming from. His eyes widen as he turns pale when he sees the young Prince, the endearing kind hearted young boy, stabbing an Ironborn on the ground with his body covered in blood.

*SWOOSH*

*CLANK*

Chris's instincts saves him from an Ironborn's strike as his arm instinctively raised itself to block it. He pushes the Ironborn before stabbing him with the end of his sword.

After dealing with the Ironborn, Chris turns his attention back to the Prince to see another Ironborn approaching him, the now headless body of Ser Boros Blount lying a few paces from the frenzied young Prince. He then starts running as he sees the man violently knock Lyonel at the back of the boy's head with the hilt of the man's sword.

With an unknown bout of speed Chris crosses the distance between them in a relatively shorter amount of time. And he quickly plunges his sword through the man's crouched form, who had Lyonel in his arm and was about to drape the Prince over his shoulder.

*THUD*

Chris cringes as he hears the unconscious Prince fall down on the hard ground, he had not had the time to catch the Prince for he was immediately surrounded by four Ironborns.

Fortunately for Chris, a few seconds later, two of the eight remaining Lannister men fought off the four Ironborns he was dealing. This gave him the opportunity to return to his Prince's side, but as he turns around he feels his heart drop when he sees another Ironborn in front of his Prince with the man's sword raised high.

*ROAR*

Just as the man's sword was a few inches from Lyonel's head, Chris sees the Prince's pet lion seemingly jump out of nowhere and bit the man's hand, forcing him to discard the sword to the ground beside Lyonel's head.

Everyone stops what they were doing as they all watch the lioness aggresively tore the man's hand from his wrist, blood spurts from his wrist as he lets out bloody screams of pain.

*GULP*

Everyone gulps down the lump that formed in their throats as their eyes are fixed on the hand that the lioness dropped from her mouth before she then proceeded to maul the screaming man.

*CRACK*

They all cringe as they hear the now dead man's bones crack under the lion's massive jaws.

*ROAR*

Those near the lion, whether ally or foe, all backed away as she lets out a mighty roar at them. Her eyes are trained on everyone, ready to pounce at anyone that dares to take even a single step towards her master.

* * *

_Where the hell did that beast come from?!!_

_No one said anything about a fucking beast!!!!_

Euron incredulously thinks as he turns to some of his men and see their equally startled expressions. He then grits his teeth as he grabs one of his men's bow and prepares to shoot an arrow at the lion.

_Fucking cunts. It's just one beast!_

Euron thinks as he releases his hold and watch as the arrow shoot towards the lion. But to his surprise the lion quickly jumped to her side, dodging the arrow, before turning to him while letting out a roar of warning.

Euron blinks in surprise, having not expected for the beast to intelligently dodge the arrow like it was a seasoned soldier with years of experience.

*SPLOTCH* *SPLOTCH* *CLANG* *SPLOTCH*

Euron turns around when he hears the noises from behind him and quickly turns white when he sees a large group of Lannister men locked in combat with his own.

And before he could realize what was happening, Euron instinctively blocks a blade that was coming down to his head. He lifts his head up to see his assailant and his eyes widen further when he recognizes the bloody Kingslayer with what can only be described as a pissed off expression on his dashing face.

Jaime gives the Ironborn in front of him a menacing glare as his sword clashed against the man's own. With the man's clothing being of higher quality than the rest of the Ironborn scums, he believes this one was either a Captain or a Noble. 

Heck, Jaime would even bet all of his father's gold that this one is a bloody Greyjoy, since the man proudly has a large Kraken sigil at the front of his iron breastplate. 

" Kingslayer " The scum greets him with an insult he is far too used to. 

" Greyjoy.. " Jaime greets back with a glare as he watches the man's crooked grin deepen.

Jaime kicks off the man and watch as the man waddles a few paces back. He then turns to look behind the man's shoulder to see his nephew lying on the ground, unconscious. The boy's precious pet lion protectively hovering in front of him. 

" Any chance we can all just forget about this and let us be on our merry way? " Jaime brings his attention back to the arrogant looking Kraken. 

" Let you escape? " Jaime scoffs at the man's audacity. " After you've harmed my nephew?"

*CHUCKLE*

Jaime's eyes twitch in anger as he hears the man chuckle. 

" The boy's fine... One of my men just happened to put him to sleep! " The man answered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. 

It was then that Jaime suddenly feels a vortex of anger swirling inside him.

" YOU'VE HURT MY NEPHEW !!!! " Jaime roars as he raises his sword to strike at the man in great fury. 

Soon the two were locked in combat once again, trading blows after blows, strike after strike. 

With the Kraken's larger built the Greyjoy proves to be a tough opponent for Jaime, but not one he couldn't handle. For what Jaime lacks in strength he makes up for it with his speed and his skill along with his years of experience. 

He was known as the greatest swordsman in Westeros after all.

*ROAR*

Jaime instinctively turns his head towards the lion's direction upon hearing the roar, which the Greyjoy takes advantage of as he starts sprinting towards the opposite direction. Once he realized his opponent was escaping, Jaime moved to chase him but stops midway as he decides that his nephew's well being was far more important to him than a traitorous coward. 

Chris slumps down, the adrenaline that fired his resolved having ran out, as he saw the large number of Lannister soldiers taking care of the Ironborn scums. He turns to look at his Prince and was surprised to find Helena and Alexa hovering over him with the lioness standing infront of them. 

_How the hell did the beast let those two near the young Prince?_

Clin incredulously thinks as he sees Ser Jaime Lannister approaching him with a pissed look on his face. 

" Where's Prince Joffrey?? " The Kingslayer asks him as the knight pulls him up by his arm. 

" Probably in safe backnin the castle with the two young Lords and Ser Meryn. " Chris answers as he tries to keep himself straight.

Jaime lets out a hum before he turns to the soldier with an accusing look. " How did you let this happen?! "

Chris grows pissed by the knight's question. " We got trapped! I protected the Prince to the best of my abilities but I am only one man!!! "

The Kingslayer scoffs. " Guess the lion's a better guard than you.. " Chris grits his teeth at the Kingslayer's obvious insult as he watch the knight approaches the Prince. He grins when he sees the Kingslayer stop in front of the Prince with lioness growling at him. 

Despite his annoyance, Chris curiously watched as the Kingslayer reaches his hand out to the lioness and let her sniff it for a few seconds before she lets him through a few thorough sniffs later. 

_Seriously.. That beast is far too intelligent for her own good..._

Chris thinks as he slumps back down to the ground in exhaustion. 

* * *

" And who are you two? " Jaime asks with a raised eyebrow as he looks at the woman and little girl hovering in front of his nephew.

" I'm Helena Mi'Lord and this is mi'sister Alexa.. " The woman introduces them while the little girl just looks up at him in silence. " We're the Prince's friends... " she adds. 

" Friends? " Jaime scoffs. " Last I heard my nephew only has a beast and a servant boy for friends.. " He says. " Where is that useless boy? " He asks as an afterthought, surprised to not have seen the boy since his arrival. 

Then he sees the woman frown while the girl's lip tremble as she points to a body on the ground. Jaime turns and his eyes narrows in on the body that the girl is pointing at. Upon closer inspection, Jamie recognizes the body as his nephew's manservant. 

Jaime closes his eyes, sending a silent thanks to the boy, whom he guessed died protecting his nephew like most of the men did, before he crouches down in front of Lyonel. He then starts inspecting his nephew for any injuries. 

" The Prince has no other injuries aside from the head wound he got from being knocked down Mi'Lord " The woman informs him. 

" How can you say? " Jaime asks curiously. 

" I was a healer Mi'Lord... " The woman answers. 

Jaime nods as he looks back to his nephew. " How long has he been out? " 

" A few minutes before you came Mi'Lord " The woman dutifully answers. 

" Very well.. " Jaime says as he gently picks up Lyonel in his arms. " Thank you for your service.. I'll see to it that my father rewards you handsomely once this is all over.. "

" I did not do it for the gold!! " The woman bursts before her eyes widen as she realizes her sudden outburst. " I... I did it for the Prince... Mi'Lord.. " She explains stuttering. " And because he said we were his friends.. " The woman adds. 

Jaime looks at the woman's face, looking for any hint of deceit before he starts laughing, startling the woman, child and even the lioness. 

_Leave it to his nephew to make friends during the most dangerous moment of his life!_

Jaime bemusedly thinks as he continues to laugh. 

*WHIMPER*

Jaime quickly stops laughing when he hears Lyonel whimper in his arms. 

After inspecting his Lyonel's face for a few seconds, he looks up and starts walking towards the gates of the city, with several Lannister men following behind him while the Prince's animal guardian walks beside him, where his father is waiting with steeds he would need to ride back to the castle to safely deliver his precious little nephew back to his beloved sister. 

* * *

\- Endless Void -

The **Old Gods** of Westeros are gleefully watching the vision of the boy that had been put to harms way due to **their** machinations. **They** anxiously wait for the powerful prayer that would surely come from the boy's mother upon seeing his condition. Then **they** feel a sudden ominous vibe coming from behind **them** , **they** turn around and suddenly turn pale at **Death's** intense stare. **His** blood red pupils looking into **their** very being with a glint of anger and utter disappointment. 

It was then **they** knew **they** were in deep trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the Sacking of Lannisport. The coming chapter will feature the Greyjoy Rebellion and how Lyonel's presence changed the events of this certain part of history. 
> 
> Stay tuned and feel free to leave any comments.


	15. So The War Begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.Y.I. I am using this cool distance calculator I discovered for the distances between Kingdoms in Westeros.
> 
> http://got.nebulagames.net/
> 
> P.S. Death calls Lyonel as boy and any other as child or young soul.

( 20th Day of the 11th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Hour of the Nightingale )

\- Endless Void -

The remaining **children** of **Life** and **Death** are all gathered in front of **their** only living **parent** , looking like a bunch of little children who were caught red handed.

 **" Why? "** **Death** asks **his children** , despite knowing **their** reasons **he** wanted to hear it come from **them** , to know that **they** would at least take responsibilities for **their** actions. 

**....**

Instead of letting **his** anger take over, **Death** takes a deep breath before releasing it with a heavy sigh. **He** then waves **his** skeleton hand and a vision of the boy appears before **them**.

 **Death** sees **his children** lean closer to the vision with **their** eyes full of anticipation but a glare from **him** makes **them** wisely retreat. **He** then turns back to the vision and watch as the mother let out a loud, ear-piercing, heart shattering cry of utter dread upon seeing the boy's bloodied state.

 **They** all continue watching as the mother starts silently praying to the **Old Gods** while her son is being checked by the Maester.

The **Old Gods** all puffed out **their** chests as **they** await the power **they** expected to come from the mother's prayer while **Death** stares at **them** with a deadpan expression.

When a few minutes have passed and nothing happened, **Death** scoffs at **his children's** confused faces.

No power came to **his children** for **he** knew the prayer was too forced.

Forced in a sense that the mother was praying to **them** because of fear and not belief.

Belief.

Belief is what gives **his children** powers, not the prayer itself.

With the mother fulfilling all her vows, she believes that she had done nothing wrong. Which is why she is praying in fear of **his children** and not in belief.

 **Death** sighs.

 **He** loves **Life** with all **his** being, but sometimes **he** can't help but curse **her** forgetfulness.

_How could **she** forget to teach **their children** this important fact?_

**Death** scoffs as **he** remembers why.

 **She** was far too busy spoiling **their children** , letting **them** play with the feeble humans that **they** have created, to have the time to educate **them** on important matters. 

And now with **her** gone, the responsibility of educating **their** thousands of years old **children** falls into **his** hands.

 **" Why isn't it working!?!?!?! "** **Death** hears one of **his children's** exasperated shout.

*TWITCH*

 **" It should be working!! "** Another of **them** exclaims.

*TWITCH*

 **" Did we do something wrong? "** A **third** asks.

 **Death's** eye twitch in irritation with each panicked yell of **his children**.

_Maybe it's best to leave **them** to **their** thoughts..._

**_He_ ** _was sure **Life** would forgive **him** for letting **their foolish children** suffer for a little..._

Ignoring **his children** , **Death** opens a portal to **his** realm. With a quick glance behind at **his panicking children, he** steps into the portal and leaves **his children** to ponder about the costs of **their** actions.

* * *

\- Death's Realm -

Lyonel opens his eyes to be met with complete darkness. He instinctively blinks his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he cocks his head confused of his whereabouts.

" Mama?!"

" Papa?! "

Lyonel calls out to his parents, hoping someone will answer. When he receives none, he continues calling out to his loved ones.

" Uncle Jaime?! "

" Little Uncle?! "

" Uncle Stannis?! "

" Mera?! "

" Alan?! "

Lyonel quickly covers his eyes as a flash of light appears in front of him, when the flash was gone he puts uncovers his eyes and they immediately widen when he sees a dark shadow in the shape of a human standing in front of him.

" Alan? " Lyonel hopefully asks, thinking the shadow was his friend, since Alan was the last person he called out to before the shadow appeared.

Then to his delight the shadow nodded. Lyonel squeals as he engulfed the shadow in a fierce hug. The cold vibe seeping from the shadow did not bother him as he continued to embrace his friend, whom he thought he had lost.

* * *

**Death** enters **his** realm and was surprised to find it occupied by two young souls.

Souls shouldn't be able to enter **his** realm without **his** summon and yet here were two young souls embracing in the middle of it, without a care in the world.

 **Death** stood in **his** place as he watched the boy let go of his embrace before letting out a surprised gasp. " Alan what happened to your body?!! "

_Guess the boy can still talk..._

**Death** muses as **he** continues to watch, seemingly unnoticed by the two. As expected the other young soul doesn't reply and instead lifts its finger up pointing at the boy's body.

This time **Death** hears an astonished gasp escape the boy's mouth. " Alan! I'm glowing! "

 **Death** quickly coughs into **his** skeleton hand to prevent a chuckle from escaping. **He** turns to the children and see the boy's eyes were wide with a searching look in them while the other soul's eyes are filled with fear.

" B-Beasty? " **Death's** eye twitched when he heard the boy call **him** that degratory name.

 **" We meet again child.. " Death** says.

" Beasty!!! " **Death** then feels the boy crash onto **him**. **He** looks down at the boy and see the boy nuzzling his face into **his** cowled robe.

After the boy have let go of the embrace, **Death** bends down and began to gently pay the boy's head like the last time. From the corner of **his** eyes, **he** sees the other young soul had finally gained the courage to approach them while the boy continued to relish **his** head pats.

 **Death** then watches as the boy babbles to the young soul and while the soul nods in understanding.

_How peculiar.._

**Death** muses.

Everytime he sees the boy, **Death** never fails to be amused. **He** then decides to stay for a while long and be amused by the boy's peculiarities.

* * *

( 20th Day of the 11th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Late Morning )

\- Dungeons -

When Chris wakes up he was surprised to find himself in the dungeons.

_He doesn't recall breaking any laws for him to end up in the dungeons. Last thing he saw before he collapsed was Ser Jaime Lannister lifting the Crown Prince into his arms._

Chris looks down to his body and see himself stripped of his armor and was left in his small clothes.

_The chains were a new addition to his outfit..._

Chris muses before he looks up when he hears the dungeon doors open and in came Ser Jaime Lannister in his full Kingsguard armor.

" Oh.. You're awake.. " The blonde knight says with a hint of disappointment in his voice, as he stops in front of Chris' cell, a Lannister guard standing beside the knight. " That's too bad.. We were planning to wake you up with a bucket full of cold water... " The man says with a wicked grin.

Chris's eyes widen at the knight's jest, he looks down and sees the guard beside Ser Jaime drop a bucket full of water onto the ground, the water spilling due to the sudden drop.

_Guess it wasn't a jest..._

" W-Why am I here My Lord? " Chris asks, his face displaying his confusion.

" My sister turned hysterical when she saw the bloodied state of my nephew and has ordered for every guard that failed to protect her son to be sent to the dungeons.. " Ser Jaime casually infroms him as he leans onto the steel bars of his cell " Which also includes the incompetent Ser Meryn " the knight adds, grumbling.

Chris was about to speak but when he saw Ser Jaime take a step back and raise his hand with a glare on his dashing face, he wisely stayed silent.

" I could care less for any retort you could come up with.. " The knight says before he retracts his glare. " But from what I've heard, only you know who the woman that checked my nephew is.. "

" Woman?.. You mean Helena? " Chris asks.

" Yes.. Her.. " Jaime answers. " My nephew has yet to awaken and my sister is growing impatient with our Maester's incompetence.. Since the woman knew what was wrong with my nephew at a single glance I would like you to fetch her for us.. " Jaime explains before he gestures to the guard to release Chris. " She may be of use... More so than the pathetic old creeper. "

Once he was out, Ser Jaime looks at him from head to toe before a frown appears on the dashing man's face. " Maybe you should let her check on you too while you're at it.. " The knight says, Chris swear he could trace a hint of concern in the man's voice. " Just make sure you don't take too long or a bucket full of cold water is the least you'll be getting.. "

_Ah.. There's the threat..._

Chris muses as he puts on his armor, that the guard handed to him, before following the blonde knight out of the cells.

* * *

\- Death's Realm -

*TWITCH*

*TWITCH* *TWITCH*

" No!!! You can't take Alan!!! "

*TWITCH* *TWITCH* *TWITCH*

" I won't let you take him! " The boy shouts petulantly " No! No! No! "

 **Death's** patience was slowly running low with every irritated twitch of **his** eye. When **he** announced the need for the lost soul to depart to the afterlife, the boy had turned from amusing to downright irritating. Especially when the boy started throwing a tantrum.

And when the boy saw **Death** open a portal he all but clinged onto the **God's** ethereal leg and has long since refused to detach himself from it.

*TUG* *TUG*

 **Death** turns to the other, less whiny, young soul tugging on **his** cowled robe. **He** then noticed that the soul's dull eyes had a bright icy blue tint to it.

With a sigh **he** pulls the boy up to **his** height by gently clutching the boy's head with **his** skeleton hand. **" Your friend needs to go boy... "** **Death** informs the crying boy.

" No! He doesn't.. He's my friend! You can't take him! " The boy stubbornly shouts. " I'm the Prince! You have to do what I say! "

 **Death** scoffs at the boy. **" You do not command me boy... "** **he** says before tossing the boy a few paces away and quickly steps into the portal, pulling the young soul with **him**.

Lyonel immediately got up and ran towards the closing portal. But he doesn't make it and was left alone in the darkness desperately calling for his friend. " ALAN!!!!!!!! "

* * *

( Noon )

\- Highgarden -

The King was having a peaceful lunch with the Tyrells of Highgarden when he received a missive from his good-father. Expecting to hear of his son's latest shenanigans, Robert excitedly ordered the young Willas Tyrell, eldest son of Mace Tyrell and heir to Highgarden, to read the missive out loud.

As the Heir of Highgarden continued to read the missive, Robert smile slowly vanishes and be replaced by a scowl until his face starts turning red. In a random bout of rage, the King slams his fist on the wooden table of the Great Hall,creating several cracks on the surface where his fist landed.

*GULP*

Willas Tyrell fearfully took a step back, away from the furiously seething King while the rest of his family turned pale, with the youngest members namely Loras and Margaery Tyrell hide behind their mother's chair shaking in fear, as they had all just witnessed a demonstration of the King's legendary strength.

" I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!! "

The King's booming voice echoes throughout the halls of the castle, alerting every person within the castle and shattering the eardrums of the unfortunate Tyrells and servants that happened to be in the Great Hall with the very furious King.

* * *

( Afternoon )

\- King's Landing -

Stannis Baratheon was sitting on his seat in the council chambers when a servant interrupted their small council meeting, his eyes followed the servant as he saw the man hand Lord Jon Arryn a small letter.

Curious about the letter, Stannis listens intently as Jon Arryn reads its contents aloud to the entire small council.

And when the Hand of The King finished, the entire council chambers has turned silent.

" A-Apologies M-My L-Lord.. I think m-my old ears are f-failing me.. But d-did you say the Crown Prince i-is dead? " The Grandmaester asks with a stutter.

" Lord Tywin did not specifically say that the Prince is dead, he merely stated that the young Prince was caught in the skirmish.. " Lord Arryn replies.

And as the last word left Lord Arryn's mouth, Stannis feel his anger boiling up from deep inside him. He starts shaking in his seat, seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the entire council, as he listens to their chatter.

" Why did Lord Lannister wrote to us? Surely he knows the small council cannot raise the King's banners? " Stannis vaguely hears the new Master of Coin's question.

" He wishes for Lord Baratheon and I to raise our banners and immediately meet up with the King... " Lord Arryn says.

" Mustn't we wait for the King's orders. " The Spider, Varys, suggest.

_The spider wants to wait it out?!_

Stannis scoffs.

_And what? Let the Ironborn get away?_

_His nephew was either dead or in great peril due to these scums and the spider wants to wait?!_

" No... " Stannis growls lowly. His anger rises when he sees the small council ignore him as they continue to discuss amongst themselves.

His displeasure of being ignored and the present rage surrounding his mind prevents him from controlling his emotions, as he normally does. In his fury, he slams his fist down onto the stone table, making it shake due to the impact. Several wide eyes turn to him, startled by his abrupt action.

" My brother's command for war shall come.. But I will not wait any further to raise my banners and march towards Pike. I will rid the world of Ironborns once and for all.. " He promises as he gets up and leaves the small council chambers without another word, heading towards his chambers to inform his heavily pregnant wife and prepare for the coming war.

Stannis could care less about his younger nephew, who looked far too Lannister for his liking, but his eldest nephew?

He cares for the boy like a son. It's why he gave four of his best household guards to protect the boy.

It is him that Stannis owes a debt. It is him that Stannis would willingly raise his banners for. And it is only him that Stannis dare say he cares for.

_He will make the Ironborns pay, for Lannisters aren't the only ones that pay their debts..._

It was his duty after all.

His duty as the Master of Ship, as the Lord of Stormsend, as the King's brother and most of all, as the Crown Prince's uncle.

_Ours is The Fury_

* * *

( Sunset )

\- Death's Realm -

When **Death** returns to **his** realm, **he** sees the boy slumped down on the ground, unbothered by the darkness surrounding him, bawling his eyes out. Despite **his** discomfort brought by crying children, **Death** approaches the boy and put a gentle hand on top of the boy's head.

" No!! " **Death's** hand was forcefully shrugged off by the angry child. " You're bad! You took my friend! I hate you! "

 **Death** backs away from the angry child with a frown on **his** face and a somewhat hurt look in **his** eyes.

 **_He_ ** _doesn't care if the boy hates **him**._

 **_He_ ** _was **Death** , a **Supreme Being, he** shouldn't care what a human child thinks of **him**._

_Yet **Death** would be lying to **himself** if **he** says **he** isn't somewhat bothered by it._

With a resigned sigh, **Death** bends down to the boy's eye level and gaze into the boy's eyes with his own hollow-like eyes with bright red pupils. **" Your friend had to go boy... "**

" No!!! " The boy shouts as he shakes his head.

 **" Yes.. If he had stayed longer then he would have turned into a monster.. "** **Death** gives the simplest reason **he** could muster.

Apparently that got the boy's attention, **Death** notes as **he** watched the boy stop crying and look up at **him** with wide eyes. " Monster? "

 **Death** nods **his** head.

" Monsters aren't real! Papa said so! " The boy says before he puffs out his cheeks.

 **" Yes they are.. " Death** says. **" And I created them.. "**

" You did? " The boy asks as he cocks his head. " But why? "

 **Death** was taken back by the boy's question.

 **_He_ ** _had almost forgotten the reason as to why **he** created the Great Other..._

 **" I.. I created them because I was angry.. And I wanted the world to feel my wrath.. Like you, I lost someone I love.. " Death** explains as **he** looks unconsciously finds **himself** staring at the boy's eyes.

 **_Death_ ** _didn't know why **he** was telling a child this. Has **he** been so lonely that **he** had resorted to telling a boy about **his** sorrows?_

Then, to **his** surpise **he** was engulfed in an embrace by the child. But this one felt like it had more warmth than the ones **he** had received before.

" It's okay Beasty! I'm here ... " The boy says. " I won't leave you... "

 **Death** wants to believe the boy's promise. For this was the first time since **he** lost **Life** that he felt like **he** wasn't alone.

But the moment was ruined when the boy had a sudden realization.

" Am I gonna turn into a monster too?!?! " The boy shouts out in panic before he starts crying in fear. " I don't wanna be a monster!!!! "

**.....**

_Maybe it's better to be alone after all..._

**Death** sighs as **he** watches the boy start crying, again.

**.......**

" Mama and Papa won't love me anymore if I become a monster!! !!! " The boy wails. " Beasty!!! Help me!!! "

**....**

_No..._

**_Death_ ** _had given it a try.. But **he** was just not meant to comfort a crying child, **he** simply doesn't have the patience to do such a thing. It was more of **Life's** forte, to be honest._

 **Death** then does something **he** can do. **He** opens a portal and tosses the boy into it.

_At least there the boy would have someone that could actually comfort him, or even cheer him up, while **Death** finds a way to save the boy's life._

_Again..._

* * *

( Hour of The Bat )

\- Casterly Rock -

More than a day has passed since his brother came barging into the Great Hall of Casterly Rock with the Crown Prince in his arms and Tyrion's precious little nephew have yet to wake. According to the Maester there was nothing physically wrong with the boy. But after hours of remaining unconscious, the old Maester have finally admitted that there was a chance that the boy might have suffered a severe concussion due to the blow on the back of his head.

_A blow meant for a grown man..._

Tyrion bitterly thinks.

_His nephew was not a grown man but a fragile little child._

Tyrion stops in front of the closed door and gestures to his brother, who was standing guard outside the chamber door, to open the door for him for he was holding a tray, that contains his sister's and the lion's supper with the other, with both hands. As soon as the door was opened for him, he enters the room, the door immediately closing behind him, and puts the try down on the beside table. He then turns around and sigh at his sister's horrible state.

The pregnant Queen had forgone any sense of propriety as she had refused to leave her son's bedside since he was layed on it. Her shoulders were slumped down low, her hair was a complete mess, her make up was ruined and her eyes had a haunted look in them.

Even though he and his sister have never gotten along, Tyrion still cared for her. She was still his sister. And it breaks his heart to see her wasting away every day his eldest nephew remains unconscious.

*GROWL*

Tyrion looks down at the lioness lying at the foot of Cersei's chair and immediately understand what the growl meant. He turns to the tray and picks up the large raw meat, from a plate specifically meant for the Prince's loyal pet, and tosses it to her.

_No, not a pet but a guardian..._

Tyrion smiles as he watches the lion gnawing at the large piece of meat he had given her.

The intelligent beast deserves all the raw meat she can set her eyes on, after all she played a huge role in keeping his nephew safe. Not like that useless Ser Meryn Trant, who his sister have immediately sent to the dungeon the moment she saw her son's bloodied state.

The lioness has been proven to be very protective of the boy, as protective as his sister can be. Just like his sister, the lioness had seldomly left his nephew's side. She would only leave when she would do her business and return soon after. She was always present when the servants would come in to take care of his unconscious nephew's needs and would only leave to do her business after she had pulled a guard, usually it was his older brother, in the chambers.

_It was like the intelligent beast was anticipating an enemy to come for his nephew._

Tyrion muses.

*SNIFF*

Tyrion looks up when he hears the sound of sniffing, he turns around to see his sister desperately muffling her sobs with her hands. He slowly approach her with a frown on his face before he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Cersei looks up with a surprised look on her face, it was as if she had only noticed him, before her face turns furious. " Leave.. " She growls lowly, the lioness by her side perks her head when it heard her growl.

Tyrion drops the hand on his sister's shoulders to his side. " Cersei.. " He softly says. But anything else he was supposed to say gets cut off by his Cersei's furious shriek of " LEAVE!!!! "

Tyrion jumps, startled by his sister's furious shout accompanied by the lion's deafening roar. Without another word, he sprints out of his nephew's chambers.

If it were any other time, Tyrion would stay and playfully annoy his sister. But this was not the time, especially when she looks close to outright murdering him with the help of a bloodthirsty beast that had been proven to be vicious when angered.

" You'll need to be braver than that if I am to leave our sister and nephew's safety to you, little brother.. " Tyrion looks up to see his brother with an amused grin on his face, but the worry in his eyes says otherwise.

" Remind me why you're leaving again.. " Tyrion dryly says as he controls his breathing. " Meraxes roar have probably scared the information out of me.. "

" I'm leading our army to war.. " Was all he hears from his brother.

Tyrion looks up and see him standing straight with a far of look in his eyes.

" I will wed no wife, father no children and hold no land... " Tyrion repeat the vow a Kingsguard takes. " Tell me dear brother.. How could you lead an army when you hold no land? " He asks with a chastising tone.

" I'm not leading the army as father's heir.. " Tyrion hears his brother growl down at him.

" You're not? " Tyrion asks with a raised eyebrow. " Then whatever are you doing brother dear? "

" I can't stay here.. " Jaime confesses. " I will wallow in my guilt if I stay.. I might turn mad.. "

" So you're going to what? Avoid facing your guilt.. " Tyrion asks.

" I'm going to get justice.. Justice for our nephew... " Jaime answers.

Tyrion looks up to his brother and see a look that promises death to their enemies in his unusually stern face. A moment of silence overcomes them before Tyrion turns around heading for the hallway but not before giving his reply to Jaime.

" Hear Me Roar... " Tyrion dryly says as he walks off.

" Hear Me Roar... " Jaime repeats to himself as he returns to his post.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the Birth Timeline I was working on!!! 
> 
> 262 A.C.  
> \- Robert Baratheon
> 
> 263 A.C.  
> \- Eddard "Ned" Stark
> 
> 264 A.C.  
> \- Stannis Baratheon  
> \- Christian Buckler (Original Character)
> 
> 266 A.C.  
> \- Cersei & Jaime Lannister
> 
> 270 A.C.  
> \- Helena (Original Character) 
> 
> 272 A.C.  
> \- Obara Sand
> 
> 273 A.C.  
> \- Tyrion Lannister
> 
> 274 A.C.  
> \- Willas Tyrell
> 
> 275 A.C.  
> \- Arianne Martell
> 
> 276 A.C.  
> \- Garlan Tyrell  
> \- Alan (Original Character)
> 
> 277 A.C.  
> \- Renly Baratheon
> 
> 279 A.C.  
> \- Yara Greyjoy
> 
> 280 A.C.  
> \- Mya Stone
> 
> 281 A.C.  
> \- Theon Greyjoy  
> \- Quentyn Martell
> 
> 282 A.C.  
> \- Ramsay Snow
> 
> 283 A.C.  
> \- Jon Snow  
> \- Robb Stark  
> \- Lyonel Baratheon  
> \- Danaerys Targeryan  
> \- Margaery Tyrell
> 
> 284 A.C.  
> \- Gendry Waters  
> \- Alexa (Original Character)
> 
> 286 A.C.  
> \- Joffrey Baratheon (Waters)  
> \- Sansa Stark
> 
> 287 A.C.  
> \- Trystane Martell
> 
> 288 A.C.  
> \- Brank Stark  
> \- Shireen Baratheon
> 
> 289 A.C.  
> \- Edric Baratheon (Original Character) 
> 
> 290 A.C.  
> \- Myrcella Baratheon  
> \- Sharra Arryn (Original Character) 
> 
> 292 A.C.  
> \- Robert "Robin" Arryn  
> 293A.C.  
> \- Tommen Baratheon  
> 295 A.C.  
> \- Rickon Stark.  
> 
> 
> So this is the timeline I would be using in the story from now on.


	16. A Lucky Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! 
> 
> Sorry for the long absence. I had a medical emergency and had to under surgery and have been out of it for weeks. I am still in recovery but at least I'm not hooked up on strong medicinal drugs anymore. I will try to keep up the weekly update but I won't be making any promises cause I apparently need follow up surgery. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this week's update!

( 21st Day of the 11th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Hour of the Ghost )

\- Braavos -

A six namesday old Daenerys was currently standing in front of a closed door with her head tilted to the side, a worried expression on her face. Her ears quickly picking up on the loud groans and moans coming from the other end of the door but her young mind could only process the innocent thought that someone from the other side might be hurting.

Daenerys was extremely worried for her brother, who had disappeared inside earlier. There were some kind young girls that tried to usher her someplace else but she refuses to leave her brother and prompted to stay by the door, in case he needs her help in whatever monster he was "conquering" inside.

Daenerys jumped when she sees a portal opening in the corner of her eyes. She looks around to see other people's reactions and was confused to see them paying it no mind. She hesitantly approaches the portal and let out a loud squeal when a silverlike shadow is tossed out of it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the strange silverhaired girl, who looks like she had just seen a ghost, for a few seconds before returning to whatever was keeping them occupied beforehand.

While Daenerys is calming her rapidly beating heart, the shadow approaches her and stares at her with bright curious green eyes. " D-Dany? " The shadow speaks which prompts Daenerys to look up.

They stood there for a few minutes, facing each other. Green eyes staring into Daenerys own purple ones, until Daenerys' heart calms and she speaks.

" L-Lyon? " Dany calls, a hint of recognition in her voice.

Lyon eagerly nods his head which quickly puts a smile on Dany's face. For some time, the two continued to celebrate their reunion, haven't been expecting to see each other again, having believed that the other was simply a figment of their imagination.

Dany then sees Lyon pick up the strange moans and groans coming from inside the chambers with the closed door. Seeing the confused look on her friend's eyes, Dany provides him a quick explanation. " Vis is inside.. "

" Your brother? " Lyon asks turning to her.

" Yeah.. My older brother Viserys! " Dany agrees.

" How long has he been in there? " Lyon asks turning his head back to the closed door, his head slightly tilted to the side.

" I don't know.. I don't know how to tell time.. " Dany sadly says. " I don't even know how to count.. " She admits as she lowers her head in shame, thinking her friend will not make fun of her for not knowing.

After a few seconds of silence, Dany looks up and was surprised to find her friend smiling at her, or at least she thinks he's smiling since his eyes was shining so brightly. " Don't be shy.. I can teach you how to count if you want?! " Lyon offers.

" Really? " Dany asks hopefully.

" Yeah! " Lyon affirmed before beginning to teach her which she happily listened to his words, glad to have her friend back and learn to count at the same time.

The people around the little girl all eyed her strangely, tiptoeing around her in fear of startling the girl who they thought is plagued with the same madness her father was rumored to have.

* * *

\- Endless Void -

_Fools..._

_These so called " New Gods " were nothing but utter fools.._

**Death** mutters to himself as he watch **them** squabbling amongst **each other**.

 **" WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! "** Came the booming voice of the **Warrior**.

_They were more foolish than even his foolish children._

Death releases a sigh impatiently taps **his** bony finger on the stone table in front of **him**.

After confronting **his children, he** found out that once again **they** have no solution to the problem they have caused. **Death** shouldn't be surprised by it, **his children** have always been a bunch of trouble makers. And **he** blames **Life** for that. **She** spoiled **them** far too much.

With **his children** having no solution to the boy's predicament **he** was forced to approach the buffoons. After all, it was imperative that **he** cleans up **his children's** mess before anymore harm is done.

Of course **he** could care less if the other humans simply drop dead before **them. He** just didn't want the boy to be caught up in it. After all, the boy was the only sense of entertainment **Death** has for a very long time.

Now, as for the reason as to why **he** was standing in front of the stone table, annoyingly scowling at the foolish buffoons is that **he** had been impatiently waiting for **them** to stop squabbling amongst **each other** so that **he** could try and persuade **them** to heal the boy's mind.

But then **they** had the audacity to order **HIM**.

_He was the only Supreme Being left in the world, no one commands him._

**Death** scoffs to **himself**.

Yet these puny **Gods** think **they** could. If it weren't for **his children** hindering **him** , **Death** would have pummelled all of **them** to the ground several centuries ago.

 **" Why in the Seven Hells are they all praying for a boy that shouldn't exist?! "** Came the frustrated shout of **R'hllor**.

 **Death** raises an eyebrow at **his** outburst.

 **" Calm yourself R'hllor.. "** The **Father** scolds with a stern tone.

 **" You have to admit brother.. Hundreds of humans praying for the well-being of a boy that shouldn't exist is quiet alarming.. "** The **Mother** says with a worried look on **her** face.

_Hmmm..._

**Death** silently humms to **himself**.

_Apparently he didn't need to do much as the boy's actions will bring him his own salvation._

**Death** let out a silent chuckle, once again amused by the boy.

 **" How is it alarming? "** The **Smith** asks.

 **" It means changes are happening to the timeline.. "** The **Crone** explains with a bored tone. **" Changes that shouldn't be too much of a problem.. "**

 **" How can it not be a problem!?! " R'hllor** asks while panicking.

 **" Because the changes are happening in the South.. " The Father** explains. " **Changes in the South doesn't affect our Promised Prince.. " He** assures **them**.

 **Death** scoffs at this but was ignored by **them** all, except for the **Old Gods** who merely gave **their parent** a side glance before returning **their** attention to the **New Gods**.

 **" What are we to do with the prayers brother? " The Smith** asks.

 **" Losing a few hundred followers shouldn't affect us.. Let them continue praying for the boy, he is insignificant to us.. " The Father** dismissingly says.

 **Death** frowns when **he** sees the nods of approval the **Father** received. **He** feels a tug of worry deep within **him**.

_The boy's body is relatively fine, it was simply the boy's mind that refuses to let his body wake._

**Death** tries to assure **himself**.

_Although if the boy sleeps any longer, his body might start to fail him.._

With that thought **Death** releases an exasperated sigh.

_Why did Life have to be replaced by these imbeciles?!_

* * *

( 23rd Day of the 11th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Sunset )

\- Lyonel's Chambers -

Queen Cersei Baratheon is currently standing near the entrance of her son's chambers, tightly clutching a soft ball, that the imp gave her, in her hands. Her pregnancy made it hard for her to pace around the chamber so she prompted to squeezing the ball instead.

She was both overcome with worry and anger.

Worried that her son has yet to wake and angry at everyone she deems responsible for her son's predicament.

No. She was way pass angry. She was livid. As furious as the words of her husband's House.

Cersei was furious at the guards that failed to protect her son, at the Maester that failed to wake her son, at her twin that selfishly left them to seek glory that he was deprived from the previous war, at her father that dismisses her son's condition as he acts like nothing have happened to her precious boy, at the imp that dares to show worry.

She was also furious at the Gods. The Old Gods to be more precise. She couldn't understand. She had stayed true to her vows, she even went to offer them prayers at the end of every week. Yet they are still trying to take her son from her.

" The Gods know no mercy Cersei. It's why they are called Gods.." Her father had told her as a child, when he found her praying to the Seven after her mother died . It had to take her hundreds of unsuccessful prayers to remember this. To remember who she is.

_She is a Lannister. A lion. And lions don't cry, they roar._

" Cersei! " The Imp shouts, snapping her out of her rage induced trance. She glares at him and see him eyeing her hand, she looks down and see the barely recognizable ball crushed between her hand.

Cersei releases the ball and watch as it fell to the ground, she then looks up at the "healer" the imp had found from who knows where.

" Are you alright Yer'Grace? " The woman asks her.

Cersei merely scoffs at the obviously lowborn woman while she hears Tyrion tell her to return to her task.

Without an object to accommodate her anger, she shifted to watching the healer examine her son. She was somewhat satisfied that at least the woman seemed to know what she was doing as she maneuvered herself over the Maester's tools in ease.

The only reason the woman is even allowed to examine her son is that her son's very protective lion doesn't growl at her. Meraxes even let the woman give her a pat on the head.

She relented soon after that display, if the lioness trust this woman enough to let the woman near her son, which was an admirable feat since the servants all received growls from the lioness even when they were bringing her food, then Cersei will allow the woman the benefit of her doubt.

_It's not like she couldn't have the woman tortured if anything worse were to happen to her son._

* * *

( Hour of the Eel )

\- Pike -

The self proclaimed King, Balon Greyjoy, was finishing his plans for the day before heading to bed when a sudden sense of foreboding surges through his body. An ominous feeling that sent shivers down his spine. He even thought he saw his own death for a moment or two.

Balon quickly ignores this thought as he heads towards his chambers.

But somehow he knows that there is a part of him that couldn't shake the feeling that maybe.. Just maybe.. They have pulled too hard on the lion's tail and unknowingly angered the stag to no return.

* * *

( Hour of the Ghost )

\- Braavos -

Having no one else to talk to, Lyonel had been following Dany and her brother around for several days and nights. He was saddened to witness the hardships that the two siblings experience on the daily basis, more so what Dany experiences.

Dany was currently sitting on a small bed, that her brother procured for her for the night by using the gold they received from selling their mother's crown, while Lyon was sitting in front of her with a sad look on his eyes.

Dany gives him a smile hoping to cheer him up. " Why didn't you cry when your brother hit you Dany? " her smile slightly dampens with his question.

" That's because I'm a Dragon! " Dany proudly says as her wide smile returns. " Dragons don't cry! "

" Really?! " Lyon curiously asks, then she sees the joy return to his eyes. " Then I shouldn't cry to cause I'm a Lion and a Stag!"

Dany grows confused.

" How can you be a Lion AND a Stag? "

She hears Lyon giggle. " My Papa is a Stag and my Mama is a Lion."

" Oh.. " She mouths before a frown appears on her face as she bows her head. " My brother doesn't like Lions and Stags..."

" Why not? " Lyon asks leaning closer, with his head tilted.

Dany looks up at him before answering. " He said that a Stag killed our brother and a Lion murdered our father. "

" I'm sorry... " She hears the sad tone return to her friend's voice. " Does that mean you don't like me too? "

" Of course I like you!! " Dany quickly answers.

" But why? " Lyon asks. " Your brother doesn't like stags or lions and I am both.. "

Dany shakes her head. " It's cause you're the first friend I ever had.... "

" Really? " Lyon asks her hopefully.

" Yeah! " Dany answers nodding. " You're my best friend! "

She was glad to see the joy return to his eyes once again. " And you're my best friend too!! "

But after a few seconds have passed the sorrow returns.

" What's wrong Lyon?? "

" I just lost my other best friend.. " He says sadly.

Dany grows confused at his words.

" Why don't you find him? "

" Huh? " Lyon asks her.

" Your friend.. " Dany says. " If you lost him then why don't you find him?" she explains.

Dany sees Lyon shake his head. " He's gone forever Dany.. He died.. "

" Oh.. " Was all she can say. She too had lost someone dear to her, her knight Ser Willem Darry died a year ago protecting her and Viserys from a bad man.

She remembers crying for days, wishing for her knight to return to her. But he didn't. Vis said he was gone forever, just like Lyon's other friend.

" What was he like? " Dany asks.

" Well - " Lyon then begins to tell her about his friend.

His dear friend who died the same way her knight did.

* * *

\- Endless Void -

 **" This is preposterous!!! " The Warrior** angrily shouts as **he** slams **his** hand down on the stone table making it shake.

 **Death** smirks when **he** sees the frustrated looks of the **New Gods**. **They** have been plagued by continuous prayers for days on end.

Prayers that once started as low murmurs soon became loud bustles as the numbers rose from the mere hundreds to thousands in the span of several days.

And all these prayers centered around the boy's well-being. The thousands of lowborns living in Lannisport were praying for the boy's recovery. And why? Because the boy had showed them the minimum care. 

_Humans are such feeble creatures.._

Death muses.

Give them little attention and they shower you with all their very beings.

 **" We cannot ignore them any longer... " The Crone** wisely tries to convince the **others**.

 _She is probably the least foolish one of these imbeciles_.

 **" The Crone is right.. If we continue to ignore their prayers then we might lose them all.. " The Mother** says.

 **Death** raises an eyebrow when **he** sees the **Father** cast **him** a look before addressing the **New Gods**. " **It seems we are left no choice.. We can't afford to lose thousands of worshipers.. Not when the fight against the Great Other is nearing... " The Father** sighs before **he** offers **his** hand to **his siblings**.

Soon all the **New Gods** , except for **Death** , joined hands as **they** let **their** powers surge through **them**. A bright light flows out of **them** and flies through the world until it enters the body of an unconscious black haired boy.

The **Old Gods** were amazed. Not by the **New Gods** power but by the fact that once again, the boy will live. They have never seen a human survive Death once, but this boy has survived it twice now.

_The boy was born with great luck it seems, no wonder Death was invested in him._

_Speaking of Death._

From the corner of **their** eyes they notice **him** slipping off to **his** realm. **They** smile at **their parent's** eagerness to retrieve the boy.

_He really is invested in the boy..._

* * *

( 24th Day of the 11th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Hour of the Wolf )

\- Braavos -

 **Death** arrives to the sounds of childish giggles. **He** steps out of the portal, surprisingly unnoticed by the two occupants of the chambers.

" And the cooks all start jumping around as the mice ran to them!! " The boy cheerfully shouts which earns him another feat of giggles from the child.

A small smile appears in **Death's** face, memories of **his other half** momentarily plaguing **his** thoughts. But another feat of childish giggles quickly brings **him** back to the present, slightly souring **his** mood.

With a sigh, **Death** approaches them until the boy finally notices **his** presence.

" Beasty!! " **Death's** eye twitched when **he** heard the boy call out to **him**.

The boy then runs up to **him** and engulf **him** in a warmth inducing embrace. **Death** looks down to see the girl in the brink of tears, desperately trying to stop them from falling.

 **" It's time to go boy... " He** announces.

 **Death** watch as the boy blinks at **him** and turns to look at the child before turning back to **him**. " Can Dany come with me? " The boy asks **him** with a hopeful tone.

**" No. "**

" Then I'm not coming! " The boy stubbornly shakes his head.

 **" You have no choice boy.. " Death** says with what little patience **he** has.

Thankfully before another indignant words comes out of the boy's mouth the other child bravely approaches. " It's fine Lyon... You can go. "

The boy turns to her. " You don't want me anymore? " the boy asks her sadly.

" I do.. But.. He.. He says you need to go.. We'll see each other again.. Right? " The child asks.

 **Death** then turns around, ignoring their nonsensical conversation, and opens a portal with a wave of **his** hand. With a tired sigh, **he** turns back to the boy and see the boy finishing his goodbye.

" I'll teach you how to read next time Dany! " The boy cheerfully says.

" And I'll teach you how to speak my tongue next time! " The child answers.

 **Death** coughs into **his** hand to cut the conversation short. Once **he** got their attention, **he** clutches the boy's hand with **his** own and pulls the boy into the portal with **him**. Leaving the other child alone once again, but this time looking forward to a promise of next time.

* * *

( Sunrise )

\- Tywin's Chambers -

Tywin Lannister is currently sitting in front of an oak wood table with piles of paper on top. The man was leaning back on his chair as he read his eldest son's missive.

Apparently Jaime has exhausted his men and their steeds and has already met up with the King's army, that includes the Baratheon, Arryn and newly joined Tyrell forces. They are currently waiting for Lord Stark and his Northern army to sail to Pike. While Stannis Baratheon is now heading towards Fair Isle, leading the Royalfleet against the Ironfleet.

Tywin furrows his brows. It seems his son along with the King and Lord Baratheon are letting their emotions overtake them.

_Hopefully his son doesn't make any irrational decision that will cause him his life._

" MY SON IS MISSING!!! " Came the echoed shrieks of his daughter that interrupts his thoughts.

Tywin sighs as he puts down the missive and brings his hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. After another exasperated sigh, he gets up and walks out of his chambers to assess the situation and deal with it before his daughter makes any irrational decisions of her own.

* * *

\- Hallways -

" FOOLS!!! GO FIND MY SON OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!!! ".

While following his daughter's shrieks, Tywin stops in front of Prince Joffrey's closed chambers after noticing that the stationed guard was missing. He puts his hand on the surface of the door and was about to push it open but stops midway when he heard the sounds of beastly growls and childish laughter.

To quench his curiosity, he opens the door and raised an eyebrow when he sees that the missing Prince was sitting on Joffrey's bed, the boy's back turned to him. Joffrey was sitting on Lyonel's lap, both brothers were facing the large beast also sitting on top of the bed. The guard that was stationed outside was standing by the wall, keeping an eye on the Princes with a smile on his face.

*ROAR*

Tywin straightened his back with the lion's roar. Four sets of eyes quickly turning to him.

" Good morning Grandfather! " His eldest grandson cheerfully greets him, as if the boy hadn't been unconscious for days.

Tywin raises an eyebrow at this, finding the boy's behavior very strange.

_From what he knows of the boy, he was quite a spoiled child and would often resolve to crying when hurt._

_Surely after what he experienced he would be a teaful mess, and yet he wasn't._

" Morning.. " He unconsciously greets back, while he approaches the Princes, from the corner of his eyes he sees the guard leave the chamber understanding his silent order.

" Joff say good morning to grandfather! " Lyonel tells his younger brother in the same cheerful tone.

" Mowin.. " Joffrey shyly greets before burrying his head into his brother's chest, Lyonel's arm wrapped around the blonde boy's torso.

Tywin stops in front of the bed, the large lioness was eyeing him while growling lowly. He ignores it as he looks down at the Prince.

" You're awake.. " Tywin says stating.

" Uh-huh! " The boys shouts as he eagerly bobbing his head up and down, the blonde babe on his lap following his actions.

" You're not crying? " This time, Tywin asks.

Tywin scowls when he heard the boy giggle.

" Did I say something funny? " He asks.

" You ask silly things grandfather.. " The boy says while giggling.

" Is that so? "

" Yes! " Lyonel shouts. " Lions don't cry grandfather! We roar! " he states, letting out a roar of his own. His brother following him.

*ROAR*

Tywin let out a quite chuckle that caught him off guard. He blinks his eyes, confused, while the brothers continued roaring prompting the lioness to copy them.

His brows furrow as his eyes land on his grandson's bright green eyes.

_If he were to be honest he never did had the time to get to know the boy during the Royal's stay at Casterly Rock. He was always busy with his duty that he had failed to observe the young Prince and future King._

*ROAR*

Tywin sighs.

_Ahh.. Now he remembers why he didn't spent much time with the boy.. The young Prince was far too boisterous like his father._

_Although.._

Tywin has to admit. Despite the boy's temperament, which he credits to the boy's young age, his eldest grandson has a good head over his shoulders.

Or at least better than the boy's mother and uncles did at his age.

_Maybe .... Just maybe... With his tutelage, the boy will be the legacy of House Lannister.._

_That is if he could get the boy away from the influence of his daughter and her boisterous husband.._

With a sigh Tywin stops the Princes from making more noise by putting a hand on top of his grandson's messy black hair. " Indeed we do little cub... " He says with a kinder tone than he usually does.

*SLAM*

Tywin immediately removes his hand as his daughter and youngestson waltz into the chambers, his daughter immediately smothering her sons once they were arm's reach. He sees his youngest lurking beside the beast with a smile on his face and a lone tear in his eyes.

Tywin stares at the boy's bright green eyes for a few seconds before turning around. He leaves thw chambers without another word to return to his doing his duties in the confines of his own chambers.

_He'll have to find the opportunity to educate the boy some other time.._

* * *

( 25th Day of the 11th Moon of 289 A.C. )

\- Dungeons -

_Cursed._

_He must be cursed._

_What other reason would there be for him to always find himself in such unfortunate situations?_

Chris releases a sigh as he leans his back onto the cold dungeon walls. He looks down at his stomach putting a hand above it after hearing it growling loudly, demanding to be fed.

Chris had never been starved like this for all his life, growing up in a Minor House of the Stormlands gave him that advantage.

_He really should have followed his father's advise and trained to be a knight instead of a soldier. At least knights doesn't get tossed to dungeons for feeble reasons..._

*GROAN*

Chris turns to the sound of the groan and see a beaten up Ser Meryn Trant in the cell next to his own.

_Correction.. Honored knights don't get tossed into dungeons for feeble reasons.._

Chris thinks, internally chuckling at the Kingsguard.

_He never did like the bastard.._

Chris then lies down on the cold ground of his cell, using his hands as a pillow. Ignoring his growling stomach, he begins imagining all the food he would eat once he gets out.

_If he ever gets out..._

" Well don't you look cozy... " A familiar voice snaps Chris out of his mouth watering thoughts. He looks up to see the owner of the voice, and his eyes widen when he sees his fellow Baratheon guard standing at the entrance of his now opened cell with a bemused smirk on his face.

" Jack.. " Chris wisphers while sitting up, as if he could not believe his eyes

" Glad to see your ugly ass is still in one piece Buckler.. " Jack teasingly greets him.

Before Chris could offer his comrade a witty remark, a black blur immediately tackles him back to the ground. He looks down and was surprised to find the messy black turf of the Crown Prince he swore to protect.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " The Prince shouts over and over again as he nuzzles his face on Chris' ragged shirt.

" Wha? What are you sorry for My Prince? " Was all Chris could say in his confused state.

Lyonel lets go of the embrace and looks up to him. " Mama tossed you in the dungeons cause I got hurt.. You shouldn't be here.. Only bad guys go here.. "

" But I was bad My Prince.. I failed to protect you.. " Chris says.

" Come now little nephew.. There is no need to discuss the past any further.. " Chris looks up to the owner of the voice and sees the infamous imp of Casterly Rock standing in front of him.

" So you must be Christian Buckler.. The third born son of Lord Buckler, a loyal Bannerman to House Baratheon.. " The imp wisely says as he eyes Chris. 

" Yes My Lord.. " Chris says, as he looks down at the Prince sitting down on his lap.

" I must apologize on behalf of my sister, the Queen. Her hormones and the trauma of seeing her son in such a horrifying state made her do some irrational things. " The little Lord says. " But my little nephew here had immediately informed us all of your service upon waking up.. Thus I am here upon his request and the Queen's order to free you from your confines.. "

Chris smiles in relief at this. " T-Thank you My Lord! "

" No.. It is we that should thank you.. Unlike my sister, I know it is not an easy job to keep my reckless little nephew safe.. " Lord Tyrion says as he winks at his nephew, receiving a giggle from the Prince.

" I.. I.. " Chris was at loss for words. Never before had he been praised for doing his duties.

" Come little nephew.. We'll let Lord Buckler make himself presentable before returning to his duty.. " Lord Tyrion says as he offers a hand to his nephew, who immediately got off of Chris' lap and grabbed the offered hand. " Jack here will make sure you shower before presenting yourself to the Queen.. Her nose has become extremely sensitive with her pregnancy.. " he adds with a smirk.

Chris turns to his comrade who was raising a bucket full of water with a wicked grin on his face.

" See you later Chris!! We're gonna go get Helena and Alexa now!! " Came the fleeting shouts of the Prince before he lets himself be pulled by his uncle, eight Lannister guards flanking them.

Chris managed to let out a content sigh with a smile on his face before it was washed down when he was splashed by a bucket full of very cold water, courtesy of his brother in arms.

_He really should have been a knight..._


	17. Kraken's Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I have been trying to catch up with my studies to my long absence.. I'm just glad my follow up surgery isn't scheduled until the first weeko of next year. 
> 
> Anyways here is today's update and I included a self composed song in it. Please leave some comments if you can.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

( 3rd Day of the 12th Moon of 289 A.C. )

\- Joffrey's Chambers -

" You're really not going to attend lessons with us Lyon?? " Lucion Lannister asks his cousin while dangling his feet at the edge of Joffrey's bed.

" No.. I need to guard Joffrey... " Lyonel answers, not looking up from the book on his lap as he sits cross legged on the middle of the bed, right beside his napping baby brother.

" But Joffrey has that Baratheon guard with him! " Lancel reasons while waving his hands around.

" Jack.. " Lyonel says, once again not looking up from his book.

" Huh? " Lucion asks with a confused look.

" Jack.. The soldier guarding Joffrey is Jack and the soldier guarding me is Chris.. " Lyonel answer, this time meeting his cousin's confused gaze.

" Whatever.. " Lancel dismissively says while shrugging his shoulder.

" Not whatever.. " Lyonel shakes his head. " They have names.. Just like you and me.. " he says.

Lucion and Lancel exchanged confused looks before shrugging. " Sure.. " Lucion says ending the conversation as he hops off the bed, Lancel following after him.

" You really sure you're not coming? " Lancel asks again.

" No.. Mama said I don't have to attend lessons if I don't want to.. " Lyonel answer, return his gaze to the book on his lap.

" That's no fair.. Why can he skip lessons and we can't? " Lancel whispers to Lucion, their backs turned to Lyonel.

" Cause he's the Prince.. " Lucion wisphers back before leaving the chamber.

" More like a spoiled brat.. " Lancel mumbles following after Lucion, grumpily closing the door on his way out.

*GROWL*

After the two boys have left, Meraxes, who was previously lying on the floor, hops on the bed and curls up beside Lyonel, his hand immediately reaching up to pet his friend's soft fur.

For the next several hours, the chambers is filled with silence. The only sounds that could be heard are the soft snores of a napping Joffrey and the calm chuffs of Meraxes, pleased by the pets she receives from Lyonel.

Lyonel continued to read his book in silence until he feels his brother stirring. He immediately discards his book and moves to his now whimpering brother.

" Joffrey! Joffrey!! " Lyonel shouts while shaking his brother, intending to wake the babe up from what was obviously a nightmare. Meraxes rises and sits up but remains in her spot curiously watching her master.

After a few more shakes, Lyonel finally manages to wake his baby brother up. The blonde babe have tears in his eyes as he looks up to his brother. " Lyon? "

" I'm here Joff.. I'm here.. " Lyonel softly wisphers as he embraces his brother, protectively wrapping his arms around the terrified babe.

" Did you have a bad dream Joff? " Lyonel asks after several minutes have passed.

" Uh-huh.. " Joffrey mumbles into his brother's shirt.

" Wanna tell me about it?? " Lyonel coaxes his brother into telling him.

" I saw bad guys Lyon.. " he adds looking up to his brother with his emerald eyes.

" Papa is taking care of the bad guys now Joff.. " Lyonel assures his brother.

Joffrey frowns before burrying his face on his brother's chest. After several minutes he asks his brother.

" Mama? "

" Mama is taking a nap Joff.. The baby is making her tired.. " Lyonel explains to his brother.

" I no like baby... " Joffrey says as he pulls away from his brother, crossing his arms over his chest as he angrily pouts.

Lyonel blinks, confused at his baby brother's behavior. " Why don't you like the baby Joff?"

Joffrey doesn't answer and instead starts crying, making Lyonel panic.

" No! No! No! " Joffrey petulantly shouts.

Lyonel leans back, not knowing how to calm his brother. " What's wrong Joffrey?" He tries again.

" No.. " Joffrey mumbles, slowly calming down.

" What's wrong Joffrey? Why don't you like the baby? " Lyonel asks as he moves closer to his brother.

" I no want baby.. Me baby! " Joffrey angrily answers.

Lyonel frowns at his brother's sudden outburst. " Joffrey.. " He says seriously, getting his brother's full attention.

" You're not a baby anymore Joffrey... " Lyonel gently grabs his brother's hands and hold it with his own, running his thumbs over the back of his brother's hands. " You're a boy now.. Like me! " He says with a large encouraging smile.

" Like Lyon? " Joffrey looks at his brother with hope.

" Yeah! Like me! We're big boys now! And big boys don't throw tantrums! " Lyonel cheerfully shouts, Meraxes softly roar as if agreeing.

Joffrey then stands up and jumps into his brother's arms while squealing in joy.

The two brother embrace each other in the middle of the bed for several long minutes, relishing their love for each other. " Don't worry Joffrey.. Even with our new sibling.. You'll always be my baby brother and I'll always love you.. " Lyonel reassures his brother, laying a tender kiss on top of his blonde hair.

Meraxes then approaches and stops beside them, gently nudging her head between the boys as if saying " I'm here too.. ". The boys giggled at this before bringing the lioness in on their embrace.

After a few more heartfelt moments, Lyonel lets go of the embrace and brushes the strand of hair on his brother's face. " You wanna go back to sleep now Joffrey? Or you wanna read with me? "

Joffrey's furrows as he makes a decision before a smile appears. " Weed book! " He says while pointing at the discarded book at the edge of the bed. Meraxes, as if understanding the gesture, moves to pick up the book and discard it on Lyonel's lap before curling up beside him.

Lyonel pats his friend's head while his brother settles on his lap. He then opens the book on his brother's lap and continues to read the book aloud over his brother's shoulder. For the next several hours, the two brothers are content to spend their time reading in peace and only stopped when servants came to fetch them to have supper in their pregnant mother's chambers.

* * *

( 28th Day of the 12th Moon of 289 A.C. )

( Early Morning )

\- Small Council Chambers -

The small council are gathered in the council chambers with Lord Arryn sitting at the head. Grand Maester Pycelle has just finished relaying the missive they have received from Stannis Baratheon.

" I must admit, I did not expect Lord Baratheon to make such quick work of the Ironfleet.. " The Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish, says.

" He IS the Master of Ships.. " Pycelle counters. " there is now no denying that there is no man more suited to be the Master of Ships than Lord Baratheon himself.. "

" My little birds tell me that Lord Baratheon showed the same fury his brother had during the battle of Fair Isle... " Lord Varys reports.

" Stannis is Robert's brother.. " Jon Arryn adds as he leans back on his chair. " No matter their differences, they have the same fury in them. "

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Three loud knocks interrupt their meeting, Lord Arryn then allows the person entry. A Maester comes in with his head bowed down. " Lady Baratheon had given birth My Lords.. It is a boy.. "

A large smile appears on Jon Arryn's face as the other members of the small council nods their heads, pleased by the recent news. " A son! "

" It seems the Gods are shining down on Lord Baratheon! First, a great victory and now, a son and heir! " Lord Baelish says.

" Is he a healthy babe? " Lord Arryn asks in confirmation, so that he could relay the news in good faith.

" Yes My Lord... The babe shows a strong set of lungs.. His cries had echoed loudly through the halls for several minutes.. " The Maester confirms.

" Ours is the fury indeed.. " Lord Varys comments receiving agreeing nods from the rest of the small council

* * *

( 2nd Day of the 1st Moon of 290 A.C. )

\- Casterly Rock -

*GROAN*

Tyrion Lannister lets out a loud groan as he navigates himself through the halls of the castle, making his way to his eldest nephew's chambers.

Instead of helping with the repairs of Lannisport, he was ordered by his father to see to the construction of the underground sewers.

_The lowest job for the lowest Lannister.._

Tyrion bitterly thinks.

Of course his current employment isn't bothering him as much as his eldest nephew.

It's not that he isn't glad that Lyonel is awake and seems to be well. It just worries him that his nephew is acting like he hadn't suffered through waht Tyrion views as the most traumatic event of his nephew's young life.

 _No child should have undergone what his nephew went through. Not only did Lyonel witness death with his own eyes, but had also taken a life or two with his own hands_.

Tyrion was sure that even he would not be the same after such an experience.

But to his distraught, his nephew pretty much looks and act the same. He was still the same bubbly and caring boy that Tyrion loves so dearly.

During his monologue, Tyrion managed to arrive in front of his nephew's chamber door without his notice. He gives a respectful nod to the Baratheon guard stationed by the door. As the door is opened, he was greeted by the loud beating of drums and joyful singing, courtesy of his nephew's newest servant.

O'reap O'reap did the Krakens go!  
O'sweep O'sweep did they row!

Tyrion raises an eyebrow at the unknown yet distinguishingly familiar song. He also noticed that his nephew seems to be too occupied to notice his presence.

With a force so large  
Onwards they charged  
O'reap O'reap did they go.

Tyrion blinks as he tries to remember where he heard the song from.

Sighted by a lion  
From a different scion  
O'leap O'leap came the young fawn

A fawn with antlers yet to appear  
Yet his fury shall be made clear  
O'leap O'leap did he go

Tyrion's eyes widen when his mind finally registers when and where he heard the song from.

_It was the same song the workers in the underground tunnel were merrily singing as they worked._

Rearing for a fight  
He gave them a smite  
O'rip O'rip did he go

The fawn cries for help  
Summoning a beast with his yelp  
O'creep O'creep did it go

With a wispher to the beast  
A mighty roar was released  
O'leap O'leap did it go

_And it wasn't just any song! It was a song about his nephew!!_

Tyrion wonders in awe.

With that mighty roar  
He sent them to shore  
O'weep O'weep did they go!

O'with a mighty roar  
He sent them to shore  
O'weep O'weep did they go!

The first to notice a silently shocked Tyrion was his nephew's servant, Helena.

“ I’m sorry Mi’Lord… “ Helena was quick to apologize, she was still submissively new to her role.

_A role that was rewarded to her by his sister for saving his nephew’s life._

" Little Uncle!!! " Came his nephew's loud scream as he sets aside the drums on his lap and moves to hop off the bed.

" Ooof " Tyrion whizzes out as Lyonel crashes onto him.

" Where've you been Little Uncle? " Lyonel asked as he stares into Tyrion mismatched eyes.

" Apologies, Little Nephew... I have been rather busy with the project my Lord Father had assigned to me.. " Tyrion answers as he stares at the unusual glint in Lyonel's green orbs. He noticed that the brightness that was usually present seemed to have been snuffed out of them.

" Oh.. " Tyrion frowns at the boy's dissapointed tone. He immediately decides to return the boy's smile on his face.

" But I'm not busy now! " Tyrion happily says, which earned him a gleeful yell from his nephew.

" You can sing with us Little Uncle!! " Lyonel giddily says as he pulls his uncle towards the bed and gesture for him to take a sit between the silent little girl, Alexa, and his nephew's bloodthirsty friend, Meraxes.

Tyrion was still worried about his nephew, but he noticed the usual bright glint was occasionally fighting over the unusual dim glint in his nephew's eyes. And if singing songs with the boy and two lowborn girls was something he must do to bring back the brightness in his nephew's eyes, then he would gladly do so with a smile on his face.

_For there was no in the in the world that Tyrion loves more than his kind hearted and precious little nephew._

* * *

( 13th Day of the 2nd Moon of 290 A.C. )

Fury

Fury was all that Stannis felt right after hearing the news of his nephew's predicament. And no matter how many victories he claim or how many Ironborns he slayed nothing could quench that bubbling rage inside him.

Well that was until he received a letter from his wife. A letter that contains the news of his son's birth.

Stannis Baratheon can count the times he had a smile on his face with less than one hand. With just three fingers, in fact.

The first time he showed a hint of a smile was when he was reinstated as the Lord of Stormsend due to his nephew's influence. The second time was when his daughter was born more than a year ago, he could still remember the genuine smile that unconsciously made its way to his face.

And now, as he reads the letter in his hand. He couldn’t fight back the smile from appearing on his face. Stannis could see his men cautiously hovering around him, assumingly fearing his unusual behaviour. Even his Kingly brother was tiptoeing around him, thinking that he had finally snapped.

Stannis ignores them as he relishes the joy the news brought. He finally has everything he deserves. He has Stormsend, he has a wife, a daughter and now, finally a son. Someone he would raise to be a worthy Lord of Stormsend.

" Is it true..? " Robert's deep voice interrupts his thoughts.

" Is what true Your Grace? " Stannis asks, the smile on his face quickly replaced by his usual frown.

" Had you truly snapped brother? " Stannis raises an eyebrow, never before had Robert called him brother.

" What makes you say that Your Grace? "

" Well.. The crew said they saw you smiling like a lunatic.. " Robert answers as Lord Stark silently approaches.

Stannis frowns before casting some of his crew a harsh glare, seemingly satisfied at seeing their fearful retreat. He turns back to his brother and Lord Stark. Instead of answering, Stannis hands the parchment in his hand to his brother.

Stannis watch as Robert hesitantly grab the parchment and raise and eyebrow at him before reading the contents. He then watches as the King's eyes drift over each word and slowly widen along the way, a larger smile than Stannis' forming on the King's face.

Then to Stannis' utter surprise, his brother shoves the letter to Lord Stark's hands and engulfs him in a tight embrace, he even felt his feet leave the wooden floor of the ship for a few seconds. " An heir! You finally have an heir brother!! " said the boisterous King.

Unlike his nephew's warm embrace, his brother's was bone crushing. Stannis swears he could feel his bones crushing as Robert tightens the embrace. " Y-Your Grace.. I c-can't breathe.. " He manages to wheeze out as he taps his brother's large biceps.

" Aye Robert.. I think you should let Stannis go.. The poor man's turning pale.. " Lord Stark says with a dry chuckle.

*GASPS*

After his released from Robert's embrace of death, Stannis immediately takes a large gulp of air. Once he recovers Stannis turns to Lord Stark. " I think I owe you my life Lord Stark.. "

" Aye! You're over exaggerating Stannis! " came Robert's booming voice as he give Stannis a "light" pat on the back, nearly knocking the air out of the poor man's body.

" Robert.. Enough.. You might end up killing your own brother.. " Eddard says chastising his friend.

Robert turns to his friend, a moment of awkward silence engulfing the entire ship. The two friends continued to eye each other in complete silence for a few more seconds, making every crew and Stannis uncomfortable, before Robert erupts into a feat of loud laughs, Lord Stark following after the King with his quiet mellow ones.

" Sorry about that Stannis! " Robert says raising his hand, but stops his pursuit when he notices his brother flinch. He instead puts his hand on his waist and puffs out his chest. " I just wanted to show you how proud I am! "

" Proud? " Stannis asks while blinking.

" Aye.. Of course I'm proud! If it weren't for the crushing defeat of the Ironfleet by your hands then we wouldn't be heading towards their island as we speak.. " Robert says, Lord Stark nodding his head agreeing to his King's words.

Stannis' eyes widen at this.

In all his years of living, never had his brother acknowledged his deeds. Yet here he was, praising Stannis and acting like a brother, that he had never been.

" I only did my duty.. Your Grace.. " Stannis courtly replies with a bow, slightly flustered by the praise he had received.

" Oh Seven Hells!! You can say you did it for duty all you want Stannis!! But I know!! " Robert says with a grin.

" Know what.. Brother? " Stannis asks, hesitantly daring to call the King as his brother.

Robert grin widens. " That underneath all that stoicness is the fury of a true Baratheon!!! "

Stannis didn't know what to reply to his brother's proclamation.

Stannis admits that he did let his emotions slightly cloud his judgement during the battle in Fair Isle. He had slashed his sword through every Ironborn he saw during that battle, ignoring the warnings of his men and focusing on satisfying his lust for vengeance. His need to unleash the fury, bubbling deep inside him.

But it seems his momentarily lapse of judgement have earned him the praise of his brother. A man that was known to be hard to please, that is unless you were born with tits.

" Yer Grace, Mi'Lords! " Stannis turns his head to see Ser Davos Seaworth, his most trusted men, approaching.

" You're Ser Davos right? My brother's anointed knight? " Robert asks as Ser Davos stops right in front of them.

" Yes Yer'Grace! Ser Davos Seaworth Yer'Grace " Ser Davos introduces himself with a bow.

" Well met Ser Davos.. " Robert says with a nod. " What's your report?"

" Our men have sighted land Yer'Grace.. " Ser Davos answers a she lifts his head.

Stannis then watches a large smile appears on Robert's face. " Well! What are you waiting for?! Let's disembark!!! " the King commands, raising his warhammer, that two men had just handed him, over his shoulder as one of the Baratheon soldiers hands him his antlered helmet.

* * *

( 14th Day of the 2nd Moon of 290 A.C. )

( Early Morning )

\- Casterly Rock -

Tywin Lannister was making his way through the gardens of Casterly Rock. After many days of being swamped with work he deemed it a necessity to stretch his legs and get some fresh air lest his health deteriorate, which he will not allow to happen for he has no one to leave the family legacy to.

As Tywin makes a pleasure stroll through the rose bushes of the gardens, his mind wanders off to his children.

_His children whom he was still debating on them being worthy enough to continue the legacy of House Lannister._

There was a time that Tywin thought his eldest son was worthy. Jaime had the skills and the charms. But he didn't have the mind for it. All he cared about was combat and being a knight, which probably drove him to taking the oaths of the Kingsguard and forever dooming himself to the life of a glorified bodyguard.

When his son had taken initiative to command his army in this rebellion, Tywin thought that his son was finally taking interest in rulling. He was all but prepared to negotiate with the King for the release of Jaime in his vows.

But during one of their correspondence, Jaime had explicitly informed Tywin that his only reason for leading the army was to get revenge on the Ironborns for harming his nephew.

Tywin scoffed at this and immediately burned the letter, having no patience to deal with his son's silly notions.

His other son, although he admits may have the traditional Lannister cunning, was nothing but an abomination. Not only does he drowns himself in wine but was also easily controlled by his lust.

_The fool even went to sully the Lannister name by marrying a whore. A whore!_

As soon as he received word of this, Tywin made sure to immediately deal with it and shut any would be rumours from spreading. He also made sure the imp is adequately made aware of the consequences if an event like that were to happen again.

Now there was his daughter. If Tywin was to be honest, he had not expected her to do well as Queen. She had always been far to ambitious for her own good and thought she was smarter than she really was. But he was relieved to know that she was at least smart enough to provide the King an heir and a spare.

Then, to his surprise, Tywin learned from his correspondence with Pycelle that the King had granted her a seat in his small council was even susceptible to her occasional council.

It only showed his daughter's influence on her husband was large enough to matter.

Tywin had thought that during the first three years of his daughter's marriage, Cersei was nothing but an ornament Queen. But here she was proving him wrong and he can't help but be slightly impressed.

" Joffrey don't leave my sight!! " Tywin recognizes his daughter's voice as he passes through the rose bushes.

_Speaking of Cersei..._

Tywin stops behind his daughter, who was sitting on the bench with her back turned to him. She was combing the black hair of her son beside her, his back also turned to Tywin.

Despite all her achievements, Tywin is still disappointed by her unhealthy attachments to her sons. Especially the eldest, who he noticed was greatly spoiled by Cersei.

Tywin was about step forward to make his presence known, but stops his pursuit when he caught wind of the conversation between mother and son.

* * *

" Mama.. What makes a good King? " Lyonel asks all of a sudden, looking up to his mother.

Cersei's movement halts as she looks down at her son's green eyes. " Why do you ask Sweetling? " she asks with a loving smile and a curious look.

" I wanna be a good King Mama... Papa.. He... He wasn't a good King... That's why the bad men attacked, right? "

Cersei can't stop the satisfied smirk from appearing on her beautiful face. Lyonel was oblivious to his mother's gloating and continues speaking.

" I tried to ask little uncle how to be a good King but he said I should first know what makes a good King.. So I asked him what makes a good King and he didn't have an answer.. It was weird cause little uncle always has answers... "

Cersei scoffs. " It seems your precious little uncle isn't as cunning as he think he is.. "

Lyonel frowns at his mother before shaking it off as he has grown used to his mother's dislike of his little uncle.

" I asked many people but they had different answers. I dunno which one is true.. " Lyonel says with a confused look.

" Who did you ask Lyon? " Cersei brushes the strands of hair away from his face.

" I asked Lancel and Lucion, they said it was Strength.. But Uncle Kevan said it was Justice.. Then when I asked Aunt Genna she said it was holiness.. I also asked.. "

As Lyonel continues to ramble, Cersei momentarily diverts her attention to Joffrey. She smiles fondly when she sees her youngest running around the fountain, being playfully chased by her eldest's beastly companion.

" I wanted to ask grandfather too.. But whenever I tried he was too busy... " Cersei turns back to her eldest and see his frustrated frown.

" Your grandfather have many duties to attend to Sweetling.. " Cersei didn't really know why she was defending her father, especially after how he acted when her son was unconscious for days. " I'm sure he didn't mean to not notice you.. "

" Okay.. " Lyonel sighs in resignation, he was old enough to recognize her mother's face when she wants to end a certain topic. " But Mama... What do YOU think makes a good King? "

Cersei was caught off guard. She might be a Queen, but even women of her position had never been asked of their view in certain important topics.

" Umm.. I.. I believe what makes a good King is power.. "

" Power? " Lyonel tilts his head as purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows.

" Yes.. " Cersei confirms as she sits straight. " A good King must have the power to destroy his enemies.. " she explains her view.

" But why? " Lyonel asks, his inquisitive nature showing.

" Because.. " Cersei was starting to have trouble in finding the right words to say. " When you've crushed your enemies no one will stand in your way.. You can do as you want for you are the King.. "

* * *

Tywin lets out a sigh, dissapointed by his daughter's reply.

_The boy will turn into an incompetent King if his daughter were to continue to shove her delusional ideals on the boy._

" Oh... " Tywin raises an eyebrow at the boy's dissapointed tone.

_Hmm.. The boy seems disappointed with his mother's answer.._

Tywin notes as he studies the boy's expression.

_Good.. It shows that he doesn't listen to nonsense and has atleast some resemblance to insight._

Tywin nods before he turns around to leave the scene, making a mental note to find the appropriate time to spend with the boy without his mother.

_Perhaps he should bring the boy with him on his next fishing trip..._

* * *

( 18th Day of the 2nd Moon of 290 A.C. )

\- Pyke -

_What has he done?!_

Eddard Stark eyes widen in mute shock. The awkward silence of the entire throne room was eating him up. His eyes staring in shock at the barely recognizable body lying beneath his friend's feet. He had to muster all his courage to look up to his friend.

Robert's bright blue eyes appear to be ignited. Both of his eyebrows were furrowed as he glares down at the body. His nostrils flaring wildly as he breathes heavily, his body shaking with every breath.

For all the years that Ned had known his friend, he had never seen Robert this furious. And that was clearly an understatement since he usually gets furious at the smallest things.

The first time he saw the initial bout of fury from Robert was when Rhaegar crowned his sister Lyanna, Robert's betrothed, as his Queen of Love and Beauty. Ned had to throw himself to his friend's path to stop him from killing the Dragon Prince.

Robert's fury only escalated further when they received words that not only had his sister been kidnapped by the Prince but his father and eldest brother was murdered by the King.

From that point on became history. He and Jon Arryn rose their banners to join Robert in his rebellion against the crown. And after many hardships, the war ended with them coming out victorious. Robert became King and was reluctantly married to Tywin Lannister's daughter, only after hearing of his sister's death.

Then to his surprise, six years after their first war, Eddard receives a missive from his friend. An order for Eddard to raise his banner against the Ironborns who have risen in rebellion against Robert. But it was not the content of the letter that surprise him but the way the letter was written. For it was in that letter, Eddard saw emotions behind his friend's words.

" FATHER!!! " The agonizing cry of young children quickly jolts Ned from his thoughts.

Ned looks away, unable to watch the disturbing scene of two young children crying over the crushed corpse of their father. He closes his eyes, to calm his emotions, before turning back to the children. His eyes immediately widen at what he sees while his face turns pale.

Robert standing behind the two children with his arms raised over his head, the mighty warhammer on his hand was poised to strike down on the two remaining Greyjoys in Westeros.

" ROBERT NO!!!! "

Before Ned knows it, his legs are moving. His sword was raised, ready to block his friend's strike. Ready to protect the innocent lives that his friend was so intent on destroying.

* * *

*SLAM*

Ned's heart skipped a beat as his body freezes. He looks on with wide eyes at the scene. Standing behind the children, bravely facing Robert is Stannis Baratheon. The stoic man was seemingly unfazed by the large warhammer that crashed down beside him, creating a noticeable crack on the ground beside his left foot.

" WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING STANNIS?! " Robert's furious shouts bellow across the hall.

" Stopping you from making a grave mistake Your Grace.. " Came the court reply.

Robert scoffs. " A grave mistake?! .. "

Robert raises his warhammer and rest it on his right shoulder. " Careful now Stannis, just because I praise you does not mean you can tell me what to do. " He gives a warning to his brother. " Not only am I your older brother, but I am also your King! "

Everyone, including Ned, watches in silence at what they believe to be the beginning of an argument between the Baratheon brothers.

" I am highly aware Your Grace... " Stannis trails off as he casts a quick glance at the crown atop Robert's head. " But as you say Your Grace, you are my brother and as your brother I believe it is my duty to stop you from making a grave mistake. " he repeats.

Robert's brows furrows further as he contemplates his brother's words. When he looks into his brother's eyes and saw the unrelenting resolve shining through them, Robert decides to humor him.

" Alright..." Stannis release a relieved sigh, he didn't know he was holding when he sees his brother lower his warhammer to the ground.

" Tell me BROTHER why do you think ridding Westeros of the last Greyjoys is a grave mistake.. " Robert spats out.

" Because you will never be the same again.. " Came Stannis' cryptic reply.

Robert growls, having no patience to deal with his brother's foolishness.

" If there is something you want to say Stannis.. I suggest you fucking say it! "

Stannis purses his lips.

" Very well.. If you kill these innocent children then you will never be the same in Lyonel's eyes.. "

" W-What... W-Why do you think that? " Robert stutter, actual fear reflected in his eyes at the mention of his son.

" Your son is clearly repulsed by the notion of injustice, as he was upset when he found out that you 'stole' Stormsend from me... " Stannis explains. " How do you think he will take it if he learns that his father killed innocent children? Children who are of his age? "

" H-He.. He will be dissapointed in me.. " Robert realizes with wide eyes.

Stannis hums in agreement. " He might even come to resent you.. "

* * *

Ned couldn't believe his eyes as he watches his friend collapse to the ground on his knees. He had never expected his hard headed friend to be so affected by Stannis' words.

He was extremely bewildered. What had transpired was something beyond his imagination.

_What has happened during the years he has last saw his friend, to utter a change so great he could barely recognize Robert?_

" W-What do you propose we do then? " Ned raises an eyebrow as he hears his friend ask for his brother's council.

" I suggest to kill all the men that fought in the rebellion.. Then we are to gather up all the innocent men, women and children and demand their fealty in exchange for their lives.. "

Ned doesn't agree with Stannis, he abhor the idea of further blood shed, but remains silent, curious about the Lord of Stormsend's plan.

" What if they rebel again? "

" Hmm... " Stannis says. " What if we bring their children back to the capital with us.. " he suggests.

" What? What for? What good will that even do? " Robert asks curious.

" To insure the last of the Ironborns keep to their words... There shall be no more reaving or reaping.. And if they are ever sighted doing so, a child of theirs shall be killed.. "

Ned frowns deeper.

Surely he is not suggesting to use children as bargaining chips?

" Ha! I like the sound of that! " Robert shouts with an amused smile as he pats his brother on the back. Although his scowl returns when his eyes wander off to the two remaining Greyjoys on the ground, with tears in their eyes. " What of them? " He asks turning back to his brother.

" I volunteer to foster the boy myself Your Grace.. " Stannis humbly says. " I shall make it my duty to raise the boy as a proper and loyal Lord of the Iron Islands and a worthy warden for the future King.. "

Robert adopts a thoughtful look for a few seconds before he chuckles. " Alright! But if I see any defiance from the boy, it will be off with his head.. " he says as he stands up.

Ned notices, from the corner of his eyes, that the boy's hand rises to cover his neck while his sister put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

" What of the girl? " Robert asks raising an eyebrow at the girl.

The 'girl' didn't like to addressed in the way she was addressed and had bravely made it known. " YARA! " The girl defyingly shouts. " My name is Yara and my brother's name is Theon! We're not just Boy and Girl! "

Robert just chuckles, amused by the girl's spitfire attitude.

Stannis hums in thought, ignoring the girl's outburst. " You should have her be fostered with someone loyal to you, Your Grace.. " he suggests.

Ned sees Robert nod before turning to him. " Very well.. The girl will foster with Ned here then! "

Ned's eyes widen. " Y-Your Grace? " he stutters, clearly lost for words.

" I said the girl will foster with you Ned! There is no one I trust more to keep the girl in line.. " Robert informs him with an added complement. " Who knows.. I might even allow your bastard to marry her someday! " he adds with a bellowing laugh.

Ned didn't know what to say. Apparently he left for war and would be coming home with a child once again. Then a sudden realization comes to his mind.

_Oh shit.. His wife would not be pleased..._

* * *

\- Endless Void -

 **Death** has a bemused smirk on **his** face as **he** once again watches the squabbling **New Gods. They** were all on full time panic mode as **they** see an unforeseen change occur around **their** Promised Prince.

 **" What in the Seven Hells is going on? " The Drowned God** belows as **he** gestures to the vision that portrays the fate of **his** followers.

 **" That's weird.. This definitely didn't happen in the previous timeline? " The Mother** comments.

 **" This shouldn't have happened!! " The Drowned God** furiously spouts. **" Without my followers, my powers will diminish greatly!! "**

 **" It's not like your powers have a great contribution to our Promised Prince.. " The Warrior** scoffs.

This of course starts a brawl between the **two Gods** that amuses **Death** greatly. **He** continue watching as the **New Gods** try to comprehend the changes happening before **them**. Changes that **they** have not forseen coming. For only **Death** , and by extension the **Old Gods,** are aware that a certain black haired Prince was changing the course of history.

_The boy's presence is indeed altering historical events.. And he was sure things will only get more interesting from this point on..._


	18. A Stag Among Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to announce that I will be dividing my story in several books. The first book will end in just two more chapters. I hope you stay tuned for the last two chapters and I thank you for taking the time to read up to this point. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment!

( 20th Day of the 3rd Moon of 290 A.C. )

( Hour of the Wolf )

\- Casterly Rock -

_FUCK!_

_He was in trouble! He was in BIG trouble!_

This is all Christian Buckler could think as he stares at the Crown Prince's empty chambers while gaping like a fish.

_Why is it always me?!?!_

Chris curses his luck once again. He had replaced the Lannister guard stationed out the door a few hours ago. And when he peeked inside, a habit he has developed since the young Prince came to retrieve him from the dungeons, the sight that met him greatly shook his core.

Chris knew there was something wrong with the young Prince the moment he saw the Prince's beastly companion start growling loudly at Lord Lannister when they were fishing by the docks in Lannisport. He didn't really hear what Lord Lannister said to the young Prince since he was guarding them from a respectable distance but he could deduce that what ever it was, it had greatly upset the usually bubbly boy.

The frown on the young Prince face hasn't disappeared since then, and Prince Lyonel being extremely silent all the time didn't sit well with Chris either. Then to make matters worse, Prince Lyonel threw a massive tantrum, that Chris did not see coming, after he was greatly displeased by his mother's decision to forbid him from going back to Lannisport again, this was of course decided after their small group was ambushed by the commonfolks of Lannisport on their way back to Casterly Rock.

_Damn it!! He should have seen this coming!_

Chris bitterly curses as he enters the empty chambers, quickly closing the door behind him. He begins looking for the Prince, hoping that the Prince was simply pulling a prank on him.

_How long has he been gone?!_

Chris tries to ponder the amount of time the Prince could have long since disappeared. It couldn't be long since Helena usually tucked the young Prince in by the Hour of the Eel.

_Oh no!!_

_What if the Prince was kidnapped?!?!_

Chris pales at the thought before shaking himself off of it.

_No.. Surely the entire castle would hear the lion's loud roars if someone were to dare kidnap the Prince.. That means Prince Lyonel left of his own accord.._

_But where would Prince Lyonel have gone off to? And how was he able to disappear without anyone's notice?_

As Chris continues pacing in worry, he fails to notice a small chest lying on the ground and trips on it, making him fall face first to the hard ground.

Chris groans in pain, he moves to get up and noticed something familiar with the chest that made him trip.

_It was Prince Lyonel's toy chest!_

The Prince's chest that was usually pushed up against the wall is now lying a few paces from it.

Chris narrows his eye in suspicion. He moves towards the wall as he feels the sudden urge to inspect it, he glides his palm across the surface and was surprised to feel a small dent between the bricks. He then digs his finger into it and was surprised to hear a small click as a portion of the wall cracks open.

Chris' eyes widen in surprise.

_WHAT THE?_

Chris takes a deep breath to calm himself before releasing it with a huge sigh. He then pushes the wall revealing a dark small tunnel. The tunnel was so small that Chris believes only a child could fit in it.

_Is this how the young Prince makes his way through the castle undetected?_

Chris believes he won't be able to walk through it.. But maybe he could crawl? It was wide enough to accommodate his body..

_Should he tell someone about this?_

Chris thinks as he looks around the empty chambers.

_Surely he should inform the Queen?_

Chris turns back to the tunnel entrance.

_But what if something happens to the Prince while he was busy informing the Queen?_

_Oh Seven Hells! He was going to get in trouble anyways! It's best he first assures the Prince's safety with his own eyes!_

Deciding to risk it, Chris grabs a the candle stick with a lit candle on it from the Prince's bedside table he down goes down on all four and starts crawling through the tunnel.

*THUD*

Chris gets startled by the entrance closing behind him, thus further enveloping himself in darkness. He turns to take a look behind him and see that the entrance was indeed shut tight.

_Well.. Guess there's no going back..._

Chris sighs as he continues his pursuit.

_He should really have become a knight..._

* * *

\- Nearby Woods -

Lyonel was sitting in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the hundreds of trees that makes up said forest, with Alexa and Meraxes by his sides. The three all sat in silence, facing each other and forming a circle, the brightness of the moon being their only source of light.

Lyonel has a smile on his face while he enjoys the comfort his friends provides him, even in silence. The heavy feeling in his stomach, he had been feeling for several weeks, slowly vanishing in this moment.

Ever since waking up, Lyonel felt different. He felt sad.. afraid.. and something else that he doesn't know what it is.. He had wanted to cry.. He wanted to cry so hard.. 

_But Mama once told him that lions don't cry, so he doesn't cry because he wants to show Mama that he is a lion like her...._

He also tried to stop being afraid because his little uncle once called him brave, and little uncle said that being brave means facing your fears... So he faced it.. Even though he doesn't know what he was afraid of..

Maybe it was the faces of the bad men that kept showing up in his dreams.. Or maybe it was the dreams of seeing Alan's face as Lyonel watch him stop breathing... The moment Lyonel found out that he lost his friend forever...

_He tried his best to be brave.. He really did.. He was a lion like his Mama calls him.. But.. But.. He couldn't do it anymore.. Not after what he heard his grandfather said.._

_Grandfather said.. He said that Alan deserved to die.. " The boy deserved to die for the future King " his grandfather said.. Alan died.. He died for him.. For Lyonel.._

Lyonel had always loved the idea of being the future King.. 

_But.. If it means his friends will die.. Maybe.. Maybe he doesn't want to be a King.._

He became more afraid.. He was so afraid that he couldn't face his fears anymore, just like his little uncle told him.. He wanted to run.. He needed to run..

He doesn't want to be the future King anymore.. He doesn't want his friends to die for him again.. So he ran.. He ran with his friends.. They ran and ran until they ended up in the forest near the castle..

_He likes the forest.. Maybe he could live here instead.._

_He could live here with his friends, that way they won't die bec_ ause he won't be the future King anymore!

*GROWL*

Lyonel was too lost in his thoughts to hear Meraxes growling. But Alexa heard her and her eyes immediately widen when she sees what Meraxes was growling at. She looks around in fear as they have found themselves surrounded by a small group of at least a dozen lions. Alexa takes a large gulp as she lifts her hand up to pat her friend's shoulder.

*PAT* *PAT* *PAT*

Lyonel snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Alexa patting his shoulders. He looks at her and cocks his head, confused by the terrified look on her face.

*GROWL*

Lyonel looks up to sush his animal companion but was surprised to find a different lion facing him. He looks around him in awe as he sees many more lions approaching them.

*ROAR*

The entire forest was then surrounded with sounds of defeaning roars from several beasts that resides within its trees.

* * *

\- Outskirts of Casterly Rock -

Somehow, after many trial and errors, Chris was able to crawl his way out of the secret passage. He was surprised to have ended up on the outskirts of the castle. He quickly gets up while looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young Prince. But his search bore him no success.

Chris sighs in defeat and turned around to return to the castle and report his findings to the Queen, a task he was seriously dreading. But as he puts his foot forward he heard the collectively loud roars of what he assumes were several lions.

He didn't know what came over him, but before he could realized it his body was moving on its own, heading towards the direction of the roars. A feeling in his gut telling him that wherever those roars are coming from is probably where his Prince was.

_Hopefully nothing bad happens or he would be in BIGGER trouble..._

* * *

( Hour of the Nightingale )

\- Nearby Woods -

_Well... This isn't exactly per say BAD... Just very.. Unexpected..._

Chris desperately tries to convince himself as he stood there in utter shock.

_Aye.. Who was he kidding? Surely after getting to know Prince Lyonel for several moons he was to be used to the young Prince's eccentricity.._

But what he is seeing right in front of him is surely giving the word "eccentric" a whole new meaning...

For the second time in a day, Chris was gaping like a fish at the scenario presented before him. In front of him is not only the Crown Prince, his beastly companion, Meraxes and his new silent friend, Alexa, but also what seems to be a pride of lions. Seemingly tamed lions, if what the soft purrs he hears from them is anything to go by.

" Chris!! " Prince Lyonel's loud acknowledgement of his presence snaps Chris out of his stupor, quickly noticing a dozen pair of beastly eyes turning to him.

*GULP*

" M-My Prince.. " Chris stutters as he slowly approaches but quickly stops when he saw the look one of the lions is giving him.

" How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lyon?! " Chris detected the irritable tone in the young Prince's voice.

*ROAR*

_He was seriously starting to miss those purrs.._

Several roars startled Chris, making him jump back in fear. " B-But " He was about to think of a rebuff, but the glare on the Prince's face made him think other wise. Well there was also the bloodthirsty looks of the beasts approaching him" V-Very well Lyon.. " He sighs in surrender.

" Umm.. Before we talk.. Can you please tell them to back off ?! " Chris begs as he waves his hand at the growling beasts in exasperation.

Chris watches in awe as the lions mimic his Prince's stance, his head cocked to the side with a confused look on his face.

" What are you doing here? "

His Prince's inquiry snaps Chris out of his stupor, once again.

Chris blinks at the confused look on the young Prince's face. " What do you mean what I'm doing here?!? " He accidentally yells in frustration, which he regrets as soon as he was finished. Especially when he saw the hurt look on Prince Lyonel's face.

" I.. I didn't mean to.. " Chris stutters while he approaches, but five lions block him from advancing, while the others hurdled towards Prince Lyonel. He notices Alexa quickly moving to the upset Prince's side, comforting him with an embrace.

_Well.. That was definitely bad...._

He looks down, embarrassed and feeling guilty about what his bout of frustration had caused.

_Great.. His Prince is surely mad at him.. How would he ever convince the boy to go back now?_

" I'm sorry.. " He apologizes

" Leave.. " Chris hears a murmur come from his Prince.

" I.. " Chris manages to mutter after several failed attempts.

" LEAVE!!! " Chris jumps, startled by the Prince's furious yell emphasized by the deafening roars of the lions around him.

Chris then high tails out of the forest as quickly as he can, often taking a peek from behind him to see if any of the beasts were following him. He runs and runs until he found himself at the outskirts of the castle once again.

While catching his breath, he tries to think of a way to somehow convince his Prince to go back now that the boy was mad at him.

_Aha!_

Chris thinks to himself as he remembers the little girl beside the Prince. He had no idea how the Prince managed to retrieve her without her sister's notice but he was sure Helena would do everything she can to convince her sister, and in turn the Prince, to return home.

With a plan in mind, Chris makes his way to where he knew Helena and her sister are graciously housed by the Queen.

* * *

\- Endless Void -

_Interesting_ **_..._ **

**Death** thinks as **he** watches the boy from **his** visions. **He** had long since abandoned the **New Gods** to **their** squabbling and returned to **his** corner of the Endless Void. **His children** are silently keeping **him** company.

_Probably hoping to make up for their mistakes._

**Death** scoffed at **their** presence but had allowed **them** to stay as long as **they** remain silent.

 **" How did the boy? "** One of **his children** speaks.

_They just couldn't listen to instructions... Could they?!?_

**Death** growls at **them** , making **them** retreat.

 **" Apparently the creatures think my orders remain.. " Death** thinks aloud.

 **" Your orders? "** Another of **his children** curiously asks.

 **Death** scoffs instead of answering. **He** turns back to the vision of the boy being guarded by the simple minded creatures **he** had commanded.

 **Death** admits that **he** didn't think all these creatures will still be influenced by **his** will.

 _It seems his powers are more than he anticipated_.

* * *

( Sunrise )

\- Servants Quarter -

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

" Huh ? " Helena is abruptly woken up by the loud knocks of her door. She moves her hand to search for her sister but she ends up empty handed. She stands up and finds her sister missing from her side, she takes a peek under the bed and finds nothing but cobwebs and dust.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Confused as to the wear abouts of her sister, Helena opens the door and rudely snaps at the intruder. " WHAT?! "

Her eyes widen when she sees the startled look of the Prince's guard, Ser Buckler. " Sorry good Ser.. I.. I ain't .. "

She watches as he shakes his head before speaking. " No.. I.. It should be me that should offer my apologies.. I.. I did not mean to interrupt your slumber, My Lady - "

" Oh I'm no Lady kind Ser " Helena cuts in as she clarified.

" I am no Ser either.. " He says with a smile. " Umm.. Helena.. May I call you Helena? " he asks and continues when she saw her nod. " I do not know if you're aware.. But your sister had joined the Prince in running away.. "

Helena's eyes widen. " She's what now?! "

" Umm.. Your sister ran away with the Prince? " He says a little confused, he thought she had heard him well. " And.. Um.. I was hoping you could help me in convincing them to return before the Queen notices her son's disappearance.. They're in the forest surrounded by lions.. You should have seen it.. There was like a whole pride.. I have never seen such a thing before" he continued to ramble.

Instead of stopping him, Helena closes the door on his face and turns around, immediately shuffling towards her few belongings.

She doesn't know how her sister managed to leave her bed without Helena noticing.. But she would not let anyharm come to her baby sister..

_She made a promise to their parent's on their death bed..._

Helena immediately straightens her shift and grabs one of her simple dresses and puts it on her. She then grabs a sachel and fills it with several ointments and medicine she managed to gather through out the years, along with a small knife that she had procured from the kitchens in secret.

Helena then walks back to the door and finds Chris standing there with a worried look.

" Wha -? "

Helena doesn't even let him utter a single word before she began pulling him out of the castle and asking him about her sister's whereabouts. A very confused Christian Buckler couldn't do anything but answer Helena's questions as she pulls him like a dog on a leash.

* * *

( Early Morning )

\- Lyonel's Chambers -

A heavily pregnant Cersei makes her way to her eldest son's chambers, hoping to reconcile with him after their small disagreement regarding his safety. It did not sit well with her to argue with her son, but his safety was her highest priority especially after almost losing him for the second time. She thought she could make do with him being upset with her, but she couldn't.

Her father had onced voiced his disdain about her obsession to her eldest son. She simply ignored him. Her father's words now meant nothing to her.

For what her father doesn't know is that Lyonel had been Cersei's only salvation throughout the first few years of her unbearable marriage to her oaf of a husband. It was her son that gave meaning to her life. She would have flunged herself in the first window she saw if it weren't for her son. If she ever lost him, she knew she would slowly lose her will to live.

Cersei stops in front of her son's chambers. Her heart begins to beat fast when she saw the guard, usually stationed outside the chamber door, missing. She quickly pushes the door open and her heart started beating even faster.

She looks around for her son in the empty chambers for a few seconds before dashing out and alerting the nearest guard she could find about her son's disappearance. Soon enough hundreds of guards are shuffling through the castle halls looking for the missing Crown Prince while the heavily breathing Queen Cersei was being comforted by her Aunt Genna.

* * *

\- Nearby Woods -

" Where are they? "

Helena asks Chris as she covers her face from the sun's harsh glare.

" Uhh.. I.. I don't know? " Chris dumbly answers.

Helena glares at him. " What do you mean you don't know?!?! " she lashes out.

Helena's face soften when she noticed the terrified look on his face as he took a step back.

*ROAR*

Helena and Chris both turned to the direction of the loud roars that sent several birds flying. They gave each other a nod before following the sound of the beastly roars and growls.

* * *

\- Ocean Road -

After many weeks of nauseous sea travel, the King and his entourage had landed on the docks of Lannisport and are making their way towards Casterly Rock with their steeds.

Stannis was growing annoyed by his traveling companion. Just when he thought he was in his brother's good graces, here he was saddled with the pompous Kingslayer behind the King and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Normally Stannis would have ignored the blonde man's presence, but it is proving to be a hard task even for him especially when all the man does throughout the ride is huff and puff in apparant anger.

" Out with it you pompous kitten " Stannis utters after having enough.

" Kitten? " Stannis rolls his eyes at the amused look on the Kingslayer's face.

" You've been glaring at me the entire journey like a kitten deprived of its favorite plate of milk " Stannis explains.

To be honest he had no idea why he called Lannister a kitten. Maybe it had something to do with seeing how tamed the normally arrogant Kingslayer was in his nephew's presence.

" Kitten? Why a kitten? Why not a lion? Come now Stannis.. Surely you are aware that House Lannister's sigil is of a lion and not a... kitten.. Right? " The blonde trails off.

" Stop asking useless questions and speak your mind, I have no time for your nonsense.. " Stannis snaps cutting him off.

" Yeesh.. No need to be rude.. " The Kingslayer says leaning back on his steed. " Seriously, sometimes you remind me too much of my father.. " he adds with a chuckle.

Stannis furrows his brows, showing his dislike of being likened to a man such as Tywin Lannister. " Ask your damn question Lannister.. " he snarls in annoyance.

Stannis ignores the calculating look the Kingslayer is giving him as his eyes are trained on the path before him. " Fine.. " Jaime says in surrender.

" Why did you let them live? "

Stannis shortly casts him a look before turning his gaze back to the path in front.

" Let who live? "

Stannis hears the Lannister's indignant scoff. " The Baby Krakens, Stannis!"

Stannis hums before he delivers a counter. " From what I've heard you let the Mad Kraken live, did you not Lannister? "

" I did not let him live, the slippery bastard managed to make a cowardly escape before I could reach him.." The Kingslayer mutter with an annoyed tone.

" Then it seems we are at an impasse.. " Stannis replies dryly.

Stannis knew that the Kingslayer was about to mutter something foolish but their arrival in the castle courtyard had put a definite stop to it.

Stannis raises an eyebrow at the nervous looks on all the Lannister men's faces. He disembarks from his horse and approaches his brother, in time to hear a squire report his nephew's disappearance.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?! " The King furiously bellowed, making the poor squire tremble.

" P-Prince L-Lyonel c-cannot be found Y-Your Grace.. " The squire managed to stutter.

Stannis hears Robert growl at the squire before shoving the poor lad to the ground.

" BRING ME TO MY WIFE!! " Robert orders the nearest Lannister men that quickly moved to obey his King's command.

Stannis frowns as he feels the worry seep into his heart. He turns to the Lannister and see the equally worried look on the man's face.

_The Kingslayer really does become a kitten when his nephew is concerned..._

Stannis scoffs at the man before following his brother into the castle. Wanting to get to the bottom of his nephew's disappearance at once.

* * *

\- Nearby Woods -

" Sooo... I can bet this is something you've never and would never imagine doing? " Helena rolls her eyes at Chris' cheekiness.

The two were successful in finding the Prince and Helena's little sister, but they were not successful in convincing them to return. So instead, the children managed to coerce them to join their little band of misfits with the help of the fearsome beasts surrounding them.

The four humans are currently seated around a pile of berries with several lions lounged around them. The children weren't bother by the beasts as much as the two adults were.

" It seems food would not be a problem for these two.. " Helena notes aloud.

" Yeah.. Guess that's out of the few reasons we could think of to persuade them to return.. " Chris agrees with a sigh. He picks up the small branch of blueberries his Prince handed him, relieved that the Prince wasn't upset with him anymore.

" Mi'Prince.. " Helena speaks louder, several set of eyes tuning in on her. " How long do you plan to stay? "

" Lyonel.. " The Prince says. " Call me Lyonel or Lyon.. I'm no Prince.. I don't want to be a Prince anymore.. " the boy mumbles.

Both Helena's and Chris' eyes widen at their Prince's admission.

" But.. Mi'Pr-" Helena catches her slip when she hears a low growl errupt beside her.

Seriously these beast are more intelligent then some of the men she encountered!!

" Lyon.. Why do you not want to be a Prince? " Helana asks with a curious tone.

" My friends die because I'm a Prince.. Grandfather said so.. "

" Ahh.. So that's what Lord Lannister said.. " Helena heard Chris softly wispher to himself.

" And grandfather said that it's alright for my friends to die protecting me cause I'm the Prince.. " Lyonel looks at Alexa and Meraxes before turning back to Helena and Chris. " I don't want my friends to die.. So I don't wanna be a Prince anymore.. That way my friends won't die!! " he loudly finished.

Helena and Chris turned silent, not know what to say to the Prince's reasonable answer. They continue to remain silent, eating the berries piled up in front of them, as they contemplate a good reason to persuade the Prince to return.

* * *

\- Casterly Rock -

Stannis Baratheon has the usual frown on his face as he listens to his brother and good sister yell at each other for the few minutes. He casts a glare to the Lord of the Castle, who had a neutral look on his face. As if it were not his duty to ensure the young Prince's safety while the King is away.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The royal couple halts their argument when they heard the loud knocks. Ser Barristan opens the door revealing a Lannister men dragging the Crown Prince's Baratheon guard.

" YOU!!! " Cersei furiously snarls as she walks up to guard.

But before she could reach him, Robert already has a grab the man by the front of his armor.

" WHERE IS MY SON!?!?!" Robert furiously bellows. Stannis notes how Christian, that was his name Stannis was fairly sure, tries to put on a brave face despite the fear in his eyes.

" Y-Your Grace.. I.. I assure you the Prince is safe.. " Christian Buckler, that was definitely his name, quickly insists.

" And where is the Prince? " Stannis asks in a calm tone.

" In the woods near the outskirts of the castle, My Lord.. " Christian respectfully answers him.

" WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS MY SON DOING IN THE WOODS ON HIS OWN?! " Stannis saw Christian cringed at the King's loud voice.

" If you knew he was there why did you leave him alone?! " The Queen also questions.

" The Prince is not alone Your Graces.. He has his ummm... friends to keep him company.. "

" Friends? What friends?!? " The Queen questions.

" I believe.. " Tyrion Lannister cuts in. " What Chris here meant by friends are the little girl and her elder sister, both whom my little nephew had acquaintanced himself with.. "

" Yes.. Their names are Helena and Alexa.. They are keeping the Prince company as we speak.. Along with the Prince's lions... " Stannis squints his eyes at Christian.

_The terrified man must have simply mistaken the word lion with its plural form.._

Stannis notes to himself.

" I DON'T BLOODY CARE IF MY SON IS FRIENDS WITH DEATH ITSELF! BRING ME TO MY SON NOW!!! " Robert furiously shouts at Christian before shoving the soldier to the ground.

" I believe it exceeds your current capability Your Grace " Tywin Lannister cuts in.

Stannis saw Robert immediately shift his furious gaze to his good father. " AND WHY IS THAT LORD LANNISTER? " The furious tone in his voice not leaving.

" For the Queen is in labor.. " Tywin says as he points at the puddle of water below Cersei's feet, whose hands are shakily holding onto her twin's hands.

Robert's eyes widen as the fury in his body dissipates. He then yells for the Maester, but Cersei stops him. " No!! No!! I would not have that incompetent man touch me and my baby!! " she angrily lashes out in between her labored breaths.

" What do you want me to do Cersei? " Robert asks.

" That woman.. The one that healed our son.. Bring her to me!! Only she can touch our baby.. Robert.. Do not let our child die!! " Cersei says.

Robert turns to the men and yells. " WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! BRING ME THE WOMAN YOUR QUEEN SPEAKS OFF!! "

" AND LANNISTER BRING BACK MY SON OR ELSE!! " The King threatens before guiding his labouring wife to the birthing chambers.

Stannis watched as the Kingslayer walk towards Christian and lifts him off his feet bringing the man's face close to his.

" You will bring me to my nephew and you will escort that Healer to my sister immediately while I escort my nephew home.. " Stannis hears the threatening tone in the Kingslayer's voice.

" Yes, My Lord! " Christian says as the Kingslayer shoves him back, before guiding the blonde knight out of the castle to where Stannis assumes is his nephew's whereabouts.

Stannis looks down at the Greyjoy beside him before grabbing his arm and dragging the boy with him to follow after the Kingslayer. " You're coming with us boy.. "

* * *

( Late Morning )

\- Nearby Woods -

Theon Greyjoy had been miserable since the day he saw his father die, crushed under King Robert's mighty warhammer. Not only was he separated from his sister, his only living sibling, he was also a prisoner of a very stoic man. A man so stiff, Theon sometimes have a difficultly in differentiating him from a stone statue.

And here he was, being dragged by the same stone faced man to fetch a spoiled Prince that threw a hissy fit for not getting what he wanted.

_Of all the places the brat could run to, did it had to be the fucking forest!?!_

Theon curses in his mind as he catches himself from tripping on a tree root. They were forced to leave their horses at the gates of the city as they trudged through the forest under the sun's blaring sun on the clear blue sky.

_No.. Yara said to never forget what he is, even if the entire world does.. He was a Kraken.. We do now sow.. He was an Ironborn.. He must be strong for what is dead may never die.._

" My Lords.. If I may offer a little warning.. " The Baratheon soldier leading them says as he pushes a tree branch from his path.

" Speak your mind Christian.. " Lord Baratheon says.

Theon scoffs at the surprised and astonished look on the soldier's face.

_Tch! What a dumb ass!_

" Y-Yes My Lord!! " The man giddily shouts before regaining a hold of his emotions. " A lot has happened that has stirred the Prince's emotions towards the more.. negative side.. "

" Is something wrong with my nephew soldier? " The Kingslayer question as he swats the tree branches away with his riding gloves.

" I believe the Prince is just now experiencing the trauma of the events of the sacking had dealt him.. " The soldier explains. " And he is dealing with the trauma in a completely flabbergasting way.. "

" What do you mea-" Theon was to listening to their conversation and trying not to trip that he failed to notice that they have stopped, that is until he bumped onto Lord Baratheon's back.

Theon looks up and sees two small children standing in front of them while a woman stands behind them. But that is not what made him gawk, it was the pride of lions surrounding the three that made Theon's eyes widen to the point that he could feel them bulging out of his sockets.

" Oh look.. My nephew just adopted a bunch of ferocious creatures.. " The Kingslayer's dry humor snapped Theon out of his stupor. But his stupor was quickly replaced with a new found sense of fear as he feels several pair of bloodthirsty eyes turn to him.

_He was a Kraken... A Kraken trapped in the lion's den.._

Theon tells himself as he tries to put on a brave face.

*ROAR*

_Fucking shit.._

* * *

Stannis had never thought that many things could go wrong in a matter of a few minutes. Yet here was their current situation, challenging his thought.

After ordering Christian to escort the woman and her little sister back to the castle, his new ward had gotten into an argument with his nephew that escalated to the point that Stannis had to save his ward from getting mauled by one of his nephew's vicious protectors. Then, to make matters worse Lannister had somehow ended up upsetting the boy to make him run away in the opposite direction of where they come from with several of the boy's new "friends" following him.

Stannis sighs at the Kingslayer's pale face and dumbstruck look. He quickly puts a stop to the blonde knight's actions when he saw him take a step towards their nephew's direction. " I believe it be best you follow Christian back to the castle Lannister.. You've done your part , I believe it is my turn to try.. "

" Wha-?" Stannis cuts off the Kingslayer before he could utter a single word. " They will need your help in avoiding the dungeons upon their return.. "

With one last look the Kingslayer surrenders with a heavy sigh. " Stannis.. Can you make sure to tell him that.. That I didn't mean it? "

Stannis stares at the Kingslayer's genuine remorseful look before giving an acknowledging nod a second later. After giving Stannis a small smile of gratitude the Kingslayer leaves the forest ot follow after Christian and the two lowborn sisters.

Soon after the Kingslayer's leave, Lord Baratheon turns to Theon, who was eyeing the lions with a look of fear in his eyes. " Stay here boy.. " he orders his ward, who turned to him with wide eyes which Stannis promptly ignored, before following after his nephew, the lions left behind watching Theon's every move.

* * *

" I hate them... I hate them all... " Lyonel mumbles while shaking his head as he is crouched down underneath a hollowed out tree. He looks up when he feels a furry paw land on his shoulder. " Mera.. " He starts but the sound of snapping twigs stops him from saying any further.

Lyonel and Meraxes turned toward the sound and finds his Uncle Stannis standing in front of them being blocked by seven of his new companions.

Believing that his uncle was only there to make him change his mind Lyonel yells. " I don't wanna be a Prince!!! "

" Very well.. " His Uncle's reply was not something Lyonel expected.

Lyonel blinks his eyes, confused and caught completely off guard by his Uncle's swift answer. He crawls out of the hollowed tree to get a better view of his uncle, who remained standing surrounded by lions.

" Y-You're not gonna stop me Uncle Stannis? " Lyonel asks with suspicion as he walks closer. " N-Not that it matters... Cause.. Cause I don't wanna be a Prince.. "

" I'm not here to stop you Lyonel.. " Lyonel frowns, his brows furrowing in confusion. " I am merely here to ask how you've been.. "

Lyonel cocks his head. " How I've been? "

" I merely wish to know how you are dealing with the loss of your dear friend Alan.. " Lyonel's eyes widened at the mention of his friend.

_Uncle remembers Alan?!_

" Y-You remember Alan? " Lyonel asks suspiciously.

" I remember every person I employ in my services.. " His Uncle with his usually stoic look making Lyonel look down in disappointment.

_His uncle was just like them. They all just see Alan as his servant.._

" I also like to remember every person my nephew befriends.. " Lyonel's head snaps up as he looks at his uncle with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Tears began to fall from Lyonel's eyes, which he quickly wisks away with his hands. 

_He couldn't cry he was a lion like his Mama. Lions don't cry._

He looks up at his uncle Stannis and tries to look for any signs of a lie. He had always been able to tell if someone was lying to him.

But there was none.

_His uncle wasn't lying. He actually remembers Alan. Not only because he was Lyonel's servant but also because he was Lyonel's friend._

It was with that realization that Lyonel couldn't stop his tears any further. It all began to fall from his eyes like a waterfall. So when he saw his uncle kneel in front of him and his uncle's arms opened wide, as if inviting him, he all but crashed into the man's arms and burried his face into his uncle's chest. " Let it all out... " Uncle Stannis says as he gently pats the top of Lyonel's head.

After several moments of none stop crying, his wails have turned into sobs. Lyonel pulls away from his uncle and looks down into the ground in shame.

_He cried.. He wasn't a lion.. What would Mama think of him now?_

" I.. I'm not a lion, am I Uncle Stannis? " He asks almost afraid of the answer.

" No you are not.. Neither are you a stag.. " Came his Uncle's honest reply. Lyonel backs away as another set of tears starts forming in his eyes.

_His Uncle Stannis was right.. He wasn't strong like a stag or brave like a lion.. He was.. He was nothing but a scared little boy..._

" You're human.. " Lyonel looks up at his uncle standing tall before him. " You're not a lion or a stag nor am I a stag.. You and I.. We're humans.. "

" Humans? " Lyonel cocks his head to the side, his companions mimicking him.

" Yes.. Human.. And humans are not as brave as a lion or as strong as a stag.. We can pretend to be like them.. But humans can only handle so much.. We cry.. We let it out then we move forward.. " His Uncle tells him.

A small smile begins to form in Lyonel's face.

_His Uncle is right! He is a human! And humans can be afraid! And humans can... Die.. Humans can die..._

The smile immediately disappears as he looks down to the ground in sorrow. " Humans die.. "

Lyonel hears his uncle humm. " Yes.. Humans die.. Just like stags.. Just like lions.. And just like every living creature.. "

Lyonel looks back up at his uncle. " Alan died Uncle.. "

" He did.. "

" He died because of me.. Because I'm the Prince.. "

" How can you say? "

" Grandfather.. Grandfather said Alan died because he needed to save me.. Cause I'm a Prince.. Uncle Jaime said the same.. They.. "

" They were wrong.. " His Uncle Stannis said sternly while crouching down to Lyonel's eye level. " He didn't die because he needed to save you.. He died because he wanted to save you.. "

" I don't get it.. " Lyonel honestly says. He was confused.

Lyonel watches as his Uncle's nose scrunch and his lips purse, he takes a deep breath before releasing it with a sigh. " Alan.. He protected you not because you are his Prince.. But because he wanted to.. Because he loved you as friend as you do him.. "

His Uncle Stannis put a hand on top of Lyonel's head as he stares into Lyonel's bright green eyes with his own bright blue orbs. " No one can choose their life Lyonel.. But one can choose what to do with their life.. I might not know your friend the way you do.. But I would like to think that he chose to protect you.. Not because he was supposed to but because he wanted to.. He protected you because he loved you.. "

Lyonel's eyes widen. " You really think so?? "

" Yes I do.. You want to know why? " Lyonel eagerly nods.

" Because I would do the same.. "

" Does.. Does that mean you love me too?? " Lyonel asks, wanting to hear his usually stoic Uncle say it. 

Lyonel watch as his Uncle take a deep breath, as if to prepare himself. 

Lyonel knew that his uncle Stannis hates showing his emotions, even when they are alone. 

" I do..." Lyonel's eyes widened further." I may not like to show it.. But I want you to know.. That in my own way.. I love you.. "

This time, a genuine large smile appeared on Lyonel's face. 

_His Uncle Stannis said it! He really said it!! His Uncle Stannis said he loves him!!_

He couldn't contain the joy he was feeling, he released it through a loud joyful squeal and engulf his Uncle in a tight embrace while laughing in great joy, relishing the warm feeling of being in his Uncle's arms. 

_Maybe Uncle Stannis is right! He didn't choose to be a Prince.. But maybe with Uncle Stannis' help he could do good.. He's going to be a good King so his friends won't have to die anymore! He'll protect his friends just like he knows they will always protect him..._

* * *

( Noon ) 

\- Outskirts of Casterly Rock -

Stannis was riding on his steed with his nephew comfortably sitting in front of him, one arm wrapped around the boy's waist with his hand holding onto the boy's tunic while the other is gripping tightly on the reigns of his steed. Meraxes along with several lions walking beside them scaring the servants and some soldiers alike. 

Stannis could swear he heard the mumbles of " Prince of Death " and " Beast Wispherer " get passed around from one person to another as they make their way to the Court Yard. 

_Even at a young age his nephew was already making a name for himself.._

Stannis proudly thinks as he helps his nephew down from his deed, the boy immediately running towards the lions earning startled gasps from several people. He watches in silence as Lyonel bids the lions goodbye before watching them leave while enthusiastically waving them off. 

Once the lions were no where in sight and the people around them have seemed to calm, Stannis approaches his nephew and holds out his hand for the boy to take. " Come Lyonel.. It's time to meet your new sibling.. " 

After receiving an eager nod, Stannis begins to pull his nephew into the castle and lead him outside the birthing chambers to wait for the arrival of the newest royal child. 

After several moments, the King and Queen welcomed a baby girl into the world. Myrcella Baratheon she was called. A princess born with hair as gold as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky. A princess whose roar is loud with fury. 

* * *

( 23rd Day of the 4th Moon of 290 A.C. )

  
\- Winterfell - 

Eddard Stark was not having a good day. Not only did his wife yelled at him as soon as he returned home, his new ward seemed to not be getting along with his sons. 

" What did you call me?? " His heir shouted angrily at his new ward. 

" You're deaf aren't ya? Maybe that's why ya didn't hear me call ya Wolfie! " The girl said with a full blown grin. 

" Come on Robb... Don't let her get to you.. " Ned's bastard, or secret nephew, says to his heir, trying to calm the red headed boy down. 

" I'll listen to Snowflake here if I were you Wolfie.. " 

His ward's little taunt of course made the usually calm Jon Snow angry. Enough to push the girl to the snow covered ground. When he saw the girl stand up with an equally angry look, Ned chooses to intervene before she could retaliate. 

" Enough! " He tells the children as he held his grip on the girl's arm. " From now on Yara is our ward and we are to treat her as our own.. " He tells the boy, looking into their eyes. 

After receiving nods from all three of the children, Ned releases his hold on Yara's arm and turns to his wife, who had a displeased look on her face. " She is to learn to be a proper lady until the King decides otherwise.. " He informs his wife who simply nodded her had before guiding the Greyjoy girl back into the castle. His sons quickly returning to playing by the court yard leaving Ned to contemplate.

_How did his life turn to this??_


	19. Betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, it got a little delayed due to some inconsistencies in my plot. But I managed to fix it. I'll try to post the last chapter of the first series before the 4th of January next year. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave some comments if you can.

( 8th Moon of 290 A.C. )

\- Kingslanding -

Two children and two adults can be seen gathered atop the bed in the Crown Prince's bedchamber merrily having a conversation and eating snacks together. A large lioness can also be seen sleeping on top of the loungechair with intricate designs at the foot of the bed.

" So.. What does it feel like being knighted by the King, Ser Chris?? " Helena asks, three pairs of eyes quickly turning to the man in armor.

" It was.. Exhilarating... I could say without a doubt that it was the happiest moment of my life.. " Chris says with a dreamy look earning him giggles from the children. " And it was all thanks to you My Prince.. " Chris says to a black haired boy after recovering from his high.

" I said call me Lyon... " Lyonel says before puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms over his chest.

" Sorry.. Lyon.. " Chris says with a smile which Lyonel returns with a beaming smile.

" You know.. I never thought Alexa and I will ever be living in the Red Keep let alone eating snacks with the future King.. " Helena says, the Queen had made sure to have her good brother, Stannis Baratheon, drill the woman on how to speak proper as Cersei refuses for one of her new handmaids to be an utter embarrassment to her.

" I never thought I'll ever be a knight.. " Chris says as an afterthought.

" You're meant to be a knight!! " Lyonel says defensively while simply Alexa nods her head. " Uncle Stannis said he knew you were meant to be a knight! Papa and Mama just had to see it too!! "

A small blush appears on Chris' face from all the praises Lyonel throws at him, Helena and Alexa enthusiastically agreeing with the Prince made his blush more prominent.

" Speaking of knights.. " Helena says. " I don't get why you defended Ser Meryn from your parents Lyon? " she asks, making sure to address the Prince with the manner he wanted.

" Huh? Why not? " Lyonel cocks his head to the side.

" Why not? He was supposed to protect you and yet he left you alone in the city filled with enemies.. " Chris says with a frown.

" I wasn't alone.. I had you.. " Lyonel defends. " And Ser Meryn only left me to protect Joff... "

" Well.. I guess you have a point.. " Chris says while shrugging his shoulders.

A moment of silence passes between them as they munch on the biscuits that the kind hearted head cook gave Alexa to bring up to Lyonel's chambers.

" Umm.. Lyon? " Helena says, breaking the silence. " Don't you have lessons with Lord Baratheon? "

Lyonel shakes his head as he reaches out for another biscuit. " Uncle Stannis is helping Jon Arryn propose an idea to Papa.. "

" What idea? " Chris asks curiously.

" I dunno? Uncle Stannis didn't tell me.. He just asked what I think about fostering.. " Lyonel answers with nonchalance.

" And? " Chris asks.

" And what? " Lyonel asks confused.

" What do you think about fostering? I mean.. Soon you'll be of age to foster.. Maybe that's what Lord Baratheon and Lord Arryn are proposing to the King.. " Chris says.

Lyonel blinks his eyes. " I.. I dunno.. I wanna foster somewhere like Papa did.. But I don't think Papa and Mama will agree.. They don't even let me go anywhere without a large group of guards.. "

A guilty look appears on Chris' face as he felt the sorrow in the Prince's words.

Chris knows that the Prince hated being denied the freedom to explore in his own, to run around withiout a care in the world just as any child his age desires.

Chris turns to the only other adult in the chambers for help in comforting his charge, she rolled her eyes at him before speaking.

" Is it just me or does Lord Baelish seem creepy? " Helena asks playfully, successfully lifting up the young Prince's mood.

" Yeah!! I even got scared when I first saw him!! And Mera won't stop growling at him!! " Lyonel says in between his giggles.

And for the next several moments the Crown Prince's chambers is once again filled with gleeful conversation between friends.

* * *

\- Myrcella's Chambers -

Jaime enters his niece's chambers to find his sister standing in front of an intricately decorated bassinet with her back turned to him. He closes the door behind him before approaching his twin, who has yet to turn around and greet him.

" She should have been yours... " Cersei speaks as she pushes her back to his front, he sucked in a sharp breath when he felt his trousers tighten.

_Oh how he missed her..._

" Cersei... " Jaime breathes out.

" I was wrong Jaime.. " He hears her say. " There are no Gods.. If there were.. My son wouldn't have been hurt.. "

Jaime's brows furrow. " What are you saying Cersei?? "

Cersei turns around and smiles lovingly at him. " Don't you get it Jaime? There are no Gods.. There is no need to keep my vows.. I am free to love you as I always had.. "

Jaime couldn't belive what he was hearing.

_Was she?_

As Cersei leans in to push her soft and intoxicating lips onto his, he feels the spark of their love for each other.

_The love that they have denied for so long.._

Jaime quickly reciprocates the kiss and deepens it, pouring all his love into it.

They continued to lose themselves in each other's loving embrace as they rekindle the love they have for each other.

For the first time in a very long while, Jaime finally feels everything was right in the world.

* * *

\- Endless Void -

 **Death** was watching the boy through **his** vision when **he** heard the undeniable sounds of **his children's** mumblings. Thinking **they** were plotting something, again, **he** went to confront **them**.

 **" She broke her vows!! "** One of **his children** explained.

 **" Vows? " Deat** h asks despite knowing what **they** were talking about.

 **" She made a vow to forsake her love to save her son!! And she broke it!! She needs to be punished!! " They** replied.

 **" And yet you can break your vows without any punishments? " Death** asks **his children.**

 **" Why should we be punished? "** One of **them** stupidly asks.

*TWITCH*

 **Death's** eyes twitched at **his children's** stupidity.

_Are they really feigning innocence on the problem they have caused? Are his children so spoiled that they would not take into account the results of their actions?_

**Death** glares menacingly at **his childre** n while **he** spoke in an ominous tone. **" That human had kept her vows and yet you have endangered the boy's life all because you lusted for power.. "**

 **Death's** bloody red pupils drift from one of **his children** to another.

 **" Why are you so adverse to punishing that human? Is it because she is the mother of the boy you are getting so attached to? "** Another of **his children** bravely, or stupidly, asks.

 **Death** lets out a loud growl that makes the **Old Gods** take a step back in fear.

 **" You are not to punish that woman as it was YOU that broke your vows first.. " Death** says.

**" But surely she cannot be left unpunished?!! "**

**Death** sighs at **their** stubbornness.

 **" Fine.. If that human harms any other human you are free to punish her how you see fit.. " Death** compromises. **" But I forbid you to put any harm on the boy ever again.. " He** cuts in on their little celebration.

The **Old Gods** all looked at each other before giving a nod to **their** **parent** , agreeing to **his** reasonable condition.

_As long as they make that woman with the miraculous prayers believe in them again, they could care less what happens to the boy._

_Now they just have to wait..._

* * *

( 2nd Week of the 12th Moon of 290 A.C. )

_Bored.._

Robert Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne with a bored look on his face while he does council with his people. His Hand and his brother had somehow managed to convince him to do council with some of the common people of Kingslanding.

The truth is Robert is only doing it because they said it will rid him of the dissapointed looks his son kept giving him since his return from war.

Robert tunes back in when he notices some group of men approaching. Jon had introduced the men as farmers from the farmlands surrounding Kingslanding, apparently they were begging for some assistance in their work.

" Please yer'grace.. All we ask are some new tools to help us in ar work.. " One of the farmers begs with his hand clasped tightly together.

Somehow, these men seemed familiar to Robert. He scratches his beard before looking to Jon for help. Jon frowns and was about to answer but was cut off by the Queen. " I believe we have given you the money you asked for just last week, have we not Lord Baelish?! " she says confirming her words with the new Master of Coin, Petry Baelish.

_Ahh.. Now he knows why they looked familiar..._

" Yes your Grace, from what I recall we have spared them two gold dragons each. " Petyr answers.

_Yes. He does remember giving them some gold to buy the tools they required for work..._

" Well? " Robert inquires with a raised eyebrow.

" B-But yer'grace we.. We were robbed by thieves! " Another one of the farmers tried to reason.

" Lies! " The Queen shrieks, making Robert cringe.

" They probably spent it on wine and whores once they left the castle your Grace.. " Varys, the Master of Wisphers, accusingly says.

" B-But Yer'grace! " They all shout out.

Before anyone could utter another word, the sounds of loud barks along with hurried footsteps could be heard approaching.

" Spot!!! " They all recognize the Crown Prince's voice. Soon enough Lyonel could be seen carrying a long clean towel while chasing after a very wet, white and brown spotted pup.

" Spot! Spot!! " Joffrey came running behind his brother, giggling at his brother's expense with both Ser Meryn and Ser Chris following the two Princes.

Robert laughs as he watches his sons chase a pup around the Throne Room while the others watch in silence with bemused smiles on their faces at the comical scene before them.

" Aha! " Lyonel finally managed to catch the energetic pup while Joffrey bumps into his brother, knocking himself down to the ground. " Oof! " the blonde boy wheezes out.

Lyonel looks down at his brother with a worried look. " Are you okay Joffrey? "

" Uh-huh! " Joffrey replies with a smile on his face as his brother helps him up.

*COUGH* *COUGH*

Robert bemusedly watched his sons look up when Jon coughed loudly into his hand. He laughs aloud at the familiar sheepish look on his son's face.

" Oops.. " Lyonel says as he scratches the back of his head.

" You shouldn't be here Sweetling... " Robert could hear Cersei says beside him.

" I'm sorry Mama! But Spot ran off when I gave him a bath!! " Lyonel reasons as he shows the puppy his father gave him on his Namesday.

" Don't you have a servant for that My Prince? " Petyr questions.

Robert frowns when he sees his son's pursed lips. " I don't like him... "

Robert sighs as he shakes his head while looking down.

_It seems he'll have to get rid of another servant.. Why did his son have to be so prickly in choosing a new servant??_

His eldest sure was prickly in choosing a manservant. Lyonel had not liked anyone that Robert tried to employ and would often prank the hell out of them or have his pet lion scare the shit out of them.

" Hello!! I'm Prince Lyonel! What's your name? " Robert looks up when he hears his son start speaking to the farmers. He immediately grabs his wife's wrist when he saw her get up. He shook his head and gestures for her to take a seat. He was curious on where this conversation was going, and he didn't have to worry for not only was the boy's new Swornshield but also the ferocious lioness as well.

" J-Jason Mi'Prince.. " The farmer that Lyonel asked answers while curiously eyeing the squirming pup in the Prince's arms.

" You look sad.. " Lyonel says while cocking his head to the side, Joffrey quickly copying his brother's actions.

" W-We need help my Prince.. " Jason says while his fellow farmers nod their heads.

Lyonel offers them a comforting smile. " Don't worry.. Papa will help you! " He claims before turning to look behind at his father.

" Uhh.. " Robert blinks as he was caught off guard by his son's abrupt proclamation.

" We have given them gold before Sweetling.. And yet they have the audacity to lie about being robbed.. " Cersei says as she escapes her husband's grip and approaches her children.

Lyonel turns to the farmers and stares into their eyes before turning back to his mother, who was picking up his baby brother. " But what if they're not lying? " he asks.

" It matters not if they lie My Prince, we cannot spare them anymore gold or we'll have other peasants claiming the same thing.. " Petyr says receiving agreeing nods from the rest of the Small Council excluding Stannis.

" Oh.. " Lyonel says sadly.

Robert frowns at his son's tone. He was about to say something but was cut off by the boy's loud squeal that startled him along with everyone in the room.

" Can you please wait here for me? I'm gonna fetch something! " Lyonel says before running off with his squirming pup still in his arms quickly followed by his Swornshield, Ser Chris.

" Lyon!! " Joffrey shouts, not appreciating being left behind by his brother.

" You heard your brother Joffrey.. He'll be back.. " Robert says as he stands up to approach his wife and son. He stops in front of the farmers and orders them to await his son's return. He then grabs Joffrey from his wife before he starts guiding Cersei back to her seat. They both return to their seat, with Joffrey sitting on his lap and orders Jon Arryn to proceed with the rest of the council matters.

Robert continues doing council while anxiously waiting for his son's return. Curious at what the boy is up to.

* * *

A few minutes later, the King has finished doing council with the last batch of commonfolks for the day. The group of farmers stayed still waiting for the Prince's return, most squirming under the intense and judging eyes of the Queen and some members of the small council.

A few minutes more and Lyonel comes running into the throne room carrying a small pouch, both Ser Chris and Meraxes following after the young Prince.

Robert let Joffrey off his lap and run towards his eldest before he curiously watched as his son handed one of the fearful looking farmers a small red pouch. " Here! " The confused farmer takes the pouch from Lyonel, diverting his eyes from the large beast beside the Prince, and Robert saw the farmer's eyes widen as he saw its content.

" I forgot to ask how many you need.. I only have twenty gold dragons in there.. But if you need more I could write to Little Uncle and ask for more! " Lyonel explains with a beaming smile.

Robert proudly watched the farmers bow to his son, profusely thanking Lyonel over and over again while his son simply hugged his younger brother.

" Fair warning my Prince.. You should not be giving gold to peasant like you are giving meat to your.. Friend. " Baelish warns Lyonel, making sure to use the appropriate term for the Prince's lion to not upset him and in turn the protective lioness itself.

Lyonel turns around with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out. " It's my money! Mama say I can do what I want with it! And you can't do anything cause I'm the Princr!! " He shouts defyingly to Baelish.

Baelish purses his lips at this, while Robert and the other members of the council laughed at the man's expense for being told by a seven namesday old boy.

Cersei frowns at her son, on one hand she is proud that he stood up to Baelish but on the other hand is upset with her son spending his money on peasants, despite it being of little value compared to their massive Lannister wealth.

Cersei walks down the steps and bend down in front of her son. " Sweetling.. Are you sure you want to give your money to them.? " she asks him as she bends down to his eyes level.

" Yes Mama! " Lyonel eagerly nods. " Little Uncle always sends me gold dragons when I finish a book he gave me! He said it was an incentive! But I don't want the gold, I just like to read! " he explains.

" And if they encounter more thieves would you be giving them more My Prince? " Baelish pettyly challenges.

Robert glares at his Master of Coin, he was about to reprimand him for questioning his son but Lyonel beats him to it.

" Uncle Stannis can buy the tools for them!! That way they won't have to worry about thieves!! " Robert felt a small twinge in his heart when he saw his son turn to his brother with a look that seeks approval.

Robert watched in jealousy as a beaming smile appears on his son's face when he received a nod from Stannis. " Very well My Prince.. " His brother dutifully agreed.

Robert shakes the feeling off.

Robert walks down the steps before he stops in front of his sons and lifts Lyonel and Joffrey and settles both of the boys on his shoulders. He then turned to the farmers and saw them looking bewildered. " Aye! You heard my son! Stannis will help you buy those tools you need! " He bellows with a boisterous laugh.

The farmers than began thanking the King and the young Prince profusely and continue to do so for quite a little while more.

* * *

( 2nd Week of the 2nd Moon of 291 A.C. )

\- Outskirts of Kingslanding -

Lyonel is riding his horse, Shadow, behind his Uncle Stannis and Lord Arryn. Riding beside him were Ser Chris and his own Uncle Jaime. Several men can be seen riding behind them, some were pulling on wagons filled with iron tools. Helena is also riding beside Lyonel next to Ser Chris, albeit in a wobbly manner, Meraxes was prancing beside her keeping an eye on her master's form

The group are currently headed to the farmlands by the outskirts of Kingslanding to hand in the tools that Lord Baratheon purchased for the farmers using the Prince's own gold. Lyonel had insisted personally handing the tools to the farmers and run around in the farmlands.

Lyonel was only allowed to go by making a promise to be on his best behavior and to not leave his guards' sight as well as listen to Jon Arryn or his Uncle Stannis' orders. Despite having a Swornshield, Cersei had insisted to have her twin guard her beloved son lest he do something reckless yet again, she also insisted to have Helena hearby to take care of any injuries if he were to sustain them.

Lyonel urges his steed to fasten until he was riding between his Uncle Stannis and Lord Arryn.

" Are you excited to have a baby Lord Arryn? " Lyonel asks Jon Arryn, but the young Prince grows confused at the worried frown on Lord Arryn's face.

" I am praying for my wife to not have another miscarriage My Prince.. " Jon solemnly replies.

" Miscarriage? What's that? " Lyonel asks turning to his Uncle Stannis for answers, expecting his uncle to have them. Which he has.

" It's when an expecting mother loses her baby Lyonel.. " Stannis sternly answers.

" Oh.. " Lyonel replies sadly.

Jon felt guilty by ruining the Prince's bright mood and tries to rectify his actions. " I would hope for a boy.. An heir that I and the Lords of the Vale have been hoping for.. " He says earning back the smile on the young Prince's face. " I would like to name him Robert.. "

" After Papa? " Lyonel asks with a large smile.

" Yes.. He would be referred to as Robin to avoid confusion.. " Jon says.

" What if it's a girl?! " Lyonel eagerly asks.

Jon thinks hard on a name until one finally comes to him. " Sharra.. "

" She's the last Queen of the Vale.. Right Lord Arryn? " Jon nods, impressed by the Prince's knowledge of their history.

_Too bad the King rejected his proposal of having Prince Lyonel foster in each Kingdom of Westeros. Jon was sure the Lords of the Vale would have proudly and gladly expanded the Prince's knowledge on the history of the Vale during his fostering there._

Jon thinks as they continue their journey. Soon enough they come to a halt as they arrived at their destination. Stannis quickly moves to help his nephew of his steed while Jon Arryn began to give orders to the man and distribute the tools to the farmers.

After greeting the farmers he met in the throne room a week ago, Lyonel began his exploration of the farmlands while the men were busy working. He gleefully runs around the muddy ground until he got tired and ran to his Uncle Stannis.

Seeing his Uncle observe the men's work Lyonel joined his uncle and stood beside the stoic man. He continued watching until he got bored and returned to running around, this time he was being playfully chased around by his Uncle Jaime while his Uncle Stannis observed them from a fair distance.

* * *

Lyonel continued to run until he bumped into one of the farmers, the man turned to him with a scowl on his face. " Oy! What did I tell ya about coming back here boy?! " Lyonel heard the man say as he felt himself be lifted by the back of his muddied shirt.

*ROAR*

The farmer took a fearful step back when he saw the large beast that came with the Prince's party running towards him.

" Mera stop!! " Lyonel was able to stop his friend from mauling the man but was unable to stop his Uncle Jaime from unsheathing his sword and bringing it to the man's throat.

" Unhand the Prince or you'll lose your head... " His Uncle Jaime growled at the now confused man. Lyonel cock his head at the man's searching look before he saw the man's eyes widen.

The terrified man gently put Lyonel down while Helena and Ser Chris immediately went to assess his condition. His Uncle Jaime held the man's gaze while Meraxes was growling menacingly at the man.

" What is the meaning of this?! " Came his Uncle Stannis' loud voice.

" What did you do?!? " Lyonel recognized one of the farmers he met in the throne room, Jason was his name, question the man.

" This man dared to lay a hand on my nephew.. " His Uncle Jaime say with his sword still pressed to the man's throat.

The man was reduced to tears as his eyes were filled with fear. " Forgive me Mi'Lords.. I did not know.. " the man shakily begs.

Lyonel heard his Uncle Jaime scoff. " How could you not know.. Is there another black haired child running around the farmlands?! "

Lyonel then noticed the farmers exchange hesitant looks with each other. " It's fine Uncle Jaime, Uncle Stannis.. He didn't know.. And I'm fine.. " he tries to convince his uncles.

Jaime was about to reply to Lyonel's persuasion but before he could open his mouth he notices a black and brown blur run pass them. " What the?! "

" It's the little thief!! He's back!!! " One of the farmers yelled making the other scramble to catch the black haired child.

The men in their party all turned to Stannis and Jon Arryn for instructions but it was Jaime that gave them. " Well what are you waiting for?! Go fetch the little thief!! " he yells at them, soon their men was running around the fields with the other farmers trying to catch a black haired boy that manages to outmaneuver them for a while long.

Despite being able to maneuver through the farmers, the boy was slow and quite outnumbered, soon enough he was caught by one of Jon Arryn's men and was brought before the Lords and Crown Prince for questioning.

* * *

Stannis held his breath while he stares at the young thief they have captured.

The resemblance between the boy and his nephew was trully uncanny. Aside from the color of their eyes and the structure of their cheekbones, the two were mirror images of each other.

Stannis casts a look at Jon Arryn and the Kinglsayer, quickly deducing that they too had come to the same conclusion as him.

_The boy was without a doubt the King's bastard._

" Who are you and why do you look like me? " Lyonel asks the boy with a confused look on his face while Meraxes sniffs the boy, who immediately went stiff when the lioness came near him.

" G-Gendry.. " The boy meekly answered his nephew's initial inquiry.

_Gendry.. Where had he heard that name before?_

Stannis asks himself.

" Are you Alan's brother?! " Stannis heard Lyonel's excited tone, his nephew has seemingly forgotten his follow up question in his excitement.

_No wonder the name sounded familiar._

Stannis' realized. The head cook of the Red Keep had mentioned the boy's name when he went to investigate about Alan's recommendation and background.

" Uh-huh.. He's mi'brother.. Do ya know where he is? " Gendry asks.

Stannis quickly turns around, giving his nephew the privacy to break the news to the boy. It was not a conversation he needed to hear for he had no connection to his nephew's late servant aside from his employment. He moves to order his men and the farmers to return to their work while he lets his nephew to speak with the bastard boy under the careful gaze of the boy's Swornshield, vicious beast and a protective Kingslayer.

* * *

Convincing Lyonel to return home was harder than they expected, especially when he insisted on bringing his newest friend back with him. The Kingslayer had made the mistake of giving a jest about bringing every "stray" his nephew finds home which Lyonel did not appreciate.

It took several long minutes for Stannis to convince his nephew to let the boy return to the orphanage and ask permission from his parents before bringing the boy back to the Red Keep with them.

Lyonel had reluctantly agreed and had bid a teary goodbye to his new friend and the brother of his old friend. His nephew then made a promise to return as soon as he received his parent's permission, which Stannis greatly doubt will happen.

Stannis purses his lips as he helped his nephew up on his steed, mentally preparing himself for the incoming mayhem his nephew would unleash when the boy is denied his parent's permission.

* * *

\- Queen's Chambers -

Queen Cersei looked at her reflection in the mirror, righteous fury burning in her emerald green eyes. Her breathing was ragged as her heart beats ever so fast.

Lyonel had just returned from their trip down the farmlands and what her son told her made her shake in fury. She had ignored her husband's guilty look and immediately stomped to her chambers in anger.

_A bastard..._

_Robert had a bastard. A bastard that she had no knowledge about whatsoever..._

_How could she have let this happen?!?!_

_She was a lioness for Gods sake!!!_

" Ahh!!! " Cersei furiously shouts as she flungs her teacup to the mirror, the glass shattering into a million pieces.

" I don't get what you're so mad about Cersei.. " Cersei heard her twin's voice from behind her.

Cersei scoffs.

" From what I see.. You and the King are even.. " Her twin says while shrugging his shoulders.

" Don't you get it Jaime?! The bastard is a boy! One that looks like the oaf more than my own son does!! " Cersei shrieks.

" So what?! " Jaime says as he grabs his sister's shoulders to steady her. " From what I've seen of the King over the years is that he truly loves your son.. The man had wanted to end the Greyjoy line for the boy.. " he assures his sister while soothingly rubbing his hand over her shoulders.

" I won't.. I won't allow that boy in my household.. " Cersei says in a calmer tone.

" Even if your precious cub begs? " Jaime asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his handsome face.

Cersei doesn't reply, she was never one to deny her son's whims. Last time she did it, her boy had ran away. She would not want another repeat of that incident.

" You know... Your son is in need of a new servant... " Jaime suggests.

Cersei's brows furrows. " Did not I just told you that I would not have the bastard in my household? "

Jaime chuckles. " Come on Cersei.. Think about it .. What job is better suited for a bastard than being a servant to his true born sibling? " he tries to convince her.

Cersei contemplates her twin's suggestion. " Hmm.. It will also make it easier to keep an eye on the bastard.. "

" Exactly!! " Jaime says with a smirk.

" Very well.. " Cersei says. " I will allow it only if Lyonel begs.. .. "

" You had always had a hard time saying no to that boy.. " Jaime chuckles.

" But if that bastard takes a step out of line then I will have his head.. " She promises as she stares into Jaime's eyes, a perfect reflection of her own.

" You're a cruel woman.. " Jaime speaks with an alluring voice. Cersei feels him lean forward, bringing his lips to her neck. " I am in love with a cruel woman.. "

* * *

( 3rd Week of the 3rd Moon of 291 A.C. )

\- Red Keep -

Several weeks have passed since Gendry was brought into the Royal Household as Lyonel's servant and the two boys have yet to find out the truth.

Upon his arrival to the Red Keep, Gendry was immediately presented before the King and Queen along with the entire small council. The members of the small council all caught their breaths when they saw the boy's likeliness to the King, but seeing that the Crown Prince was oblivious to the bastard's true identity they had kept their mouths shut lest they be punished by the Queen.

Cersei had relished her son's bright mood since bringing in the bastard while Joffrey had started getting jealous of the attention his brother was giving the older boy. The blonde boy didn't like the idea of sharing his brother to a stranger and would often lash out at the bastard.

Lyonel was too delighted to have Alan's brother with him that he failed to notice his own brother's foul mood. He would often spend his free time playing with Joffrey, Gendry and Alexa, making Joffrey grow more jealous of having to share his brother.

* * *

( 4th Week of the 3rd Moon of 291 A.C. )

A week after Gendry came to the Red Keep, Lysa Arryn had given birth to a baby girl that Jon Arryn named Sharra. A week after that, the Queen had discovered that she was pregnant once again. Lyonel rejoiced his mother's pregnancy so soon after his sister's first namesday celebration while Joffrey hated the idea of sharing his brother with another sibling.

In the blonde boy's mind he was already sharing Lyonel with two other children and occasionally with his sister and two cousins, now he had to share him with another one?!

The jealousy had drastically grown to the point that the blonde boy had gutted the kitchen's pregnant cut and took her babies out, with the intention of gifting it to Gendry and Alexa so they would back off of his brother.

When Lyonel found out about this, he was horrified by what his brother did, especially when he saw the large proud smile Joffrey had as he presented the dead kittens to Lyonel. He immediately scolded his brother but stopped when he saw Joffrey in tears. It was then that Joffrey confessed his jealousy of Lyonel spending time with Alexa and Gendry and not just him.

Lyonel then had to remind his brother of the promise he made in Joffrey's chambers back in Casterly Rock, that no matter what happens he would always lovr Joffrey.

Hearing Lyonel repeat the promise he made, Joffrey immediately engulfed his brother in a hug, smudging the blood in his hands to his brother's black tunic. It was at that moment that Cersei came in, she immediately let out a loud shriek upon seeing the bloodied state of both her children.

* * *

When Robert discovered the incident he was livid, in his rage he had slapped Joffrey so hard that his baby tooth fell out of him. Lyonel became enraged by what his father did to his brother and had lashed out at his father, snapping the King out of his daze.

With his emotions running high, Robert could barely make out what transpired. All he knows is that he felt remorse for hitting his youngest son, and dread that now, his eldest son hates him for it.

Just when he thought he was making progress in regaining Lyonel's respect, Robert had to ruin by letting his fury take over.

_His fury was certainly a double edge sword.._

* * *

( 1st Week of the 10th Moon of 291 A.C. )

For several moons Robert's emotions continued to eat him up from the inside, many times have he tried to reconcile with Lyonel but it only continued to prove useless. Joffrey now fears him and would often flinch whenever he tries to reach out to the boy. Cersei is livid with him and had long since refused to even talk to him, let alone do her wifely duties to him. It was like their marriage returned to before Lyonel was struck by the wild lion.

The empty feeling in Robert's heart that used to plague him also returned. Without a wife or children to distract him from his sorrow, Robert returned to drinking wine to drown himself in. Soon enough he was also back to his old whoring ways. He was of course careful to keep it from his wife and children, not wanting to drive his son further away.

* * *

( 2nd Week of the 9th Moon of 291 A.C. )

It didn't take long for words of Gendry's parentage to spread between the servants in the Red Keep.

When Lyonel overheard it from the stable boys when he went to brush Shadow's hair one day, he was delighted to know that not only was Gendry Alan's brother but also his.

He was overjoyed to have another brother to dote on and was careful enough to not show favoritism, since he didn't want to upset Joffrey again.

However when Lyonel found out the true meaning of what Gendry's identity entails he got angry at his father.

Lyonel was about to confront his father about it but was horrified to find him fucking a whore in the King's chambers.

The whore screamed loudly upon noticing him while Robert halted his thrusting and quickly turned pale when he saw his young son standing by the door with wide eyes.

Before Robert could reach his son, Lyonel ran off to the hallways with tears in his eyes.

Robert stood there naked as the day he was born, his hand outreached in front of him and a lost look in his eyes.

_What had he done?!_

* * *

After running away from his father, Lyonel ran to his mother to seek her solace. He couldn't believe that his father just betrayed his mother, betrayed him and his siblings like that.

He had always thought so highly of his father when he was younger, but now that he was growing older and gaining more knowledge he was beginning to question his fanatical behavior towards his father.

_Not only was his father a bad King, he was also a bad husband. For no good husband will betray their wife's trust like he does._

_He needed to inform his mother about this betrayal and be there for her as she has always been there for him._

Lyonel thinks as he quickens his footsteps.

When Lyonel was in front of his mother's chambers, he knocks softly on the door knowing she was taking a nap at this moment. Hearing no reply he enters the chambers hoping to snuggle up with his sleeping mother but was instead accosted by a sight that shocked his very core.

There was his pregnant mother in the same position as the whore he saw from his father's chamber with his Uncle Jaime thrusting into her, a look of pure bliss plastered on her face.

His young mind couldn't process the added betrayal lying before him any further, in result his body begins to shut down on him. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was the pale face of his Uncle Jaime and the horrified but worried look on his mother's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lyonel... 
> 
> Also.. I know I said that Robert will only have two bastards, but the way my writing went I think the case is unlikely to happen. And don't worry Robert, Cersei and Jaime will all face the consequences of their actions in the future, whether it be the near or far future, I assure you they will have their due.


	20. The Prince Of The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is getting more involved with Lyonel while the Old Gods are up to no good once again

( 11th Day of the 9th Moon of 291 A.C. )

( Sunset )

\- Red Keep -

Stannis knew something was wrong when his usually punctual nephew failed to show up for his lesson. Ever since he began teaching his nephew, Lyonel had never failed to show up. He was always eager to listen, read and most specially learn. So when Stannis noticed that the sun was beginning to set and his nephew had yet to show, he immediately packed his belongings and began heading to his nephew's chambers to find out what was wrong.

When Stannis saw the servants scrambling around the halls heading in and out of his nephew's chambers, he knew that something was definitely wrong. He asked what was happening from one of the passing servants and what he heard made his heart drop.

His nephew had seemingly collapsed in front of the Queen's chamber in middle of the day.

Fearing Lyonel had some sort of relapse from the injury he sustained during the Sacking, Stannis quickened his pace.

When Stannis arrived in his nephew's chambers, he saw Lyonel lying unconscious atop his bed. The pregnant Queen was sitted beside his bed, her hand clutching his much smaller one, a look of utter dread in her eyes. The King was standing behind the Queen with a guilty look in his eyes.

Stannis steps foot into the chamber and noticed the Kingslayer standing by the door with his head down, his eyes trained to the ground. Meraxes was lying by the foot of the bed with an unusually silent Spot, occasionally looking up as if anticipating her master to wake up before laying her down with a loud chuff.

" What happened? " Stannis asked the occupants of the room.

" Lyon.. H-He burst into my chambers in tears and with a pale face. A-And before I could reach him h-he fainted.. " Stannis squinted his eyes suspiciously at the Queen, who he had never once heard stutter even with how many times his nephew was at Death's door.

" When I heard Cersei scream I ran in and saw Lyon lying on the floor.. I immediately lifted him into my arms and carried him to his bed in his chambers.." The Kingslayer continued his sister's story.

Stannis' brows furrows before turning to his nephew's Swornshield for some clarification. " I didn't see much of what happened My Lord.. Prince Lyonel ran towards the Queen's chambers in tears after coming from the King's own. When I reached him, he was already in Ser Jaime's arms while the Queen had ordered me to fetch the Grand Maester.. " Ser Chris recalled what had transpired.

" T-The Prince might have collapsed due to s-stress, I b-believe Prince L-Lyonel discovering the truth about his bastard brother m-might have affected him greater than we t-thought.. " Grand Maester says eliciting a strained mewl from the King.

Stannis sends a glare towards his brother's way before turning back to his unconscious nephew. " I will try to lighten the load of his studies for the next following weeks then.. " He announces. 

Dealing with the aftermath of your father's affair is not something a boy his nephew's age should be doing.

Stannis was blessed that his father was not like his older brother while Lyonel had been cursed to have Robert Baratheon for a father, more so to have Cersei Lannister as a mother..

It would be Stannis' duty as Lyonel's uncle to make his life as bearable as possible and to raise him to be a better King than his father can ever be.

And Stannis would gladly do so for he owes the boy a great debt.

* * *

\- Endless Void -

**" Punish her " Death** speaks in a deep tone as **he** stares at the vision of the boy being checked by his mother.

The **Old Gods** looked at **Death** like **he's** grown another head. **" A-Are you sure? "**

**" But you said.. "**

**Death** lets out a loud growl, **his** eyes not leaving the vision before **him**. **" I know what I said! " he** snarls. **" The boy had been hurt due to that human's actions, she must be punished! "**

**" How do you suggest we punish her then? " They** ask.

**" It matters not how you do it. As long as that human is punished and you bring no harm to the boy. " Death** answers.

* * *

Soon after **Death's** answer, the **Old Gods** went to somewhere **their parent** cannot intervene and began to discuss among **themselves**.

**" So? How are we to punish her? "**

**" We can't bring her any harm.. "**

**" Why not? "**

**" Her prayers are the ones we need!! How would we be able to receive her prayers if she is too ill to make them?!!?! "**

**" Oh.. "**

**" What if we take someone she cherishes from her? That usually turn humans desperate enough to pray to us Gods. "**

**" We can't because the one she cherishes most is her first born child and Death had explicitly forbid us to harm the boy. "**

**" How about her twin? "**

**" We can't kill him as well "**

**" Why not? "**

**" Because he has a role in the Long Night. "**

**" It's a small role though.. "**

**" It matters not. If he is killed it might make a great enough change that will affect the outcome of the Long Night.. "**

**" But things are already changing.. Who can say how the Long Night will play out at this point? "**

**" Still.. We can't risk it.. "**

**" Fine.. How about her other children? "**

**" We can't kill them as well.. "**

**" Why not? "**

**" You know Death hates dealing with young souls.. He'll be greatly annoyed if we kill another child before their time.. "**

**" Then who can we kill that will make a great impact on her life?! Her father? Or her other brother?! "**

**" She would celebrate her youngest brother's demise, and although she will be disappointed by her father's death it will not affect her enough to start praying again.. "**

**" Ughh.. So we're back to the start.. " The Old Gods** all sighed in defeat.

The **Old Gods** continued to try to think of how to punish the human that went against her vow to **them** , but **they** had no success until one of **them** comes up with something several moments later.

**" What about the child in her womb? It's still too early for it to have a soul and yet she is already aware of its existence.. If there is anything that woman cherishes then it's her children, even the ones yet to be born.. "**

**" That is excellent!! "**

**" Yes it is! We can punish her without making an impact on the great night or angering Death! "**

While six of the **Old Gods** are already celebrating, one of **them** had a sudden thought. **" Uhh... How are we going to make her know it is us? "**

The six **Old Gods** widened **their** eyes at **their sibling's** inquiry.

**" We come to her dreams? "**

**" Do you think it will work? "**

**" Well it worked once didn't it? Plus we could always try to think of another way if it fails.. "**

**" You're right.. So it's decided? "** One of the **Old Gods** asked **their siblings**. **They** all gave **their** nod of agreement at this.

**" Good. Let us inform Death of our decision then.. "** One of the **Old Gods** says with a large and proud smile on their face.

The **Old Gods** then began to make **their** way to **their** parent to tell **him** of **their** decision and hopefully get his agreement.

* * *

( 12th Day of the 9th Moon of 291 A.C. )

( Hour of the Owl )

\- Lyonel's Chambers -

Lyonel wakes up slightly disoriented, he clutches his head as he squints his eyes trying to make sense of his surroundings. His eyes blink as they adjust to the darkness that meets them.

After a while, his eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness. He quickly noticed that he was in his chambers, lying on top of his bed. He also noticed his pregnant mother hunched over his bed, while seated on the chair situated beside his bed.

As he stares at his mother's lying form, flashes of memories suddenly flooded his mind. Images of seeing his parents doing something with other people instead of with each other, as he was taught it should be, suddenly appeared before his eyes.

The sudden influx of memories that portrays such betrayal and deceit began to overwhelm Lyonel, making it hard for him to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating, as if his surroundings was closing in on him. He felt trapped.

_Liars..._

_They were all liars. His Papa. His Mama. His Uncle Jaime. They were all liars._

_Traitors..._

_They betrayed him. They betrayed his trust. How could he ever trust anyone again when the people he thought he could trust the most betrayed him?_

Lyonel carefully gets off the bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping and traitorous mother up. Once his feet meets the ground, he makes his way to the secret passage he discovered years ago.

_He needed to get away. He needed to go somewhere he feels safe. Somewhere no one will lie to him, where creatures would not betray his trust._

*CHUFF*

While quietly opening up a secret passage, Lyonel feels Meraxes nudging his arm with her head. He turns to her and smiles at her as he pats her gently on the head. " I'm going away Mera.. Are you coming with me? " He wisphers to his most loyal friend. Meraxes gives him another nudge as an answer.

_He knows that if there is anyone he could trust in the world, it would be her._

Lyonel looks back at his still sleeping mother with a frown on his face. He loves his mother, but right now he doesn't know if he can trust her. He doesn't even know he can trust anyone but Mera right noe. His eyes shift from his mother's form to the small white and brown spotted dog lying at the foot of the bed.

_Maybe he could trust Spot too. He reminds him of Mera, loyal and trustworthy._

Not wanting to leave his new friend behind, Lyonel gestures for Meraxes to pick up Spot before disappearing into the passage. Once Meraxes entered the passage while carrying Spot up by the back of his collar with her mouth, Lyonel closed the door shut and let his friend guide him through the darkness and into freedom.

* * *

( Sunrise )

\- Red Keep -

The occupants of the Red Keep woke up in a frenzy, the Queen's yells echoed throughout the halls waking everyone up. Apparently after waking up from a nightmare, the Queen feared that her nightmare has come true when she finds her son missing from his bed.

Soon after hearing the Queen's ear piercing shriek, every occupant of the castle, from the King and down to the lowest of servants, have gone out of their ways to search for the Crown Prince. They have searched every crook and cranny of the castle, but the young Prince cannot be found.

Initially they have thought Prince Lyonel was kidnapped, but the lack of loud beastly roars dissolved this notion soon after it was thought of. The only logical reason they can therefore think of is that the Crown Prince have ran away. Again.

When Stannis voiced his assumption of his nephew's whereabouts, Robert had quickly assembled a party, which consisted of Robert himself, Stannis Baratheon, Ser Christian Buckler, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arys Oakheart, to search for his son. While the men had gone to search for Lyonel, Cersei is trying to calm herself with a massive amount of herbal tea and assuring words from her own beloved twin, Jaime Lannister.

* * *

\- Endless Void -

**Death** frowns as **he** watches the vision before **him**. **He** could see the reflection of the boy's soul flickering into a darker shade of grey since learning the truth.

The boy has been carelessly tossed into a deep pit of betrayal by the people he had trusted the most, and his young mind couldn't comprehend a way to escape.

Even though he would never admit, **Death** was worried that the boy might never recover from this.

_No._

**Death** would not allow the boy to give up. The boy was **his** only sense of entertainment. What would **he** do if the boy succumbs to his emotions and wilts away?

As selfish his reason is, **he** is the being of darkness after all, **he** would do everything **he** could possibly can to ensure the boy's recovery for **his** own benefit. And even though **he** might not be allowed to meddle in human affairs, the **buffoons** had no qualms about other creatures' affairs.

_And if bloodthirsty creatures would help the boy in his recovery, then Death would gladly command them all._

* * *

( Late Morning )

\- Royal Court Yard -

A very exhausted and very injured Ser Christian Buckler drags his half bared foot across the hard and rough ground as they enter the Royal Court Yard. He vocalizes an inaudible groan as he sees the Queen, along with several members of the Small Council and multiple occupants of the Red Keep, awaiting their party's return.

" What happened Your Grace? " The Lord Hand asks in worry as the Grand Maester immediately steps forward to check on the King, while Chris slumps down to the ground.

" BLOODTHIRSTY BEASTS ARE WHAT HAPPENED!!!! " The King yells out in great fury as his injuries are being treated by the Grand Maester.

" Where's Lyonel?! " The Queen asks with panick in her voice aa she searches through the Court Yard for the Crown Prince. " ROBERT! WHERE'S OUR SON?!?! " She shrieks at the King as she grabs fistfuls of his tattered tunic.

" GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME WOMAN! " The King lashed as he pushed his wife off him, which he quickly regrets when she saw her fall to the ground due to her loss of balance brought by her pregnancy, several servants and knight, which includes her own twin brother, immediately coming to her aid.

" I believe it would be best we take this somewhere more private Your Graces.. " Lord Baratheon, who was calmly covering the gushing wound on his arm, speaks.

The King gave a loud grunt as a reply before turning around to head into the Red Keep quickly followed by his Kingsguards, not bothering to wait for his pregnant wife. While the Kingslayer gently guides his twin into the castle, Lord Baratheon and the rest of the small council quickly followed behind them.

When Chris was the only one of their party left in the Court Yard, everyone returned to their work leaving an injured and exhausted knight behind.

Well everyone except one of the Queen's handmaid and her silent younger sister.

" Are you hurt kind Ser? " Helena asks him with a teasing smirk on her face.

" Why do I feel like you knew this would happen? " Chris asks as he sits up while Helena bends down to check him over, Alexa handing out the tools his sister would need for her examination.

Chris hears a gigle escape from the woman treating his injuries. " I only had an inkling.. Wasn't sure that it would happen.. " she says with a shrug. " But based on your injuries and the large dents in your armor the little Prince have befriended more.. creatures has he? "

" HA!" Chris snorts loudly. " Aye! I'm pretty sure Prince Lyon had befriended the entire forest! You should have seen it! He was formidable!! " he boasts, clearly proud of his Prince. " Every wolf, bear, lion and other bloodthirsty creatures were at his beck and call!! We couldn't even take a step towards him without one of those creatures trying to take a large bite of us. "

" And I guess you didn't retreat like any wise man ought to do? " Helena inquires as she bandages the bleeding claw marks on Chris' bared foot.

" No.. " Chris answers, now feeling ashamed of their actions. " The King commanded us to approach, apparently he was worried what those creatures would do to his son.. " He tried to defend.

This time it was Helena that snorted. " It seems to me like it is those creatures were the ones worried about what you lot would do to Prince Lyon.. " she says as she finished her work, handing the left over bandage to her sister.

" So yeah.. " Chris says as Helena helps him up. " We were left no choice but to leave with several viscous creatures hot on our tails.. " He adds as he leans in on his good foot.

Helena gives him a frown, worry evident in her eyes. " Do you think he would be alright? " she asks him.

" I'm sure he would be.. Our little King is the strongest and kindest person I know.. " Chris answers. He looks down when he feels someone hold onto his hand, Alexa looks up at him with worry in her eyes. He gives her a smile to reassure her. " He would be fine.. He has new friends to protect and take care of him when we cannot.. "

And with that, Helena and Alexa helped an injured Chris into the Red Keep to let him rest and also get news on how to handle the Crown Prince's current situation.

* * *

( 15th Day of the 9th Moon of 281 A.C. )

\- Red Keep -

Three days have passed since Lyonel ran away to the Kingswoods and the King was at his wit's end in trying to find a way to persaude his son to come back.

Several times has Robert tried to approach his son, yet like their first try they only end up coming home with dents in their armors along with bite and claw marks on their persons.

When a day has passed and they have yet to persuade Lyonel to return home, Robert became worried about his son's safety and well being and has ordered several of his men to stay and patrol the perimeter of the Kingswoods, if he couldn't approach the boy to ensure his boy's safety than he would at least do it from afar. He had also left supplies to leave at the entrance of the forest for the boy to use, but they are only ever left untouched.

The only assurance Robert has that his son is alive and well is that he knows Meraxes is at his side at all times. And after seeing the lioness interact with his son over the years, he knows without a doubt that she would lay down her own life to protect his son.

Of course his wife did not agree with his decision to leave their son in the Kingswoods, she had far too many times openly voiced her displeasure which resulted to them being at each other's throat at all times.

Because of this, tensions are high in the Red Keep. People are often seen tiptoeing around the King and Queen, lest they have the King's or Queen's fury directed at them.

Woe is the time to live in the Red Keep...

* * *

( 19th Day of the 9th Moon of 291 A.C. )

A week has passed since Lyonel had ran away to the Kingswoods and Robert was close to giving up. Somehow his son's stubborness is surpassing his own, a feat that Robert never thought was possible.

Those closest to Lyonel have tried their best in luring Lyonel out of the Kingswood, but their effort were all for nothing.

Robert tried to lure his son out with the promise of fulfilling the boy's every wish, but that only resulted with him getting chased by a pack of growling wolves. One even managed to knocked the air out of the Robert's lungs, which prompted his men to carry their King out of the forest in a hasty retreat.

Jaime tried after the King, he was sent by his sister in her stead. Cersei likes to think that if there was anyone that knows her son the most, then it was her. And she knew that her son's love for his siblings, even the bastard to her dismay, was his weakness. And it is that weakness that Cersei told her twin to exploit.

Unfortunately, Lyonel easily saw through his Uncle's deceit. He angrily lashed out at his Uncle and proceeded to order a handful of fully grown, very large, wild bears to chase his Uncle out of the forest.

Stannis had tried a calmer approach, he slowly approached his nephew with a calm demeanor. At first he had thought he was making progress, but when he saw the look in his nephew's eyes, a look that the boy often has when his mischievous side shines through, he knew he had to make a wise retreat lest he ends up like the King or the Kingslayer. 

Fortunately Stannis was able to leave the forest unscathed, which made Robert and Jaime severely jealous.

By the end of the week, the castle's supply of meat was slowly getting depleted due to being unable to hunt. Even the bravest of hunters would dare not enter the Kingswood in fear of angering the Beast Tamer or Forest Prince, as Lyonel had started being known. Any human that set foot in the forest only ends up going home with slight injuries, tattered clothing and depleted supplies.

Many have come to complain to the King about it which only proceeded to aggravate the King. When Robert has finally had enough of his son's tantrum, a dramatic flare that Robert insists the boy inherited from his mother, he issued a decree that whoever lures his sons out of the Kingswoods, without harming or upsetting the Young Prince, would be given a reward of fifty thousand gold dragons.

Jon Arryn could only sigh at the King's abruptness while the people all had given their try upon learning of the decree. But the results were all the same, whether noble or low birth, anyone that tried all ended up failing.

When thousands have failed in their endeavor of luring the Prince out of "his" forest, Jaime had suggested to the King to summon his younger brother to the Capital. He argued that his brother was once able to break through his nephew's stubborn nature, surely he would be able to do so now?

And that is how the infamous imp of Casterly Rock was summoned to Kingslanding...

* * *

\- Endless Void -

**Death** couldn't remove the grin from **his** face. **He** was greatly amused by the mayhem the boy was bringing to the world with his antics. **He** had long since ignored the panicking yells of the **New Gods** as he continued to amuse **himself** with the boy. 

If only **he** had known that giving the boy command to such loyal, obedient and simple minded creatures would give **him** such great amusement, **he** would have done so sooner.

**Death** thinks as **he** cackled, proceeding to scare the living daylights out of **his children** who were all watching the vision beside **him**.

* * *

( 10th Day of the 10th Moon of 291 A.C. )

( Early Morning )

\- Royal Court Yard -

Tyrion Lannister steps off the wheel house, that his father had provided for him to use on his journey to the Capital, and into the courtyard with the King standing in front of the procession that awaits his arrival along with his sister and other notable members of the small council.

Tyrion couldn't fight off the smirk from appearing on his face, with so many important people awaiting his arrival he couldn't help but feel important.

But then he remembers exactly why he was summoned to the capital at such short notice.

" So do I have any context as to what brought up this situation? Or am I going in blind here? " Tyrion asks his brother without so much as a greeting.

" Hello to you too baby brother.. " Jaime greets him with a chuckle.

Tyrion was about to repeat his question but stops when he notices the haggard look of his only sister. " My you look like you've seen better days sister dearest... " he teases, which was probably wasn't one of his best ideas as he watches his sister starts to fume.

" Shut your mouth you little monster!! " Cersei shreaks at Tyrion, making everyone cringe at her high pitched voice.

" Cersei hasn't been sleeping well due to the stress that Lyonel's tantrum has caused.. " Jaime explains for his twin as he rubs her shoulders to calm her down. " And there are also the nightmares.. " he adds as an afterthought.

" Enough Imp! I didn't have you summoned so you could banter with your siblings! " Robert bellows cutting in on their conversation.

" Forgive me Your Grace.. " Tyrion was quick to apologize, being made aware of King's quick temper. " I have simply missed my dearest siblings greatly.. " he reasons respectfully.

" Tch.. " The King grunts at him, while Tyrion quickly notices the scowl on his siblings' faces. " Your brother led me to believe that you can put a stop to my son's tantrums as you have done before Lannister?!? " he blinks at the King's outrageous demand.

" Umm.. I cannot guarantee it Your Grace.. " Tyrion says. And when he sees the King's face turning red, he quickly adds. " But I swear to do my best.. " he promises.

The King scoffs at Tyrion. " Well you better make sure you do or I'll leave you to the beasts to be eaten.. " he says before turning around to order his men to prepare for their leave.

While the men are preparing for their journey to the Kingswoods, Tyrion was left in the middle of the Court Yard with his siblings, albeit Cersei looks like she wants to be anywhere but there.

" Well.. Our King is certainly charming.. " Tyrion muses.

" Aye... The King has a one track mind, his main priority these days is to bring Lyonel home. But with all the failed attempts his mood has turned explicitly sour since the incident started" Jaime agrees with his brother.

" Hmph! It's that oaf's fault that we are even having this incident.. " Cersei grumbles lowly, which amuses Tyrion greatly.

" It's best you not openly voice your displeasure again Cersei, we couldn't afford to have another repeat of your fall.. " Jaime says quietly.

Tyrion frowns. " Fall? What fall? "

The twins shared a look that reminded Tyrion of the bond they shared, the bond that Tyrion had always wanted with BOTH his siblings, even if he never dared voice it.

" The King had "accidentally" pushed our sister when she lashed out at him for not bringing our nephew home.. " For the first time in his life, Tyrion felt an anger that didn't stem from bitterness. It was an anger that comes from the need to protect what was his. _His sister. His family._

" And he is still standing?! My I never knew you had such restraint in you brother.. " Tyrion says, while he tries to calm his emotions. He wasn't a stag like the King, there was no way his anger will lead to something good. He was a lion, his weapon was his mind.

_A calm mind is a sharp mind._

Tyrion reminds himself.

" Believe me.. I was too close to shoving my sword through him. " Jaime answers as he lazily holds the hilt of his sword. " I've already killed one King, why not another one? " he says with a confident look.

" Aye.. But if you did.. Then not even father could save you.. " Tyrion dryly says. " That and our nephew would hate you for life.. " He adds as an afterthought which quickly silences both his siblings.

* * *

( Late Morning )

\- Kingswoods -

Stannis purses his lips when he hears the youngest Lannister groan for what seemed like the hundredth time since they left the Royal Court Yard.

" You alright there little brother? " Stannis turns his head when he heard the Lannister knight speak.

" Aye.. I'm fine brother dear.. My ever magnificent physique is simply causing some uncomfortable chafing in my inner thighs.. " The youngest Lannister replies with another groan. Stannis ignores the Lannister brothers as the Kingswoods comes in sight.

They all disembarked from their steed when they came into contact with the men patrolling the perimeter of the forest.

" Has there been any change? " The King asks the soldier that he first saw. Stannis ignores the conversation as he had already an inkling on what the soldier's answer would be.

Stannis turns to the direction of the forest in silence, staring at the unusually large flock of birds flying in circles around the top of the forest while cawing loudly. He didn't know why but somehow the feeling he had when he found out that his nephew collapsed hasn't disappeared since then.

What Stannis knows is that something or someone had upset the boy greatly, it was after all what led the boy to run away to the nearby forest the first time. But unlike last time, his nephew has isolated himself from humanity all together. He hadn't brought any of his friends with him and refuses to let any humans to enter. This unnerved Stannis greatly.

" YOUR GRACE!! " Stannis is forced out of his thoughts when he heard the startled yell of the soldiers. He brings out his sword, ready to defend himself at a moment's notice, when they saw a small pack of wolves stalking towards them.

They all stood in silence, slightly unnerved by the wolves'' rather calm facade. Stannis stands still as three of the wolves sniff him while from the corner of his eyes he sees the youngest Lannister shaking in fear as the remaining wolves sniff him.

*HOWL*

The largest wolf releases a loud howl before turning around to the direction of the forest, the others obediently following behind him. Stannis shared a look with Tyrion and knew that they had arrived at the same thought. 

Cautiously, the two moves to follow the wolves. When the King thought that the invitation extended to all of them, they were immediately made aware of their misconception. 

Stannis turned around to see the wolves, except for the largest which he assumes is the leader, growl menacingly at the King and the rest of the men.

" Well.. It seems my precious little nephew wishes to speak with his uncles alone.. " Tyrion Lannister speaks with a sly smile.

Judging by the angry look in his brother's eyes and the dissapointed look in the Kingslayer's, Stannis knew they did not appreciate the youngest Lannister's slyness.

*BARK*

Stannis turns to his front at the large wolf awaiting for them to follow it. He shares another look with Tyrion before proceeding to venture into the forest that has somehow become their most precious nephew's domain.

* * *

\- Deep in the Kingswoods -

" Oh wow! Forest Prince does seem like a fitting title. " Stannis ignores Tyrion's off handed comment as he stares at his nephew's form.

Lyonel was sitting on a tree stump cross legged while the boy's small dog, Spot, was lying on his lap as he strokes its fur while his most loyal companion, Meraxes, was sitting beside him. There were also wolves, lions, birds, snakes, foxes and even bears surrounding the boy making him look like a King with the creatures of the forest being his retainers.

" And look.. The forest creatures even gave him a throne.. A little throne for a little Prince" Stannis sends a glare towards the youngest Lannister as he continues to babble. " All he needs now is a crown or a circlet to complete his look... "

*GIGGLE*

Stannis diverts his eyes from the Lannister to his nephew. He was dumbstrucked to hear his nephew's infectious laughter after several weeks. His eyes soften as he listens in awed silence.

" I missed you too little Uncle.. " Lyonel speaks with a soft smile on his face. " I have missed you as well Uncle Stannis " he adds turning to Stannis.

" How have you been Lyonel? " Stannis asks with genuine concern.

Lyonel offers him a bright eyed smile that Stannis would deny he had missed dearly.

" I've been well Uncle, thank you for asking.. " Lyonel replies as he strokes the fur of one of the nearby bears. " I have made new friends to keep me company... "

" And what magnificent new friends you had made little nephew! " Stannis frowns as the Lannister cuts in on their conversation. " I take it that aside from keeping you away from danger they have been providing you with food to eat? "

" Yeah! And they even snuggle with me at night to keep me warm!! " Lyonel enthusiastically answers. " And -"

* * *

" What brought this on Lyonel? "Tyrion cringes as Stannis Baratheon abruptly asks what he was easing up into.

" I.. I learned that some of the people I trusted the most betrayed me.. " Lyonel answers with a frown on his face, the animals quickly picking up on his mood as they flock him and proceeded to comfort him in their own unique ways. " I was hurt and confused.. I didn't know who to trust at the time.. So I ran away with someone who I knew would never betray my trust! " Lyonel adds in defense while Meraxes licks his face, eliciting giggles from him. 

" And you are not confused now? " Stannis asks. 

" I still am.. But I at least know or I think I know, who to trust and who not to trust.. " Lyonel answers him.

" And you trust us? " Tyrion asks in a hopeful tone. 

Lyonel nodded. " You both never broke my trust, you care about who I care about.. So I think I can trust you? " 

Tyrion smiles. " Of course you can.. " he swears, while he sees Lord Baratheon nod from the corner of his eyes. 

" Who betrayed you Lyonel? " Tyrion curiously asks.

For a few seconds Lyonel doesn't reply, it was as if Tyrion's little nephew was contemplating on whether to say more or stay silent.

Thankfully, Lyonel chose the latter rather than the former.

" Papa.. Mama and Uncle Jaime.. " Lyonel says as he names the perpetrators.

Tyrion blinks. " And what warrants as their betrayal? " Stannis asks their nephew.

" They went against their vows and lied to me about it.. They made me think something that wasn't true.. " Lyonel answers.

" And what vows did your parents and Uncle Jaime went against Lyon? " Tyrion asks, prompting his nephew to speak further.

" Marriage.. " Lyonel answered gloomily.

" Are you talking about your bastard brother? The one you befriended? What is his name again.. " Tyrion asks.

" Gendry isn't a bastard!! He's my brother! " Lyonel quickly went on the defense of his brother. " Bastards are bad people and Gendry isn't bad! "

Tyrion then notices Meraxes and the rest of the bloodthirsty beasts surrounding his nephew start growling lowly and ever so menacingly. He wisely tries to appease his nephew lest he gets mauled by his nephew's oldest and newest friends. " Forgive me, I meant no offense Lyonel.. "

" Don't call him that ever again.. " Lyonel grumpily says as he settles back to his tree stump, his companions calming down soon after.

" I won't.. " Tyrion promises.

" How could you say your parents went against their vows of marriage Lyonel? " Stannis asks.

" Because I saw them doing things with other people that they should only be doing with each other. " Lyonel replies.

Tyrion's eyes widen.

" I could understand you saying that about your father Lyonel, for I was recently made aware that my brother has returned to indulging himself with whores.. " Stannis says. " But wha-- "

" What's a whore? " Lyonel curiously asks, cutting Stannis off mid sentence.

Tyrion smiles.

He was amused. No matter how unorthodox of a situation his nephew gets into, his inquisitive nature will always make an appearance.

" Why don't you asks Lord Tyrion about it.. " Stannis says , turning to unexpecting Tyrion.

Shit..

Tyrion's smile quickly leaves his face as his nephew's eyes turn to him.

" Uh.. Well.. " Tyrion stutters before he coughs into his fist to regain his composure. " A whore is a woman that sells her body for money.. " he explains as simply as he could.

Tyrion watches as Lyonel blinks his eyes while tilting his head slightly to the side.

" As I was saying.. " Stannis speaks before his nephew can ask a follow up question, bringing Lyonel's attention back to him, which Tyrion was thankful for. " I am wondering why you say your mother went against her vows... "

" Because I saw Mama and Uncle Jaime naked on the bed, with Uncle Jaime's hips pushing onto Mama's behind.. " Lyonel says.

Tyrion's eyes widen further while his heart drops.

_SEVEN FUCKING HELLS!_

Tyrion knows that his siblings used to do that when they were younger and were still in the safe walls of Casterly Rock, but he had thought they were smart enough to stop it once they moved to Kingslanding. Or at least smart enough to not get caught.

Of all the people that could have caught them in the act, it had to be Lyonel. No wonder the boy collapsed in the middle of the day and ran off to the forest soon after waking up, the poor boy might have been traumatized for life by what he just saw.

Tyrion then notices Stannis walking away. " Where are you going Lord Stannis? "

" To return to the King and report this atrocity! " Stannis growls lowly.

" You can't!! " Lyonel shouts, several beasts quickly blocking Stannis' path.

" Would you kindly allow me leave Lyonel.. " Stannis says turning to Lyonel, who was now standing on top of the tree stump, with Spot barking by his foot.

" You can't tell Papa! He'll hurt Mama like he did Joffrey! " Lyonel petulantly says.

Tyrion then moves to diffuse the situation from escalating any further. " Now.. Now.. Lord Baratheon.. Why don't we all discuss this in a civil manner? Yes? "

Stannis turns to him with fury in his eyes before the man scoffs at him. " Of course you will defend your siblings vile acts.. "

Tyrion frowns, clearly offended by what the Storm Lord said. But before he could think of a rebuke, his nephew shouts angrily which was quickly followed by Meraxes' loud roar along with the other lions' and bears' roar matched with the wolves' howls. " STOP IT!! "

Both Tyrion and Stannis turns silent at Lyonel's outburst. They turn to look at their nephew and find him in tears while on his knees. Meraxes, Spot and several other beasts and animals quickly moving to comfort the upset boy.

Both Lords turn guilty at what they reduced their nephew to. They quickly apologized to Lyonel and promised to try and not upset him again.

" So what do you want us to do then Lyon? " Tyrion asks, moving closer to his nephew.

" I dunno.. " Lyonel replies while shaking his head. " It hurts.. "

" What hurts Lyonel? " Stannis asks in worry.

" Here.. " Lyonel says while clutching his chest where his heart is supposed to be. " Papa and Mama.. They.. They both lied to me, to my siblings, to each other and to everyone else... "

Tyrion and Stannis continued to listen in silence. " How can I trust them again? "

" I don't know little nephew.. " Tyrion shamefully answers. " I don't know.. "

" I can't.. I can't go back there.. I can't stand to see them.. " Lyonel says with tears in his eyes.

Tyrion understands. Forcing the boy to live with his twin siblings and the King, after knowing about their betrayal, was such a cruel and unwarranted punishment for his nephew.

" Maybe.. " Lord Stannis speaks, breaking the heavy feeling that had befallen them. " Maybe I could ask the King to allow you to go on the tour Lord Arryn and I tried to proposed to him a few years ago. " he suggests.

" Tour? " Tyrion smiles as Lyonel tilts his head, a tell tale sign of the boy's curiosity.

" Yes.. Lord Arryn had proposed to the King to allow you to tour the realm, to foster for an entire year in each of Kingdom of Westeros.. " Tyrion's eyes widen at this, it was his first time hearing of it. " It would allow you to leave the traitors' presence and establish a good relationship with each Kingdom.. "

" Will you and little Uncle come with me? " Lyonel hopefully asks.

" If you would allow me, I would gladly do so.. " Came Stannis' quick reply.

" Of course I would! " Tyrion answers enthusiastically. " You know I love going on adventures with you little nephew! Whether they be in books or real life" he adds with a wink, earning a giggle from his nephew.

" But how would I know that you would never betray me? " Lyonel asks worriedly.

Tyrion sucks in a breath at the gravity of his nephew's inquiry. He turns to Lord Baratheon to gauge his reaction, but was surprised to find a soft caring look on the usually stoic man's face.

" I cannot promise you that I would never lie to you Lyonel.. But I want you to know that if I do lie, it is not to betray your trust but to protect you from things that I know a boy your age should not be dealing with.. " Tyrion's eyes widen at the genuineness in Lord Baratheon's words.

Tyrion watches as his nephew runs to Lord Baratheon's arms with a large smile on his face. He patiently waits for his turn to assure his nephew of his loyalty, while some of his nephew's newest friends softly nudge him, which he assumes was their way of asking for some pats on the head.

_Oh how he had missed his nephew's eccentricity...._

* * *

( Noon )

" So we agree then? " Tyrion asks Stannis as they are being escorted by a dozen lions out of the forest. " I shall deal with the Queen while you deal with the King? "

" Are you sure you can handle the Queen, Lannister? " Stannis asks with a raised eyebrow.

A crooked smirk makes its way to Tyrion's face. " My if I didn't know any better I'd say you're worried about little old me Lord Baratheon. "

Stannis scoffs. " You are by far the least pompous Lannister I have dealt with. "

Tyrion chuckled, having expected the Storm Lords response. " Don't you worry now Lord Stag.. I have been dealing with my lioness of a sister since the day I was born... " he says nonchalantly.

" I simply belive it would be best if we deal with them together... " Stannis argues as they caught sight of the King and the rest of their party.

*ROAR*

The lions gave out warning roars at the King and his men while Tyrion and Stannis approached them, after making sure that the two humans are back safely with their kind they turn around to head back to their charge.

" That's something you don't see everyday.. " Tyrion chuckles as he heard his nephew's Swornshield mumble to himself.

" Aye definitely not kind Ser.. " Tyrion laughs at the blush that crept up the knight's face, having been embarrassed about being overheard.

" WELL?!? " The King yells. " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!!??!! " he demands.

Sweat trickles down Tyrion's forehead as he is overwhelmed by the intensity of the King's gaze, fortunately it was Lord Baratheon that answers the impatient King.

" I believe it would be best to discuss it in private Your Grace.. Perhaps after we all had our midday meal in the Red Keep? " Stannis suggests to the King as he holds his brothers gaze.

Tyrion notice the King hesitate at Lord Baratheon's knowing gaze, even to him it felt like the stern man knew his deepest darkest secrets.

" TCH! FINE! " The King yells in frustration as he turns around. " WE LEAVE NOW! " he impatiently orders before rushing off to his horse.

Tyrion sighs in relief before casting an appreciative look towards Lord Baratheon, only to see the man heading towards his own horse.

Tyrion chuckles to himself before heading towards his own steed with a groan.

_Ughh.. He hates riding horses.._

* * *

( Afternoon )

\- King's Chambers -

" Well?? " After having his midday meal Robert had his brother and the imp summoned to his chambers. The two had refused to speak of what transpired in the forest, saying that the topic was private and was meant for his ears only. So despite his eagerness to hear about his son, his gut was telling him to listen to his brother's advice. So far his gut has not failed him, yet.

" I have made a thorough examination of Lyonel's condition, aside from being covered in dirt and grime he is relatively fine health wise.. " Stannis answers. " Although his mind has been a little messed up with what his young eyes have witnessed... " he adds with an underlying tone, one which Robert quickly picked up.

" What the fuck do you mean about that? " Robert asks, his face slowly turning red in anger of his brother's accusing tone. Deep down he was also feeling nervous, he couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever was happening to his son had something to do with him.

" What Lord Baratheon is trying to say ... " The imp of Casterly Rock comes to the defense of Robert's brother. " is that Lyonel had informed us of when he saw Your Grace in a compromising with a .. well.. a whore.. " Robert turns pale as the imp awkwardly continues.

_Is he saying?!_

" My poor little nephew had been greatly traumatized and was confused on how to deal with it, the only logical solution his young mind could come up with was to run away.. " The imp babbles. " He is very fortunate to have such loyal and protective companions at his side.. Not to mention him befriending more protective companions is also an additional fortune.. "

_Has he truly ruined his boy's innocence?_

Robert asks himself as he is overwhemled with guilt.

" Lyonel has expressed his need to be away from you.. " Robert looks up to his brother. " I told him about the Tour that Jon Arryn and I proposed to you a few years prior.. He seemed to have taken a liking to it.. "

" No " Robert plainly refuses his brother's proposal as he leans back to his seat.

" No? " Stannis repeats. " Have I not told you how Lyonel had expressed his want to go on this tour? And it would be beneficial for the boy's mental well being to be away from his trauma.. "

Robert snarls. " How many times must I say no Stannis.. " he shouts standing up. " Once he is home I would not allow my son to leave my sight again!! " He yells as he slams his hand on his desk, making the imp take a step back in fear while his brother defyingly stares at him.

" Lyonel needs time away from you to heal Robert.. " Stannis insists.

" He has had time to be away! Once Lyonel is home he would get over it!! You just want to take my son away so you can teach him to hate me! DON'T YOU STANNIS?!?! " Robert says, his anger slowly rising.

" Are you truly that petty Robert? " Stannis accusingly says catching Robert off guard. And by rhe look on the imp's face, Robert bets that even he didn't expect to hear such a reply from the stern man.

" Careful now Stannis.. " Robert growls lowly, giving a fair warning to his brother. " I am still your King.. " he adds as a reminder.

" No.. " Robert was once again surprised by his brother's defiance.

" What?! " Robert asks his brother.

" You might be the King Robert, but you are not my King. " Stannis says making Robert grow angrier. " Lyonel is my King. He is the rightful King that Westeros needs.. "

Robert calms down a little at his brother's proclamation.

On one hand Robert was glad his brother was loyal to his son, on the other he couldn't let his brother get away with disrespecting him like this.

Robert is about to call for his men, but Ser Barristan cuts him off by bursting into the chambers. " Your Grace! The Queen is in labor Your Grace! "

Robert's eyes widened at this. Of all the time his child chooses to enter the world it had to be when he is busy dealing with his eldest's shenanigans.

_Aye.. But he made a promise to the Gods and to himself to be a decent husband, father and King .. And with his actions recently.. He was far from decent.._

" Yeah, yeah I'm coming.. " Robert sighs as he leaves his desk heading towards the door. He stops midway as he turns hallway to his brother. " Barristan, put my brother to the dungeons .. " he says in a monotone and weary voice.

" Your Grace? " Came the confused voice of Barristan the Bold.

" Do as I command Lord Commander.. " Robert says as he turns to Barristan before heading out of his chambers to his wife's birthing chambers.

Barristan followed behind his King but not before ordering two soldiers to bring Stannis Baratheon, who did not even struggle, to the dungeons, leaving behind Tyrion Lannister with a panicked and horrified look on his face.

* * *

( Hour of the Ghost )

\- Endless Void -

The **Old Gods** are seething as **they** watch the vision before **them**. **Their** plan has been foiled by the Kingslayer and it infuriates **them** to no end.

Just when **they** thought the woman was sent into enough despair to start her prayers, the Kingslayer comes in to comfort the woman and provide a logical reason for the lost of their child.

**" We should have killed him instead!!! "** One of the **Old Gods** yells in frustration.

**" We can do it now! "** Another **one** shouts in agreement.

**" Yeah let's do it! "** A **third** enthusiastically agrees.

**" No.. "** Came the ominous voice of **Death** that puts an immediate halt in **their** plan.

**They** all turn to **their parent** , whose eyes are trained on the vision before **them**.

**" W-Why not? "** The bravest of **them** asks.

**" It is done.. You have given her the punishment.. " Death** answers.

**" B-But.. "** **They** try to think of a retort, but only comes out empty handed.

**" It is your fault that you have not made your intention well known.. " Death** tells them in a scolding manner.

**" But - " " Enough!" Death** cuts off **his children** before **they** can utter more nonsense.

**" The deed has been done.. Settle down or I will give you a punishment instead.. "** **Their** eyes all widened in panic, prompting **them** to immediately settle beside **Death**. **They** grumbled to **themselves** at **their** misfortune, while **Death** continues to to ignore **them** in favor of the vision before **him**.

* * *

( 11th Day of the 10th Moon of 291 A.C. )

( Early Morning )

\- Kingswoods -

" Halt! " A soldier commands them as they approach. Chris hears the little Lord groan as he disembarks from his steed. " The King had banned anyone from approaching without his presence! " the soldier continued as Chris helps Lord Tyrion off his horse.

" And what dutiful men you are.. " Lord Tyrion says with what Chris believes is a teasing tone. " Ser Chris and I are here to speak with my little nephew.. " the little Lord tells the men of their agenda.

*ROAR*

Before the men could refuse, a pride of lions comes out of the forest approaching them. The soldiers securing the perimeter immediately scrambled away as the lions passed by them.

" Ahh.. Here comes our escorts.. " Lord Tyrion says with a smirk as the lions stopped in front of us.

Chris tenses as he feels a sense of Deja Vu when the lions starts sniffing him. " Do be still and allow them to sniff you.. I believe it's their way of identifying you.. " he hears Lord Tyrion whisper beside him. He follows the Lord's advise and relaxed his muscles as three lions sniffs him at the same time.

No matter how many times he gets in these sort of situations, it was still unnerving for Chris.

*ROAR*

The largest lion roared loudly before it disappeared into the forest. The other lions patiently waiting for them to follow after their leader. " Well.. If you fellas don't mind, I would not want to keep my little nephew waiting.." Lord Tyrion nonchalantly says as he ventures into the forest, with Chris cautiously following behind him.

* * *

" Hi Chris! " Chris blinks his eyes as his Prince greets him with that large smile of his, it was not something he was expecting. With all the fuss the young Prince has made, he had thought Lyonel would be in a gloomy mood as he was the first time he had run away.

" Uhh.. Hello Lyon.. " Chris awkwardly greets back, making sure to address the Prince in the manner he likes. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lord Tyrion smirking at his nervousness.

" Where's Uncle Stannis?? " Lyonel asks with his head cocked, his hand on midway through stroking the fur of Meraxes, whose head is lying on his lap.

Chris hears Lord Tyrion sigh before he answers. " Your father had your Uncle Stannis imprisoned"

Chris watches as Lyonel's eyes widen. " Why?! " he yells out, the creatures around him standing in attention as he raised his voice.

" We had tried to... well we tried to convince the King to allow you to go on tour.. But the King.. He didn't agree and Stannis had somehow gotten into an argument with him.. Next thing I know, your Uncle Stannis was being escorted to the dungeons.. " Lord Tyrion explains.

Chris watches in silence as Lyonel slumps down to his tree stump with a morose look in his eyes. His eyes turn to Lord Tyrion who had immediately crossed the short distance just to bring the upset boy into his arms.

* * *

" I'm afraid there is more little nephew.. " Tyrion sadly says as he stares at his nephew's eyes. " Your mother.. She had lost the baby.. "

" Mama had a miscarriage?? " Tyrion shakes his head.

" No.. She had a stillbirth.. "

" Stillbirth? "

" The baby was born dead.. " Tyrion frowns as he sees the tears forming in his nephew's eyes. He immediately brings the boy's head closer, allowing him to cry on his chest.

Tyrion knew, that Lyonel's love for his siblings has always been and always will be above his love for anyone else. And to lose one, even if he had not met them yet, surely breaks the boy's heart.

The entire forest turns silent as Lyonel mourns the death of a sibling he would never meet. A few moments later all the creatures of the forest join him in mourning, letting out loud roars, howls and any noise they could manage startling the soldiers guarding the perimeter.

" I.. I wanna go back now.. " Lyonel says after he had dried out all his tears.

" Are you sure? " Tyrion asks in concern.

" Uh-huh.. I wanna see the baby... And.. And I wanna be there for Mama.. " Lyonel stutters. " I am mad at Mama.. At them.. But.. But Mama has always taken care of me when I get hurt.. And right now.. Now Mama is hurt and she needs me.. "

Tyrion smiles at his nephew's genuine compassion for others, it is one of the boy's most redeeming qualities. His eyes so full of love and life was also one of these redeeming qualities, that makes Tyrion adore his nephew greatly.

" Alright.. " Tyrion says as he offers his nephew a hand. " Let's get you back safely then.. " Lyonel bends down to pick uo his small dog before taking his little Uncle's hand, allowing himself to be pulled out of the forest. Meraxes, Ser Chris and several other creatures following beside them.

* * *

( Noon )

\- Queen's Chambers -

A miserable looking Queen Cersei Baratheon is sitting on her bed, with her back leaning back on her pillows, a somber look in her eyes.

Cersei had just lost her child, and an empty feeling is settling itself into her heart. Despite her twin assuring her that stillbirth was normal to women of all classes, she couldn't help but despair.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

" LEAVE!! " She yells out anger, she was in no mood to entertain any guests.

" Mama! It's me!! " Cersei's eyes widen as she feels tears starting to form.

_Did she hear right? Or was she dreaming?_

" Your Grace! Prince Lyonel is here to see you! " Cersei hears Ser Preston speak from the other side.

" L-Let him in! " Cersei chokes out.

Cersei's tears starts falling when her eyes lands on her precious cub. " Mama! " Her son calls to her as runs to her open arms.

" Lyon!! Oh Lyon!! Oh my precious baby.." Cersei coos as she embraces her eldest child like her life depends on it. The mother and son hold their embrace for a little while long, relishing the warmth each other brings.

" Are you alright Mama? " Lyonel asks her as he wipes away the tears from her face, an act that brought a smile to her face. " Little uncle said you lost the baby.. "

" I did.. " Cersei says solemnly. " Your sister was born dead.. "

" Oh.. " Lyonel says with sad eyes. " I'm sorry Mama.. "

Cersei smiles at him. " There is nothing to apologize for My Love.. " She tells him.

" I'm sorry for running away Mama.. " Lyonel says. " For making you worry.. "

Cersei had an inkling as to why he ran away, but before she could address it, Lyonel continues speaking.

" It's just that.. Seeing you and Uncle Jaime.. Seeing you do something that I was thought only married people should do.. It.. It made me lose my trust in you.. " Cersei's eyes widen as she feels her heart beat faster. " I couldn't bear being near you after what I saw.. So I had to run away.. "

" A-And now? C-Can you? " Cersei nervously chokes out, she was dreading her son's answers. Especially when she sees him shake his head.

" It still hurts.. It hurts to be near you.. But I had to be here.. Because you need me.. Just like you've always been there for me when I needed you.. "

" W-What do you? "

" I don't want to make you worry by staying in the forest anymore Mama.. " Lyonel says as he holds her hand. " But I can't stay here Mama.. I wanna go on the Tour that Lord Arryn proposed to Papa.. "

Cersei felt her heart skipped a beat.

Is he talking about the tour that entails Lyonel leaving the capital for at least eight years?!

_No! She won't allow that she cannot be separated from her precious boy for that long!_

" No.. " Cersei shakes her head. " I won't allow it.. "

" But I wanna go Mama.. " Lyonel begs.

" No! Absolutely not! " Cersei repeats.

" If you don't let me go Mama.. I might end up hating you.. " Cersei feels like an arrow just punctured her heart, her heart aches at the thought of her precious cub hating her. Her son that gave her life some meaning.

_She has just lost one child, is she willing to lose another?? But if holding onto him means losing him in the long run, then maybe.. Maybe it might be best if she.._

" Please Mama.. I wanna go.. Little Uncle says time away would help me heal.. I wanna heal so that I can trust you again.. " Lyonel begs.

Cersei's heart breaks as she feels a piece of it falling. _She knows that she would rather lose her son for a couple of years then lose him forever.._

" V-Very well.. " Cersei manages to choke out. " If your father allows it then.. Then you may go.. " She says. " But you must bring your Uncle Jaime for your protection.. "

" No!! " Lyonel immediately protest. " I don't trust him! He lied to me just like you did Mama! " He argues. " I can bring little Uncle instead."

Cersei growls at the thought of the little monster being with her son for many years, but since he was the only Lannister Lyonel wants, then she has no other choice but to settle. " Fine.. You can bring Tyrion... " She sighs. " Promise me you will be careful.. And that you will write frequently.. "

" I promise Mama! " When she saw the smile Lyonel gives her, Cersei knew that she made the right choice.

_If letting her son go means gaining back his trust and his unconditional love, then Cersei would have to endure. There was no way she would lose anymore of her children, especially her eldest._

* * *

( Afternoon )

\- King's Chambers -

Right after the heartfelt moment he shared with his mother, Lyonel had immediately gone to see his father. Robert was surprised and pleased to see his son home, but when the boy began lashing out at him for "wrongly" imprisoning Stannis, well lets say he lost himself to his fury and had slapped the boy sending him flying.

After that, mayhem broke loose. Meraxes had immediately unleashed a deafening roar as she stood in front of a fallen Lyonel, while his son's Swornshield helped the boy up. His Kingsguards had also immediately stood protectively in front of him as they sensed the hostility the lioness was aiming towards their King.

Robert felt extreme guilt when he saw the hurt and angry look in his son's eyes. He knew that he had royally screwed up and would need a miracle for him to fix his relationship with his son. If he even has a relationship with the boy at this point, which he is starting to doubt he does.

When Robert tried to approach Lyonel, Meraxes had roared ever so loudly at him while Lyonel runs out of his chambers, his feet stomping loudly on the ground. After another deafening roar, Meraxes quickly followed after his son, leaving Robert to wallow in his guilt while his men fret over him.

* * *

( 23rd Day of the 10th Moon of 291 A.C. )

\- Red Keep -

Soon after Robert had slapped his son, rumors of what had transpired had immediately spread from the servants of the Red Keep. He could feel the judging and disapproving looks the servants would give him whenever his back was turned, and the way both his sons and his wife would tense up near his presence makes him feel more of a monster than he already feels he is. Even after he had freed his brother from the dungeons, people were still talking behind his back.

Because of this, Robert had began to contemplate on Jon's proposal. If he remembered correctly, his brother had explicitly stated how much his son wished to go. This made Robert hoped that if he gave his son what he wished for then the animosity aimed at him would lessen, even by a considerably small amount. He was slowly losing his mind with his guilt, adding the animosity and hostility aimed at him makes him close to snapping.

_Then he'll turn as mad as those filthy dragonspawns!!_

So after more than a week of contemplating on his decision, Robert had summoned his brother to his chambers to give the news to his son, Lyonel had long since refused to even be in the same room as him. 

When Lyonel came to personally thank him, Robert knew he was making the right choice. He knows that it would be a long and tiring process to get the forgiveness he craves for, but it was something he is more than willing to work on. Not only is he a man, he is also a King and a Father. It's time for him to step up and be a man that his children would look up to.

It was finally decided.

The Crown Prince of Westeros was going on a Grand Tour.

* * *

\- Far North -

Somewhere in the middle of the Far North lays a large glacier entrapping a creature purely made of bones. The loud sounds resembling ice crackling accompanies the action of the creature opening its cold icy blue eyes.

Stuck in its icy confines, the creature could not do anything but yell out profanities in its mind and start making plans. Plans to complete its sole mission in life.

The Utter End of Humanity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first part is done!! 🤗
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the late upload, I sort of had a writer's block for a few weeks and with classes starting again my time had been divided between my studies and trying to wreck my brain up for story ideas.
> 
> Anyways this is only the first part of my story and I promise to atleast be three quarters way done with my second part before I upload it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
